A Four Year Secret
by cullensgirl1980
Summary: E&B broke up 4 yrs ago because E cheated... or did he? B walked away & never looked back. What happens when a 4 year secret comes back to bite B in the butt? Did E really cheat?  And what secrets does he have lurking in his closet? Promised HEA. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**All right ya'll, here is the beginning of the rewrites. **

**I'd like to say thank you to the wonderful beta that helped me put this together, Moonstruck Kitten, she, and her husband, are absolutely wonderful, and I couldn't have done this without them. So again, thank you!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Where the fuck am I?_ My thoughts were groggy as I awoke and sat up in bed. Glancing around the room nothing looked familiar, it was then that I noticed the arm draped over me.

Slowly I looked down, gasping quietly at what -or rather _whom- _I saw. "Oh, _fuck _...!" I whispered, gently sliding out of _his_ embrace, and then from his bed.

I hurried quietly around the room, pulling one article of clothing on while frantically searching for the next. Fully dressed, I made my way downstairs. I found my purse, but as I went to leave reality quickly dawned on me. I had absolutely no idea where I was. Glancing around the open foyer, I searched for something that might indicate where the fuck I was exactly.

I found a magazine lying on a table that had the address and wrote it down. Done with that task, I decided to write a quick note for _him_. The last thing I needed was for him to come looking for me.

Silent tears of regret fell from my eyes as I walked out the door, pulling my cell out to call the only person I could think of.

"Seth!" I whispered furiously when he finally answered on the seventh ring.

"Bella?" he asked groggily. "Its five thirty in the morning!" I knew what time it was, knew that I was going to wake him, but he was the only one I trusted to keep my secret.

"I know, Seth. I'm sorry, but …" I sighed, not really wanting to go on. "Please tell me you can come and get me. Like, right now!"

Seth huffed, "Where you at, B?"

Looking down to the paper in my hand, I told him. "Fifty-five Cherry Tree Lane."

"Who lives at Fifty-five Cherry Tree Lane?" he asked, clearly curious.

"Just a drunken mistake," I quickly informed, not wanting to answer any questions. "So, are you going to pick me up, or what?"

"Yeah," he sighed sympathetically. "I'm leaving right now."

"Thanks, Seth!"

"Mmhmm," he retorted, moments before the phone disconnected.

I started walking down the driveway, hoping to keep myself a bit warmer … and because I didn't want _him _to see me.

_Fuck, its cold out here!_ I thought, doing a little jig to keep warm. _Duh! Its January 1, in Seattle, you idiot!_

Seth arrived half an hour later, and I was on the verge of becoming a Popsicle when the blessed heat from the car finally started thawing my bones. Seriously, whose bright idea was it to wear a skirt, knee high stockings, and chunk heels anyways? So what if it was New Years Eve, it's fucking winter for Christ sake!

The thought of the night before, and what must have happened, had my emotions running high in an instant.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ I thought as tears filled my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Seth asked, while tears fell down my cheeks.

I shook my head. "I just made a _really_ big mistake … One I don't care to discuss."

"Ok." He smiled sadly, nodding his head, but quickly adding, "If you do want to, you know I'm here, right?"

"I know, Seth." I responded honestly. "Thanks."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, and before I knew it, Seth was dropping me off at my car. I had never been so relieved to head for home. Once there I crawled directly into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**~OOO~**

Around noon, the phone started ringing insistently, of course waking me up. It was my mother, Renee, calling to tell me she was on her way, so grudgingly I got up and took a shower. Once I was done, I pulled on a pair of fleece pants, and a long sleeved shirt, before curling up on the couch to wait for her. About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it.

"Yah!" I exclaimed excitedly—just as I always did—pulling open the door. "Masen's home!"

There before me stood my three and a half year old son. He was smiling widely at me, holding a McDonald's Happy Meal bag in one hand, and a Chicken McNugget in his left.

"Mommy!" he yelled. I scooped him up, carrying him into the house.

"Did you have fun with Papa and Nana Née?" I asked, hugging him to me, showering him with kisses.

"Uh huh!" he replied excitedly. "We blew whistles and yelled 'HAPPY NEW YEAR'!"

My ears were ringing a bit. "You did? That sounds like so much fun!"

Masen wore a cheesy smile on his face, nodding his head animatedly. "It was so cool."

"Well, that's good." I smiled, placing him back on his feet. "It's great you had fun with Papa and Nana Née … but, I'm so glad you're home. I missed you!"

Masen smiled. "I missed you too, mommy … can I watch Curious George?"

"Sure." I followed Masen into the living room, turning my head to look at Renee. "So was he good?"

"He always is," she responded proudly, placing Masen's drink on his table.

"What time did he go to bed?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen. I really wanted to take a nap, and since Masen never slept well away from home, my chances were promising.

"Oh, about one thirty," she informed, following me into the kitchen.

I pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. "What time did he wake up?" I asked hopefully.

"Seven thirty," she supplied.

I smiled. _Yes!_

"So did you have a good time?" Renee asked leaning against the countertop.

I glanced up to her, taking a drink from my water bottle before answering. "Oh, uh, yeah." _I assume so, considering I woke up in _his_ bed, but fuck if I know!_

She eyed me suspiciously, and then asked, "Were you drinking?"

"Um, yeah?"

Renee narrowed her eyes at me, getting all motherly. "You didn't drive did you?"

"Oh, God … No, mom," I reassured. "We, um … took a cab?" Not really sure why it came out as a question, other than I wasn't quite sure how we made it to _his_ place.

"Good," she answered, thankfully not catching on to my question. "Well, I'd love to stay and visit … but, I'm exhausted!"

I laughed. "No big deal. We're gonna lie down and take a nap, so … I'll talk to you later?"

"Yup."

I followed Renee to the door, beckoning Masen. "Masen, come give Nana Née a hug and kiss goodbye." He came barreling at us; flying into his Nana's waiting arms.

"I'll see you later, baby. Be good for your momma," my mom stage-whispered into Masen's ear.

"Okay." Masen gave her a kiss and hug before stepping back.

"Love you." She smiled, walking to the door and opening it.

"Love you, too."

"Have a good weekend," she added on her way to her car.

"You too."

**~OOO~**

Masen was playing in his bedroom while I washed the dishes from dinner, when I heard a knock at the front door. It was almost eight o'clock and I wasn't expecting anyone, so I curiously looked out the kitchen window. Not seeing a car in the driveway, I made my way to the door, and glanced through the peephole.

"Fuck!" I hissed, stepping back.

_This can't be happening to me! _I thought pulling my hand through my hair._ It can't be happening! What the fuck do I do?_

"You could start by opening the door," Edward said from the other side.

_Oh god, did I say that out loud?_

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I quickly asked, hoping Masen wouldn't hear what was going on and come to investigate.

"Come on, Bella," he called. "Just open the Goddamn door!" I hesitated, looking down the long hallway almost expecting to see the little form of my baby curiously wondering what Goddamn meant.

_Fuck! What do I do?_ I thought as he slammed his hand against the wood.

"For fuck's sake, Bella!" he roared. "Let me in!"

Hoping that Masen hadn't heard, and not wanting Edward to smash down my front door, I sighed and twisted the locks to let him in.

As I took in his panting, still furious form, the previous night came flooding back…

_The music was pounding, blasting in my ears as the bass beat in time with the pulsing of my blood. Beth had drug me out to a bar—a little hole-in-the-wall establishment—that had cheap well drinks and a great DJ. _

_The celebration of New Year's Eve was at its peak when I started to feel that familiar electrical charge. The one that only surged through my body anytime HE was present. _

_Unconsciously, I started scanning the bar for him. Looking back on it, I'm not really sure if it was more out of instinct, lust, or dread … but either way, I blamed it on the alcohol! I couldn't help the way my body reacted to him; it was naturally drawn to him. It was as it always had been._

This is bad, Bella. Very, very bad! _My voice of reason screamed, but I ignored her. _

_Glancing to the back of the bar, I locked eyes with him. God damn it, why did he have to look so hot? _

And he's coming this way! _The voice in my head screamed. _Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. OH. MY. GOD!Turn and walk away Bella … Fuck! Run, Bella, run! _I tried to walk away, I really did. My feet just wouldn't work, then he was standing in front of me, and I couldn't very well walk away then. Right?_

"_Bella …fuck!" he said, stepping closer. "You haven't changed a bit."_

_I smirked. "Oh, that's not entirely true." I knew I'd changed from that girl he remembered, and I wasn't just talking about my physical appearance._

"_Bella!" Beth yelled before Edward had a chance to respond. "Hey, Justin asked—" She noticed Edward standing there and stopped talking._

"_Sorry, I got side tracked …" I started to explain, gesturing to Edward with my eyes._

_Beth smiled. "I can see that."_

"_Who's your friend, Bella?" Edward asked._

"_Oh, um … sorry, Beth, this is Edward Cullen," Beth's eyes nearly fell out of her face, while I rolled mine, turning back to Edward. "Edward, this is Beth Wilson." Edward and Beth exchanged pleasantries, while Beth looked like she was going to shit her pants at any minute._

"_Well, let's get our drinks so we can go dance," I said, grabbing Beth's hand. _

"_Oh, yeah …" she started to say, but hesitated, looking at me. "Justin's, um… buddy… he's having a party; he's about to head over there. He asked if we wanted to go ..." _

I know I should,_ I thought biting my bottom lip, looking to Edward and then back to Beth._

Yes, you should, but you won't, will you?_ That stupid voice asked._

"_Oh, you go ahead, Beth," I replied with a sly grin. "I'm really not in the mood for a party."_

"_Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly._

"_Yes. I'm sure." I smirked. "I'll just get a cab home."_

"_You're not taking a cab by yourself," Edward snapped. "I can take you home!"_

"_That's really not necessary, Edward," I informed. "I have a friend that drives a cab on the weekends … he'll pick me up."_

"_I don't mind."_

"_It's still not necessary."_

"_Okay," Beth sighed, glancing between Edward and I before turning back to me. "You call Seth, and I'll call you tomorrow."_

_I nodded. "I will. Thanks for dragging me out tonight, Beth."_

"_Yeah," she laughed. "You definitely needed it!" Beth walked away, yelling, "Call Seth!" _

_Everything after that was somewhat of a blur. A nameless, faceless, drunken binge signified only by flashes of memory and bits of feelings. _

_I vaguely remember following Edward to his car, and the feral kiss that left me shaking from head to toe with lust. _

_After that it all became a blur of hands and mouths, and a large amount of, 'Oh, Gods'. My body heated unconsciously just thinking about it, and as much as I tried to deny it, I wished that I did remember. _

_No, I wasn't happy about letting him in again, but fuck did I miss the feel of him. The way his skin slid against mine. The ecstasy of his cock sliding into me as he slowly rode me into oblivion: I think I missed that the most._

_Oh, fuck! _Get your head back on straight girl._ There are reasons I don't want him here. Reasons that I removed myself from his life. This can never be more than a drunken mistake. _

_I wasn't even sure we'd made it past the car, but somewhere in there, I distinctly remembered shouting his name as an orgasm ripped through me. _

_I don't remember anything past that, I'm not sure how I came to be at his house, or in his bed, but I certainly hoped it had been fun. If you're going to make a life-altering mistake, why not have fun doing it?_

"Mommy?" Masen questioned, ripping me out of my memories as a gasp came from the man standing by the front door.

_Oh, shit!_

****Author's Note****

**Please, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my awesome beta, Moonstruck Kitten, without you and your brilliantness I'm not sure this rewrite would be possible… Thank you!**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**CHAPTER 2**

"M-m-mommy?" Edward stuttered, a look of pure shock covering his face.

_Fuck!_ I thought, turning around to face Masen.

"I-I'm …," I stammered, walking towards my son. "I … I'll be right back …"

Edward didn't respond, his eyes had fixated on Masen's green ones.

"Masen" —Edward gasped again— "Honey, why don't you go back into your room for a little while … give mommy a few minutes with her friend … I'll put on Cars?"

"Okay, mommy," Masen agreed, taking my hand.

I could feel Edward's eyes trained on my back until I turned down the hallway and out of sight.

"Climb up on the bed, baby," I said, as tears began flowing down my cheeks. I dabbed at them discreetly, hoping he hadn't noticed.

_What the hell am I going to do? _I thought,_ Fuck! Why did he have to come here?_ I was not prepared for this. I figured — though I often prayed it didn't — that this day would come eventually, but I was sooo not ready for it to be today.

"Alright, baby, you stay right here and watch Cars until mommy tells you to come out, okay?"

"Uh huh." Masen nodded in agreement. Placing a kiss on his forehead, I headed for the door. "Mommy?" he called, grabbing my attention before I exited it his room.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked him, wiping away more tears before turning in the doorway.

"Who's dat?"

I sighed, moving back to sit on the bed, running my fingers through his unruly hair.

_My beautiful baby, how will I ever begin to explain this to you?_

"That's mommy's friend, Edward. He just stopped by to see mommy for a minute … just watch Cars, okay, Mas? Everything will be fine, baby, I promise … I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." I placed another kiss on his forehead before returning to the living room where Edward sat on my couch — his head in his hands.

"How old is he?" Edward whispered, not once looking up.

"Um … three and a half?" I responded, my words coming out as more of a question then an answer.

That did it. His head snapped up. "Three and a half? Are you fucking joking … when's his birthday?"

"August sixteenth." Silence reigned for a long time after that, me avoiding his eyes. I really didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"He's mine?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence.

I couldn't find my voice to answer him. I wanted to tell him. I really did … I just … couldn't. Nothing—and I mean nothing—would come out.

"Bella?" Edward hissed. "Is. He. Mine?" Still, nothing. "Bella!" he roared. "I want a fucking answer! IS. HE. MINE?"

"Ye-yes," I gulped. "He … he's yours."

"Why … why the fuck would you do that Bella? Don't you think that's something I had a right to know … something I'd want to know?" he was angry, and I'd like to say I was surprised by this, but I wasn't.

"I don't … I didn't know."

"You didn't _know_?" he shouted. "I fucking loved you! How could you not _know_?"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME, EDWARD!" I screamed, definitely finding my voice. "I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Edward sighed. "I didn't cheat on you, Bella … but either way, you should have told me."

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I should have told you ... I just …" I sighed, stopping mid-sentence as another thought occurred to me. "What are you doing here Edward? I asked you to leave me alone!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he hissed. "I wanted to see you! I haven't seen you in four years, Bella. Jesus, you just fucking disappeared—"

"Mommy?" Masen whimpered, appearing in the doorway of the hallway. "I gotta potty."

I got up and went to him. "Okay, baby, let's go potty." I waited until I got Masen into the bathroom before turning around, facing Edward again.

"Edward, we can't do this now … I gotta get him ready for bed …"

"Can I meet him?" he asked suddenly, catching me completely off-guard.

"Wh … what?" I stuttered nervously.

"My son. Can I meet him?"

"Edward, I don't …" Edward got up and stalked towards me.

"You've kept him from me for three and a half years, it stops today! I want to meet my son."

I nodded my head meekly. "Do you want him to know … well, that you're his dad?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked incredulously.

"Well I wasn't sure … never mind …"

"Damn it, Bella, don't do that shit … you know it pisses me off!" he hissed. "What were you going to say?"

"I was wondering …" I began, then thought better of it. "I just didn't …" Nope not that either. "Don't you want a paternity test?" I managed to say.

Edward laughed. "Why? I know you weren't with anyone else while you were with me … did you fuck someone within days of us breaking up?"

"Of course not."

"Okay then, why would I ask for a paternity test? I know he's mine … you can look at him and see that." I knew that to be the truth, Masen was the spitting image of his father.

"So you want me to tell him you're his dad?" I asked again, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Yes!" he snapped, a bit too loudly for my taste.

"I just … Edward …" I started to say, but he quickly cut me off.

"I want to know my son, Bella," he roared. "Don't make me take you to court …"

Now I was starting to get pissed. "Don't threaten me, Edward ..."

"It's not a threat, Bella. I don't want to do it, but if you don't let me see ..." He trailed off; Masen was standing in the doorway. I looked over at Edward, and his eyes were pleading with me. I knew I couldn't keep them apart anymore; it wasn't fair to him or to Masen.

Taking in a deep breath, I turned to my son, saying, "Masen, honey, come here for a minute."

"Okay, mommy," Masen said, walking shyly into the living room, watching Edward timidly. I motioned for Masen to join me, as I sat on the couch. He climbed up between Edward and me, scooting against my side.

"Baby, mommy has something to tell you …"

"Ooh, ooh, what?" he asked, excitedly. I kind of felt bad for him.

"Well, honey … you remember when you asked me about your daddy?" I remembered the conversation Masen and I had about his father — the day the little neighbor boy asked Masen why he didn't have a daddy — and explaining to him that some children didn't have daddy's as some didn't have mommy's. That God blessed him with a mommy that loved him enough for two parents. I knew that eventually I'd have to really explain to Masen why his father wasn't around, but at that moment in time, it was all I could come up with without confusing or hurting my child anymore then I'd already had.

He nodded. "Uh huh."

My eyes filled with tears. I really wasn't ready for this. "Well, um … Edward, he's uh … your daddy."

"My daddy?" Masen asked hesitantly, looking at me intently.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, buddy. Your daddy."

Masen turned to Edward. "My daddy?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Edward nodded his head. "Yeah, little man, your daddy."

Nobody said anything for the longest time; we all just sat there, silently. Masen occasionally snuck glances at Edward before looking away again. It was a rather uncomfortable situation.

"Masen, honey." I nudged his shoulder slightly. "Why don't you go shut off your T.V. and pick up your room? It's almost bed time, buddy."

Masen hesitated staring at Edward as if he was reluctant to leave him, and honestly, I couldn't really blame him. I'm sure this was all very confusing for my little guy, and I'm sure he wondered if he'd see his dad again after today.

I nudged Masen again. "Come on, buddy. Time to pick up," I prodded. He sent one last look at the two of us and then got up, trudging off to his room. I turned to Edward. "Don't take it personally; it's just a lot to take in for a three year old."

"Oh, I'm sure it is …" — he rubbed his temples — "I need to spend time with him, Bella; he's never going to get comfortable with me if I don't spend time with him."

I nodded my head. "I … you can see him whenever, Edward."

"Thanks, Bells." My breath caught at the use of my childhood name.

Edward and I had grown up together in the little town of Forks, Washington. We were neighbors, his sister Alice was my best friend. Edward's about four and a half years older than I am, but that didn't stop us from dating.

His family had taken all of us on a vacation after Alice and I graduated high school, and one thing led to another. Things just progressed from there. Edward had been accepted to Dartmouth, in Hanover, New Hampshire, while I had been accepted to Simmons School of Nursing in Boston, Massachusetts. Even though we were two and a half hours apart, we were together every moment we could spare. He sometimes came to Boston, to the apartment I shared with three other nursing students, but mainly I made the trip to Hanover, to the gorgeous little townhouse he'd rented with a few buddies. Life was going great … or so I thought.

_It was a cool winter day, the sun was shining, and the air was crisp with just a slight breeze. My exams were over and I decided to make the trip to Hanover a day early. I was super excited to see Edward and couldn't wait to start our winter break. He was going to be spending a week in Boston with me looking at apartments for the spring term. _

_I couldn't wait to take the next step in our relationship! Our own place together, no more alternating weekends, or missed opportunities to spend time together. He'd managed to finagle it so that his next six months of clerkships were all in Boston. I was nearly jumping with enthusiasm at the thought of spending more time together. _

_I was so excited I didn't pay any attention to the red Mercedes parked out front of Edward's townhouse. I didn't notice anything until I'd parked and was heading up the walk to his porch. Only then did I see that Edward was standing in his doorway. A strawberry blonde woman was with him—had her hands looped around the back of his neck while his held her securely by the waist. Did I mention they were kissing? Yeah, silly me. Normally I would have been able to handle such a sight, but this time my stomach revolted, spewing its contents all over Edward's immaculate lawn. _

"_Edward?" the strawberry blonde questioned, having a full view of the spectacle I was making. Edward turned, as if noticing for the first time the horrid retching noises I couldn't help but make._

"_Bella?" Edward gasped, running towards me._

"_Edward …?" the woman asked again._

_Edward reached to pull the hair out of my face, snapping at her, "Not now Tanya!"_

"_Edward!" Tanya snarled, sounding pissed off._

"_Don't!" I groaned, waving him off. "Don't touch me! How … how could you? Oh my god …" I threw up all over his sock clad feet._

"_Bella …"_

"_NO! Just stop … I'm … I gotta … why, Edward? I don't … you said … I gotta … go …" I rambled, moving as fast I could to my car, still feeling sick. I had to get out of there!_

"_Edward..." the strawberry blonde started. "What…?"_

_Edward was forcefully holding my car door so I couldn't shut it. "Not now, Tanya! I'll call you tonight …just go!" _

_A sob wrenched from my chest and I screamed, "LET GO!"_

"_No! You're going to listen to me—"_

"_No, I'm not!" I yelled, effectively cutting him off. "Go take care of your fucking girlfriend … let me go!"_

"_Edward!" Tanya said forcefully as I yanked the door from Edward's hands, slamming it shut. I threw my car in reverse and jammed my foot onto the gas pedal—just barely missing Edward as I peeled out of the driveway._

I didn't talk to Edward again. He called me for a while, leaving messages I couldn't even bear to listen to. I moved out of the apartment and in with my friend Bree. I spoke with Alice maybe a dozen times that first month, but when I found out I was pregnant, I broke all contact with the Cullen family.

I couldn't cope with knowing what Edward had done, and Alice wouldn't be able to keep quiet about my pregnancy so I'd had no choice.

My dad had been offered a partnership at the law firm of Sands & Sands—now known as Sands, Sands & Swan—in February, and had gladly accepted. So luckily my parents had already relocated to Seattle, Washington—where the firm's headquarters were—by the time I needed the comforts of my family. I lived with them there until Masen was born and I could afford my own little place.

I transferred schools, determined to follow through with my original plans, with or without Edward. I received my Bachelor's of Science in Nursing the year Masen turned two and landed a job at the city's best hospital, the University of Washington Medical Center. It was a lower level care position, not exactly what I'd been hoping for, but it was a job, and it allowed me to take care of my little man in the way I wanted to.

Life was looking up. I missed Edward terribly but slowly the ache started to subside, at least until Masen started growing into the spitting image of him. Now there wasn't a day that passed that I didn't think about Edward and what might have been…

His abrupt re-admittance to my life had turned it upside down.

**~OOO~**

The next few weeks went by in a flash. Edward spent time with Masen every chance he got, and they were definitely forming some sort of bond. Masen now looked forward to Edward's arrival, barely able to contain his excitement.

He truly liked having his dad around. He wasn't calling him 'dad' quite yet, but he didn't call him Edward either. I'm not sure what he used to address him, but the lack didn't seem to faze either of them in the least.

Edward and I on the other hand, we weren't even a quarter of what we used to be—even before we started dating—our relationship downright sucked at the moment, and I hated it.

I had always loved the relationship Edward and I had. We'd always been friends first, boyfriend and girlfriend last. There was never a time—not counting the past 4 years—that we weren't, but now he seemed to … well, hate me …

It was heartbreaking, but I couldn't say I didn't understand. I knew that I hurt him and I could never make up for the years that he'd missed with our son. Thinking about it now, I'd be lucky if he ever forgave me.

"Mommy?" Masen yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, baby … what?"

"Is he coming ova?" Masen asked excitedly, knowing I'd just gotten off the phone with Edward.

"No, baby, he's not. He's gotta work tonight … but tomorrow, we're um … we're gonna go meet your grandparents." Wouldn't _that_ be fun?

**Author's Note **

**Please, please, please review! Show me some love :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're all liking the story… the rewrite. This story is my baby, and I'm having a blast doing the rewrite, but it definitely wouldn't be nearly as good as it is without my wonderful beta Moonstruck Kitten! I truly do love you guys, this story rocks because of you!**

**No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer; I just like having a little fun with them.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"I don't wanna do this, Edward," I whispered looking out the passenger side window, watching the trees pass us by. I really had no idea when we would be arriving, as I had no idea where the Cullen's were living these days, but the more we drove the further my heart moved into my throat.

"Bella, they have a right to know him … they're his grandparents … his aunts … uncles …"

"I know …" I sighed. "I just ... they probably hate me …" As we turned into a long driveway, I shut my eyes trying to calm my nerves. It wasn't working, I felt sick, sad, and so very anxious.

Edward stopped the car in front of the large house, putting it into park before forcing me to look at him. "They're not happy with you, but you didn't really expect them to be, right?" He sighed, glancing at Masen. "They don't hate you Bella … they just want to meet him."

I nodded, wiping away a few tears. He was probably right, but that didn't make it any better.

Edward got out of the car, and I unbuckled my seatbelt. I had just reached for the door handle, when Edward opened it for me. He smiled, extending his hand to help me out of the car, then reaching to open the back door to let Masen out.

As we went up the stairs to the porch, my hands trembled and my heart raced as if I'd just finished a pot of coffee. The door opened suddenly and Esme stepped out onto the veranda. Her eyes were stormy with anger and I ducked behind Edward, pulling Masen with me.

"Oh, no you don't!" Esme scolded. "You get over here right this minute, and give me a hug." It wasn't what I'd expected. Esme had always been quiet, supporting in a way that I was envious of, but I had been preparing for some sort of explosion, not this ... Not her acting as if the past four years hadn't existed. It undid me more than anything else would have.

"Isabella!" she exclaimed making me jump. I hung my head, my eyes fixed on the ground as I walked solemnly towards her. "Christ, Bella," she breathed into my hair as her arms enfolded me. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

My lips quirked at her version of heavy swearing and I exhaled a shaky breath, relaxing into her. "I don't … I didn't … I'm so sorry, Esme … I … I'm … sorry …"

She pulled away, wiping away my tears and letting hers fall freely down her cheeks. "Oh, honey … it's …" She stopped talking, looking just past me. "Oh, my goodness … is that him?" Biting my lip, I nodded; I didn't need to look behind me to know which _him_ she was referring to.

Masen was hiding behind Edward with one eye barely peeking out when I did turn around.

"Brr!" Esme exclaimed dramatically. "It's freezing out here! Where in the world are my manners? Come on in." Esme led us into the anteroom where we peeled off our snow-covered winter gear.

"Masen, honey," I said bending down and helping him with his boots. "That's your Nana Esme … she's your daddy's mommy."

"Your mommy?" he asked looking at Edward with big eyes.

"Yeah, buddy, my mommy," Edward replied. "Your Nana Esme."

Masen turned to look at Esme, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Nana S'may?"

"Yes, honey," Esme gushed, kneeling down in front of him. "Nana Esme. Oh! I'm so happy I finally get to meet you …"

"Was that them, darling? Oh …" Carlisle gasped. Masen quickly backed up into my side. Edward stepped forward, kneeling next to him.

"Buddy," he soothed, rubbing his back. "That's your Grandpa Carlisle, he's my dad."

"Granpa Carwhile?" Masen asked looking at Edward nervously.

"Yeah," Edward answered reassuringly. "Grandpa Carlisle."

Carlisle bent down. "Do you like chocolate chip cookies?" Masen nodded animatedly while Carlisle looked to me for approval. I nodded once in agreement.

"Well, alright then," Carlisle said. "Let's go get you some cookies." He extended his hand for Masen to take. Masen hesitated momentarily, before taking his hand and following him into the kitchen.

"Wow," Esme laughed once Masen was safely in the kitchen. "You didn't get to escape us completely, did you dear? He's a spitting image of Edward." I didn't quite know how to respond. I hadn't wanted to escape them, just Edward. There was a sort of funny irony there.

"So, mom," Edward asked heading for the kitchen. He was more paranoid than I was about leaving Masen alone, a quirk I found sweet. "Are Alice and Emmett here yet?"

"No, not yet," she replied. "Emmett will be here shortly, but Alice won't be here for another hour. I thought it best to spread it out."

"Yeah, that was probably a good idea." The words had no sooner left Edward's mouth when Emmett came barreling through the door. He glanced quickly around the room, his eyes landing on me, before he stalked towards me. I screamed a bit when he pulled me into a crushing bear hug.

"Shit! You haven't changed a bit!"

"Em … I … can't … breathe …" I wheezed.

Emmett sat me down just as Rosalie came walking in the door, a blond little girl trailing behind her. The girl was two, maybe three, and absolutely adorable. It was easy to see that she was a Cullen. I couldn't believe Edward hadn't told me.

I wondered if Alice had any kids, and suddenly felt the need to cry. I'd missed so much because I was being selfish … Hell, Edward missed nearly four years of his son's life. The Cullen's, all so innocent in all of this, missed out on the first four years of their first born grandson/nephew's life because I was too afraid to do the right thing. How will I ever begin to make it up to them all?

"Bella …" Rose greeted politely bringing me out of my thoughts, the little girl quickly making her way to Emmett.

"Daddy …" she whispered jumping into his arms, her eyes trained curiously on me.

I smiled at Rose, watching Emmett scoop up his daughter. "Rosalie …" I whispered feeling all sorts of guilty. Seeing them all together, seeing how happy they all looked, it took all I had to keep the tears at bay.

"Kenzers …" Emmett cooed, placing a sweet but gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"She's beautiful," I whispered turning my attention back to Rosalie.

"Thank you …" Rose started to say, but was quickly cut off by her daughter.

"Who zat?" she asked pointing towards the door to the kitchen.

I turned my attention to where she was pointing, and found my own child standing there looking rather scared, but Edward was already in route to where Masen was standing; starring carefully at the now full sitting room.

"Masen," Edward spoke, his voice full of love and concern for our little boy. "Buddy, come here …" Masen ran into Edward's waiting arms before he was able to get the sentence completely out — my heart broke a little at the sight of the two of them together.

_How could I have thought I was doing the right thing…?_

Edward picked Masen up, and then turned to face the little girl and Emmett. "McKenzie," he said. "This is your cousin, Masen. Masen, this is your cousin McKenzie and your Uncle Emmett ... McKenzie's three just like you are, Masen."

"You free too?" McKenzie asked Masen. Masen nodded his head shyly.

McKenzie looked to Emmett furrowing her brow a bit. Emmett nodded his head encouragingly, so she went on, "You like fishies?"

Masen nodded his head, whispering, "Uh huh."

McKenzie wiggled out of Emmett's arms. "C'mon," she said tugging on Masen's hand. Masen looked to me and then to Edward, both of us smiled encouragingly, so he slid out of his father's arms, and they took off running down the hallway.

"Wow," Emmett bellowed, getting everyone's attention once the kids were out of earshot. "Eddie," he chuckled. "There's no denying this one. He looks just like you!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie and Esme both scolded, while Edward looked at me. We both laughed, but Edward was the first to talk.

"Nope, bro …" he retorted with a chuckle of his own. "No denying it."

Rosalie smiled, turning to me. "Spitting image of Edward or not … Bella, he's adorable."

"Thank you …" I responded, gesturing in the direction the kids took off in. "So is she … she's … well, she looks just like you."

"Acts just like her, too!" Edward added, making everyone laugh.

"So, when was she born?" I asked a bit embarrassed that I didn't already know the answer.

"She just turned three on December 26," Rose said.

"Wow … I can't believe—"

"Mommy!" Masen yelled running into the room. "I gotta potty … Mommy, I gotta potty!"

Edward jumped up, scooping Masen into his arms. "The potty's this way, little man."

Edward and Masen headed down a long hallway, while Esme went to check on dinner, leaving me with Emmett, Rosalie, McKenzie, and Carlisle. You'd think I would have felt a bit uncomfortable, given the circumstances, but surprisingly enough I didn't.

I saw Emmett and McKenzie whispering amongst themselves, before Emmett said, "That's Bella, honey. She's an old friend of Uncle Edward's, and mommy and daddy's … she's Masen's mommy."

"Oh," she replied simply, just as Masen came barreling down the hallway.

"Mazenzey, chocolate chip cookie?" he asked. McKenzie squealed and jumped off her father's lap.

Edward chuckled, sitting back on the couch next to me. "That kid has mad energy already … I don't think he needs chocolate chip cookies."

"You don't know how right you are," I retorted with a laugh, unconsciously leaning into him. "Which means you're not leaving until he's asleep tonight—"

"Alice will be here shortly," Esme stated, walking back into the living room. "Then we can eat … dinner's pretty much ready."

I was extremely nervous to see Alice. She was my best friend; at least she used to be. I desperately hoped she didn't hate me, but I couldn't really blame her if she did, it would definitely be within reason. I know I'd hate me if I were her; but I'd also like to think, well hope, that I'd be forgiving too.

"McKenzie." Esme laughed, once again pulling me out of my own thoughts. "Masen … look at your faces…" I turned my attention to my son and nearly fell off the couch.

"Masen!" I shrieked rushing to him. "Your hands … baby, don't touch anything! My god, Esme, I'm so sorry … I didn't think …"

"Oh, Bella," Esme giggled, completely shrugging it off. "Don't worry about it. They're kids."

Edward laughed getting off the couch. "Come on, Masen," he chuckled, placing a hand a top Masen's head. "Let's get you cleaned up, before you give your momma a heart attack … you too, Mack…"

"He didn't touch anything, did he?" I asked nervously, watching Masen and McKenzie follow Edward down the hallway.

"Bella, honey," Esme soothed, bringing my attention back to her. "Seriously, don't worry about it. There isn't anything in this house that can't be cleaned."

"He didn't touch anything, Bells," Rose supplied with a reassuring smile.

I bit my lower lip, knowing I shouldn't be worrying so much. "I'm just gonna …" I trailed off; gesturing toward the hallway Edward and the kids went down.

"Oh, of course," Esme retorted softly with a knowing smile. "First door on the left."

"Thanks," I mumbled walking down the hallway. The door was open a crack, so I pushed it open completely, grabbing Edward's attention in the meantime.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah … I just …" I was fighting to keep the turmoil off my face, but Edward had always been good at picking up my distress. He sighed putting the washcloth down, patting Masen on the head, as he slowly walked to me.

He lifted my face so I was looking at him. "Bella, I promise it'll be okay," he whispered soothingly. "Yeah, she's mad, but she's also missed you like crazy …Bells, she's happy as hell you're … well, that we found you."

"Mommy?" Masen asked pulling at my shirt.

"Yeah, buddy?" I asked looking down to my beautiful baby boy.

"I more cookie?" he asked, biting his lower lip — a trait he picked up from his momma.

Edward laughed, and I had to hide my own smile.

"No, Masen," I answered. "You may not have another cookie. Maybe after dinner."

"Told ya, buddy."

"I have cookie," McKenzie stated with conviction, walking back into the living room.

Edward laughed. "No, she won't."

Alice was there when we returned to the living room, and my son was instantly glued to my side. I couldn't really blame him; it was a lot for a three year old to take in … Hell, it was a lot for a grown adult to take in.

Alice looked exactly the same, I'm sure there were differences but she struck me as eternal, one of those people that aged so gracefully you never even noticed ... Jasper stood directly behind her as she smiled timidly, glancing between Masen and I.

Taking in a deep breath, she approached us, bending over to be more on Masen's level. "Hey there little guy, I'm your Auntie Alice …" she glanced up at me and then went on, "I've waited a _very _long time to meet you." I gasped.

_She knew?_

"Antie Awice?" Masen asked looking up at Edward.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, Auntie Alice," he confirmed. "Daddy's sister … And the funny looking man standing behind her, that would be your Uncle Jasper."

"I'd say you have no room to talk," Jasper retorted jokingly. "But considering he looks just like you …" he let it trail off there, his face sporting a smug smile.

"Momma said I can't have cookie," Masen pouted to his Auntie Alice, effectively making everyone laugh.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, buddy," Alice giggled looking up at me, a wide, bright smile covering her face. "But I'm sure she has her reasons."

"I eat two n' two," Masen admitted matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but bust out with a giggle of my own; leave it to my child, he's nothing if not honest and to the point.

"You had two and two?" Alice gasped. "Wow, four whole cookies? You won't eat your dinner now … that's too bad, too. I'm sure we got something yummy for desert … something like … pie?" She laughed tickling his belly.

"Pie?" Masen squealed excitedly. "I eat pie too, momma?"

"If you eat your dinner," I retorted, making him pout because we both knew he wasn't going to be eating his dinner. Masen Anthony was the fussiest eater ever.

"I hungry, Nana," McKenzie whined.

Esme glanced to me and then to Masen and McKenzie. "Okay, baby … How 'bout McKenzie and Masen help Nana set the table?"

McKenzie and Masen both squealed excitedly following Esme into the kitchen. Everyone else quickly made excuses to leave Alice and me alone, everyone except Edward; he actually looked to me for reassurance before leaving.

"I'm—" I started to say.

"Why, Bella?" she interrupted, tears filling her eyes, as well as my own. "Why would you do that? Why …?"

"I was …" I stammered, wiping away my tears, no clue how to explain the 'why' to my childhood best friend. "Because … because I was scared, Alice." It was all I could come up with, lame? Completely.

"You were scared?" she hissed incredulously, totally not taking my reason for 'why'. "I was your best friend, Bella. You … you shoulda talked to me! You shouldn't have left! I would have done anything to help you …" I knew her statement held nothing but truth, but I still had no real reason for being scared.

"I … I …" I was sobbing by this point, unable to stop. I was a blubbering idiot. "I knew you would, Alice. I knew you'd be there, that there wasn't anything … anything you wouldn't do to help me … I-I just couldn't, Alice … I couldn't see him. It just … it hurt way too much …"

That was the truth.

She sighed, pulling me into a hug — completely taking me off guard. "I know," she whispered into my hair, squeezing me tightly, as if she intended on never letting go. "I just wish you would have talked to me, Bella … let me help you … at least be there for you … I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Alice," I admitted through my tears. "So much!" I really did miss her; I missed them all, but especially Alice.

"Promise me you won't leave again …" Alice cried, pulling back to look me in the eyes, her face telling me she wasn't messing around.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alice," I stated honestly. "You're stuck with Masen and me now."

"Good," she whispered pulling me back in for another hug. I couldn't help but smile as I took in the smell of her … the smell that was Alice. Oh how I'd missed my best friend.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. I learned Alice and Jasper were married a little over a year prior, the previous New Year's Eve to be exact; this information didn't surprise me in the least, considering we'd been talking about our dream weddings our whole life.

It did however bother me that I didn't get to see my best friends get married, but I had only myself to blame and I knew it. I also learned that Alice and Jasper were expecting their first child, which they found out about on their anniversary.

She was about six weeks along, so I was super excited I'd be able to be a part of that. I was going to throw her the best damn baby shower ever!

It felt nice to finally have my family back … well most of my family.

Edward leaned into me from his spot on the couch. "I think someone's ready for bed," he whispered, gesturing to the floor where Masen and McKenzie lay watching a movie as the adults talked quietly amongst themselves.

I glanced down to Masen, who was laying on a _Cars_ pullout couch next to McKenzie, who was currently residing on a _Tinkerbell _one; I figured Edward must have mentioned to Esme and Carlisle Masen's obsession with the movie _Cars, _or they just got extremely lucky.

Masen was trying desperately to keep his eyes open as they watched _Peter Pan_, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he lost the fight.

Turning back to Edward, I smiled. "I think you may be right."

****Author's Note****

**Please, please review! **

**On another note, I know you're all anxiously awaiting the next rewrite… I plan, and will do a complete rewrite on all stories, but it is going to be a little while before another story will be posted. I want to get farther on this one, get a few chapters ahead of myself before I start on another story. Please be patient with me, you will get your favorite eventually :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Moonstruck Kitten :) Much love :* **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Oh god, is this ever going to stop?_

My throat burned as the contents of my stomach emptied into the toilet.

"… ugh," I groaned, resting my head on the porcelain.

"Mommy!" Masen yelled, running through my bedroom and into the bathroom. "Daddy's here!"

"You okay, Bells?" Edward asked, walking in behind Masen. I stood up and moved to the sink to rinse my mouth out.

"Yeah…" I said, wiping my face with a damp cloth.

"We don't have to go," he said hesitantly. "I mean, if you're sick…"

"No," Masen whined. "I go Chuck E Cheeses, daddy…"

"Buddy," Edward tried. "Mommy's sick, we might not be able to."

I shook my head. "No, Edward, its fine. I'll be fine. He's been looking forward to this all week."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." The word no sooner left my mouth, when the nausea swept over me again. I turned back to the toilet, taking in deep breaths as an attempt to calm my stomach.

"Mommy sick?" Masen asked.

Edward sighed. "Yeah, buddy, mommy's sick. Sorry, Bells, but it looks like there's no Chuck E Cheeses for you today."

"Edward—" I started to protest.

"Masen," Edward said, turning his attention to our son. "Buddy, why don't you go find something to wear, while I talk to mommy for a minute. Remember its cold outside."

"Okay, daddy!" Masen ran from the room, leaving Edward and I alone. I wasn't too excited to see his bedroom after he picked out an outfit for the day, so I decided to make Edward clean it up.

"Bells," Edward said, extending his hand to help me up. "You're sick; you need to be in bed, resting."

"But Masen's been really looking forward to this, Edward," I objected. Edward bit his lip, suddenly looking nervous. "What is it?"

"I know … you know, we've um … well, we've been talking about Masen and I doing stuff alone, haven't we?" he stuttered. "Him, um, spending the night? Maybe tonight would be a good night to start that … I mean you really should be resting …"

"Edward," I said, interrupting his nervous ramblings. "Are you ready for overnight? I'm okay with him spending the night … as long as you're sure you're ready for it."

"I think so," he replied hesitantly.

"He might not do well, Edward," I informed. "He doesn't spend much time away from me. He probably won't sleep."

"We'll be fine," Edward replied, and I raised my brows at him. I knew my child; it was going to be a very long night for Edward.

"You're sure?" I asked incredulously.

He smiled disarmingly. "Yup."

"Okay…" I chuckled lightly. "Then I suggest you go help him pack … oh, and make sure he picks up all the clothes he's probably thrown all around his room … and _you_ make sure they're put neatly back in the dresser."

"Yes, ma'am."

As Edward went off to help Masen, my stomach had finally settled enough, and I didn't feel the need to vomit anymore so I got up to brush my teeth. It perhaps wasn't the smarted idea as I instantly gagged on the toothbrush, but I did the best I could, and then went to check on them.

Masen was tugging on Edward's shirt nervously in his bedroom.

"But daddy," Masen whimpered, as Edward pulled clothes from his dresser. "I only need one clothes … I don't pee anymo. I'm a big boy, now."

"I know you are, Masen," Edward assured. "Let's just—"

"Masen," I interrupted. "Honey, come here for a minute?" I knelt down to his level.

"Daddy thinks I still pee," Masen explained, his voice cracking a bit.

"No, he doesn't, honey. Daddy knows you're a big boy. He knows you don't pee your pants anymore." I sighed, looking up to Edward before turning my attention back to my son. "Masen, honey, you know how daddy made you your very own room at his house?"

Masen nodded. "Uh huh."

"Well, he did that so you could sleep at his house sometimes … you know, like you do at Papa Charlie's and Nana Née's? What do you think about that, buddy? Maybe you could stay with daddy tonight. Would you like that?"

Masen turned to Edward. "I stay up late." It wasn't a question. Masen was telling him he wasn't going to be doing much sleeping tonight.

Edward chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, buddy. I know you stay up late."

Masen turned back to me, asking sheepishly, "I back morrow?"

I nodded my head, smiling a reassuring smile. "Yup. You'll be back tomorrow."

Masen looked at me curiously for a minute then leaned in. "Daddy has no toys."

Edward and I both laughed. "We can definitely remedy that, little guy," Edward said, picking Masen up. "We'll go _shopping_!"

"Oh god," I groaned.

"Shoppin?" Masen repeated, clearly liking the idea. "I good, I get cars?"

"You can get anything you want, little man—"

"Edward!" I admonished. "Please don't spoil him!"

"Sorry, babe," Edward retorted with a smirk and a shrug. "I've got three birthday's, four Christmas's, four Easter's and lots of just because to make up for … he's gonna be spoiled!" I cringed at the thought, but didn't say anything. Honestly, what could I say?

**~OOO~**

I didn't do much after they left. I pretty much slept the day away on the couch. It seemed like nowadays I was exhausted all the time, all I wanted to do was sleep. Not always possible, but thank goodness for baby daddies…

The nausea continued to come and go throughout the day. Edward and Masen called a few times just so I knew they were getting by okay. Edward thought I was nervous, but honestly I wasn't; Masen was safe with his dad, he'd never let anything happen to him.

Edward called for the last time at close to ten, saying he was going to try to get Masen down. I answered with a giggle. "Good luck with that."

I decided to call it a night after I hung up with Edward. I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep when I woke up to the phone ringing. I glanced at the clock, 11:32, and then reached to pick up the phone. I looked at the caller I.D. – Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm, um," he stammered. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's okay," I answered, yawning. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well, no," he said, sounding anxious. "Masen wants to come home … well, he actually said he wanted his mommy to come sleep in his bed here. He won't stop crying…"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Masen?"

"M-mommy…?" Masen whimpered.

"Hey, honey," I cooed, trying not to upset him anymore than he already was. "Do you want daddy to bring you home?"

"No," he whimpered. "You sleep here, too."

"Baby, mommy can't sleep at daddy's," I explained. "Daddy didn't make a bedroom for mommy … only Masen, remember?"

"You chair my bed … it's real big … daddy?" his voice muffled as he pulled his mouth away from the receiver. "Mommy chair my bed, since you didn't make her one?"

"Can I talk to mommy for a minute, little man?" I heard Edward ask. "Hey … look, I could bring him home if you want me to?

"He doesn't want to come home."

"Well, are you up for a drive?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'll just get him to sleep." I answered. I couldn't stay at home and sleep, when I knew Masen wanted me.

Masen was fast asleep when I got to Edward's, but I went up to check on him anyway. I ended up spending thirty minutes just cuddling with him. When I came back downstairs, Edward smiled up at me from the couch.

"He should be good for the rest of the night," I said, heading towards the foyer. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't have to leave, Bella," he protested, getting off the couch. "It's getting late. You can use the guestroom next to Masen's, if you want to stay."

"Edward, it's okay. This is supposed to be your time with him…"

"I don't mind—" A knock at the door interrupted him. Confusion, then anger quickly covered Edward's face as he stalked towards the door.

"You're supposed to call first," Edward hissed, at the person on the other side of the threshold.

"Sorry, I saw the lights on … I didn't think you'd mind?" A female responded wrapping her hands around Edward's waist. Jealousy surged through my veins, and I cleared my throat rather loudly.

Edward stepped back, pulling his hand through his hair. "This really isn't a good time, Lauren."

_Lauren_ stepped around him, her eyes zoning in on me, standing in my pajamas in the middle of Edward's living room. "Who the hell are you?" she spat.

"Bella—" I answered, unsure if I should add something like, 'Masen's mom' to it.

She interrupted me, "Well, I'm Lauren … his girlfriend."

_Girlfriend?_

****Author's Note****

**Well, give me some love ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta Moonstruck Kitten, you have definitely made this rewrite fun, and very educational Thanks again for all your help!**

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**CHAPTER 5**

_Girlfriend?_

"Fuck!" Edward hissed. "Lauren … outside!"

Edward followed Lauren outside to the porch, while I stood by the front door in hopes of hearing their conversation; my ear pressed up against the wood, my heart beating fast.

"_What the fuck, Lauren?"_ _Edward hissed. "You can't just turn up here in the middle of the fucking night! I've told you this time and time again!"_

"_I'm … I'm…" she stammered. _

"_You're not my girlfriend," Edward went on. "We've been through this —"_

"_Edward," she interrupted. "We could be—"_

"— _I knew this wasn't a good idea, I've told you…" _I could picture Edward pulling his hand through his hair in frustration, he was beyond annoyed — even I could hear that._ "Look," _he changed tactics._ "That girl in there? She's my…"_ Edward sighed._ "Well; she's my son's mom, the son that happens to be asleep in his bedroom upstairs—"_

"_Oh, my god!" the skank interrupted. "I didn't know you had a son."_

"_Exactly!" _Edward retorted_. "Look, I really need to get back inside … You need to go, and honestly, Lauren, it's probably best if we don't do … well, if we don't see each other anymore."_

"_Oh, come on, Edward," _she pleaded."_You don't mean that."_

"_Yeah, actually, I do. Now, you need to go; I really need to get back inside—"_

"_WHY?" Lauren shouted, sounding desperate. "So you can go fuck your baby mama?"_

"_Excuse me?" Edward snapped. "What I do is MY fucking business! Whether I fuck my "baby mama" or not? That's MY business! Not yours! Now, goodbye, Lauren!"_

"_Edward, I didn't—"_ she tried, but Edward wasn't having it.

"_I said goodbye, Lauren!"_

"_But—" _she cried.

"_So help me God," Edward said, his tone deadly. "If you do not leave right now, I will call the police and have you removed!" _Wow, he was getting serious_. "Goodbye, Lauren!"_

I backed away quickly beforeEdward slammed through the door. His eyes instantly locked on mine, and widened when he saw the expression on my face.

"She's not my girlfriend, Bella!"

"What the hell, Edward?" I whispered, feeling betrayed—though I knew I didn't have that right—mostly I was pissed off, what if Masen had been around? "Your, **OUR**, son is upstairs sleeping, and you have a fucking girl show up? So help me, Edward, if you have other girls around him…" I sighed, exasperated.

"_NO!_"I finally hissed—this wasn't happening!"He's barely used to this …he …you—"

"Bella!" Edward shouted. "Jesus, calm the fuck down! I'm not gonna have other girls around him … fuck! I didn't know she was coming here … I told her she was supposed to call first."

"Yeah, I got that," I snapped, not at all relieved. "She didn't! So how many others do I have to worry about showing up?"

"Jesus!" Edward huffed. "Jealous much…?"

That riled me. "I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that," he mocked. I glared. "I'm sorry, I didn't turn into a fucking monk when you left!" he spat. "You fucking killed me! You turned me into a Goddamn manwhore, _love._ Nevertheless, I can _promise_ you, my son will _never_ see it!

"Now, if you don't mind," he continued. "I'm going to bed!" He made for the stairs, turning around, he spat, "Stay or don't stay: I don't really fucking care!"

I stayed; I really didn't want to, but I wasn't leaving without my son. I slept fitfully, curled around Masen, worrying about facing Edward again. Luckily, Masen woke up long before Edward did and I was able to leave quietly.

I had absolutely no desire to see Edward any time soon.

Unfortunately, that wasn't an option; he was pounding on my front door the moment he realized Masen was gone. To say that wasn't a pretty picture would have been a drastic understatement. Edward was pissed, and after that confrontation, things couldn't have been more strained.

**~OOO~**

Here it was two weeks later, and I couldn't count the number of times Masen had stayed over at his dad's. If Edward wasn't working, it was certain that Masen was with him. I probably would have been more upset, saddened, by this, but I'd been so under the weather that I actually welcomed the little reprieve. I was feeling badly enough that Edward had started in on me about going to the doctor. Still, I didn't make it a priority—that was, until one morning when I got a little light headed getting out of bed, and Masen saw me stumble. The expression on his face was one of pure terror. He was afraid for me.

I decided then that I needed to see a doctor. I called the same day and found they had an opening at four thirty, so I took it. I figured Edward was off, and already taking Masen at five thirty-ish; an hour earlier wouldn't really hurt. It wasn't as if he would mind; he adored his son.

I called Edward, but I got his voicemail. I left a message asking him to call me back, but he never called. I called him again about three thirty, and then went to get Masen ready to leave. Twenty minutes later Edward still hadn't called me back, so I decided to call him again.

Voicemail. Again.

"_Hey, it's me … again. Listen, I made a doctor's appointment for four thirty …I need you to watch Masen …I'll just drop him off on my way to the doctor's …I really hope you're home … Bye."_

I hung up the phone, and Masen and I piled into the car. Edward still hadn't returned my call so I decided to try him one last time.

No answer.

_Why in the fuck isn't he calling me back?_

I decided since I was pretty much there I might as well just stop and hope like hell he was home. I pulled into the driveway, telling Masen to get out of the car as I exited the driver side. It was cold as fuck outside so I decided to just let ourselves in. Boy as soon as I did, I REALLY wish I hadn't!

"_Daddy…?" _Masen mumbled just as the image before me actually registered.

"**EDWARD!**" I screamed grabbing Masen and turning him around. "Masen, come on … now!"

"_Fuck_…! Bella!" I heard Edward yell as I dragged Masen back to the car. I belted him in as fast as I could, slammed the door, and ran to the driver side. I'd just started the car when Edward came running out of the house.

_I'm surprised he was able to get it out of her throat! _I thought briefly, before pushing the image out of my mind, and pulling out of the driveway.

He was yelling something at me as I squealed my tires, racing away from his house. I didn't even realize I was crying until I tasted the tears on my lips.

_Whats that all about? _I wondered, wiping the stray tears from my face.

"Mommy?" Masen whispered from the backseat. "What daddy doin'?"

I closed my eyes, wincing. _God, kill me now, please?_ I begged, looking at Masen in the rearview mirror. He was staring at me intently, waiting patiently for my answer.

I sighed, completely unprepared for the conversation. "Well, Mas …daddy, was, uh …" How on earth was I going to explain this to him? My precious, yet very impressionable, baby.

"Well the truth is, Masen, daddy was doing VERY grown up things. Honey, it's, um…" I stuttered stupidly. _I'm going to kill you, Edward Cullen,_ I thought briefly before going on. "Okay, you know how mommy says you shouldn't play with _Willie_ where people can see you?"

_Don't ask me what that had to do with the price of eggs in China, but it's all I could come up with at the moment._

"Yeah?"

"Well, what daddy was doing was kind of like that …that's not something you really should have seen"—I whispered the last part—"But most importantly Masen, what daddy was doing was something ONLY grown up's do! Got it?"

"Got it!" he chirped, clearly not bothered, nor understanding—_thank God!_

"Alright, buddy. Mommy needs you to listen real carefully, alright?"

I watched Masen nod his head through the rearview mirror. "Uh huh," he replied, a serious look on his face.

"Okay." I smiled. "I'm going to have to take you to my doctor's appointment, so you have to be on your best behavior. Okay, Masen?"

"Okay mommy. I be good."

I smiled. "I know you will, baby."

We spent the remainder of the drive in silence. I couldn't believe my three year old had just seen his father getting head from some bleach blonde tramp! He'll probably have to see a psychiatrist now. Damn Edward! I cursed him to the depths of hell for doing this to me.

_Why in the fuck didn't he just answer his damn phone?_

"Bella," I answered distractedly when the reception asked my name. "Isabella Swan, I have a four thirty appointment."

"Yes, of course. Please, go ahead and have a seat. Dr McCraw will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," I replied appreciatively, turning around. "Come on, Masen."

Masen and I found some seats, and Masen immediately scoped out a book for me to read to him while my phone vibrated like crazy in my purse. I didn't need to look to know who it was, and there was no way I was answering his calls.

"Mommy?" Masen interrupted my reading of Dr Seuss' _One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue fish._

"Yeah, buddy?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"I still go daddy's tonigh'?" he asked. I cringed.

"Isabella?" the nurse called, saving me for the moment.

"Come on, buddy." I stood up, pretending I hadn't heard his question, and Masen took my hand. We followed the nurse through the door.

"Sorry, my babysitter fell through," I explained sheepishly.

"Oh, no problem," she replied with an encouraging smile as we came to a stop in front of the bathroom. "I will however, need a urine sample."

"It's no problem," I said taking the plastic bag containing the specimen cup.

Masen and I went into the bathroom. Masen stood facing the door while I filled the little plastic cup. I washed my hands and turned back to him.

"Do you have to use the bathroom, Mas?"

Masen shook his head. "I okay mommy."

**~OOO~**

We weren't in the exam room long before there was a knock at the door.

"Good evening, Bella…"

"Good evening, Dr McCraw."

"My, who is this handsome little guy?" she asked, turning her attention to Masen.

"I Masen Antony Swan," Masen chirped proudly.

"Well, hello there, Masen _Anthony_ Swan," she greeted with a smile. "Tell me, can you sit right here and color me a pretty picture while I talk to your mommy?"

Masen nodded vigorously—he loved coloring. "Uh huh."

"Good boy." Dr McCraw smiled turning back to me. "So, Bella, what brings you in today?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I just haven't been feeling well lately …not like myself." I proceeded to tell Dr McCraw about the nausea, vomiting, headaches, and dizziness. She asked a lot of questions before flipping through the chart in her hand.

"So," she finally went on. "You noted on your forms that you're not on any form of birth control, but that you're not currently sexually active?"

"Yes, that's right," I answered honestly—I really had no idea where she was going with this line of questioning.

"Hmm…" she hummed, again consulting my medical records.

"Dr McCraw?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit. She was starting to freak me out. "What's wrong…?"

"Well," she started. "It seems you're pregnant, Bella."

"I'm sorry, what?" I choked out; positive I couldn't have heard her correctly.

"You're pregnant," she stated again. "We'll have to draw some blood—"

"Pregnant?" I asked, staring at her stupidly; I was hearing her all right, the word just refused to process."I haven't…" I continued to mumble just moments before realization slapped me in the face.

"Oh, my god!" I gasped. "_New Year's Eve_!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Dr. McCraw asked—I'd completely forgotten she was still there.

"New Year's Eve," I explained sheepishly. "That's when I got pregnant."

"Mommy…? What pegnet?"

_Seriously, God! Kill me now!_

****Author's Note****

**Well, please, please give me some love… or at least some comments ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to my awesome beta, Moonstruck Kitten! This chapter is a 100 times better thanks to your editing, and keeping me in line :) It's amazing reading the original, and the now new and improved version. Again, thank you! I don't think I'd be able to do it without you!**

**Thank you to all my readers! Thank you for sticking with me, and all the words of encouragement. I know your patiently waiting for more stories to be released, and they will all be completed eventually, I promise, but all in due time my friends ;) I want them all to be the best they can be.**

**No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 6**

I was an incoherent mess by the time Masen and I made it back to the car. I honestly had no recollection of leaving the doctor's office, let alone the walk back to the car—and don't forget, I had yet to answer my three old son's question.

"_Mommy…? What pegnet?"_ his voice echoed loudly in my head.

How could I possibly answer him when I couldn't understand the answer myself? I couldn't, so I dodged.

Not my finest moment, I know.

I sat in my car, a complete fucking basket case—Masen was probably terrified—and the only person I wanted to talk to was always fucking betraying me!

I decided to send him a text.

**Will the std tests b positive like the pregnancy test was? – B**

_Asshole! _

_He can't say I didn't tell him right away this time!_

I drove, not really going anywhere, just needing to move. Masen fell asleep almost at the start, so I filled the silence with cry-my-eyes-out music, pitched to drown out the wildly vibrating phone at the bottom of my purse.

It eventually started getting dark, and I found myself driving towards Alice and Jasper's place. I'm not really sure why my subconscious chose them, but I wasn't ready to go home.

I took in a deep breath, and pulled my little Mazda in behind Jasper's truck. I'd barely gotten Masen's door open when Alice came flying out of the house.

"Oh, my god, Bella!" she cried. "You've had everyone freaking out! Jesus, Edward—"

"Don't!" I snapped looking to Masen. "Don'tmention _Edward_! Please?"

She glanced at Masen, and then nodded. "Come on, let's get you guys inside."

I pulled Masen from the car and followed her into the house. Jasper was standing in the foyer in flannel pants, a long sleeved shirt, and slippers. He looked like he was on his way to bed.

_It's barely seven o'clock,_ I thought looking at my watch.

"How ya doin', darlin'?" Jasper asked taking Masen from me.

I gave the only answer I could. "I've definitely been better." Jasper smiled sadly at me, but didn't say anything else.

Alice pulled Masen's boots and coat off. "Do you wanna talk about it…?" she whispered, looking at me from under her lashes. "I mean… you're not gonna…" she trailed off, looking to Jasper. "Honey, why don't you go lay him in our bed?"

_That bastard told her!_ I thought as Jasper looked to me for approval. I just smiled, nodding my head slightly. I watched in silence as Jasper carried him down the hall, careful not to wake him.

"Ed…" My glare made her rethink her words. "Sorry, _he_ said you had a doctor's appointment today…?" When I didn't respond she went on, "So…? How'd _that_ go?"

I just stared at her; crossing my arms over my chest. "You're really going to play it this way? I know he told you."

"Told me what?" she asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fine," she grumbled. "He told me … You're not gonna leave, again, are you?"

"Seriously, Alice?" I asked turning toward the living room.

Alice followed. "What? It's a legitimate question."

With tears filling my eyes, I turned to face her. "That kinda hurts." I knew she was within her rights to ask … think I might leave … _run_ again.

She sighed, and pulled me to sit on the couch with her. "I'm sorry, Bells. I shouldn't have said that. I just couldn't take—"

"I'm not going anywhere, Alice," I interrupted. "I was wrong last time, and I am sorry, but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't do that to Masen … to you guys."

She smiled, and pulled me into a hug. "So, um ... he really does want to talk to you …"

I pulled away, staring at her in confusion. Did she seriously want me to talk to him? Then it dawned on me; he didn't tell her about what happened before my doctor's appointment.

"Alice, did he tell you what happened _before_ I went to the doctor?"

"Um, no?" She shook her head, confusion clear in her voice. "He just said that you sent him a text saying you were pregnant, but you wouldn't answer his calls … he asked me to tell you to call him if I spoke to you …" she trailed off. "Why? _What happened?_"

"Masen and I walked in on him getting head from some nasty tramp."

_What? She asked._

Alice blinked her eyes a few times, shook her head, and then answered, "Okay, I'm really curious as to _how_ exactly you and Masen walked in on him getting … God, that poor kid is gonna need some serious therapy!"

"Fuck, tell me about it!" I shook my head, disgusted at the image that popped into it. "As far as us walking in on him … I had called him God only knows how many times, left him just as many messages telling him I needed him to watch _his_ son so I could go to the doctor…"

I let out a breath of air, and continued, "He never returned my calls, so I decided to just stop by. He gave me a key a few weeks back; so I let us in, and, well, he was just sitting there, on his fucking couch, with this nasty blonde between his legs … her…"

"Okay!" Alice yelled, holding her hand up. "I got it! I don't need visuals, too."

"I didn't need the live show I got," I snapped. "And my son definitely didn't, but we sure as shit got it!"

Alice shook her head. "Well, I guess I can understand why you're pissed… to a point—"

"To a point?" I interrupted. "What in the hell—"

She held up her hand again, cutting me off. "Let me explain, please?"

I nodded, and she continued, "What I meant was, you have every right to be pissed that he didn't call you back, and even about what Masen saw. I mean Jesus; he knew you had a key! But as far as the actual act …"

"I'm not mad he was getting …" I groaned in frustration. "God, I'm mad because my son had to see it! I'm mad because he didn't call me back! I mean, what the fuck? What if something had happened to Masen? Jesus, I could care less what he does in his free time."

"Okay, well, wasn't it his free time?" Alice asked, pissing me the fuck off.

"What the hell, Alice!" I screeched. "Whose side are you on here?"

"I'm not on anyone's side," she quickly spoke. "Do I agree with what happened? No! My brother is an idiot, but the truth is, Bella, he is single, and what he does in his free time is his business. Yes, he should have thought a little better about it, I mean right in the fucking living room? Who does that?

"Especially when you know that it's a real possibility your kid and his mother could come walking through the door at any minute, but still, you can't really hold it against him. It's not as if he had Masen there with him … what if the situation was reversed? If it was you that they walked in on? I mean you're both single …"

"Okay, okay," I said. "I get your point. I'll talk to him, just not right—"

A bang at the front door interrupted me. "Not now, Alice! I'm not talking to him right now!"

The banging continued as Alice got up to answer it. "I don't really think you're gonna have much of a choice on this one, Bells. Sorry."

"The hell I don't!" I snapped standing up.

Alice turned to me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think this was more about you being jealous then pissed."

The banging continued as I screeched, "I'm not jealous!" Considering my voice cracked a bit, I'm sure that wasn't at all convincing.

"Is anybody gonna get that?" Jasper asked, walking into the living room. "I could hear it clear at the other end of the house … I'm sorry darlin', but he's gonna wake Masen if you don't answer it."

I sighed in defeat, walked to the door, threw it open and walked away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Edward yelled grabbing my arm, which just pissed me off even more.

"Hey, jackass!" I hissed, ripping my arm out of his grasp. "Tone it down! Your son is sleeping!"

"Well, then don't walk away from me," he snapped. "We need to talk, Bella … why the _fuck_ didn't you return, oh, I don't know, _one_ of my hundred messages?"

"Really, Edward?" I screeched, forgetting briefly about my sleeping child. "You're really going to go there?" I glared at him. "Hmm, how 'bout you answer your own question first? Cause I'm dying to hear _your_ explanation for not answering any of _my_ messages!"

"Fuck!" Edward hissed running his hand through his hair. He looked around, apparently noticing Alice and Jasper for the first time. "Can we talk about this somewhere else? This really isn't a conversation I want to have in front my sister … this is between us, Bella."

I glanced to Alice for a minute, debating on whether or not I was ready to talk to him. We had a lot of shit to talk about. Shit I've been avoiding for a very long time.

"You can leave Masen here, Bella…" Alice said softly.

"Yeah, he's out like a light," Jasper added, giving me an encouraging smile. "He won't even know you're gone."

"Please, Bells?" Edward pleaded. "We really need to talk … he'll be fine…you'll be back for him"

"Fine," I sighed, turning to Alice. "You're sure you don't mind watching him?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. Take as long as you need, okay?"

"Thanks Alice … please call me if he wakes up? He'll probably be scared."

"I will." Alice smiled, and I went to grab my coat from the living room.

When I returned to the foyer, Edward, Alice and Jasper seemed to be having a heated conversation, but they parted like the red sea when they noticed I had returned.

_What the hell was that about?_ I wondered briefly as Edward pulled open the door. I stepped out onto the large deck, Edward following right behind.

"I'll drive," he informed, already heading for his SUV.

I briefly thought about arguing this with him, but then thought better of it—did it honestly matter who drove? No.

"Okay…." I mumbled, turning my attention back to Alice and Jasper. "Thank you. I won't be long, I promise."

Alice smiled. "Take your time."

I made my way to Edward's vehicle, climbing in slowly. I knew this conversation was long overdue—four years to be precise—but I wasn't at all looking forward to it, because even with everything in the open I couldn't foresee a happy ending, which just saddened me, especially considering our current predicament.

We drove in awkward silence for what seemed like forever. Apparently, neither of us really knew where to start.

"Where do you wanna go?" Edward asked finally.

"Oh, um … My house is probably closer than yours …"

Edward nodded his head in agreement, but didn't say anything more. In fact, the remainder of the drive was spent in complete and total silence. I was a buddle of nerves when we pulled into my driveway.

Once inside, I slipped off my shoes and headed toward the kitchen. I needed something to occupy my hands.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to Edward.

"Water," he mumbled walking into the living room.

_Well, alrighty then._

I grabbed us both a bottle of water, and then joined him where he stood staring out of the French doors leading to my backyard. I handed him the water, racking my brain, trying to think of a way of starting the dreaded conversation, but luckily, Edward beat me to it.

"Look, Bella, I'm really sorry … well, about earlier?" It came out as more of a question then an apology and he didn't look once in my direction. "I didn't mean for you to, well, see it…"

I turned to look at him briefly, before following his line of sight outside. "Why didn't you answer your phone, Edward? God," I sighed. "This all could have been avoided if you would have just answered your phone."

"I know. Alright? I know. Fuck…" He groaned pulling his hand through his hair. "My cell was dead, and I left the cordless upstairs after I talked to my mom this morning … why didn't you page me when you couldn't get a hold of me?"

"Your pager is so the hospital can get a hold of you."

"No," he retorted turning to look at me. "My pager is so anyone who needs to get a hold of me can get a hold of me. You should have paged me."

"I shouldn't have had to Edward—"

"You know what, Bella?" Edward hissed, heading for the couch. "I work forty eight hour shifts, my phone doesn't get charged like it should. My pager however is always on me and it is always on beep … you should have paged me."

"Okay, fine!" I snapped. "It would have been nice to know that!"

"I mean it, Bella," he said. "If you can't get a hold of me, you page me." He stared at me briefly. "Now, as far as what you walked in on. What _exactly_ did he see?"

"He saw his father getting head from some tramp."

"_What_!" he asked. "You mean he … he _saw_ it?"

I sat next to him on the couch. "Yeah, Edward, he _saw_ it."

"Shit …!" He pulled at his hair. "Wha … what did he say?"

"He asked what you were doing."

"Oh … fuck, what did you say?"

"I told him you were doing something that only grownups did … he seemed content with that answer, so I dropped it … he's only three, Edward, he really didn't get it … I'm not sure he even realized it was your, um … _dick_ in her mouth."

"I'm really sorry you _both_ had to see that!" he whispered. "I don't … god, you never should have had to see that."

I sighed in defeat, because what Alice and I talked about earlier was starting to surface. "Edward, it's … it's your house. I should have knocked. I just … it was cold outside ..."

"Bella," he sighed. "I gave you that key for that very reason … fuck! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, obviously," I whispered, more absentmindedly then anything. "Look, Edward, I realize it's your house, and that you're single, but you need to remember you have a son now. You can't think with your dick anymore."

"Excuse me—" he hissed, but I quickly cut him off.

"No. I'm not backing down on this one, Edward. Yell all you want, but this is one thing I will not back down on. I meant it when I said my son wasn't going to be around that shit. So I suggest you start thinking about how your actions will affect Masen from now on."

"Are you threatening me?" he asked incredulously.

I shook my head. "No," I supplied. "I'm telling you that your _other_ _life_ had better not affect Masen in any way."

Edward jumped off the couch. "My _other life_ isn't any of your fucking business. I won't hesitate to take you to court. You aren't going to keep my kid… my _kids_, away from me! Not again!"

I shook my head, seething. "Are you trying to tell me your dead set on having your son, your _kids_, around a bunch of tramps?"

"No, but—"

"No," I interrupted. "No buts, Edward. I know you won't do that, believe it or not, I trust you with him. You just have to really think about what you're doing now—"

"Alright," he interrupted. "I get it. I don't even know what I was thinking … I promise you, it won't happen again."

"It better not. Masen may not understand it now, but it won't be long before he does, and I won't be the one explaining it next time!"

Edward stared at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"What?" I asked. "You fuck up again; it's on you to take care of it!"

He changed the subject. "So, about your doctor's appointment … I'd like to start by saying I can promise you any STD test I took would come back negative, so you didn't get anything from me if yours come back positive." I'm sure my mouth was hanging open as I stared at him in shock.

"I'm not saying that yours will come back positive," he quickly backpedaled. "I'm just saying I know you didn't get anything from me… shit, Bella… I didn't mean—"

"Edward," I interrupted, deciding to put him out of his misery. "I'm not worried ... So, um, about the baby? Are you, well, are you okay…?"

"Do I have a choice?" he asked, but then quickly added, "I mean, you're pregnant. It's happening whether I'm okay with it or not."

"Edward, you don't … I don't—"

"Oh, shut up," he interrupted, shaking his head. "Don't even go there. You're not going to be doing it alone this time."

I smiled, feeling as if a weight was lifted from me. "Masen heard the doctor say I was pregnant. He asked what it meant …"

"What'd you say?" he asked apprehensively, sitting down next to me.

"I, um… didn't? I was a little … well, I wasn't really thinking straight."

"Well, we're definitely gonna have to address it. I don't think he'll stop asking."

I nodded. "I'm sure you're right…"

Edward and I spent the next few minutes discussing how to explain the pregnancy to Masen, before I excused myself to the restroom. When I returned Edward's demeanor had changed, he was extremely nervous all of a sudden. I sat carefully on the couch and waited.

"Bella, I, um … we have to talk about Tanya."

****Author's note****

**Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten for all that you've done :) and my readers, a big thanks to you as well!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 7**

He looked so nervous. I wasn't at all sure I wanted to hear what he had to say about Tanya, but I knew I had to. So, I prepared myself for the unknown.

"Um, _okay?_" I agreed uncertainly.

He hesitated. "Well, about what, um … happened that day…"

"Edward, do we really need to do this," I protested. "I mean, that's in the past."

"No, Bella, it's not." He was shaking his head adamantly. "You need to know what actually happened that day. I didn't … God, Bells, I didn't cheat on you."

"Edward—" I started.

"No. You're gonna listen to me this time." He stood, pulling a hand through his hair. "I know it didn't look good, but I swear to God, I didn't cheat on you."

"You kissed her, Edward!" I hissed incredulously. "You told her you'd call her later! How the fuck isn't that cheating?"

Edward shook his head. "Yes, _she_ kissed me, and you had every right to be pissed at that, but it wasn't what it looked like ..."

Now it was my turn to get frustrated and jump off the couch.

"It wasn't what it looked like?" I screamed. "It looked like your lips were attached to hers; your hands were on her hips! How is that _not_ what it looked like?"

"Okay … God …" he groaned, pulling his hand through his hair and plopping back onto the couch. "I'm just going to start from the beginning. You remember James? My roommate?"

"Yes." I sighed. "But, what does that have to do—"

"—I'm trying to tell you," he interrupted. "Tanya is James' little sister. She was in her first year, and she was struggling a bit with Anatomy. Well, since I pretty much carried James though, he asked me if I'd be willing to work with her. I figured 'what the hell?' She was my best friend's sister, what harm could it do?"

I looked at him as if he'd lost his damn mind, it had only ruined our relationship, but he went on anyway, "Her final was that afternoon, and she stopped by so we could go over a few things before she took the exam. When she was leaving, she said she thought she'd actually pass the final, and thanked me. She knew I had a girlfriend, but she kissed me anyway. I was about to ask her what the hell she was doing when you caught her attention … I didn't welcome it Bella."

"Then why did you tell her you'd call her later? And why the hell were your hands on her?" I asked.

"I told her I'd call her because I was trying to get her to leave. I knew you wouldn't talk to me as long as she was still standing there. I was hoping if she left, you'd stay and listen to what had actually happened … and my hands were on her because I was trying to push her away."

Edward's eyes pleaded with me to believe him.

"She didn't leave," I whispered, trying to make sense of it all. "Why didn't she leave?"

"I … she … that's a whole other story in itself," he stuttered. "One I'll tell you, but I need to know what you're thinking about what I just told you … I swear I didn't cheat on you, Bella."

I shook my head. "Why didn't she leave, Edward?"

"Do you believe me?" he asked.

"Why didn't she leave, Edward?" I repeated.

Edward sighed. "Okay, I didn't know this then, I swear I didn't know, but she liked me…" he hesitated a second. "Apparently, she saw your car turn the corner when we walked out the door, and she thought you'd jump to the conclusion I was cheating on you—"

"How did she know what I drove?" I interrupted.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "I … she'd had a crush on me for awhile … I found out later she was pretty much stalking me …" he hesitated. "I can only assume she drove by while you were there … I mean she knew when you were visiting …"

"How did you not see this Edward?" I asked. "How could you not know she liked you, and how in the hell would she know when I was visiting? I mean, if you weren't seeing her—"

"—She didn't know every time you visited," Edward interrupted. "I had to reschedule a tutoring session with her once, because you were coming in a day early, and as far as me not knowing, not seeing it. Why would I? I wasn't interested in her, or anyone for that matter… apparently I missed the signals ..."

"Apparently."

We sat in silence for a while, me trying to make sense of it all in my head.

_Did I believe him?_

"So you didn't fuck her?" I finally asked.

Edward studied me carefully before answering, "_I didn't cheat on you _…"

_Okay, that isn't really an answer._

"How long did it take for her to get into your pants then?"

"She didn't get into my pants!" he hissed and his fury rendered me speechless.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean … I know what you did after we broke up isn't my business."

Edward sighed. "No, Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you … I just …"

"It's okay, Edward—"

"No, it's not," he interrupted. "I need to tell you everything …" He took in a deep breath. "After you left that day, I blew up at her. I asked her what the hell she was thinking, but I didn't really give her time to respond, I was so fucking pissed off, I told her to get lost and never come back …

"I spent the next three months trying to talk to you… to _find_ you, but when I realized that wasn't going to happen, I—" he hesitated slightly. "I was at a party with James, and Tanya was there. I was drunk, and we uh, well, we …"

I held up my hand, shaking my head. "I get it. No need to say it."

Edward nodded. "I made it very clear I wasn't looking for a new girlfriend; that I had no desire to fill that position, and she seemed okay with it. I thought we were in agreement, but apparently I was wrong. I mean it was all right at first, but then she started getting all clingy and shit.

"I talked to her, but it just continued on that way so I ended it…" He paused. "She didn't agree with me, and continued to call all the time; show up where and whenever she wanted. I did everything to get her to understand, but the bitch just wouldn't get it. So I …" He looked me in the eye, and took a deep breath. "I know this is going to sound awful, and I'm not proud of it—my best friend didn't talk to me for almost three years because of it—but I slept with their other sister ..."

He turned to me, looking for my reaction, but I was at a loss for words. What was I supposed to feel about something like that?

"Like I said, I'm not proud of it, but I honestly didn't know what else to do. I mean, I'd slept with other girls trying to give her a clue, but she just tormented them; it didn't sway her at all, so I evilly sought Irina out … it worked, she ended up moving away—"

The ringing phone interrupted him.

"That's probably Alice," I whispered. Edward nodded, reaching into his pocket for his cell.

"Yeah …? No, Alice, its fine … Oh, yeah, tell him we're on our way … Not now, okay …? Whatever, Alice." He paused, listening to whatever Alice was saying. "Let me talk to him for a minute … Yeah, thanks … hey, little man … I know, buddy …I know … I don't know, Mas ... Mommy and I will be there in a few minutes, okay? No, buddy, she's not crying anymore …" Edward's eyes flashed to mine.

_Okay, my heart just broke a little._ My poor baby was worrying about me, and I quickly felt like a shit for allowing Masen to see me the way he did this afternoon.

I held my hand out for the phone. "Edward, let me talk to him, please?"

Edward nodded. "Masen, buddy, mommy wants to talk to you."

"Masen, baby," I cooed taking the phone.

"Mommy … you were gone …" he sobbed, and my heart broke the rest of the way.

"I know, buddy. Mommy's really sorry," I whispered, careful to keep the sadness out of my voice, as tears quickly formed in my eyes. "I just really needed Auntie Alice to watch you for a little while."

"But, I pose to go to daddy's," he whimpered.

"I know, Mas, but … mommy needed to talk to daddy first."

"I go to daddy's now?" he asked, clearly hopeful.

"I don't know, baby…"

"I pose to go to daddy's, mommy," Masen whined. "Daddy misses me."

I sighed. "Masen, mommy _and_ daddy will be there in a few minutes—"

"Then I go to daddy's?" Masen interrupted.

"I don't know, Masen."

"Mommy," he whined again. "I wanna go to daddy's."

"_Maybe_ Masen," I snapped, not meaning to. "We'll be there in a little while, okay?"

"Fine," he pouted.

"Can I talk to Auntie Alice now, baby?"

"Okay," he said solemnly.

"I love you, baby … I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, mommy. I love you too"

Masen gave Alice the phone, and I told her Edward and I would be there shortly. She said okay, and I hung up before she could drill me.

The drive to Alice's was agonizingly quiet. I stared out the passenger side window, replaying everything Edward had told me, over and over again in my head.

"Alice said Masen asked her what pregnant meant…" Edward said, breaking the silence.

I turned to look at him. "Yeah, we're not going to be hold that conversation off long," I mumbled, turning my attention back to black night, trying desperately to figure out exactly what it was I was thinking … _feeling_ about all Edward had told me.

_Did I believe him? Was he telling me the truth?_ I honestly didn't know the answer. It was a lot to take in, a lot to process in such a short time.

We arrived at Alice and Jasper's a few minutes later, and Masen flew into Edward's arms.

"I go to your house, daddy?"

"Not tonight, buddy," Edward answered—Masen pouted, but didn't argue. "Maybe tomorrow night … If mommy doesn't mind," he added looking to me.

"That's all he's talked about since he woke up," Alice said, handing me his coat. "He was pretty pis … _ticked_ that he was here and not at his _daddy's _… but you know already that."

I nodded, putting Masen's coat on him. "Thanks for watching him for me, Alice. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Alice smiled mischievously. "How 'bout we get lunch tomorrow?"

"Um, okay." I agreed, not at all excited about that idea; I knew how that lunch would go.

"Good, I'll call you in the morning," she chirped. "We'll figure something out."

**~OOO~**

Masen was fast asleep when we arrived home, and I was grateful Edward had offered to follow us. I knew there was no way I would be able to carry Masen from the car to his bed without waking him.

Masen only stirred once in Edward's arms, and surprisingly enough, he didn't make a peep as we changed him into his pajamas. I tucked Masen into bed, and then kissed him good night before leaving him with Edward.

I was just coming out of the bathroom when Edward walked in. I probably should have been surprised he didn't knock before entering my bedroom, but I wasn't.

"Well, we got lucky." He sat on the edge of my bed. "We can put the _talk_ off a few more hours."

"Yeah …" I stared at him, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. The silence was almost deafening.

"Um, Bells … I—there's something I have to tell you …"

****Author's Note****

**Please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten for getting this chapter back to me so quickly :) **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 8**

I was nervous. And Edward, well Edward looked like he was going to pass out. What in the hell else could he have to tell me? That would have him this scared?

"_O-okay?"_ My voice cracked a bit.

Edward swallowed dramatically and began. "Well I um … I ran into her … Tanya, a _few_ months back, in Las Vegas. I was there for James' bachelor party, and well I got drunk and I made a huge mistake. I don't know what I was thinking, but … we uh … well she tracked me down a few months later … she's …"

Suddenly I was feeling nauseous. "Oh, god!" I screamed and ran back into my bathroom.

_No no no no … this can't be happening! Please? No!_

I emptied my already empty stomach into the toilet before resting my head on the seat.

"Bells …" Edward whispered behind me.

I lifted my head to look at him. He looked so lost … so broken. I almost felt sorry for him.

_Almost._

"Why are you telling me this, Edward? Why? Why now? Jesus … she's pregnant?" I didn't wait for him to answer me. "When is she due?"

"Next month."

"Next month?" I hissed sitting back on my heels. "Masen's going to have a new brother or sister in a fucking month …? Don't you think that's something I should've known? Fuck! I thought you always used a condom, Edward? I swear to god—!"

"—I don't even know if it's mine!" Edward snapped. "We used a fucking condom that night! I remember putting the fucking thing on!"

I stood up to wash my mouth out and turned to look at him.

"She's fucking crazy, Bella. How do I know she's not trying to pass someone else's baby as mine?"

"You used a condom?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. I used a condom. I know they're not a 100% effective, but fuck! I don't know, she swears up and down it's mine … James even said he thinks it is."

"So where is she now?" I asked.

"She's in Boston. But she'll be, um, well … well, she's gonna be coming here next week. She'll be here until she delivers."

"Until she delivers? And then what?"

I knew I was being irrational. This was really none of my business.

_But it was…_

"Masen will NEVER be around that women, Edward!" I hissed before he had a chance to respond. "I mean it! Never!"

"Jesus, chill the fuck out …" Edward groaned running his hand through his hair, "Trust me she'll never be around Masen … fuck! I don't even want to be around her!"

"Gonna be kinda hard don't ya think? I mean if the baby is yours …"

"Yeah if the baby is mine I'll have to deal with her in regards to that, but that will be my only dealings with her. That crazy bitch can fucking fall of Mount Rushmore for all I care …"

Edward turned to look at me and his eyes seemed to soften. "Bells, come in here and sit down please?" he pleaded gesturing to my bedroom. "It's been a really long day for you."

"Yeah, you can say that again." I sighed making my way back into my bedroom.

"Bella…"

I climbed up on the bed and turned to face Edward. "So where is she staying while she's here?"

He remained standing in the doorway from the bedroom to the bathroom. "Um …"

"Explain something to me, Edward?" I interrupted through clenched teeth. "How are you going to pull off keeping her away from Masen if she is staying in your _fucking_ home?"

"She's …"

Tears flowed from my eyes as I interrupted again, "How could you do this, Edward…_? _Jesus, three kids … You get to explain this to Masen! Not me! And you better damn well not disrupt that little boy's life, Edward! I swear to god…!"

"Jesus! Will you stop interrupting, and just fucking listen? She'll be staying with me the first few nights, then she'll be moving into her own apartment."

_Oh._

"We've already got a custody/support agreement drawn up. It'll be filed once paternity is established." I stared blankly at him. "You think I don't know I'm about to be a father of two, possibly three_?_ _FUCK! _Only Edward Cullen could make a cluster fuck out of his life in a matter of months …"

"Edward … I …"

"And don't worry," Edward interrupted me. "I'll explain this to Masen. It's my screw up. Not yours."

I nodded.

"God, Bella … I'm sorry you have to deal with this ... _shit!_ We'll figure this out … I promise."

"I'm tired, Edward …"

Edward nodded. "Of course. I'll go. Tell Masen I'll be back in the morning …"

"Edward," I sighed, shaking my head. "Its closing in on two. You can sleep on the couch …"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

**~OOO~**

I woke up the next morning to Masen's bubbling laughter flowing through the room and glanced to the clock – 11:42.

Holy shit!

I slowly rolled over and inched my way up. Of course the nausea reared its ugly head and I ended up making a mad dash for the toilet. Edward and Masen walked in as I was brushing my teeth.

"You okay, Bells?"

I spit the toothpaste into the sink and turned to him. "Been better … I don't remember it being this bad with Masen."

"Why you sick momma?"

I turned to Edward silently asking for help. "Well …"

"Mas, buddy … why don't you go pick up some of your toys? Mommy and I will be out in a minute."

"Okay daddy."

Masen ran towards the living room while I followed Edward into my bedroom. He waited until Masen was preoccupied then turned back to me.

"You ready to do this?"

"Um … yeah."

"We can wait if you want to, Bella ... I mean it doesn't even have to be today …"

"No," I interrupted. "I'd rather do it while you're here then to have him ask again and have to tell him on my own.

"Okay. So, whenever you're ready?"

"Are you in a hurry to leave, Edward? What's the hurry?"

"No, I'm not in a hurry to leave. I just thought it would be better to get it done with … you know, so we can get on with our afternoon?"

"Um, okay …" I was scared to death to tell my three old he was going to be a big brother.

Edward apparently thought it would be okay to invade my personal space and pulled me into his arms. "It'll be okay … he'll be okay …"

A whimper escaped and I hoped like hell he didn't hear it. "I hope so …"

Edward placed a kiss on my forehead. "Come on ..."

My body was suddenly on fire.

Edward and I went into the living room. Masen was playing with Thomas and Percy on whatever track Edward had put together for him. I sat on the couch next to his train table.

Edward sat next to me. "Masen buddy, could you come here for a minute? Your mom and I would like to talk to you."

"Okay, daddy," Masen said getting up from his trains. He came to stand to my right, facing Edward.

I started, "Masen honey, you know how you came from mommy's belly?"

"Uh huh." Masen turned to Edward. "I was a baby in mommy's belly."

"I know you were, buddy." Edward smiled encouragingly. "So, what if mommy had another baby in her belly? Wouldn't that be cool?"

Masen snapped his head back to me. "A baby…? You has a baby in your belly, mommy?

I couldn't quite make out the look on my sons face, which terrified me. "Uh, yeah buddy, mommy does …"

I waited for Masen to say something … anything … but he didn't. He just stared at me.

"Masen?" Edward asked, getting his attention. "Buddy, you're going to be a big brother … You'll get to teach the baby all sorts of things."

Masen's face showed confusion. "I a big buther?"

"Yeah buddy, you'll have a little sister or brother." Edward answered. "You'll be their big brother."

"No siser. I buther."

"Yeah buddy, you're the brother, and you'll have a little sister or brother—"

Masen said adamantly, "I buther!"

"Yes Masen, you're the brother."

"No Edward," I interrupted, giggling slightly. "I think he's telling you he wants a brother, not a sister."

"Oh." Edward smiled meekly at me then turned to Masen. "Well, unfortunately buddy that's not our choice to make … You very well may end up with a little sister."

"No siser!" Masen exclaimed, stomping his little foot.

I turned my head looking at Edward trying to contain the smile that was threatening to show. Edward however was not having any luck containing his.

He turned to me and laughed. "Did he just stomp his foot at me?"

"Yeah," I giggled. "I think he did."

"Wow." Edward laughed. "I wonder where he got that from … _Bella_?"

I chuckled holding my hands up in mock defense. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmhmm," Edward replied shaking his head. "Sorry, little man, daddy can't give you this one; unfortunately it's out of his hands. You'll have to wait and see with the rest of us."

I knew Masen wasn't going to grasp the concept of 'wait and see', and that this argument could go on for hours so I decided to just end it now.

"So, buddy, you know how you asked what pregnant was?" I asked changing the subject.

"Uh huh."

"Well, that's what pregnant is. It means there's a baby in mommy's belly."

Masen stared at me for a minute before he spoke. "Why I not see the baby?"

"Because the baby has to grow, honey. Just like you did … we'll be able to see him or _her_ around the time you turn four."

"I turn four?"

"Yeah, buddy, your birthday …"

"My birfday? I have a party?"

"Yes Masen." I laughed. "You'll have a party."

"Daddy come too?" Masen asked looking to Edward.

"Of course I'll be there!" Edward replied. His voice held no room for doubt.

"Yah!" Masen exclaimed. "I have a _Diego_ party?"

_And we are officially done with the baby topic._

"Sure." I smiled standing up. "Now, how about some lunch?"

"Yeah!" Masen cheered. "Mac n' cheese!"

Edward and I laughed. Macaroni & Cheese was Masen's favorite food, but it wasn't just any Macaroni & Cheese, it had to be _Kraft_ Macaroni & Cheese.

"Okay … how about you? Hungry?" I asked turning to Edward.

Edward smiled. "I could eat."

I gave a small nod. "Mas, do you want grilled cheese or chicken nuggets?"

Masen didn't eat hot dogs. "Hicken nuggets."

"How 'bout you? I'm making hot dogs for myself."

"Hot dogs, please."

I made lunch while Edward played trains with Masen. Edward was Thomas and Masen was Percy. Percy was Masen's favorite.

Unfortunately for Edward, Masen's attention span was very small. "Daddy, we pay race cars now?"

Edward chuckled. "You bet, buddy."

Masen ran into his room to get McQueen and all his other racecars, while Edward picked up the train tracks and built his racetrack. I was just about to announce lunch was ready when Edward's cell phone vibrated on the kitchen counter. I stared at it for a moment then hesitantly picked it up.

_Tanya._

I glanced to the living room where Masen and Edward were playing cars then back to the phone. Out of nowhere, my inner bitch took over.

I pressed the talk button and brought it to my ear. "Hello?"

****Author's Note****

**As scared as I am to read them, please, please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten for all the help you've given so far … the story is coming along wonderfully, and I don't think I'd be able to pull it off without you. So again, thank you.**

**My readers: I love you all—well the majority! **

**To the people reading my story for the sole purpose of bashing it: If you don't like my story, don't like how I have written it, or the decisions I've made in regards to my characters … THEN DON'T READ IT! No one is holding a gun to your head; you are not being forced to read it! **

**I'm sick of the comments regarding Bella being irresponsible regarding birth control! News flash, NOT EVERYONE CAN BE ON BIRTH CONTROL! NOR DOES EVERYONE HAVE A REASON TO BE ON BIRTH CONTROL. I'm done with the comments. We are 9 chapters in, you don't have all the facts yet so stop being so damn mean, and just negative … basically, if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all… move on now, I don't want you reading my story. I mean honestly, if the story pisses you off, annoys you to that point, what is the sense? All you're doing is wasting your time, and quite frankly, I don't want your reviews. I'm writing this story—as well as all my others—because I want to. Because I actually have readers that enjoy the story, don't feel the need to bash fictional characters, and because they asked me to bring it back.**

**I'm sorry if I've offended anyone, but I'm done with the shity comments. I won't hesitate to pull the story again, only this time it won't be reposted.**

**Now with that all said … I don't expect you to always agree with Bella and/or Edward's actions, and I don't mind the comments saying so, but there is a point of venting your opinion and just being plain nasty. You have a right to your opinions, and I honestly value your opinions, but when all I'm getting over and over again from the same readers is pure negativity, no positive, no encouragement to go on, it leaves me to wonder why you are wasting your time. I love my readers that voice their opinion, but in the next breath tell me they love the story and beg me to continue—I truly do! **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Oh! I um …" there was a shuffling sound, followed by silence, before she spat, "Who is this?"

"Bella …"

All was silent for a moment and I started to think maybe his phone had lost the signal.

"Well, _Bella_, put Edward, the father of my child, on. Now_!_"

I poked my head out to see what Edward and Masen were doing and found they were no longer in the living room. "Edward's not available right now. He's spending time with his son."

Again, silence.

"Jesus," she finally huffed. "I thought we were done with your homely ass for good. But no, you had to find some way to weasel your way back into his life … God, why can't you just get it? He doesn't want you … and he sure as hell doesn't want that bastard child of yours_!_ If he's even his … Seriously, how pathetic are you?"

I felt like I was going to cry. Not that I actually believed a word she was saying, especially in regards to Masen. Masen was Edward's world, and anyone that's actually saw my son, knew there was no denying he was a Cullen. But she really knew how to cut deep.

_Well so do you!_

"I'm pathetic? You're the one trying to trap him. News flash, it's not gonna work_!_ The prearranged custody and support agreement wasn't your first clue?"

"Edward's just confused." The bitch really was crazy. I think she actually believed the shit she was spewing. "I'm confident I can change that while I'm with him. At his house. By the time my apartment's ready, I'll be sleeping in his bed, and he won't want me to leave."

"Jesus, Edward was right. You are a crazy bitch …"

"Yeah, well, I'm the crazy bitch that's carrying his daughter …"

Ouch! That hurt.

_Yeah well, I gave him his firstborn son. The one that will carry on the Cullen name. So bite me!_

She continued her ramblings but I didn't hear most of it, at least until she said, "… he'll get all those first's he missed with your little bastard back, with me and our little Mya…"

Three words kept repeating over and over in my head.

_He. Is. Mine!_

And I just snapped. It was time to take back what was mine. I wasn't letting this bitch win.

_Not again!_

"You know what, _Tanya_?" I sneered into the phone. "You'll be all by your lonesome during your stay at Edward's. You wanna know why? Because he'll be staying here with us. His son and I.

"And as far as all the first's he missed, you're right, if your baby _is_ his, he'll get to see _some_ of those first. I say some, because that's all he'll see, just _some_ of them. However, when _our_ baby is born in October, he'll get to see them all! With me…"

I was shaking I was so mad, but I wasn't quite done with the bitch. "_Oh! _And Tanya? If you ever call my son a bastard again, the pain you feel during child birth will be nothing compared to what I inflict on you!"

She started to say something but I cut her off. "Now, until paternity is established. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND**!**" I hit the end button on Edward's phone, tossing it onto the counter.

"Uh, _Bella_?"

I gasped then slowly turned to face Edward. He was leaning against the wall with an amused look on his face. He looked so damn smug. But so fucking hot!

_Bastard!_

"Who was that?"

I could feel my face heating up. "Um, _Tanya?_"

"Hmm," he hummed, nodding, a smirk covering his face. "And what did she want?"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh, cut the shit, Edward! Obviously you heard."

He pushed off the wall and stalked towards me. "I heard enough. You know it's not good for you, or the baby, to get worked up like that? Why didn't you give me the phone?"

"Really?" I spat dropping my arms. "That's the only thing you're concerned about? Jesus, Edward …" I picked his cell phone up from the counter and threw it at him. "Why don't you just fucking call her back?"

I tried to walk away, but he grabbed a hold of me, pulling me into his arms. I fought against him for a moment, but then gave up, letting my body relax into him.

"I fucking heard …" he started to say, but Masen caught my attention and I pushed away from him, effectively cutting him off.

"Hey buddy … you probably want some lunch, don't you?"

Masen looked scared and confused as he stood there staring at Edward and I.

Edward stepped back pulling his hand through his hair. "Come on, buddy. Let's go set the table for mommy."

Masen nodded his head shyly, following Edward to the table. I turned on the stove to warm up the now cold macaroni and cheese, and then dished up our lunch once everything was ready again.

We ate in uncomfortable silence that afternoon.

**~OOO~**

We didn't talk anymore about the phone call for the rest of the day. I figured once we got Masen down for the night we'd discuss it, but then he made like he was gonna leave.

"What? We're not gonna talk about the conversation with Tanya?"

He seemed hesitant for a moment but then spoke. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I rolled my eyes and plopped down onto the couch. "Stop being an ass, okay? I know you heard what I said to her."

"I heard everything from you telling her I'd be staying here while she stayed at my house, to you telling her to stay the hell away from your boyfriend … what do you want me to say, Bella?"

I sat there stock still staring at him. What did I want him to say? Suddenly I realized I was the only one that held on to any possibility over the years. For Edward, it was over. He didn't want me anymore.

_He doesn't want me anymore._

I didn't realize he had sat down next to me until I felt him whipping my tears away. "Bella, you were … did you ... I mean, I …"

A knock at the door interrupted him.

"Expecting someone?" Edward asked. I shook my head. Edward got up to answer the door with me hot on his heels. I stood directly behind him as he opened the door.

"Oh! Is, uh, Bella home?" I heard Jacob ask and cringed internally.

_This is bad. Very, very bad._

"And _you_ are?"

"It's okay, Edward." I placed my hand on his back as I stepped around him. "What's up Jake?"

Jake continued to glare at Edward. "I was just gonna see if you were up for a movie night"— he looked to me holding up a DVD—"But you're obviously busy."

"Yeah, sorry Jake." I smiled apologetically. "A rain check?"

Jake didn't seem happy but agreed anyway. "Sure, give me a call."

"Okay, bye Jake."

"See ya, Bella."

I no sooner got the door closed when Edward pinned me against it. He gripped my face in his right hand, and crashed his lips against mine. I whimpered in his mouth when he ground his growing erection against me. I wasn't sure what the fuck had just happened, but I was not about to complain about it! I was beyond fucking horny, and damn it, I wanted him!

He broke the kiss and began trailing kisses to my ear, his other hand slowly moving up and under my shirt. "You are mine, Bella," he ground out, grabbing my breast in his hand.

"Every fucking part of you is mine … always has been mine … YOU'RE. FUCKING. MINE!" He latched onto my neck, and I cried out.

"Bella," he whispered against my neck. "_Fuck!_ Tell me your still mine, baby."

He pulled my shirt over my head, ducking his head to suck a nipple into his mouth as his other hand groped at my other breast. I was a whimpering mess as he worked me into a frenzy with his mouth.

_Mmm … his mouth … oh …_

"Fucking tell me!" he roared against my breast, bringing me out of my lust induced haze.

Edward slid his hand into my pants, and started gently stroking between my wet folds, his thumb stroking back and forth over my clit. He was pushing me closer to the edge, but not quite over it. He shoved a finger in, and then another before he started pumping them in and out, his thumb still rubbing earnestly on my clit.

Edward bit my nipple, thrusting a third finger in. "Tell me, Bella. Please, baby?"

"Oh, God, Edward," I cried bucking my hips. "I'm yours! All … _fuck _… yours!"

Edward withdrew his fingers from me, and I bellowed in frustration, I was so close. "NO! Edward, I'm yours … _please?_"

"Oh, I know you are, baby." Edward smirked. "But don't you think we should take this to the bedroom?"

I blushed. "Oh, um … that would probably be best."

Edward chuckled, grabbing a hold of my hand; he pulled me down the hall and into my bedroom.

As soon as he got the door closed, he pushed me against it; bringing his hands up to box me in. "I meant what I said, Bella," he whispered, brushing his lips against mine as he brought his hand down to knead my breast.

I opened my mouth and pulled his top lip between mine. Edward let out a groan and stepped closer, pushing his rock hard cock against my thigh. I whimpered, nipping and sucking at his lips as he ground his erection into me over and over again.

He moved his hands to cup my face. "_You're my girl, Bella._ You always have been, and you always will be … you're _my_ family, you, Masen, and little baby boy or girl Cullen in here, are _my_ family."

Tears welled up in my eyes and quickly started falling. Edward quietly wiped them away as he brought his lips back to mine. I whimpered when he pressed himself closer to me.

Edward trailed kisses down my chin. "_Edward…_"

He moved his lips to my neck, his hands back to my breasts. "Hmm, baby?"

"Wha … what if …_oh _…"

He sucked forcefully on my neck, while his hands continued their assault on my breasts. My whimpers and cries filled the room, from both the stimulation and the discomfort—my breasts were fucking killing me—but I wasn't about to stop him.

"_Ahhh _… Edward, we … _oh, God _..."—he bit my nipple—"What if … Masen ..."

He brought his left hand down, wrapping it around my waist as he pulled me across the room. "Masen's sleepin' baby … I locked the door ..."

He brought his lips back to mine, in a sweet, innocent, kiss, and suddenly I felt the bed against the back of my legs. He gently lowered me onto it, hovering over me.

I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist when he bent his head taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Edward, oh … _God_, you … you locked …"

"Doors locked, baby." Edward breathed against my breast. "I hope you're still good at keeping quiet … we don't wanna wake Masen, now do we?"

His tongue circled my tight bud. "N … no … Edward … please?"

Edward began trailing kisses down my body eventually coming to rest directly above where our baby currently resided. I whimpered as he pulled my pants from me, his lips following the same path. I felt his breath sweep over my wet mound and instinctively bucked my hips.

"P-p-please Edward…?"

_And I'm officially begging._

Edward swept his tongue between my wet folds, and I shoved my hips closer to his face. He nipped and sucked at my clit sending bolts of electricity throughout my body.

I cried out when his fingers joined the show. "Fuck! Edward …"

"_Hmm …_" he hummed smugly against my clit. His fingers stroking in and out of me, as I brought my hands to his head, intertwining my fingers in his hair, keeping him right where I wanted him—at least for the moment.

Edward removed his fingers, and I'm not ashamed to say I whined. Luckily, they were quickly replaced with his tongue.

"_Ooh _…" I moaned, grinding myself against his face as his tongue stroked in and out. Licking and lapping … in and out ... "Fuck … Edward, oh, _God _… I'm gonna …"

My head was thrashed from side to side, my grip on his hair tightened when he dragged his teeth over my clit. His tongue lapped at my dripping pussy and I lost any and all hope of holding on.

"_Ed-ward…_"

I laid there panting, while Edward cleaned up between my legs with his tongue. Once he was sure I was clean, he trailed kisses up my body.

My arms fell limply to my sides, and I was a withering mess of anticipation. The closer he got the worse it was. I couldn't wait to have his lips on mine, his tongue caressing mine…

But Edward stopped at my breast. The kisses turned to gentle nips, the gentle nips turned to full on sucking. I shoved my hands back in his hair, and pulled. Hard.

Edward hissed, but began ascending to my mouth.

I sighed when his lips finally met mine. I could taste myself on him, and that only excited me more.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pouted when his jean covered cock rested where I wanted it the most. "Edward," I whined. "Please?"

Edward smirked. "Please what, baby?" I rubbed my once again wet pussy against his groin as explanation, eliciting a hiss from Edward. "Fuck!"

"_Please…_?" I whimpered helplessly.

"Jesus, Bella," Edward groaned. "How in the hell could I say no to _that_?"

Edward jumped off the bed, and removed his jeans and boxers in one swift motion before returning to his previous place ... his cock nudging my entrance.

I wrapped my legs around him pulling the head of his cock into my wet warmth.

Edward slowly pushed forward grunting. "Ahh … fuck!" I locked my legs and lifted my hips bringing him the rest of the way in. "Jesus baby!" he hissed, wrapping his left hand around the back of my knee, pulling it up farther. My moans and whimpers quickly filled the room as he picked up his pace.

Lacing the fingers of his right hand into my hair, he brought his lips back to mine in a searing kiss before moving them to pay special attention to the spot just below my ear—the one that made me weak in the knees every time. I was withering away to nothing as he rocked in and out of me, sucking ruthlessly on my neck.

_There will definitely be marks there tomorrow._

He brushed the fingers that were in my hair over my sensitive nipple, and then placed another heated kiss on my lips, before pulling back. Pushing my knees up further, he started thrusting with wild abandon.

I stretched my arms up over my head, and grabbed onto the headboard, making him go deeper—if that was even possible.

I'd managed to remain rather quiet verbally so far, only quiet whimpers and moans, the occasional cry escaping me. That was until his finger found my clit and started rubbing fiercely.

"Ooohh … shit ..."

"Fuck, yes! God, Bella … you feel … so good," Edward grunted slamming into me.

"God, Edward … fuck! So good … ooh, so good baby…"

Edward leaned down, attaching his lips to mine, as his fingers latched onto my nipple, pinching. Hard. His mouth muffled my screams as my orgasm rocked through my body. Edward grunted in my mouth, thrusting deep into me and then going perfectly still as his own release surged through him. Edward collapsed to my side gasping for air.

I snuggled into his side panting. "God, Edward … that was …"

"Amazing." Edward panted gently squeezing my breast in his hand. "Do these hurt?"

He let go before I answered. "Um … _yeah_."

Edward adjusted me so he could look me in the eye. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because." I shrugged. "You like them."

"Fuck, baby. I love them!" Edward smiled, bringing his lips to mine. "But that doesn't mean I want you miserable …"

I laughed. "Did I seriously look miserable Edward?"

"Well, no. But …"

"No, no buts'." I shook my head. "Yes, they hurt, but that was the last thing on my mind! Trust me … I was anything but miserable."

I brought my lips to his, kissing him patiently as he pulled me to straddle him.

We spent the next few hours fucking like bunnies, and then eventually we slept.

I startled awake as Edward shifted me off of him to slide out of bed. "Mmm, where are you going?" I whispered, rolling over slightly.

The sheet fell exposing my fully erect nipple making Edward groan. "Home." He leaned down placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back to me. "No …"

_I was totally whining_.

"Believe me baby, I'd love nothing more than to stay, but Masen …"

"You don't want Masen knowing?" I asked sitting up.

"Uh … shit, Bella, I don't know … I mean …"

"Edward," I huffed, stammering out of the bed. "What is this? What the _fuck_ just happened?"

Edward shook his head. "What do you mean?"

I pulled my shirt over my head. "What. Is. This?" I rounded on him. "What are we doing? I swear to God, Edward, if you just fucking played me …"

"Jesus, shut up_!_" he interrupted. I stood there staring, waiting, so he went on, "I didn't play you, Bella. God, what the hell? Do you _really_ think I'd start something I wasn't planning on following through with? I meant everything I said …"

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Do we really want Masen to catch us in bed together?"

"You're not some random guy I picked up, Edward. You're his father for God's sake …"

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that fact!" Edward spit through clenched teeth. "And so help me God, if you had random guys here while _my_ son was right fucking there, I will beat the living shit out of you!"

"Oh, but it's okay for you to get head right in front of him!?" I screeched turning my back.

_Apparently I lost my filter._

Edward fisted a handful of my hair in his hand, yanking as he brought his mouth to my ear. "That's not fucking fair, and you know it! Now, I was leaving, because I didn't figure you'd want to spring too much on him to soon … but if you wanna tell him, fine by me!"

He placed an open-mouthed kiss on my neck, let go of my hair and walked into the bathroom. I stood there dumbfounded—and maybe a bit horny—until he returned.

I still had my back to him when I heard the door open. "Um, Edward?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered in my ear, "Yes, my _love_?"

I shivered. He chuckled kissing up and down my neck.

"I think you may be right …"

He turned my head, nipping at my chin. "Oh, yeah?"

"Uh … _huh_." I moved my mouth in search of his, which Edward didn't disappoint. I whimpered a bit when his tongue came in contact with mine, his hands gently kneading my breasts.

Edward broke the kiss and whispered against my ear. "Does this hurt…? Do you want me to stop?" A choked whimper escaped when he took my earlobe into his mouth.

"N-n-no … please, Edward." I pushed my ass firmly against his erection.

Edward wasted no time bending me over my dresser.

**** Author's Note ****

**I'm nervous, but I still want them.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten for getting his chapter back to me so quickly! You honestly rock :)**

**To my readers … the ones that have stuck by me, as well as any new ones I've taken on … thank you! I love you all**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 10**

Edward left around seven promising he'd return after Masen woke up. We both thought it best to ease Masen into mommy having sleepovers with daddy. We also decided we weren't going to mention _Tanya's_ baby until we knew for sure it was Edward's.

It was closing in on eleven o'clock and I hadn't even received so much as a text message from Edward. Masen had been awake for almost three hours, and I was getting angrier by the minute.

Masen spent the better part of the morning yelling at me. I should have known better than to tell him daddy was coming over, because then Masen wanted him there, and he wanted him there right that second!

I thought about having Masen call him to find out where in the hell he was—I mean, he knew what time Masen woke up—but I didn't want to seem like some clingy girlfriend.

However, after hearing my son whine and cry all morning, I decided on being the bitchy baby mamma.

"Masen," I sighed at the broken record my child had become. "Honey, why don't you call and ask him when he's coming over?"

Masen ran like a bat out of hell to get to the phone. "Okay_!_"

I dialed Edward's number and handed the phone to Masen. He smiled a cheesy smile at me while he waited for him to answer. I was about to take the phone from him and hang up when Edward finally answered.

Yes, I was listening in.

"Yeah, Bells, I'm on my way," Edward grunted.

"Daddy? You come over?"

"Oh! Hey, buddy. Yup, I'll be there in a little while … is momma there, Mas?"

_Um … duh?_

Masen looked at me and nodded. "Uh huh."

"Can I talk to her for a minute?" Edward asked.

I bit my lip nervously as Masen nodded again. "Okay, daddy."

Masen handed me the phone and I reluctantly took it. "He-hello?"

"Was that Masen calling me?" he asked and I could hear his annoyance. "Or was it you calling to check up on me?"

"You said you'd be ba— here after Masen woke up," I explained. "That was two and half hours ago."

"Jesus, Bella." Edward sighed. "We can't do this shit … you have to trust me, or this is never going to work."

_Yeah, easier said than done._

I didn't respond so Edward went on. "Oh, for the love of God, Bella! I fell asleep! I sat down to catch the news, and I fucking fell asleep. I just woke up twenty minutes ago!"

"Oh …"

"Yeah," he interrupted. "Oh. What the fuck did you think I'd be doing at eleven o'clock in the morning?"

"I didn't … I wasn't … I'm sorry, okay?! Are you coming over or not?"

"Fuck, Bella! Bitch much?"

I was about to lay into him when I looked to Masen. "Masen would like to see his father! Are you coming over or not…? And don't forget, _Edward_, exactly _why_ I am the way I am!"

"I just got out of the shower," Edward hissed. "Tell _Masen_ I'll be there shortly."

"Yup." I hung up on him, turning my attention to Masen, who was watching Olivia on the T.V. "Daddy will be here in a little while, Mas."

"Okay, mommy," he responded, never taking his eyes off the T.V.

_I can't believe he called me a bitch! Asshole much?_

I went to my bedroom and sat on the bed. I really didn't want to see Edward at the moment, but unfortunately that wasn't an option, Masen always came first. I decided to keep myself busy and stripped the sheets off the bed. I threw them in the washer, putting a clean set on the bed before going in and stripping Masen's bed, putting his sheets in the washer with mine.

I was making his bed when I heard Masen squeal, "Daddy!"

I didn't stop what I was doing; instead, I moved on to straightening up Masen's bedroom. I killed about thirty minutes in his room before I snuck back into mine. I was in there about fifteen minutes when I heard the phone ring. I went to answer it when Edward met me in the doorway.

He held the phone out to me. "It's Alice."

I looked at the phone then back to him before taking it.

_He answered the phone?_

"Hey, Alice, what's going on?" I answered, as Edward returned to the living room with Masen.

"You didn't call me yesterday. We were supposed to do lunch, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry Ali …" I cringed. "I didn't forget I just didn't get a chance. We can still go though …"

"Today?" Alice asked, clearly hopeful.

"Oh, um … yeah, that should be fine. Let me make sure Edward doesn't have any plans. I'll call you back?"

"Okay."

"Kay, bye."

I hung up, took a deep breath, and went to talk to Edward. I didn't really want to go to lunch with Alice, I knew she was only out for the gossip, but I didn't really want to stay there with Edward either.

I came to a stop just inside the living room. "Edward?"

He looked up from the _Cars_ coloring book he was coloring with Masen. "Yeah?"

"Did you have any plans today?" I asked. "Alice wants me to get lunch with her."

"You can go." He shrugged. "Little man and I will find something to do. Isn't that right, buddy?"

Masen mumbled an "uh huh" and continued coloring. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was sitting on the floor with Edward, coloring his little heart out and concentrating intently on staying in the lines—failing miserable I might add—with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked so damn cute, and apparently, he didn't care if mommy went or not.

I looked back at Edward. "Thanks."

He just nodded.

**~OOO~**

Alice and I had been sitting in silence for, I don't know how long, when she apparently couldn't take it anymore. "_So...?_"

"So…? What, Alice?"

"Really, Bells? You're gonna make me drag it out of you?"

I sighed. "I didn't go off on him. You were right, okay? I really don't have a right to be mad about what he does in his free time. We did however agree that he needed to be a bit more careful."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't go all jealous baby momma on him." Alice laughed. "So what did he say about the baby?"

"He's the one that told you. Why are you asking me?"

"He didn't say anything other than you sent him a text saying you were pregnant again …"

"Oh, well, he's fine, I guess? I mean, it's kinda new you know?"

Alice nodded, and then exclaimed, "Oh my God! We're going to be pregnant together!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her; did she just realize this fact? "Yeah, Alice, we are."

"Oh! This is going to be so fun … we'll go shopping together!"

She was clapping her hands together excitedly. She kind of reminded me of Masen. I almost pissed my pants trying to hold in my laughter when the waitress brought our meals over. She looked at Alice then to me with a look that said 'get this bitch a padded cell'.

Alice and I had decided on Denny's because we were both craving something greasy. Alice wanted a cheeseburger and I really wanted a greasy omelet.

We had been sitting in silence, enjoying our lunch, when I decided it was time to ask Alice about Edward's relationship with Tanya.

I turned nervously to her, taking in a deep breath. "Alice, can I, um …" I took a drink of my ice tea. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Bells. You can ask me anything. You know that."

I nodded, glancing out the window. "Tell me about Tanya, please?"

"Um … I, uh … Edward should …" Alice stuttered.

I turned my attention back to Alice. "I already know _about_ Tanya. I want to know the stuff he probably wouldn't tell me." I sighed. "Give me your opinion, Alice. Please? It's just … I have to know. I have Masen and"—I laid my hand on my belly—"and this little one here to think about …"

"Tell me what he told you …"

I shook my head. "No. I want to hear your side of things. What _you_ know."

Alice sighed. "Okay, fine, but I'm warning you, you might not like what I have to tell you..."

I nodded. "I know, but I have to hear it."

"Okay …" She hesitated for another moment, but then took in a deep breath. "It got really bad after you left Bells, for Edward and I both. I however got past it and went on with my life. Edward didn't.

"I mean, he went on with his life," she clarified. "But he wasn't Edward anymore. All he did was work, drink, screw random girls, and sleep. It was a given if he wasn't working he was drinking himself towards unconsciousness … Well, I guess one night he went out with James, and he and Tanya, well they—"

"Yeah, I know all this" I interrupted. "He told me about her getting all stalkerish and about sleeping with her sister. What I want to know is: what in the hell drove him to sleep with her again in Vegas? I mean, he knew what she was like, why get yourself involved with that again? I just don't get it."

Alice shook her head sadly and took a drink of her water. "Bells, he was a drunken broken mess, and James said he probably didn't even realize it was her at the time … She had died her hair brown—"

_What?_

I cut in. "She dyed her hair brown? Edward didn't tell me that part … Why didn't he tell me that?"

Alice shrugged. "I think he might be embarrassed about it. James said he was fucking wasted and kept talking about you …"

_Me?_ "Me? It had been three years—"

"—So?" Alice said. "Edward never got over you, Bella. Even after three years, he was still just as much in love with you as he was the day you left him. I don't think he liked how it made him feel. I think it angered him that after all that time he still thought of you at least a dozen times a day…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Jasper thinks that's why he is the way he is. He thinks it was his way of trying to kill the feelings … it didn't work."

I looked at my hands as Alice continued. "Anyways, James seems to think he may have thought in his drunken delusional state it was you. Jasper thinks it was more him wanting to believe it was you. James said he took Edward back to his hotel room, he thought he passed out, but he found out later that wasn't the case.

"I guess Tanya followed the two back to the hotel. She managed to con the guy at the front desk into giving her his room key and snuck into his room. Edward said when he woke up the next morning and found her in his bed; he jumped up and shook the blankets, sending her to the floor." Alice and I both laughed. "He told her to get the fuck out and threatened to get a restraining order."

"He told me he remembered using a condom?"

Alice nodded. "He only remembers vague parts of the night. I'm really kind of surprised he was able to get it up." We both laughed, again. "But yes, he told us that too."

"He said James thinks she did it on purpose."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "She probably did."

I stared out the window, thinking about everything Alice had just told me, as well as everything Edward had told me. I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

He brought it all on himself by drinking and carrying on the way he did, but did that mean that he should suffer for it?

"I don't know what to do, Alice..." I spoke absentmindedly, my eyes trained on the window. "I mean, if the baby _is_ his, then we're stuck with Tanya for the rest of our lives … Am I really ready for this?"

"Wait!" Alice squealed. "Did something happen with you two?"

I slowly turned to look her. She was bouncing up and down in her seat. "Um…"

"Oh my God. I knew it! Are you back together? Mom is going to flip her lid—"

"Whoa, calm down there, Alice." I laughed. "I'm not sure what's going on, we haven't really discussed it …"

I told Alice about my conversation with Tanya and Jake's visit, as well as what happened after Jake left. When we left the restaurant that afternoon I couldn't wait to get home. I really wanted to talk to Edward.

**** Author's Note ****

**Well you know the drill …**


	11. Chapter 11

**As always special thanks to Moonstruck Kitten! Thank you to all my readers! Thanks for sticking by me :)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 11**

I had just left the restaurant when the song 'What About Now' by Daughtry came on. I turned the song up and listened intently.

Shadows fill an empty heart

As love is fading

From all the things that we are

And are not saying

Can we see beyond the scars

And make it to the dawn

Change the colors of the sky

And open up to

The ways you made me feel alive

The ways I loved you

For all the things that never died

To make it through the night

Love will find you

What about now

What about today

What if you're making me

All that I was meant to be

What if our love never went away

What if it's lost behind

Words we could never find

Baby before it's too late

What about now

Tears were falling down my cheeks as the lyrics rang true. I decided right then and there what I wanted … what I needed.

**~OOO~**

Edward and Masen were playing some game on the Wii when I got home. They both looked up with smiles on their faces.

"Mommy!" Masen exclaimed. "Daddy n' I's buildin' hambugers."

"Oh! Hamburgers sound yummy! Make me one too?"

"Okay."

Edward handed the Wii remote to him, and Masen went to work on making me a hamburger.

I went into the bedroom to take off my bra and change into some yoga pants. My breasts were killing me and my jeans just weren't comfortable anymore.

Edward walked in as I was sliding my jeans down my hips. "How was lunch?" he asked hesitantly.

"It was good." I smiled what I hoped was an encouraging smile. "We talked. It was nice … she was a big help."

"A big help?" Edward asked walking farther into the bedroom. "Help with what?"

I pulled my yoga pants up over my hips and stepped into him. Mere inches separated us. "We'll talk. I promise. Just not right now. After Masen goes to bed, okay?"

He searched my eyes for a moment, and then nodded. He went to take a step back, but I grabbed a hold of his shirt, keeping him close to me. He looked at me curiously for a second, but then relaxed.

I smiled and stepped closer, placing my lips on his.

He hesitated a fraction of a second, before bringing his hands to my hips and deepening the kiss.

Needing a breath, I broke the kiss and stepped back.

Edward shook his head. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

I looked at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Baby?" he whispered.

After moments of silent stares, I stepped forward, grabbing a hold of the fabric at his abdomen.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

I smiled at his term of endearment. "Do you … well, are you … doyoustillloveme?"

He shook his head slightly before bringing his hand up to cup the back of his neck. "What was that?"

"I … do you … you heard me …" I stuttered, and the fucker smirked.

"No, Bella. I don't think I did. Can you please repeat it for me? I'd hate to give you the wrong answer."

I let go of his shirt and crossed my arms. "You're a jerk. You know that, right?"

The little fucker doubled over laughing. Lucky for him he quickly realized I didn't find it to be the least bit amusing. "And you're cute … so why won't you repeat it?"

"Why should I?" I huffed. "You heard me."

Yes, I was pouting.

Edward sighed, pulling me into him. "Yes, Bella. I still love you. I have _always_ loved you. Now, what brought this on?"

"Does that mean, um … well, that you want us to … try, again?"

"God, baby, of course I want to try again … do you?"

My eyes filled with tears as I nodded. "I … I love you, too, Edward … I … I've never not loved you …"

Edward didn't waste any time closing the distance between our lips. Our kiss was messy and urgent, and it didn't take long for our grunts and groans to fill the room.

Unfortunately our bliss was short lived. "_Huh?_"

Edward and I parted like the red sea and turned to face Masen.

"Daddy, why you kiss momma?"

Edward choked a bit turning to me, silently asking me for help. I gave him an apologetic smile and bit my lip waiting for him to answer.

Edward scrunched his eyebrows together, and then turned to Masen. He ran his hand through his hair over and over again before he finally spoke—though what came out didn't even come close to constituting an answer.

"Well, buddy, I, uh … your mom and I … we, uh ..." Edward turned back to me. "A little help here, Bella?"

He looked petrified and Masen just seemed confused, so I took pity on them both.

Taking a deep breath, I kneeled in front of Masen. "The same reason he kisses you, honey."

I heard Edward choke behind me but he quickly covered it with a cough. Masen understood what I was saying … to a point.

"Cause I's his little man?"

"Yes, Masen, because you're his little man." I smiled. "But he also does it because he loves you."

"Daddy loves you?" Masen asked excitedly. "Like Papa Arlie loves Nana Née?"

"Yes, buddy, just like that."

Masen turned to Edward and cocked his head. "You loves momma like you loves me?"

Edward smiled tenderly and kneeled down to address him. "Yes, little man. I love your momma like I love you."

"Yah! Daddy loves momma!" Masen exclaimed excitedly. "Can I have a fruit snack now?"

I smiled. I loved his short attention span. "Yes, Masen, you can have a fruit snack now."

"Tanks," Masen squealed running out of my bedroom.

"Wow, that was ..."

"Awkward." I supplied standing up with him. "But it could probably have been worse. I don't think he's really old enough to grasp it. We'll just ease him into it slowly." I shrugged walking towards the door.

Edward stopped me. "Bells?"

I turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Are we really doing this?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Do you want to? I mean this isn't going to be casual, Edward … we"— I gestured between the two of us—"can't do casual. We have two kids to think about …"

"I'm yours, Bella. One hundred percent committed."

I smiled a big smile. "Then we're doing this." I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against him.

Our kiss quickly got heated, and before long, I was pulling away gasping for air.

"Edward." I smiled placing a quick chaste kiss on his lips. "Please tell me you're staying the night tonight …"

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Edward smacked me on the ass as I turned to leave the bedroom.

I was reeling in my newfound happiness when I entered the living room. Unfortunately, it was extremely short lived.

I gasped then narrowed in on Masen. "Why would you try to pour yourself a cup of milk?" I turned to Edward. "That gallon was full."

I had stopped on the way home to get milk. I knew we had used the last of it for breakfast.

"I know," Edward supplied, turning to our son. "Masen, buddy, why didn't you ask for help?"

"I's a big boy," Masen explained.

"I know you're a big boy, Mas, but that was heavy, buddy. Even for daddy. You should have asked for help." Edward reasoned with Masen while I went to get the steam vac to suck up the gallon of milk drenching my carpet. I dragged it into the kitchen, and began filling the water tank.

_What would possess him to pour milk in the living room?_

"Let me get that for you," Edward said just as I was getting ready to pick up the full water tank.

I dropped my arms. "Go right ahead."

Edward chuckled lifting it up. "I'll clean it up. You should probably go talk to Masen … he's in his room."

I nodded, kissing Edward on the cheek.

Masen was lying on his bed mumbling to himself. "Momma's mad at me … I makes momma mad…" over and over again. It kinda broke my heart.

Okay, it tore my heart to shreds.

"Masen, honey …" Masen's head popped up from his pillow. "Can I talk to you for a minute, baby?" I wanted to hold him, to kiss away his pain, but I knew we had to talk about what he'd done.

"Okay, mommy," Masen replied solemnly. He didn't move; he just lay there on his bed staring at me. I slid in next to him.

"Buddy, why didn't you ask mommy or daddy for help?" I asked, lifting his little head so I could see his eyes better. "Or better yet, why didn't you just get a juice bag? Why did you get milk?"

"I wanted milk." Masen shrugged, tears falling wildly down his cheeks. "I sorry I didn't ask for help."

I sighed. I hated seeing my little boy so broken … so sad. "Just don't do it again, Masen. I mean it. You ask for help. Got it?"

Masen nodded. "Got it."

"Still best friends?" I asked ruffling his unruly hair.

Masen sat up, smiling widely. "Uh huh!"

"Cool."

"Daddy too?"

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Daddy too." Masen adored his father, which made me extremely happy. I hoped like hell that it worked for Edward and I, I'd love for our kids to have the same upbringing we did.

Both of us came from two-parent homes where our mothers had been around for us. The Cullen's were loaded, and my family didn't fair too bad. My mom didn't necessarily have to work, and she didn't until I went to school, and even then, she decided to go back to work as a preschool teacher. She loved being around kids. She and my father had tried to have more, but without success.

Esme Cullen ran a private interior design company, which she started after her kids went off to college.

"I thinks momma falls asleep." Masen whispered interrupting my internal ramblings.

"I think you may be right," Edward whispered back, and I couldn't hold back a smile. "Your momma's a really good faker, Masen."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped, especially when I turned to see Masen yawning. "I think it might be nap time for a certain little boy, though. What do you think, daddy?"

"NO!" Masen whined sitting up. "I's not tired." Another yawn escaped him.

"Sure you're not." Edward laughed. "I think momma's right, buddy. It's almost two; it's actually past nap time." _Yay, daddy! Way to be on my side!_ "Why don't you go in and go potty?"

Masen whined and cried as he got up to use the bathroom.

I slid out of Masen's bed and was pulled into Edward's arms. I felt content there. "I could use a nap myself." I laughed. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, Alice will do that to a person."

I laughed. He was so right. I think it may actually be worse now than it was before.

"You can take a nap if you want to," Edward whispered into my ear before kissing my temple. I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

Masen didn't even bat an eye at us when he walked back in the bedroom. "I's not tired's," he tried again. Edward and I both chuckled and Edward pulled away to get him settled into bed.

"Momma's really tired, too, Mas," Edward explained pulling Masen's blankets back. "So, how about we all go to sleep, so momma can go to sleep? You know she doesn't like to sleep while you're awake."

Masen studied my face carefully, before saying a faint "okay" and crawling into his bed.

We got Masen all tucked in, and then I went to the bathroom while Edward put the video games up. After, I snuggled under my blankets and waited for Edward. Luckily, he didn't make me wait long; as I'm sure I would have fallen asleep.

Edward slid in beside me and I curled into him. His arm wrapped protectively around me.

"I missed this," I sighed as Edward ran his hand lightly up and down my arm.

"So have I." There was no room for doubt in his response.

I snuggled closer and Edward brought his other arm around and pulled me so I was lying on him with both of his arms wrapped securely around me. I sighed in contentment and nuzzled into his neck.

"I don't want Tanya staying at your house, Edward. Not even if you're gone … I just don't trust her."

"Okay. I'll tell her to get a room," he said, without hesitation.

I smiled and kissed his chest. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, baby. I'll give you anything you want. I just want you to be happy."

I looked up, studying his eyes intently before placing a kiss on his lips. "I'm happy, Edward. I have everything I've wished for in the past four years, you're here … with Masen and I."

He was quiet for a moment, but when he did finally talk, he seemed nervous. "What about Tanya, Bells? I mean, if the baby _is_ mine?"

"Then we'll deal with it. I'm not gonna take _my_ family's happiness away because of a _mistake_ you made while we were apart. We'll just keep our dealings with her as limited as possible. I know you'll have to be cordial, Edward, but I don't want that woman to be a part of our life.

"I can handle the baby, if she's yours, but not her … after everything you told me, talking to her on the phone, and then what Alice told me at lunch, I don't trust her. At all. I honestly don't think she'll ever stop trying to get you. And I don't want any more misunderstandings, Edward—"

"There will be no more misunderstandings," Edward interrupted. "That I promise. As far as Tanya goes, if the baby is mine, then yeah, I'll have to deal with her, but it will be _very _limited. I'm actually thinking supervised exchanges."

I laughed, but if I was being completely honest with myself, it wasn't far off from what I wanted.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," I supplied, kissing him. "Do you mind if I call her and tell her she needs to get herself a hotel room?"

Edward chuckled. "Do you really think that's a good idea? The stress isn't good for you or the baby."

I sighed because I knew he was right, but I really wanted to hear what the bitch had to say. "Please? I won't get worked up." I gave him another kiss then pouted. "Pretty please?"

Edward groaned sliding his hands from the small of my back to cup my ass. "You know I can't say no to that. Never could." I smiled grinding my aching center against his growing erection. He growled. "But if I see you getting worked up I'm ending it, got it?"

I nodded as Edward moved me over his rock hard member. "Now, are you really tired?"

I shook my head. "There's plenty of time for sleep later."

I giggled as Edward made fast work at getting my clothes off.

****Author's Note****

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to my awesome beta Moonstruck Kitten. I just can't thank you enough for all that you've done with this story.**

**As always thank you to my readers! I love you all, and I'm so glad you've stuck with me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 12**

The next week flew by fast. Tanya was going to be there the next day, and I was not in any way ready for it. Especially after how she reacted to my telling her she wouldn't be staying at Edward's.

"_Well hello darlin'," Tanya cooed into the phone._

_I laughed. "This isn't Edward."_

"_What do you want?" she hissed._

"_To tell you that you won't be staying at Edward's after all. We've decided that you can just get yourself a hotel room until your apartment is ready."_

"_Fuck you!" she spat. "Let me talk to Edward! Right now you fucking whore!"_

_I looked at Edward, who was sitting on the couch with me. "Um, no …"_

"_Put Edward on the phone. Right. Now."_

"_Are you deaf? Or just slow? I. Said. Nooo."_

_Edward held his hand out for the phone. I shook my head no. I knew he thought I was getting too worked up, but I really wasn't. _

"_Okay, so we'll talk to you in about a month. Bye Tanya."_

_I couldn't make out what she was yelling as I hit end on his phone. _

_Edward started chuckling, shaking his head back and forth. "I take it she wasn't happy?"_

_I laughed. That was an understatement. "No, not at all. She demanded I put you on the phone. It really pissed her off when I said we'd talk to her in about a month, though." I giggled, shaking my head. "She was yelling something as I hung up."_

"Isabella Swan?" the nurse called, bringing me out of my memory. I quickly glanced to the door hoping that Edward would miraculously walk through it. He was supposed to be there.

I got up with a sigh. "That's me."

I followed her through the door. She handed me a cup and told me she needed a urine sample. I smiled and headed for the bathroom. Once I was done in there, she asked me to step on the scale. I then followed her down the hall and into an exam room, where she took my blood pressure, checked my pulse, and laid out all the instruments the doctor would need for my exam. She handed me a gown, told me the doctor would be in soon and then left the room.

She was very personable.

Not_!_

I had just gotten the gown tied when there was a knock on the door. They didn't wait for me to reply.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Edward placed a quick kiss on my lips. "I got stuck at the office."

"It's okay. You didn't miss anything."

He smiled. "Masen with my mom?"

"Yeah. He was all sorts of excited because McKenzie was coming over too. I guess Rosalie had a doctor's appointment too."

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "She's loving every minute of this."

"Yup."

Everyone was ecstatic when we told them we were back together and expecting another baby. Esme was absolutely beside herself. She couldn't believe she was going from having only one grandchild, to having four in less than a year.

There was another knock at the door, and they didn't wait for a response either. It must be a doctor thing.

"Good afternoon, Bella," Dr. Saunders greeted.

"Hello." I smiled as she turned her attention to Edward.

"Daddy?"

Edward smiled, nodding proudly. "Yes ma'am. Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend."

"Well, I'm glad you could be here with her today, this is an important visit."

We spent the next hour and a half talking about anything and everything to do with pregnancy. All the yes's and no's of pregnancy. What I could eat and drink as well as what I couldn't. She did all sorts of tests, from labs—which I hated—to the especially vile, pap and pelvic. Those suck big fucking ass. She didn't do an ultrasound because I was positive of my conception date.

And then we were on our way.

I cuddled into Edward's side, as we made our way towards the parking lot. It was an exhausting day. "I don't feel like driving."

_Total whiner here._

Edward chuckled as he took in my pouty face. "You're lucky I love you so much."

I smiled what I hoped was an innocent smile before nipping at his chin. "That I am."

He shook his head with a big smile on his face. "I'll leave my car here, but you'll have to bring me by to get it sometime this weekend."

I nodded. "I vote for Monday morning, though. Then you're stuck with us all weekend."

Edward smiled. "Monday works, too."

**~OOO~**

"So?" Esme chirped as we entered the big kitchen. "How was your appointment?"

"It was an appointment. Not really much to tell." What did she want? Me to tell her all about them shoving a speculum up my hoohoo?

TMI if you ask me.

"You are pregnant, right?"

I laughed. "Yes, Esme. I'm due October 1st."

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "I'm so excited! This house is going to be full of grandbabies, Carlisle!"

"I nodda baby!" Masen exclaimed loudly.

"Sorry, buddy," Esme apologized picking Masen up and putting him on the counter. "You're right, you're not a baby. You're a big boy."

"I's a big girl, too!" McKenzie exclaimed from her spot next to her papa.

Carlisle was the first to answer this time. "You're right, my little Kenzie girl. You and Masen are both big kids."

That seemed to satisfy them.

Masen smiled a big smile while Esme turned back to us, holding Masen into her side as she spoke, "This is so exciting, you and Alice are due mere weeks apart."

I laughed. "I know. She's already planning shopping trips."

"I believe it."

"Believe what?" Emmett asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" McKenzie yelled jumping up and down. "I pay wiff Masen today."

Emmett picked her up and cuddled her to him. "I know you did, baby girl. Momma told me."

"Momma go to doctor."

"I know, honey. She had an ouchy in her head."

She seemed to accept that answer, jumping down and pulling Masen off in the direction of the living room.

**~OOO~**

It was shortly after eight by the time we piled into my Mazda, and I was exhausted, as was my son. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was out by the time we hit the end of the driveway. We all had a good time though.

"Let's stay at your house tonight," I whispered into the silence. "It's closer."

"Okay, but you don't really have anything there."

"I know. I'll just sleep in one of your shirts … I'll go get clean clothes in the morning."

Edward nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the road because it was snowing.

The remainder of the ride was spent in silence. Edward concentrating on the roads, or so it seemed, Masen fast asleep in the backseat while I stared off into the dark night. Thinking about what tomorrow would bring for my happy little family.

"Bells?"

"Huh?" I sat up and turned to look at him. I noticed we were parked in his garage.

"We're home."

I smiled. "I must have dozed off."

"It's alright, baby." Edward smiled bringing his lips to mine. "It's been a long day."

I smiled against his lips. "I love you."

He kissed me again, sucking my top lip between his. "I love you too, baby. So much!"

I nodded, turning to open the door, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella?" I turned back around to look at him. "We're going to be okay. You know that right?"

I smiled, nodding. "Of course I do, Edward." I placed a quick kiss on his lips, and then exited the car. Edward came around to the passenger side, pulling Masen out of the car. He carried him into the house and up the stairs to his bed.

I came up the stairs and found Edward standing next to Masen's bed, staring at him. His hands tugging at his hair.

"Edward?" He whipped around to look at me. "What's wrong?"

He turned back around to look at Masen, and then back to me. "I don't know if I should I change him or just leave him. He's in fleecy pants like some of his pajamas, so I figured he'd be comfortable …"

I could tell he was really at a loss and it was so adorable.

"Let him sleep," I agreed extending my hand to him.

Edward nodded, quickly covered Masen up, and came to take my hand. I leaned in to him as we walked towards his bedroom. I loved being close to him, and it appeared he felt the same.

"You're so good with him, Edward. I'm so sorry I didn't give you a chance to be there …"

Edward stopped and looked at me. "Bella, you have got to stop doing this to yourself. Yes, what happened sucks, but it's the past. This …"—he gestured between the two of us—"The present and the future, is what matters … so, please stop dwelling on the past, baby. I love you all just as much now; as I would have had we never broke up. You are my world, Bella. You always have been and always will be."

Obviously, I was crying by then. I sniffled and nodded. "Okay."

He wiped away my tears, placing a gentle kiss on my lips before pulling away and leading me the remainder of the way to the bedroom. I went into the bathroom to clean up my face and get ready for bed.

Edward came in and gave me one of his plain light blue polo t-shirts to wear. I slid it on, and it only fell to my hips. I shook my head giggling.

_Edward will definitely love this_, I thought walking out of the bathroom. Edward was already in bed.

"Perfect!" Edward smiled from his place in the large king sized bed as he took in my half-naked ass. "I knew it'd be short … the thong's a pleasant surprise, though."

I couldn't help but laugh at him as I crawled into bed next to him. I kissed him quick on the lips, and then snuggled in on top of him.

"Too bad you gave me the t-shirt, you really would have loved the bra," I whispered into the quiet night.

Edward groaned. "Baby, you can't say shit like that to me. Now I want you to go show me."

I giggled. "How about I show it to you when I put it back on in the morning? The walk to the bathroom is way too exhausting."

Edward laughed. "Okay. But you better show me tomorrow."

I smiled, kissing his chest. "I will."

I laid my head on Edward's chest, and within moments, I was on my way to a gentle slumber. That was until I felt Edward's hands gently start kneading my ass. My hormones surged through me and I whimpered, pressing another kiss to his chest.

He pulled me directly on top of him, and I pulled my legs to either side of his hips, straddling him.

I sat up slightly to shake my hair out of my face, and my eyes locked with Edward's. He was staring intently at me, and I could feel the blush quickly covering my body.

His hands came up to cup my face. "I love you so much, baby."

I smiled. "I love you, too." I brought my lips to his, gently pulling his bottom lip between mine and sucking.

Edward groaned and moved his hands up the side of my—his—shirt, slowly pushing it up.

Suddenly desperate for skin on skin contact I sat back and lifted my arms.

Edward smirked and pushed the shirt up and over my head. He tossed it to the side and brought his left hand up to cup the back of my neck, while his right came up to fondle my breast. He pulled me down for a heated kiss. I groaned when he brought both hands up to cup the back of my head, holding me to him.

I desperately ground my soaked center against his boxer-clad cock. I needed to feel him, all of him. I pulled back, gasping for air.

"Edward … I … _oh, God _… I gotta feel … you_!_" I put an extra wiggle in my grind on the last word. Edward grunted bringing his hands down to the strings of my thong.

I was feeling sexy that morning.

Edward pulled the ties on the sides and my underwear fell from my body. "Jesus, baby …"

I smirked, and then moved down to pull off his boxers. I looked at his cock for a long moment, and licked my lips, I loved sucking his cock, but it would have to wait, I was desperate to feel him in me.

Right now.

I looked up to see Edward staring at me with the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen on his face, his arms folded up under his head. "See something you like?"

"Bite me."

That was the wrong thing to say.

Edward lunged at me, and before I knew what the fuck was happening, I was pinned to the bed. "You really shouldn't have said that."

He brought his mouth to my neck and started gently nipping and sucking. Eventually his hand came up and started caressing and groping my breast. I whimpered lifting my hips, desperate to find some friction.

I screamed just as Edward's hand clamped down over my mouth.

He bit me.

"Oh, my God …" I panted when he removed his hand from my mouth. "I just came."

"I know." Edward chuckled.

I laid there panting as he kissed where he bit me. "Your shirts will cover this."

I didn't respond. I just nodded as Edward brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately before pulling back to position himself between my legs. He kissed me again, and then moved his mouth to my ear, whispering, "It feels good to be home" as he pushed into my dripping center.

I moaned lifting my hips as he lightly sucked at the spot just below my ear—the one that made me go mad every time.

He slowly picked up his thrusts, and I couldn't help the grunts and groans escaping me as I struggled to keep quiet.

"So good …" I moaned. "Feels sooo … good …"

"Aww, _yeah _…" Edward groaned, ducking his head to suck a nipple into his mouth. His left hand tucked under my head, resting on his elbow as he snaked his right hand between us to rub against my clit.

I arched my back offering him more of my chest as well as pushing him deeper. "_Ooohh _… God! Edward …"

"That's it baby," Edward grunted against my breast. "Let it go, Bells …"

And I did; shoving my fist into my mouth to muffle my screams.

Edward came mere seconds later, collapsing on top of me.

"Jesus, baby …" Edward panted. "That was fucking … wow…"

"I know …" I laughed between pants.

Edward rolled to my side and pulled me flush against his chest. It didn't take long for sleep to find either of us.

****Author's Note****

**Uh oh, hope the door was locked :) **

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten! As well as all my readers! I love you all :)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 13**

I woke up with the only girl I have ever, and will ever love, wrapped securely in my arms. I smiled, even after all these years she still fit perfectly.

I vowed the night she told me she still loved me that I would never again let her go. I guarantee I will never find myself in a position that gives her even the slightest bit of doubt. I can't be without her, not again.

_Without my family again._

I felt Bella start to stir; a shift of her leg, then one of her arms, and then her ass rubbed against my morning wood.

Apparently, Bella caught my groan, because she giggled and gave an extra wiggle.

_Hmm, so she wants to play does she? _

I removed my left arm—the one that was wrapped over her—and brought it up to move her hair. I started placing gentle kisses over her shoulder and up her neck; as my hand snaked over her hip, past her stomach and up to gently cup her breast in my hand; careful not to cause my girl any discomfort.

I couldn't help but smile when she moaned and shifted to give me better access. I rolled onto my back bringing Bella with me.

It didn't take long to get her trembling above me as I increased my ministrations on her breast, and marked her as mine.

When she grunted in frustration, letting her legs fall open, I knew what was coming. I was, however, a little surprised by how quickly we got there.

I moved both my hands to her tits as she ground her ass all over my cock. I knew I had her when whimper after whimper escaped her perfect lips. My girl was desperate for release.

"What's the matter, baby?" I whispered seductively into her ear as I pinched her nipple, enticing another whimper.

_One …_

Another pinch. Another whimper.

_Two …_

A bite to the ear. A frustrated groan.

_And three …_

"Jesus, Edward … just fucking touch me, already_!_"

And there she was. Isabella Marie Swan. The love of my life. The mother of my children.

I smirked, inching my hand towards her throbbing center. "Gladly bab—"

"Mommy, I wets my bed …" Masen whimpered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

Luckily, Masen hadn't stopped rubbing his eyes and didn't catch the perfect glimpse of his mother's pussy and tits before I rolled her off me. Bella hadn't even registered he was in the room yet, so by the time Masen actually looked up, I had the blanket pulled up and Bella was clutching it tightly to herself.

"I all wets …" Masen tried again, tilting his head to the side.

"Okay, buddy," Bella muttered, total mortification covering her beautiful face. "Go into the bathroom and start taking your clothes off. I'll be in in a second."

"But I all wets," Masen whined.

"I know you are, Masen." Bella sighed. "Please, just go into the bathroom …"

"Masen, buddy," I tried reasoning with my son. "Mommy will be right in."

He stared at us both for a second, and then turned and exited the bedroom, heading down the hall to his bathroom. Bella fell back against the pillow, pulling the blankets up over her head.

"What did he see?" she whispered, poking just an eye out to look at me.

I pulled the blankets off her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Nothing, love. I got ya moved, and covered up before he even looked up."

"Really?"

I nodded, giving her another kiss. "Really, baby—"

"Mommy!" Masen yelled from the bathroom.

Bella sighed and got out of bed. Picking my t-shirt up off the floor, she pulled it on as she went to grab a pair of my boxers from the drawer—I smiled. I loved seeing her in my clothes again, but she really did need to start leaving stuff at my place like she did for Masen.

She turned and looked at me from the doorway. "Don't get up and help or anything," she said, and then walked out.

I suddenly felt like an ass and jumped out of bed. I pulled on my boxers and went into the bathroom.

Masen was throwing a fit because he was wet … _and tired_.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you. Could you go strip his bed and grab new sheets?"

"Yup." Happy to help away from Masen's tantrum, I went to change my son's sheets.

_My son._

I honestly never thought I'd say that. My son. But to say Bella — the only girl I'd ever even considered having children with—gave me my son … that was priceless.

And she was about to give me another. Boy or girl, I didn't care.

I still couldn't believe the cluster fuck I'd found myself in. If I lost Bella over the shit with Tanya, again, I'd kill the fucking bitch. I truly hated that vile woman, and I don't use the word hate lightly. I don't think I have ever hated a person before in my life … at least before her.

I don't know what the fuck I was thinking ever getting involved with her. I guess I wasn't, and that was the problem. I was a drunken mess in some serious need of some fucking rehab, which I didn't receive until my family finally intervened after the Vegas fiasco.

I was hurting, and I wanted the person responsible for that hurt—or the person I blamed for that hurt anyway—to hurt just as much as I did, and I thought that was the way of going about it. Little did I know, she had a constant reminder of the betrayal she thought I bestowed upon her.

We always sucked at communication.

I knew Tanya was the reason Bella left that day, and I knew everyone found it weird that I ended up fucking around with her—especially if I hadn't been cheating on Bella. Which I did not; at least not on my Bella. I wasn't proud of my actions, but she was the only one that deserved that respect in my eyes—I just wanted Bella to feel what I was feeling. Stupid I know. But trust me, I paid for it. The bitch was fucking crazy. I mean like, tattoo my name on her tit crazy.

_Who does that shit?_

I finally got rid of her when I fucked her sister. Asshole move, but I was beyond a desperate man. So why did I stupidly sleep with her crazy ass in Vegas?

_Fuck if I know!_

I didn't really remember much of Tanya being there that night. I honestly thought I was dreaming the shit. I remembered the brown locks draping all around me and thinking it was Bella. I do remember putting the condom on, that right there should have been my first clue it wasn't Bella. We'd never used condoms.

_Ever._

But I did end up fucking her, and now I might be stuck with the crazy bitch for the rest of my days. I was begging someone to take my life before Bella came back into it, bringing the ray of sunshine that was my son with her. I couldn't imagine ever leaving the two—_three_—of them.

_They_ are my family. My life.

If Tanya's baby did end up being mine, I'd step up and do the right thing, but not at the expense of my family. If Bella gave me a choice, her, or Tanya's baby, I'd choose her. No hesitation.

I'd support the child, but I'd give up all parental rights. Especially after everything James told me.

I didn't realize just how crazy she was until after I found out she was pregnant, and was claiming it was mine. That's when I found out about her stalking me before Bella and I broke up. She used to tell people we were dating behind Bella's back.

Like that would ever happen.

After she told me she was pregnant, James told me all about what she'd been up to. A few weeks before the Vegas trip Tanya was telling him about a friend of hers trapping some rich guy with a kid, that she pushed pinholes into the condom wrappers. Apparently, the guy was too drunk to realize the packaging had been tampered with.

_As was I_.

James seemed to think it was mine and that she did it on purpose, the same exact way her friend did it. I found it real hard not to agree with him. She was just crazy enough to try it, but little did she know, it would never work to trap me. Bella, or no Bella, that bitch would never have me. I wasn't joking when I told Bella I'd get supervised exchanges. I'd pay some poor fuck off the streets if it kept her from fucking with my life again. Honestly, if Bella wasn't pregnant and I actually thought she'd do it, I'd have her deal with Tanya. Not only would it piss Tanya the fuck off, Bella would enjoy telling her how it was going to be. It was win-win.

It wasn't worth putting my girl and baby at risk, however.

I wondered if I placed an ad on craigslist if I'd get many hits. How much did something like that pay—

"Daddy," Masen chirped excitedly, interrupting my thoughts. "You makes my bed."

I smiled at my mini-me. "I did. Are you ready to climb back in now?" Wishful thinking.

"I not sleepy now. I eats bweckfist." He turned to Bella. "Right momma?"

Bella glanced to me with a small smile, and then back to Masen. "Yup. Why don't you go downstairs and turn on cartoons. I'll be down in a minute."

I walked with Bella back to the bedroom as Masen barreled towards the stairs.

"Slow down!" Bella yelled, stopping Masen in his tracks. He looked back at us, and then continued on his way. Only slower this time.

I couldn't help but chuckle, shaking my head. He's a character, that one.

"I'm terrified he's going to fall down the stairs and break his neck." Bella sighed wrapping her arms around my middle. I pulled her closer and kissed her head as we walked into the bedroom.

"You can go back to sleep if you want," she whispered, and then yawned. "There's no reason we both need to be up at six on a Saturday."

I shook my head. "You could always go back to bed, while I stay up with him."

She laughed. "Really? You'd let me go back to sleep? You've got to be exhausted Edward. We didn't get much sleep last night, and you worked an eighteen hour day the day before."

"I'm fine baby. _You_ need your rest."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Edward. Not sick."

I really wasn't trying to baby her. "How about we both just stay up?"

She smiled, nodding as I went to grab a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. I quickly dragged them on and then pulled my girl into my arms, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before joining our son downstairs.

"It's cold!" Masen exclaimed the moment we cleared the bottom step.

"I'll turn the heat up," I answered going to the thermostat.

I always turned it down at night. I may be _wealthy,_ but I wasn't raised to be wasteful. My mother always said, '_you're going to be cold when you wake up whether it's set at sixty-two or sixty-eight_.'

"What sounds good for breakfast, guys?" Bella asked opening the fridge. "You really need to go to the grocery store, Edward. I'm not sure two eggs are going to be sufficient for three of us."

I laughed as she closed the door and turned to look at me. I knew those eggs were probably it; we ate the last of the cereal the last time Masen stayed.

"I guess we're going out?"

Bella laughed and turned to Masen. "Masen—?" He turned to look at her. "—How does IHOP sound?"

"Yah! I has sausage and scwambled eggs."

I laughed. We're going to a pancake joint, and my son wanted sausage and scrambled eggs. I shook my head turning to look at Bella.

"We'll stop at the house on the way so I can change?" she asked, biting her lip nervously. I wasn't sure why she was nervous; of course, we'd stop by her place first.

I nodded. "Yup."

While Bella was changing and packing an overnight bag, her little punk neighbor, Jake, came over. It really pissed me off that I had never heard a thing about Jake from Bella before he showed up at her door, but from what I heard from Masen, I seriously wanted to beat the shit out of him and tell him to stay the fuck away from my family.

It made me smile to think of the look on the bastard's face when Bella sent him away the night I met him.

"Bella 'round?"

I swear the punk came over just to piss me the fuck off. That and he wanted my girl. Bella said that they're just friends, and to her I was sure that's all it was, but to him I knew it was definitely more.

"Yeah, she's changing."

"Oh, I was just gonna see if she wanted to go to the Kid Rock concert I landed tickets to next weekend. You're free to watch your son, right?"

_Tell me again why I can't punch this guy?_

"I'm always free to watch my son," I spat through clenched teeth. "But _my_ girlfriend won't be going anywhere with you. If Bella wants to go to the Kid Rock concert I'll make damn sure _I_ get her there."

He blanched at my words but quickly recovered. "Isn't it up to _her_ on whether or not she goes?"

I was going to tell him hell fucking no, but the human sponge came roaring towards us.

"Jake!" Masen yelled. "You pay soccer wif me?"

"Sure, buddy—"

"Uh, not today Masen," I interrupted. "We'll be leaving just as soon as mommy's done getting ready. Remember, you and mommy are staying at my house tonight? And besides your mother would kill me if I let you get all dirty before going to breakfast." Though by the time we got there, it would be lunch time.

Women.

Masen nodded his head. "Oh yeahs. Some otha time?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his politeness.

"Some other time." Jake smiled patting his head.

I was about to give into my urge and rip his hand off when Bella came walking up behind us.

"Oh, hey, Jake." Bella smiled. I scowled. "What's up?"

Jake smirked at me and then turned to her. "I got tickets to the Kid Rock concert next weekend. I remember you telling me you'd really like to see that show … Edward here said he'd be available to watch Masen."

That smug bastard.

Bella turned to look at me expectantly.

"That's not what I said."

She stared at me for a second longer then turned back to Jake. "Sorry Jake. I don't think that'd be appropriate. But thanks for thinking of me."

It was my turn to smirk at the son of a bitch. He took a step away from the door and backed up like she'd thrown hot water over him.

"Yeah, not a problem." He turned to leave but stopped short. "If you change your mind …"

He didn't finish his statement; he just turned on his heel and headed for his house.

I closed the door and followed Bella and Masen into the living room.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded turning off the T.V. Masen had insisted needed to be on. "Yup."

I helped Masen zip up his coat, grabbed Bella's bag, and we were off to IHOP.

We spent most of the drive in comfortable silence while Masen sang to Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' in the back seat. I wasn't so sure it was a song he should know the words of, but Bella didn't seem bothered by it so I shut my mouth.

"Hey, baby …" I grabbed her hand and she turned to look at me. "If you wanna go to the Kid Rock concert I'm sure I can get us tickets. But, um … thanks for turning _him_ down."

"There was never any other answer, Edward … like you'd ever agree to keep Masen knowing I'm going out with another man …" She laughed, shaking her head. "I am curious to know what you said to him though."

"You really want to know?" I asked, turning to look at her real quick before returning my eyes to the road.

"Yes."

"He told me he was going to ask you to go and asked if I was available to watch my son. Well, I told him I was always available to keep my son. But _my_ girlfriend wouldn't be going anywhere with him."

She looked at me, nodding her head once, but didn't speak. That made me nervous.

"Are you mad at me for telling him about us? Or for answering for you?"

She turned to look at me again. "I'm not mad, so … neither?"

"You're not mad? Then why did you just stop talking?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I guess I just got a little nostalgic…" She looked out the window again before turning back to me. "It almost feels as though nothing happened … at times like this … I don't know, it just feels like we never broke up. Like we've always been Edward and Bella. But with a family now."

She started crying and if I hadn't been on the highway, I would have pulled over and pulled her into my arms. I settled for comforting her with the touch of my hand.

"I know what you're talking about, baby," I soothed. "And you're right. I get that feeling too. I'm glad we were able to fall right back into being us, again. I missed us."

She turned her tearful eyes back to me and smiled. "I missed us, too. I love you."

"You too, baby."

IHOP was an adventure in itself. Masen wasn't fond of peeing in public restrooms, and of course, he downed two cups of juice, so he was bouncing all over the place being a cranky butt as Bella and I finished our breakfast.

"Go ahead and take him out to the car," I told her as we got up to check out. "I'll be out in a minute."

She nodded, and then helped Masen with his coat. "Come on, Mas. Let's go potty."

I was glad my girl was a genius and insisted we have a potty chair with us whenever we were out and about. I would be extremely glad when he grew out of the stage of going in and out of a bathroom ten times because he's really gotta pee and insists he'll go but then refuses once he's in here.

_Yeah, it's not fun._

I was just sliding into the driver side when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out while Masen and Bella argued over a song that was playing on the radio. Apparently, Bella liked the song and Masen claimed he didn't.

I groaned when I saw the name on my caller I.D.—Tanya.

Bella caught my groan and turned to look at me with her hand out. "Give it here." I hesitated a fraction of a second. "I won't let her get to me, Edward. It just really pisses her off that she can't talk to you."

I smiled and handed her the phone. She really was made just for me.

Bella grinned. "I know you haven't had that baby yet, Tanya!"

**** Author's Note ****

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten and all my readers! I love you all!**

**As always, no copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Jesus," Tanya hissed when I answered the phone. "Why the fuck are you always answering his phone? What, don't you trust him? Oh, that's right, that got you so far the last time."

The bitch was seriously starting to piss me the fuck off.

"What do you want, Tanya?"

"I want to talk to Edward."

Edward had started the car and was heading towards the grocery store.

"Well, then that's just too bad, isn't it? I'm pretty sure I told you you wouldn't be talking to him until those paternity results say: _you are the father_." Edward laughed at my best Maury impersonation. "In the meantime you can talk to me."

Edward stared at me for a minute, the hint of a smile playing on his face.

"You have no right to do this!"

"The fuck I don't!" I snapped. "Edward doesn't want to talk to you, Tanya. That's why he gives _me_ the phone every time you call."

"Not every time." She laughed. "He didn't give you the phone when we were having phone sex last night."

I turned to Edward and rolled my eyes. He gave me a look that I can only assume was suppose to say "what" but I just shook my head, I'd tell him later.

"You truly are delusional aren't you? Keep spewing your stories, Tanya. You're the only one that believes them … now, what do you want? We're trying to grocery shop here."

She huffed. "My credit card got declined. I have no way of paying for the hotel. There, are you happy, you fucking cunt?"

I turned to Edward and felt a sudden bout of dread wash over me. "I'll call you back!" I snapped hanging up the phone.

"What?" Edward asked, turning to look at me.

"She said her credit card got declined. She has no way of paying for the hotel. I thought she had money, Edward? I mean, I remember you telling me that James' family was almost as well off as yours."

Edward sighed but kept his eyes on the road. "They do. But, her family cut her off about two years ago. I guess she was blowing her allowance on drugs and shit."

_What? Why the fuck is this the first I'm hearing about this?_

I turned to look at Masen; deciding this was probably a conversation we should have after he went to bed. He didn't know anything about Tanya's baby, and I really wanted to keep it that way.

I sighed. "I have lots of questions that I expect answers to tonight, but in the meantime, what are you going to do about her?"

"What can I do? I either go pay the hotel, or I let her stay at my house—"

My original plan flew right out that damn window. I needed answers, and I needed them then. "Are you paying for her apartment, Edward?"

"Um, yes?"

"Why?"

"Uh, because if it—"

"But if it's not?" I interrupted, all sorts of pissed off. What in the hell was he thinking?

"I told her I'd pay for it until _it _arrives … if the test is negative then she's on her own."

"Oh, my God." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Were you supporting her while she was in Boston or wherever the fuck she was?"

Edward shook his head. "No." He sighed. "I thought we were going to talk about this later?"

"We were. Who was supporting her if she didn't have any money?"

"She was sponging off James. Got a bunch of credit cards … the only thing I've done for her to this point is pay the airlines and her apartment … I can't just let her stay on the streets, Bella. I mean if it is mine then I have to _at least_ support it."

"But what if—"

"If it's not, then I guess I just look at it as a small price to pay for my freedom. It's worth it to me. It's not as if I'm giving her all kinds of money … I think the most I've got wrapped up in her right now is five grand? That's nothing to me. And nothing compared to what it'll be if it is mine."

I guess when he put it like that he was right, but it still didn't mean I liked it. "Fine, pay for the damn hotel room."

"Baby?"

"It's fine, Edward. You do what you gotta do. But I want proof that her cards were declined. I don't trust her … it sounds like she's just looking for her meal ticket and hit it big with you."

Edward sighed, nodding solemnly. "I know. Baby, I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm gonna call your mom and see if she can watch Masen."

"Why?"

_Is he really that stupid?_

"Why? I just told you I wanted proof she's broke, and that requires seeing her. I'm not taking Masen anywhere near that woman!"

"Oh."

_Oh?_

"What's the matter, Edward? Don't you want me seeing her?"

"What? No. Why would I care if you see her?"

"I don't know."

He turned to look at me briefly before turning back to the road. "I don't want to see her, Bella. And to be honest, no, I don't want you seeing her. Not because of anything other than I can't stand her. You shouldn't have to even associate with the vile thing they call a woman."

"Well, unfortunately, that's not an option, now is it? I don't really see any other choice. I don't trust her anywhere near you so that means I get to deal with her."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Baby, that's not fair to you. And it's not good for the baby. I know you say you won't let her get to you, but I know she does."

"No, actually Edward, she doesn't. What got to me here is you not telling me everything that I should have known. I mean, we're supposed to be a team, right? We're in this together?"

"Yes, of course we are."

"Okay then. She's not getting to me. And I kind of like fucking with her."

Edward laughed. "Okay, but if I see it wearing on you I'm stopping it. At least until the baby comes. I wasn't joking when I said I'd pay someone to deal with her for me."

"Daddy!" Masen yelled from the back seat. "I want french fries!"

I laughed turning to look at Masen as Edward looked at him in the rearview mirror. "You just ate, Masen. We're not stopping for french fries."

"I was talkin to daddy. Pwease daddy? I has french fries?"

I turned to look at Edward, a little taken back by my son's attitude. "No, Masen. And apologize to your mother. You don't talk to her like that."

I loved that he spoiled him and still didn't let him get away with acting like a brat.

"Sorry momma." Masen pouted looking out the window.

"It's okay, buddy. But you shouldn't be so mean, it hurts mommy's feelings."

"I sorry. I won't do its again."

I nodded in understanding, turning my attention back to Edward. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled. "So you're gonna call mom?"

"Yeah." I sighed, taking out my cell phone.

**~OOO~**

I really didn't care to see Tanya ever again. Though I knew that wasn't an option, I at least hoped it'd be another few weeks before I'd have to. But no, there I was, going to the fucking Edgewater to pay for a God damn room for the whore that ruined my happy little family.

_What the fuck am I thinking?!_

That you love Edward.

_Fuck!_

"If we're paying she's going to the fucking Holiday Inn. I'm not paying for the bitch to stay in a hotel I've never even stayed in."

He looked at me curiously for a moment and then smiled. "Huh, you've never stayed at the Edgewater?"

"Um, no?"

_Why in the fuck was he looking at me like that?_

"Hmm, well we'll have to stay there sometime. And if you want her to go to the Holiday Inn she goes to the Holiday Inn."

I laughed; I couldn't help myself. "God, she's gonna love that, isn't she? I bet she's never stayed at a Holiday Inn in her life."

"Probably not."

Tanya was standing right inside the door when we pulled up. Edward opted to park my car himself since we weren't going to be there long. He grabbed my hand firmly and we walked into the hotel.

"Oh, Edward!" she gushed throwing herself at him.

Edward stepped back before she was able to get her arms around him—thanks to her very pregnant belly. "What the fuck, Tanya? Don't touch me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot we were still putting up the charade for little Bella here."

_She smiled at me. Can you say crazy much?_

"There's no charade, Tanya. And you know it as well as Bella and I do. Now give me your fucking wallet."

"What? Why—"

"Because," Edward interrupted, "I wanna make sure your ass is really broke before I give you any money. Now, give it here."

She looked at me, and hissed, "This is because of you, you stu—"

"Enough!" Edward yelled. "You will _not_ talk to her like that! I mean it, Tanya. I _won't_ tolerate it! If you want me to have anything to do with this kid you will not talk to her that way! Are we understood?"

Tanya just stared at him while I beamed in victory.

"Are. We. Understood?!" Edward hissed.

"Yes!" she snapped.

"Good. Now give me your wallet."

She reluctantly handed it to him. Edward grabbed it from her. After taking my hand in his he stalked off to the front desk. Tanya tagging behind.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the gentleman at the desk asked.

"Yes, this woman tells me her cards where declined. Is that correct?"

"Um," he looked to Tanya, then to me, before returning to Edward. "Yes, Sir. They were."

"Okay. How many of these did you try?" he asked gesturing to the four credit cards in his hand.

"All of them, Sir."

"Okay. Would mind trying them for me?"

"Certainly, Sir."

"Thank you."

The cards were of course declined and Tanya smiled a smug smile.

"Thank you for your time," Edward handed him what looked like a hundred dollar bill. "Go ahead and cancel the reservation. It won't be needed."

The man looked to Tanya again and then back to Edward. "Okay."

Tanya smirked at me and I couldn't help myself anymore. "What are you smirking at?"

Edward whipped around at the sound of my voice. Tanya of course didn't say anything she just turned and headed for the door. I looked at Edward and then went after her. Edward hot on my heels.

"No, really, Tanya. What are you smirking at?"

She still didn't answer me.

"What? Do you think that because he told them to cancel the reservation that you're staying at his house?" I'd caught up to her and was walking side by side with her.

She still didn't answer me.

"Well, you're not."

That got her attention. She stopped and looked at me. "Then where am I staying?"

I smiled what I hoped was an evil smile. "The Holiday Inn." And with that I walked away.

**** Author's Note ****

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I am so glad you've all stuck with me, and are continuing to love the story! It really means a lot to me :)**

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten and angelnlove52. You both are the best beta's a girl could ask for! Again, thank you!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 15**

I had just barely cleared the door when I heard her screaming behind me, then I heard Edward.

"If you lay one finger on her, Tanya," he yelled. "I swear I will break your fucking hand!"

I stopped and turned around.

"What the fuck do you mean, I'm staying at the Holiday Inn? I am not staying in a fucking poor people's hotel!" She rounded on Edward. "Are you insane? You wouldn't even stay in a fucking Holiday Inn_!_ How could you expect me to?"

"Well," I answered for him, and she turned to me with a glare. "It's really up to you where you stay, Tanya. But, if _we're_ paying for the room, then you'll stay where _we_ say you stay …. I guess if you'd rather stay in a Days Inn that'd be fine, just something in that price range."

She was staring at me as if I'd grown two heads and six eyes. Her mouth hung wide open. She slowly turned to face Edward. I couldn't really help but laugh when Edward just smirked, shrugging as he joined me. Grabbing my hand, we headed for my car.

"What about my luggage?!" she hissed from behind us.

Edward groaned, pulling his hand through his hair. I could tell he desperately wanted to tell her to carry it her damn self, but she was eight months pregnant, possibly with his child.

I smiled, squeezing his hand. "Help her."

He handed me the car keys and kissed me on the lips. I heard gagging sounds come from behind us, so I pulled him closer and deepened it. Edward didn't disappoint, he wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands on my ass as he pulled me flush against him.

"Oh, come on_!_" Tanya yelled.

I broke the kiss laughing. "Sorry, his lips are just so damn delectable … and so mine."

He laughed kissing me again real quick before whispering against my lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed me one last time then stepped away to help the wench. "Go get in the car and start it," he told me. "I'll be right there."

I nodded and did as I was told. I turned the heat on high, and luckily, the engine didn't have time to cool down so we got heat quickly. I hadn't realized how cold it was outside until Edward walked way.

It was only another minute or two before the back door opened and Tanya climbed in, bitching about riding in a poor man's car. I just rolled my eyes. I was suddenly glad Edward and I opted to take my Mazda rather than his Volvo after my doctor's appointment.

Edward slid in the driver seat and buckled before backing out.

"Where's the kid?" Tanya asked looking to Masen's booster seat.

"Don't worry about where my son is," Edward answered. "So what's it gonna be Tanya, the Holiday Inn or the Days Inn?"

Tanya huffed. "Holiday Inn. Thank god it's only two nights."

Her apartment was supposed to be ready for her to move in on Monday. I wasn't sure where the apartment was, or what he was paying for it, but I would definitely be getting some information tonight.

I wanted to know the exact custody and support agreement he had going. He had better damn well hope he wasn't planning on supporting her along with the kid—if it's his, that is. That _would_ be a problem.

We drove in silence for a while. It was the most uncomfortable I'd ever been. I wanted to claw the wench's eyes out, and I desperately hoped her baby wasn't Edward's … though I had this gut-wrenching-feeling it was.

I don't know why, it was just a feeling I had, but it really fucking sucked. The woman had ruined _my_ family. It was because of her, _my_ son was without his father for three and a half years … okay, so that was my fault too … I mean, I was the one that ultimately decided not to call him and tell him he was a father.

Asshole move. Yes, I know.

"Edward, honey," Tanya cooed from the backseat. "Your baby and I are going to need food for our stay."

Edward ignored her.

"Edward," Tanya tried again.

He waited a second and then finally answered, "What?"

"I said I'm going to need food."

"You did? When did you say that?"

I giggled.

"I just did."

"Oh, I'm sorry … I didn't hear you after the word _honey_ came out … don't you ever use my name and _any_ term of endearment in the same sentence. Copesh?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "Whatever. I'm gonna need food."

"Alright."

About ten minutes later, we pulled into a parking place at some grocery store. Edward put the car in park but left it running. At first I thought he was going to go in with her; and I was about to go all crazy, pregnant baby momma on him, but instead he just relaxed a bit in his seat. I smiled.

Tanya huffed. "Uh, I'm gonna need money."

Edward whipped around to look at her. "Oh, no you don't. James already told me he gave you money for all that shit. That was the deal he and I made."

_Deal?_

Tanya stared at him but didn't say anything.

"I'm not playing, Tanya. I'm not giving you money for anything while you're here. I rented the already furnished apartment and got your stupid ass here, James pays the rest. That was the deal. If you don't have money then I suggest you call James. Until paternity is established you're not getting one more thing from me."

_What in the hell is he talking about? What deal?_

Tanya huffed and then got out of the car.

Edward laughed. "That's what I thought."

I couldn't take it anymore. "What deal?"

His eyes met mine. "Huh?"

"What deal? You said you and James had made a deal … what sort of deal?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Um, no, Edward. You didn't. Do you really think I'd be asking if I already knew?"

"Sorry, baby, I thought I told you. James and I made a deal that I would get the apartment and the plane tickets … because; well, I was the one that wanted the baby born here—"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to be standing there when they take a swab of that baby's mouth … I don't trust that bitch. She knows a lot of people in the hospital she would have delivered at … I'm not taking any chances."

"Gotcha. Back to the deal?"

"Yeah, so the deal was since I wanted her here, then I'd pay for her to get here, plus her apartment. James would make sure she had money to support herself … if it turns out the baby isn't mine he'll pay me back what I spent—"

"What?"

"He'll pay me back for the plane and the apartment."

"Huh … something else you didn't tell me." I shook my head. "So do you have to pay him back then if the baby is yours?"

"No."

I leaned over the center console and kissed his lips. "You have got to stop forgetting to tell me stuff, Edward. You never used to do this."

"Sorry, baby," Edward responded pulling my top lip between his. I moaned and moved closer wrapping my right hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and holding him to me as our lips moved together perfectly.

Desperate for air, I broke the kiss and collapsed back into my seat. "I wanna go home, Edward. Can we please go home?"

Yes, I was totally whining again.

Isabella Whiner Swan.

"Soon, baby. Very, very soon."

**~OOO~**

Edward joined Carlisle and Masen in the family room where they were putting a floor puzzle together, and I went to join Esme in the kitchen.

"So, how'd it go?" Esme smiled. But I could tell she was worried. And annoyed with her precious son.

"We got her all set up at the Holiday Inn."

"The Holiday Inn?" Esme laughed. "Oh, she had to of loved that."

I smiled. "She really, really did."

"So, are you guys ..."

"Oh, Esme we're fine. We've got a lot to work through, but we'll be fine. That I'm sure of."

"Even if …"

"Yes, even if. It'll be hard, but I'm not gonna let that keep me from making _my_ family happy. Masen and this one are the most important, and I love Edward. He didn't betray me like I thought he did … I may not agree with how he carried on after I left, but I don't really have a lot of room to talk if we start talking about mistakes …. We're leaving the past in the past and moving to the future—together."

I'm not sure why I felt the need to explain myself, but it felt really good to finally say it. I'm not sure when the tears started falling.

Esme scooped me up into a hug. "Oh, honey, you don't owe me any explanation, but I couldn't be happier to hear that. I was really worried that if this baby was his, it'd end up being too much."

"I love Edward, Esme," I sobbed. "I always have and I'm not gonna make myself or my kids live without him because he did some stupid shit."

"Good—"

"Hey, Bells …" Edward interrupted, but trailed off when he saw Esme and I hugging.

We both separated. I wiped my tears away quickly, and then turned to face Edward.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing … just stupid pregnancy hormones."

He didn't look convinced, but didn't push it. "We should probably head out. Masen's in some serious need of quiet time, and we've got groceries to put away."

We decided to stop and grocery shop after we got Tanya all taken care of since it'd be easier to do without Masen, and Esme was all for keeping him a little while longer. It was freezing outside so we didn't have to worry about anything thawing while we were there.

"I'm ready, Edward." I smiled and then turned to Esme. "Thanks again for keeping Masen. I just couldn't take him—"

"Of course not," she interrupted shaking her head. "I wouldn't take him around her either. I was happy to do it. One good thing about a big family, you've always got someone that can babysit at the drop of a hat."

She was right about that.

"You're all still coming to dinner on Tuesday, right?"

"Yup," I replied, and then turned to Edward. I didn't think he had to work Tuesday night. I knew he had clinic during the day, but I didn't think he was working the emergency room. "You're not working are you?"

"No. I'm not back in the hospital until the weekend."

Edward was a pediatrician at the Seattle Medical Center. He had a clinic he worked out of, but he was also required to put in so many emergency and urgent care hours a month, plus one required weekend a month—since he was technically employed by the hospital.

The upcoming weekend was his weekend to work. He was scheduled to work seven in the morning, to seven at night, on both Saturday and Sunday. He hated his weekend schedule because he didn't really get to spend much time with Masen.

He actually hated the whole hospital atmosphere all together, but most hospital-owned-clinics required their doctors to put in a certain number of hours at the hospital, and since he was fresh out of residency, he had to take what he could get.

"Alright, so we'll see you about six?"

"Yup."

**~OOO~**

It was shortly after ten in the morning and I had just gotten out of a surgery when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I put the patient's anesthetic progression chart down and pulled out my phone .

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Isabella Swan?"

"This is she."

"Oh, well, hello. This is Nancy from Dr. Saunders' office."

"_Okay?_"

"She asked me to give you a call," she went on to explain. "She was wondering if there was any way you could come in this afternoon. She'd like to go over some of your lab work with you."

I knew full well she couldn't tell me anything, but I asked anyway. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I really can't say. Can you come in, maybe at the end of the day?"

"Sure, when's your last appointment?"

"Four thirty."

"I'll be there. Um, is this something I should call the father for?"

"I always suggest you do, and not because it's bad news, but because it's nice to have someone there when it's good news too. So yes, I would call him."

"Okay, thank you."

I hung up the phone and stared at the wall. My blood work? What could be wrong with my blood work?

"Earth to Bella," Beth said, shaking my shoulder. "What's up?"

"Um, I don't know. I just got a call from the doctor's. They want me to come in, I guess they got my results back and would like to go over them with me."

"Huh … I don't know what to say?" Leave it to Beth. "I wouldn't just assume bad news, Bella. It could be good news."

"I know." I smiled. "I gotta call Edward. Did you need something?"

"Oh, I was just gonna see if you wanted to get lunch today?"

I nodded, smiling politely. "Sure."

"Kay, see ya at noon."

I dialed Edward's number and waited for him to answer. I decided to try his cell phone first, I figured if he didn't answer then I'd try the office.

"Bella?" he answered on the second ring, worry thick in his voice. I didn't usually call him while he was at work, unless it was lunchtime. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, I don't know? Dr. Saunders' office called. They want me to come in at four thirty today."

"Did they say why?"

I shook my head, though I knew he couldn't see me. "Just that they got my blood work back. Can you come?" I really didn't want to go to this appointment alone.

"Of course …. Baby, everything's going to be fine. Try not to stress out too much, okay?"

"Mhmm, I'll try. I'm gonna go to lunch with Beth so I'll just see you at the doctors then?"

"Yup. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

**~OOO~**

It was just before four thirty when I arrived at the doctor's office. I'd just checked in and sat in a chair when Edward came in.

"Perfect timing." I smiled as he sat next to me. "I literally just sat my ass in this chair."

He laughed. "Who's picking up Masen from daycare?"

"Rosalie."

"He'll be happy."

"Oh yeah. I hope it wasn't a problem getting out early?"

Edward shook his head. "No, it was plenty of notice for the girls to call and reschedule."

"Good."

"So where'd you guys go for lunch?" he asked, I assume trying to divert my attention.

"Big Jim's steak house. Have you had their cheesesteak sub? Oh my God. Delicious. We definitely need to get them for dinner sometime." They really were mouthwatering.

"Wow, um, okay. I haven't had them, but I will take that glowing recommendation …. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Isabella?" A red headed nurse called.

Edward and I both got up and followed her to an exam room.

"I'm just gonna check your blood pressure," she informed. "And then Dr. Saunders will be in."

I nodded, and she took my blood pressure; which was a little high, but under the circumstances, I think it was normal.

We sat quietly, neither of us speaking, as we waited for Dr. Saunders to come in. After about ten minutes she finally walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized, taking a seat on the green rolling stool.

"It's okay."

"Well, as Nancy told you, we got your labs back."

I nodded. "Yes."

"Some of your labs seem … _off_. I'd like to do an ultrasound."

I looked at Edward and then back to Dr. Saunders. "Um, of course you can do the ultrasound, but, well, is our baby okay?"

She glanced between Edward and myself, and then said, "Let's just do the ultrasound. Then we'll talk."

I looked to Edward; he just smiled, squeezing the hand he had taken in his soothingly. "Okay," I whispered, turning my attention back to the doctor.

Dr. Saunders smiled. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the table, pulling your pants and underwear down off your abdomen," she instructed. "I'll be right back in."

I nodded, glancing to Edward as I lay back on the table. He looked as concerned as I did, but was doing his best to sooth me with his touch alone.

"I'm scared—" I squeaked, but was interrupted by the door opening.

Dr. Saunders wheeled in the ultrasound machine and moved it over to my other side, opposite Edward. She squirted the cold-as-hell gel on my abdomen and went to work at moving the wand around. After a few minutes she froze the screen and turned to look at us.

"Well …" My heart started thumbing wildly, I couldn't hear anything, and then suddenly, everything was dark.

**** Author's Note ****

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews! I promise not to keep you waiting long; I know you are all anxiously waiting to hear what happened with Bella. **

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten and angelnlove52 for all the work you have done! I appreciate you both :)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 16**

It was just after six when we pulled into the drive leading to the Cullen house. We were running a bit late after the doctor's appointment. I still can't believe I passed out. Dr. Saunders said my blood pressure was extremely elevated, probably from the stress of the unknown.

No shit Sherlock.

Luckily, we were able to get it down to the point Dr. Saunders felt comfortable allowing us to leave, and Edward and I were able to make family dinner night after all. Moreover, I'm sure Masen was probably driving Rosalie mad by now.

"How ya doin'?" Edward asked as I exited the car.

"I'm fine, Edward." I sighed, for the _thousandth_ time since we'd left the doctor's office.

"Okay, but you know if you just wanna go home, we can get Masen and go. We don't have to stay."

"We're staying. I'm fine," I answered shortly. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch; I was just tired of him worrying over me. I was fine. All that his worry was doing was causing my blood pressure to spike with agitation. I just needed quite time with some cuddling and maybe a good movie or book—but _after_ dinner.

Edward sighed and took my hand.

Masen and McKenzie were barreling through the foyer toward the family room when we walked in the door. He didn't even bat an eye at our arrival. I laughed as we both slid off our coats and shoes.

Moments later, Esme came out of the kitchen. "Perfect timing," she said, wiping her hands on a towel.

"It smells wonderful, Esme. I just need to use the bathroom." I turned to Edward, saying, "You go ahead. Make sure Masen washes his hands, please?"

Edward nodded and headed toward the family room with Esme, while I made my way down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside, I locked the door—deciding to take a moment alone with my thoughts—maybe Edward was right, going home might have been a better idea. I really wasn't sure how I was going to relay the information we discovered today—whether I was going to relay it at all. I was still trying to comprehend it myself.

Everyone was settling in around the table when I walked into the large dining room. I glanced to the seven course meal spread out across the large table and shook my head. Esme always outdid herself, making these huge elaborate dinners as if we were royalty. Beyond that, her cooking was out of this world to-die-for. Her roast always melted in your mouth, her cauliflower always crisp and cheesy. My mouth was watering just thinking about it.

Dinner at our house was tacos and shit. It's wasn't that I couldn't cook—because I definitely could—and it's not that I didn't want to, because I loved cooking, it was because Masen was the pickiest eater, ever. To the point that he would honestly pick through anything I mixed together and take out whatever he didn't want, whining about all the yucky stuff mixed with the good stuff—that is, if he ate it at all. Moreover, if the pieces were too small, he would refuse to eat and sit at the table pouting because he was hungry until bedtime. It was tiring.

"Daddy," Masen whined from his place between Edward and my empty chair. I already knew what his problem was, so I just shook my head and slid into my seat.

"Masen," Edward sighed, even I could hear the frustration deep in his voice. "I don't wanna hear it. You're eating."

"I not hungry," Masen cried, shaking his head from side to side. I didn't think that to be true, but glanced to Rosalie just to be sure.

"He had some ants on a log and some juice with Mack after we got home," she supplied. "But that's it."

"Masen," I said, turning my attention back to my son. "You're eating dinner. Just like the rest of us."

Masen shook his head, a look of true disgust covering his face. "But I don't likes it."

"You haven't even tried it," Edward supplied. "You know the rules, Masen. Two bites. Of. Everything."

"I can—"

"No," Edward interrupted Esme. "He needs to try it. He does this with everything, and nine times out of ten he ends up liking whatever it is."

"Okay," Esme surrendered, but I could tell she wanted to give in to Masen's whining—everyone wanted to give into Masen's whining. It took—I don't even know how long—before Edward boarded my two bite rule; my own parents had yet to board that train.

"Momma …" Masen whined.

I shook my head. "Uh uh, Masen. Daddy's right. You know the rules. Two bites."

Masen just huffed and we all turned our attention to our own meals.

"Masen," McKenzie chirped from her place across from his. "Da tatters is ummy."

Everyone laughed, while Masen studied his potatoes carefully. Slowly, he brought a spoon full of mashed potatoes to his mouth and took a hesitant bite. Edward had smothered them in butter and gravy, so hopefully it flavored them up enough for him. I personally wasn't a fan of mashed potatoes unless they were drowned in some sort of flavoring.

"Mmm," Masen hummed taking another bite.

_Well I'll be,_ I thought taking a bite of my own meal, silently thanking McKenzie for the encouragement she gave Masen.

"So, Jasper and I have some news," Alice exclaimed from the other end of the table, bringing everyone's attention to her. She was bouncing around uncontrollably in her seat, and she didn't wait for anyone to respond. "We had a doctor's appointment today … WE'RE HAVING TWINS!"

There were screams and gasps coming from every person in the room—everyone except Edward and I—when I felt my breathing hitch, Edward's hand immediately went to my back, his thumb rubbing soft soothing circles onto my bare skin. I turned to look at him, smiling a small smile, one in which he returned.

"Edward, Bella? Is everything alright?" Esme asked. I turned to look at Esme, then around the table. All eyes were on me.

Finally, I looked at Alice; her face fell with our lack of response to her news. "Oh my God, Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't … I'm happy for you! It just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Alice asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"Um …" I looked to Edward then around the table. "We actually had a doctor's appointment today, too."

"Okay?" I heard from every voice at the table. With the exception of Edward and Rose. And the kids of course.

Rose already knew about the appointment. But not the outcome. I wasn't sure if she mentioned it to anyone else, but I assumed not.

"Yeah, we, um … well … we're having twins, too."

I heard screams and gasps from everywhere, and then the sound of chairs hitting the floor. Before I knew what was happening, Alice had pulled me from my chair.

"OH, MY GOD! THIS IS SOOO COOL!" she screamed excitedly into my ear.

"Wow … what was that?" I giggled, shaking my head slightly. "I can't hear you …."

Esme wrapped her arms around Alice and me, pulling us both into a hug. "This is the best news, ever. I am so happy for you two. Twins … wow … that's such a blessing." Esme let go of me and Alice, and turned to Edward, placing her hand onto his shoulder. "Congratulations," she said, looking to Jasper "to both of you … all of you."

"Thanks, Ma," came from both Edward and Jasper.

"Congratulations." Carlisle smiled. "I'm so happy to have my family back together, and to watch it as it grows. This really is a blessing."

Everyone hugged, saying their congrats, and we all got back to our dinner. I was still absorbing the fact that in seven and a half months I was going to give birth to twins.

Me, Isabella Swan.

Twins.

I'm going to be a mother of three.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

><p>I had just settled onto the couch—feeling exhausted—after getting Masen bathed and to bed. Edward had offered to do it, but I insisted, because I knew I wouldn't be able to much longer. Baths that is.<p>

"How ya feelin', baby?" Edward asked, sitting on the couch next to me.

It only took him about two point two seconds to pull me into his arms, and I sighed in contentment, nuzzling closer. "I'm fine, Edward."

"I meant about the … twins?"

We really hadn't talked much about it since we found out. It was a lot to take in. I mean seriously? Could our lives get anymore crazy? We meet up and fuck one night, after being broken up for four and a half years … I get pregnant … with twins … he finds out about Masen … we get back together, and he might have a baby momma … what the fuck?

I pulled back to look at him. "It's a lot to absorb," I admitted. "I'm not gonna lie … it's hella scary. It's not just one newborn, but two …. I mean, one was hard enough …. I can't imagine handling two at one time."

"Yeah, it's definitely scary," he whispered. "But we can do this … you aren't alone this time, baby. I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

I smiled a small smile, but didn't question him. He seemed so sure of himself. Who was I to question him? I knew where his heart was, but sometimes, when emotions were high, I couldn't help but to think about the past in comparison. Especially, with everything going on with Tanya …. I knew, or at least I hoped, this was where he wanted to be, but it didn't stop the occasional worry that he would decide my decisions from the past were just too much to overcome, leaving me again, to raise our children virtually alone.

I knew he'd never chose to be with her, but what was to stop him from wanting to start over, find someone that wouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly, someone who would have at least stopped to listen before making such a life altering decision. He had to wonder if a similar situation were to arise, would I again run—not fight for what I knew was mine? Did I love him enough to trust him never to betray me as I did that day? I knew the answers, I knew I'd never willingly let him go, that'd I'd never again doubt where his heart was. I knew in my heart he'd never stray, never leave me to doubt his loyalty, but did he know this … truly believe it?

I decided to push all my concerns aside and focus on the positives. He was there with us, and I could only hope it remained that way, after all, he'd only told me a million times since our reunion that he wasn't going anywhere. I needed to trust him as much as I needed him to trust me.

"I know. I'm excited, but I'm super freaked out, too. I don't understand how Alice is bouncing off the walls …. I mean, damn, she just found out today, too."

"That's just Alice."

"How do you feel?" I finally asked, snuggling back into his side. He quickly wrapped his arms back around me, comforting me with his embrace alone.

"Like you. Happy but scared," he assured, but then added, "I hope one of them is a boy though, for Masen." He laughed, and I couldn't help but join him.

Masen was determined the baby was going to be a boy, and I was secretly wishing for a girl. I was bitter of the fact that that wretched woman was going to give Edward his first daughter, but I was determined to be the one to give him his little girl. _Our _daughter would be his little girl; all I needed was the girl. Knowing we were having twins, I found myself wishing for both; to give Masen what he wanted, as well as me … though twin girls would be pretty cool too.

_Daddy's little girls_.

"We definitely gave him a better chance at getting what he wanted."

"That we did," he agreed, bringing his hands to rest on my belly, lightly rubbing his hands over it.

I sighed, tuning back to the news.

It was just after eleven when we shut the T.V. off and headed to bed. I was exhausted to say the least, and I had to be to work at seven. The lucky boyfriend of mine didn't have to be there until eight-ish … bastard.

_Mmm, boyfriend … _I never thought I'd say that word and be referring to Edward Cullen again.

Our nightly routine had become somewhat of a pattern—whether at his place or mine. I'd check on Masen, while Edward locked up and turned off all the lights. I then went to get ready for bed while he went in to check on Masen—yes, we both needed to check on him; neither of us was able to sleep without doing so. I would then climb into bed—snuggle into his side of the bed—while he went into the bathroom and completed his nightly routine. He'd then climb into whatever space was remaining and I'd drape myself over his body while his arms encased me.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes, Bella. I locked the door."

I asked this every night. I couldn't help myself. I knew it was redundant, especially since I always locked the door as soon as I come through it, or opened it for guests. My door was always locked, which would be the reason Edward received a key so early on.

"I thought Masen and I would just stay at your house this weekend," I whispered. "I figured it'd give you a little more time with him, considering you live closer to the hospital. I know it's not much, but we can let Masen stay up a little later …. I don't mind sleeping in a bit in the morning."

"That'd be great, baby. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Edward. I'm doing it for selfish reasons too."

He kissed the top of my head and ran his hand up and down my side, lightly brushing the side of my shirt-covered breast.

"Oh, yeah? And what would those be?"

"Well, it's really only one reason …. Your Jacuzzi tub. I so can't wait to soak in that bitch."

Edward groaned. "How 'bout we _both_ soak in it this weekend?"

I lifted my face to look at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I leaned up and took his bottom lip between mine, lightly sucking. Edward, in turn, repeated the same action on my top lip and before long, our lips were moving perfectly in sync, gently nipping and sucking at the others before I pulled way.

I sighed a regretful sigh and leaned my forehead against his. "I'm really tired."

Edward chuckled and brought his lips back to mine for a quick kiss. "Let's get some sleep, baby."

I smiled and snuggled back into my original position. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

It didn't take long for sleep to find me, but unfortunately, that sleep was extremely short lived. I woke up shortly after one to the faint sound of Edward's cell phone ringing from the pocket of his coat. When I say faint, I mean faint, because I heard it ringing from the closet by the front door.

I had superhero hearing apparently.

I sat up in bed, and looked around the room, confused a bit at first. "Edward," I whispered, shaking him a bit to try to wake him. He didn't respond, so I said it again.

Again, nothing.

"Edward," I tried again.

Yes, I know I could've gotten up and gotten it my damn self, but that would have required getting out of my nice warm, comfy bed, and I'm sorry but that wasn't gonna happen.

"Edward," I whined, shaking his shoulder, a bit more forceful this time.

"What, baby?" he finally answered, his voice was deep with sleep, sounding all sexy like. My mind quickly shifted to the growing arousal beneath my jammies, but was squashed almost as quick.

_Snap out of it, Bella!_

Oh, right!

"Your phone is ringing."

He sat up slightly, and appeared to be listening. "I don't hear anything, baby …."

"It's in the closet by the door."

He looked at me like I was nuts, raising his eyebrows. "You can hear it from the closet, Bella?"

I nodded meekly.

He stared at me for a second longer, but threw the blankets back to get out of bed anyway. I sat in my same spot, as he opened the bedroom door and headed for the phone that had stopped ringing once he hit the hallway. He went to get it anyway, and I heard him cussing as he came back to the bedroom door.

The phone started ringing again, and he quickly silenced it as he shut the door.

I didn't need to ask, but I did anyway. "Tanya?"

"Of course." I held my hand out for the phone, but he shook his head. "Uh uh. You've had enough going on today, no way. Your body is under enough stress as it is."

I pouted but he answered it anyway.

"It's one thirty in the morning, Tanya!" Edward spat. "So …? Are you fucking insane …? Yeah, well, don't call me again, unless it's to tell me you're in labor." With that he hung up the phone.

"What the …?" I let it trail off, but he just stared at me. "Edward?! What did she want?"

"She wanted me to bring her a fucking cheeseburger."

"What?"

"Apparently, she's having a craving," he answered, climbing back into bed. "Then she proceeded to tell me if I would have put her in a real hotel, she wouldn't have had to call me. That was when I told her not to call me until she was in labor." He pulled me into his arms, and I sighed in contentment, snuggling as close as I could get.

We were silent for a long while, but then I started thinking about what he said she said, and I couldn't help myself.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I want a cheeseburger." Some may say I was testing him, and in theory, I was. I wanted to know just how far he would go for me, and a cheeseburger really did sound good. Selfish, I know.

"Are you serious?"

I kissed his chest, smiling to myself. "Uh huh."

"Baby, it's almost two in the morning."

"I know …. Burger King is open twenty-four hours …. Please?" I was totally whining.

Edward sighed, and sat up. He kissed me on the lips, and then whispered against them, "Have I ever been able to tell you 'no'?"

"Um, _no?_"

He kissed me on the lips, and then moved to get up. "I'll be back."

I smiled in triumph. "Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"I love you."

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "I love you, too."

And then he was gone.

**** Author's Note ****

**Please, review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I loved them all :) I know a lot of you are wondering when you'll get to find out if Tanya's baby is Edward's or not, well, we've got a few more chapters … hang in there ;)**

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten and Angelnlove52 for all your help with this chapter! **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 17**

"_Jesus_," I groaned laying my head on the toilet.

I don't know if it was correlated or what, but since the morning after we found out I was carrying twins, the morning sickness I was _occasionally_ having, turned into full on all-fucking-day sickness. I felt nauseous and queasy one hundred percent of the time, and you could add the vomiting to that about eighty-five percent of the time. It sucked feeling sick to your stomach nearly all day long, and while at work to boot. Saltine crackers and I had already formed a budding relationship, but now I think we were becoming serious besties. I was miserable, no question about it.

But really, how in the hell can I go from _occasional _sickness to _all-fucking-day_ sickness within a matter of fucking days? Seriously, was that shit normal? Was it my body's way of telling me it hated me or was it purely psychosomatic—my brain thinking I should be sicker because of the twins, therefore I am?

"Baby," Edward sighed, apologetically walking into the bathroom. "Why don't you call in today? I mean, you've been sitting there since you woke up thirty-five minutes ago."

He was right. I had been sitting next to the toilet since I flew out of bed in a mad dash to get there. Every time I moved even the slightest, a fresh wave of nausea hit me and had me running for the bathroom all over again. It was a vicious cycle—one I was quickly starting to get tired of.

I hated to call in, but I also knew there was no way I was going to be able to work. "Can you bring me the phone?" I rasped, lifting my head off the toilet seat just enough to see his face.

"Mhmm," Edward hummed, leaving the room, returning with the cordless a few seconds later.

I sat up carefully and scooted so my back was against the wall. "Thanks," I groaned, taking it from him. I quickly scrolled through my contacts, hitting the green button on my phone when I found the call-in-line for my department. I left a message for my supervisor, telling her I was sick and wasn't going to be in. Once I hung up, I laid the phone on the floor next to me and rested my head on my arms, over my knees.

"Bells," Edward cooed, lifting me off the floor. "Let's get you to bed."

"I shouldn't be moving away from the toilet …" I argued but didn't struggle.

"I've got ya covered, baby." He laid me on the bed then crawled in behind me, wrapping his arms around me, holding me against him tightly. "I'll drop Masen at daycare on my way to the office …. What time does he have to be picked up by?"

"I can pick him up, Edward—" I started to argue but he quickly interrupted, tightening his hold on me slightly.

"No. I just need to know what time."

I smiled, relishing the feel of having him attempt to see to my every need, trying to help in any way he possibly could. I got a bit nostalgic actually, thinking about how things would have been had he been around for Masen's pregnancy.

"She'll keep him until you get there," I finally said, adjusting my head so I could see his face. "Just let her know when you think you'll be there. She hates it when she's expecting a parent at one time and they don't show up until an hour later …. People take advantage of her, which is why she charges a dollar a minute for every minute you're late. I'm usually there by five, so if you're going to be later than five, tell her, she'll be cool with it."

"Wow, a dollar a minute?"

"Yeah, she gives ya fifteen minutes then she starts adding."

"That's understandable. I mean, if you're gonna be running late it is only common courtesy to inform whomever you are scheduled to meet." I yawned, and Edward went on, "Don't worry, I'll be there by five. You just rest and don't worry about a thing."

"Do you think I should call the doctor?" I asked. "I mean, do you think this normal?"

Edward kissed my cheek. "It's normal, baby. She said on Tuesday that things might be more intense this time around …. But if you want to call her, call her. I can call mom, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to drive you."

"I'm not an invalid, Edward. I can drive myself—"

"Really?" he interrupted. "You can drive yourself? Did you see yourself huddled into a ball in front of the toilet this morning? What happens if it hits like that again, Bella? Only you have no time to pull over?"

I knew he was right and there was no reason to argue with him. "I'll call her. Let me call the doctor first."

"Alright, but promise me you'll call her …. Or at least call someone."

"I promise."

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing the back of my head. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I put a garbage can right next to the bed …. Plus some extra bags, a few bottles of water, and crackers."

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled—talk about embarrassing. A garbage can for my vomit, and he even remembered some extra bags—could we get any more comfortable with each other, I mean, the water and crackers were sweet, but a garbage can?

"Hey, I told ya I had ya covered, didn't I?" he retorted, climbing off the bed. "I figured I'd probably come home and find you passed out on the bathroom floor …. You're miserable enough. I think you should at least be as comfortable as you can be. I really am sorry you feel so bad, baby. I wish I could take it all away, but …."

_And queue the tears please_.

"Edward," I cried, attempting to sit up, as Edward came to sit on the edge of the bed. "I feel like crap, yes, but I'll gladly suck it up for the little angels we've created …. I appreciate everything you do …. All this, it's great … you're great …."

Edward kissed me. "I love you …. Anything you need, just ask."

"It's not always that easy for me, you know that, but I'll definitely try." I smiled. "Now, go take a shower. I'll be fine."

Edward chuckled, placing a kiss on my lips, and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I woke up around nine and instantly found myself blanketed with sadness. I didn't even get to give my two favorite guys kisses before they left. I sat up and instantly wished I hadn't. I got my head over the garbage can just in time.<p>

Once the current bout of nausea wore off, I reached for the phone Edward left laying on the nightstand, and dialed Dr. Saunders' office. They had an opening at eleven thirty, which I took.

Once I hung up, I immediately dialed Rosalie.

I decided to try Rose instead of Esme because I really wasn't in the mood for all the cheeriness. I just wanted to go to the doctor, find out if she could give me something so I could at least work, and then come home and cuddle on the couch to wait for Edward and Masen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rose," I rasped into the phone.

"My goodness, Bells … are you alright?"

"No, I feel like I'm dying …. I have been sick non-stop since Wednesday morning."

"The flu?"

"No …. I don't think so. Morning sickness, turned all day sickness … times ten."

"Oh. I heard it was a lot worse with twins."

"Shit, that's an understatement …. I actually made a doctor's appointment at eleven thirty; Edward doesn't want me driving myself—"

"Eleven thirty?" she asked, cutting me off.

"Yeah."

"I can take you."

"Are you sure? I mean, if you're busy, I can call—"

"It's fine, Bells. Mack has a doctor's appointment this afternoon, but I don't have to pick her up for that until three. I've got plenty of time."

"Thanks, Rose."

"Not a problem. I'll pick you up about eleven?"

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for doing this, Rose. I really appreciate it." I smiled as we drove down the road. I now understood why Edward wanted me to have someone else drive, the blurring traffic and scenery going past my window were enough to cause my stomach to roll and tumble with every little bump in the road.<p>

"Not a problem." She smiled, glancing my way before returning her attention to the road. "I just can't believe how different you and Alice seem to be feeling. Alice hasn't had an ounce of morning sickness—"

"Yeah, don't remind me," I interrupted, feeling a little resentment towards my best friend. "Apparently I'm getting it for the both of us."

"That really sucks," she sympathized. "Hopefully it's not like this through the entire thing. That definitely wouldn't make this a very memorable experience."

"Not any worse than Masen's …. Shit, I didn't mean it like that. My pregnancy with Masen was actually really enjoyable, but it was also very lonely … though, Masen more than made up for that. Every time he moved in my belly …" I let it trail off, my mind thinking back to the times that made me happy and yet so sad. The milestones I had with Masen, but the things I'd missed with Edward … the things Edward missed.

"You don't owe me any explanations, Bella." Rose smiled as we pulled into a parking place.

"I know …. I just didn't want you to think I was miserable throughout my pregnancy with Masen."

We both exited the car and headed for the door of the health center.

"Not everyone enjoys being pregnant, Bella," Rose said, opening the door. "I didn't really enjoy my pregnancy with McKenzie. I was sick all the time, not as bad as you are, but bad enough for me …. I was moody like you wouldn't know, and I think I told Emmett to pack his shit and get out every other day during the last month or two …."

We got on the elevator, alone, and pushed the button for Dr. Saunders' office, the initial jump of the lift made my stomach, and its lack of contents, jump into my throat. I clamped my mouth shut, hoping to keep the heaves inside—the stairs would have been a better idea for sure.

"I couldn't eat because nothing sounded good," Rose continued. "And if it did sound good, it didn't generally agree with McKenzie once it was in … and oh, my god! I couldn't get enough of Emmett. At. All. From before I found out, to the day I fucking delivered, I wanted him twenty-four seven …. I actually picked fights just for the makeup sex …."

The elevator dinged and we exited. I almost intrigued the notion of kneeling down and kissing the solid ground once the floor stopped moving, because I'd actually made it without vomiting—major accomplishment, guaranteed.

"But this pregnancy has been so easy. I've actually enjoyed it this time around, and I'm all sorts of horny too …. Not as much though …." She laughed, opening the door to Dr. Saunders' office, and what she just said finally registered. Don't ask me where my mind was, because I honestly don't know, but I nearly missed her admission.

"Did you just say, 'This pregnancy'?" I asked, stopping right inside the door. Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks, turning to look at me, with eyes full of guilt.

"Um …"

"You're pregnant?"

Rose smiled, slowly nodding her head. "Yes, but please don't tell anyone I told you … especially, not Emmett."

I nodded, but asked, "Why? I mean, this is good news, Rose."

"Because …." She looked around the office, and then said, "Let's get you checked in and then I'll explain." I nodded and headed for the reception desk. After I signed in, Rosalie and I found some seats and she continued her explanation. "See, we found out in September, but we had a few miscarriages before McKenzie, so we decided to wait until we were out of the 'danger zone,' so to speak …. Well, then, Alice announced she was pregnant and we didn't want to steal her thunder, so we decided to wait just a little bit longer ….

"We were going to tell everyone after the New Year, but then you came back and we didn't think that was quite the time …. Then you announced you were pregnant, and then you and Alice announced the twins …. We just never got the chance to tell anyone. Obviously, we're gonna have to tell them, and we are, this weekend."

I stared at Rose, wide-eyed. "So, you're like, what …? Six months pregnant?"

Rose laughed. "Almost seven to be exact."

"Wow! How on earth have you been hiding it? You definitely don't look nearly seven months pregnant!"

Rose laughed, again. "Thanks, but lots of baggy shirts. Thank God it's winter."

I giggled, and then the nurse called my name, effectively ending our conversation.

The entire visit lasted about ten minute's total. The doctor gave me a script for some anti-nausea medication, she said may or may not help, but if I continued to vomit like I was, she'd have no choice but to put me on some sort of pump, that basically pumped a never-ending supply of anti-nausea fluids into my system. Then she started talking some crazy shit about possible having to do IV fluids because I was teetering on the edge of dehydration.

Just fucking wonderful, just what a sick woman, that didn't like needles anyway, wanted to hear—a lovely stick in the arm, and the annoying cold fluid rushing through her veins … I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>I was curled up on the couch with a pregnancy book when Edward and Masen walked in. I had taken some of the medicine Dr. Saunders' had prescribed, and so far, it seemed to help. I hadn't had any nausea in nearly five hours.<p>

"How ya feelin', baby?" Edward cooed, kissing my forehead. I'd talked to him since my appointment, so he knew the outcome, but I hadn't taken the medicine when spoke with him.

"Better," I supplied, sitting up. "It seems to be helping …. Thank God."

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "Well good. I'm glad to hear it—"

"Momma, you all better now?" Masen inquired, climbing onto the couch with me.

I smiled, ruffling his hair. "Yes, Masen. Much better …. Were you good for Nancy today?"

Masen nodded. "Uh huh …. Can we has pizza for dinner?"

"Have pizza," I corrected Masen before turning my attention to Edward. He looked to me for an answer, and I shrugged. It didn't sound revolting, which was a good thing, I guess. "We can try it."

"Yahs!" Masen yelled, jumping off the couch. "I gets the phone."

Edward and I both laughed at his enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"So that worked out," Edward said, coming down the stairs after tucking Masen in for the night. "Still no nausea?"<p>

"None. I feel good." I smiled, snuggling into the couch.

I was hoping he'd come snuggle with me, but he went to clean up the kitchen instead. I will admit I pouted, so I'm not sure if that was the reason he ended up cuddling with me when he was finished, or if that was his intention all along. Either way, I was not complaining about it. I loved cuddling with _my_ man.

"I really am happy you're feeling better," he cooed, kissing the back of my neck. "I hated seeing you like that …. I actually Googled some homeopathic remedies for morning sickness between patients today, and found several possibly helpful hints." That's when I noticed the Whole Foods bag sitting on the coffee table.

"Did you now?" I laughed, sitting up and reaching for the bag. Edward's hand caught mine as he sat up too.

"Yeah," he continued. "One site said, in the morning when you first wake up, make sure to lay there for a few minutes, and not try to get up or move, allow your body to get used to its surroundings. Then pop a soft peppermint candy into your mouth and that will take some of the edge off. I also found another sight that suggested ginger teas and ginger cookies to munch and sip on throughout the day."

Edward started pulling items out of the bag, one by one,reading the directions, before placing them down beside him, I sat there and watched him process the information before I inquired what he was doing**. **

"The homeopathic chick at Good Foods suggested placing a few drops of this ginger root concentrate under your tongue before you sit up and gave me a few other options as far as foods and drinks with ginger to help with the nausea."

My eyes filled up with tears at his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you."

"I just wanted you to feel better," Edward cooed, pulling me into his arms.

"Me too," I breathed, placing a kiss on his lips. He tried to pull away, but I wasn't letting him. Rosalie wasn't the only one having that urge. If I wasn't vomiting, I was ready to rip his clothes off, and right then.

I started urging him back on the couch, my hand going to his belt. I was in urgent need to feel him and the quicker I could get his damn pants off, the faster I could make that happen. I needed to feel him inside me.

"Edward," I groaned—okay, so I whined—pulling at his fucking impossible belt. Fine, I may have thrown a full on temper tantrum, one that may have resembled that of my three year old, but whatever, I was pregnant, with not just one, but two, of _his_ babies and I was fucking horny.

_Just take the fucking clothes off, already!_ I thought tugging at his belt, trying my damnedest to release the body part I so desperately wanted. He, of course, laughed at me, which only pissed me off more.

_Fucker!_

I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest. "What the hell is so funny? I'm trying to take your pants off because I want you, and you find that funny? Please! Clue me in."

He just laid there, staring at me. I could tell he was trying his damnedest not to laugh, but he wasn't being very successful; he confirmed that fact when he chose not to say anything.

"Whatever!" I yelled, getting off the couch. "I'm going to bed. I'll just do it my Goddamn self!"

I stormed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door harder then I probably should have.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS SO FUNNY?" I screamed when I got into the bathroom.

_Are you __**trying**__ to wake Masen, you idiot?_

Apparently!

I had just gotten my shirt over my head when Edward walked into the bedroom—I could see him from where I was standing in the bathroom because I hadn't closed the door. He turned and walked toward me.

"Baby," he cooed, wrapping one arm around me, his hand holding me to him, while his other hand gently cupped my chin. "I'm sorry I was laughing at you, okay? But when you screamed out, 'Just take the fucking clothes off already!' I couldn't really hold it in …. I'm sorry, though. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I said that out aloud? Seriously, where the fuck was my filter?

"You didn't hurt my feelings." I sighed, melting into him. "You pissed me off. I was horny, and instead of helping me get your pants off, you just laughed at me …. That wasn't very nice ..." I pouted. "If your very pregnant girlfriend wants sex … you should just give her sex. I mean, it's only fair since it is half your fault I'm so fucking horny."

Yes, I am a pouter.

"I know baby," he cooed again, wrapping both his arms around me and pulling me in for a hug. I could feel his chest tighten as he tried not to laugh at my plea. I should have been mad, but the fingers slowly caressing my back were doing wonders to my raging hormones.

"How about I just take them off myself from now on," Edward whispered against my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

That was why I pouted. And whined. And bitched. And anything else I could do. I always got my way, and always had him eating out of the palm of my hand. Edward may have thought he was the one in charge in our relationship, but he was clearly wrong. I was the one wearing the pants.

The idea was intriguing; however, though only for a second. "Fine, but if you dilly-dally around, and just end up frustrating the shit out of me anyway, then you get to watch—not touch—while I get myself off. Deal?"

He stared at me in shock for a second, but then nodded, slowly.

"Deal?" I asked again, just needing the clarification.

"Deal."

"Good." I beamed. "Now take off your pants."

He didn't waste any time pulling his pants and boxers off, and I couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness.

Edward smirked, hooking his fingers in my cleavage. "Now you, baby."

I held eye contact, pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, and wrapped my hands around my back to unclasp my bra. I pulled it off in a way I hoped was seductive, deliberately dropping it as my lips formed an innocent 'O' shape, as I brought my other hand up to cover my lips, silently saying, "Oops."

Apparently, I did something right, because he jumped me. Literally, jumped me. He wrapped his arms around my still _small_ figure, and pushed me into the counter top in the bathroom. His hands were everywhere all at once: my breast—which fucking killed me—my ass, my face, and then to the button of my already undone jeans.

_Yes, I said 'already undone'._ I needed new ones.

He pushed my pants and underwear down my legs, and helped me step out of them.

Edward quickly scooped me up and sat me on top of the counter, pulling me right to the edge. I gripped the shit out of the stone, and he wasted no time burying himself inside of me.

"Fuck!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he moved harder and faster inside of me, stroking places that had longed to be touched all day.

"Jesus, baby …" he grunted into my neck. "Lie back for me …."

I didn't hesitate, I laid back, but not before he stuck a towel behind me. He quickly wrapped his arms around my legs, and started slamming into me. I was a whimpering mess as he fucked me senseless in his bathroom. My head was thrashing back and forth, and I held on for dear life, watching as my tits bounced up and down with every thrust.

"Jesus, Edward … that … feels … ohh … so … _gooodddd _…." My breathing was labored, which caused my voice to crack a bit at the end. I was virtually out of breath as he fucked me into oblivion.

"God, baby, I wanna watch you come," Edward grunted. "Touch yourself … for me, baby, please?"

That wouldn't be the first time I'd touched myself for his pleasure, and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last. I loved him more than I ever thought possible, and watching him get off by watching me was one hell of a turn on. I slowly brought one hand up and started gently fondling my breast, while my other hand traveled to my clit. It only took seconds for my whimpers to fill the bathroom and suddenly it was all too much.

He brought his mouth into the mix, and immediately, I was all done. The combination of him sucking furiously at my nipple while his cock moved perfectly in and out of me, mixed with my hand gently groping and kneading my other mound, as my finger rubbed erratically against my clit … it was all too much.

"Oh, FUCK! Edward, shiiiiiiitttttttttt …!"

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and shoved me down on him, biting just below my ear, as he spilled his seed deep inside me.

I collapsed on the counter, panting as Edward lay on top of me. After a few moments, he finally started to stir. Once fully alert, he leaned up and kissed the bite mark then moved to kiss my lips.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered against them. "More than I will ever love anyone else … in this respect, that is …. Because Masen and these two are a real close second …. This is it for me …. _You're_ it for me."

I stared at him, studying his eyes for something—anything—but what I found was absolutely nothing that contradicted what he said, all I saw reflected back at me was the love and devotion I felt for Edward …. Edward loved me; that I knew, so if he said I was it for him, then I was it for him.

"I love you too, Edward. I'm guessing about as much as you love me." I kissed his lips. With a smile, I went on, "You've always been it for me, Edward. You are the _only_ person I have ever loved … in this _respect_." I laughed. "I love Masen and these two _as much_ as I love you, only in the way a mother is suppose to love her children … I'm guessing that's what you were trying to say?"

"Exactly." Edward smirked, nipping at my lips.

"Can I get up now?" I asked, placing a quick kiss on his lips as I smiled. "This is starting to get a bit uncomfortable."

He jumped back and pulled me off the counter. "Jesus, baby, why didn't you say something?"

"It was fine, Edward," I hummed, lying my head on his shoulder as he carried me to bed. I looked up to look at him, and a thought occurred to me. "I guess I shouldn't get too used to this, huh? Doubt you'll be able to do it much longer."

Yes, I actually liked it when Edward carried me.

Edward kissed my nose and set me in the bed. "You won't be pregnant forever, my love, and don't you stress that prefect little body of yours too much, because I will carry you for as long as I can … and I'll make sure I carry you through the door the day you come home." He leaned forward, kissing me again before getting up. "I'm just gonna lock up and check on Masen …. I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched as he slipped on his boxers and walked out of the bedroom.

My eyes were fighting mercilessly with me over the need to rest. I didn't think they needed to; they however, disagreed, so I decided to let them rest—but just until Edward returned.

****Author's Note****

**What'd ya think? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten and Angelnlove52 for all your hard work! I appreciate all that you have, and continue to do.**

**Thank you my wonderful readers for all the continued support, and the glowing reviews. You all seem to like the story as much this time around as you did the last … and I'm glad I got you with the whole Rosalie being pregnant :)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 18**

Two weeks after Dr. Saunders put me on the anti-nausea medicine, my morning sickness was back to being morning sickness. I found myself to be relieved to have at least one thing that wasn't doubled. Carrying twins left me exhausted all the time—literally. On my days off, naptime fell about two hours after I got out of bed, and on days I actually had to work, I frequently found myself dozing off between patients—standing up even. By the time I got home from work I was so dead on my feet, all I had to do was sit on the couch before I would, literally, pass the fuck out. I couldn't tell you how many times Edward had to cook dinner for Masen because I fell asleep on the couch.

Then there were my overly sore, very sensitive breasts. Fuck, my overly sensitive everything. All Edward had to do was look at me and I would be panting like a dog. I seriously couldn't get enough of him. In the two weeks since we'd found out we were having twins, we'd had sex at least once a day, though it was usually twice a day, and more often than not, it was more. I would have definitely gone for more, but Edward said if we continued at that pace, he'd be shooting blanks by the time we were ready for another baby.

_Say what? He wants me to go through this, _again_?_

"Momma?"

I felt Masen's breath wash over my face, causing me to open my eyes and find my little boy smiling down at me. "Yeah, baby?" I smiled.

"When daddy gonna be here?"

"Mmm." I stretched sleepily and then sat up, glancing at the clock – 6:37.

Edward should have already been home. He hadn't mentioned having to go anywhere after work, and I knew it wasn't his day to work at the hospital. He was never late and always told me if he had somewhere to go, or something to do. To say I was freaking out would have been a drastic understatement.

"I don't know buddy," I finally answered, getting off the couch. "Did the phone ring?"

Masen shook his head. "Uh uh."

I nodded and went to grab the cordless from the kitchen counter. There weren't any missed calls. I decided to check my cell before calling him, in case he left a message, but there was only a missed call from my mom.

_I'll call her tomorrow,_ I thought, pressing the number two on my cell phone. I waited as it rang and eventually went to voicemail, which only added to my panic.

"Hey, it's me. I was just, um, wondering where you were …. You're usually home by now, so we're just a little worried …. Call me, please? I love you …. Bye."

I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to fix dinner. I no sooner pulled the chicken out of the fridge when the phone rang. I sat the chicken on the counter to pick up the phone.

Edward.

"Well, hello," I greeted, pulling the plastic wrap from the chicken.

"Hey, baby." Edward sighed on the other end.

My hands stilled on the chicken—I'd only removed about half the plastic. "Uh oh, bad day at work?"

"Fuck," Edward groaned. I could envision him pulling his fingers through his hair. "Yes, one of my nurses was out sick, and of course, every kid in the Greater Seattle Area has a runny nose and a cough right now. So, of course, mommy runs them right to the doctor. Fuck, it's a cold people! Kids get colds!"

I could hear the frustration in his voice, and felt bad he'd had such a crummy day. I would definitely have to help him relieve some of that tonight. "Wow, um, okay?"

"Sorry, baby," Edward breathed on the other end. "It was just a really frustrating day, and to top it off, I told Masen we'd build a snowman tomorrow, so I had to stop at the house to get warmer clothes."

"Huh." I shrugged, picking up the chicken. "Masen never mentioned the snowman."

"You were sleeping on the couch when we talked about it last night …. He insisted we watch Frosty, and then he asked if we could make our own frosty, so I told him—"

"Hold on!" I dropped the phone and turned to the closest thing I could find—the sink—and emptied the entire contents of my stomach.

"Momma?" Masen asked, picking the phone up off the floor.

I looked down to a very scared little boy. "It's okay, baby." I smiled, reaching my hand out for the phone. "Mommy's just not feeling real well." Masen didn't say anything; he just handed me the phone and then stood there, staring at me. I stared back as I brought the phone back to my ear. "Are you still there?" I asked, wiping my mouth with the kitchen towel.

"Yeah."

Masen must have decided all was well, because he left the kitchen and ran into the living room, turning on some cartoon or another, while I turned around to turn on the hot water. I pulled out the Clorox Kitchen Disinfectant spray and started scrubbing the sink.

"Sorry about that—"

"Why are you apologizing?"

I stopped scrubbing. "I don't … it's just so embarrassing. I've been fine all day, but when I opened the chicken up …." I shuddered violently just thinking about it.

"The chicken?"

"Yeah, I was gonna make chicken for dinner, but when I opened the package, the smell was fucking awful … ugh, just the look of it …." Another violent shudder coursed through me.

"Are you sure it wasn't just bad? Maybe this isn't babies related."

"I just bought it today."

"Oh, then I guess it is babies related." Edward chuckled. "I'm just about there, baby. So I'll see ya in a few, okay?"

"Yup."

I hung up the phone and buried my nose into the bend of my elbow while I pushed the chicken to the side. Edward could take care of it. I went back to cleaning out the sink, and then pulled the broccoli from the freezer. I was just turning on the steamer when Edward walked up behind me.

"It's been a long day, baby," he breathed, wrapping his arms around me. "Let's just order a pizza or something, and relax on the couch?"

I relaxed into him, my head falling back on his shoulder. "Sounds good to me."

I turned my head in search of a kiss, and he did not disappoint. He captured my lips with his, nipping and sucking on my bottom. I whimpered, turning in his arms, deepening the kiss while Edward pushed me into the counter top. His hands slid under the back of my shirt, lightly caressing my skin with his fingertips. I moaned, pushing myself closer.

"We better stop," he panted, breaking the kiss. "Masen's gonna come barreling in here any minute."

"Ugh," I groaned, burying my face in the junction between his neck and shoulder. "You're right."

I didn't really want to stop, but I knew we had to. Masen had impeccable timing and had to be the quietest little boy ever when he wanted to be, and apparently, he found catching his mom and dad kissing hot and heavy to be amusing.

Edward stepped back as I turned to put the vegetables away. "Hey, honey?" I asked, glancing at the nasty chicken. "Could you package that chicken back up and put it in the freezer for me?"

Edward chuckled, nodding his head slightly. "Of course."

"Thanks." I smiled. "So pizza?"

Edward looked over to me as he pulled out a gallon sized freezer bag. "You're welcome, and whatever sounds good to you. It doesn't really matter to me."

"How 'bout Chinese? Some vegetables sound good," I asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Chinese is fine," Edward assured, before placing a kiss on my lips. "I'll order it. Do you want chicken in the veggies?"

"Um, it sounds good, but—"

"I'll pick the chicken out if you can't eat it."

I smiled. "You're too good to me." I kissed him quick on the lips while he shook his head at me.

"Not possible," he protested, stepping away from me. "Should I order something for Masen? Or do you wanna just fix him something here?"

"I don't know." I sighed, blowing my hair from my face. "What are you getting?"

"I don't know …. Beef and broccoli or General Tsu's."

"The General Tsu's sounds yummy, but he _may_ eat the beef and broccoli."

Edward shrugged with indifference. "Then we'll get both."

I smiled hopefully. "And the vegetables?"

Edward laughed. "And the veggies."

"Thank you," I murmured, pressing my lips against his.

"As always, you're welcome," he retorted, stepping away to order our dinner while I went to the bathroom. He was sitting on the couch when I returned, and I went to snuggle into his side.

"About forty minutes," he mumbled, wrapping his arm around me. He was watching some show on The History Channel. Don't ask me what it was; I had a tendency to block anything on that channel out. I was not, in any way, a history buff.

I looked up to his face. "Did you check on Masen?" I asked, attempting to pull his attention to me. I knew full well he checked on Masen, hell, I'd checked on Masen.

"Yeah, he's playin' his Leapster," he mumbled, his eyes never leaving the T.V.

I stared at him for a second, a little baffled that he was actually ignoring me. Figuring I wouldn't get much more of a response, I rested my head on his chest. "Kay," I whispered, my eyes closing on their own accord.

"Daddy?"

Both of our eyes jumped to Masen's where he stood in the doorway, staring at us.

"Yeah, buddy?" Edward asked, turning his full attention to our son.

"When we build fwosty?" he whispered, glancing between his father and myself.

"Tomorrow, Masen."

Masen nodded, staring at us. "Can I watch T.V. out here?" I looked to Edward then back to Masen, he was staring intently at his father, giving him the most pitiful look ever. It took everything I had not to burst out laughing at his attempt, but I refrained, because I really didn't want to watch The History Channel either.

Edward sighed. "Fine."

Masen squealed a "yeah" and ran to his reclining chair.

Edward turned on _Diego,_ and that's what we all watched until dinner arrived—though I believe I may have dozed off, again.

* * *

><p>Of course getting Masen to eat anything was a treat, as always. Edward and I both tried the McKenzie tactic, but it didn't work. Apparently, McKenzie was the only one that Masen trusted in regards to food being good or not. In the end, the three bite rule worked in our favor. He ended up liking the sauce from my Chinese chicken and vegetables, as well as the chicken and broccoli.<p>

"See, Masen—" Edward sighed "—you don't know if you don't like something, unless you try it."

"I don't like carrots."

Edward and I both chuckled, because he was honestly too funny, and so matter-of-fact.

"You don't have to eat any carrots, buddy," Edward responded.

"Okay," Masen replied with a shrug, taking another bite of his food.

"So how was work?" Edward asked, turning his attention to me.

"Exhausting," I sighed, shoveling rice into my mouth.

Edward frowned. "Why don't you take some time off, baby … or maybe just cut back on your hours? I'm sure Dr. Saunders would give you an excuse."

I shook my head, putting my fork down. "I can't afford not to work, Edward. I mean, I have a mortgage, a car payment …. I have bills to pay. I can't even afford to cut back on my hours right now. Trust me, I wish I could."

"I'll pay—"

"Oh, no you won't," I interrupted. "You are not paying my bills, Edward. It's not your responsibility."

"It is just as much my responsibility to take care of Masen and the babies as it is yours. You should be resting, I mean, every article you've read—and I know you've read them because you've marked them …." I raised my eyebrows in question. "I just happened on them, but whatever, the point is, you know this is only going to get worse. And don't they say to rest when you're tired if it's possible. Meaning you _need_ rest. I can take care of you Bella, all of you. You're my family, please let _me_ support my family …. Not to mention, for three and a half years I contributed nothing. You did everything, both financially and physically …. Hell, I haven't given you anything since I've been in the picture. Please let me do this, Bella."

I looked to Masen, his brow was knitted, as he glanced between Edward and me. I turned my attention back to Edward but before I could say anything, he spoke.

"We'll talk about this later."

I nodded and went back to my dinner. I discovered I couldn't eat the chicken in the vegetables but I could eat the chicken in the General Tsu's, I'm not exactly sure why, but I went with it. The whole meal was actually to die for. Edward didn't get much of his dinner, but he was a trooper. Luckily, we ordered plenty, so he wouldn't be starving.

* * *

><p>I sat in bed with three pillows propping me up, reading a book about twin pregnancies when Edward came in. He took the book out of my hands and crawled on top of me, removing one pillow so I was resting more on my back.<p>

He sucked on the spot just below my ear, the one that was sure to affect me every time. "We never finished our conversation from dinner," he whispered, moving his hand under my shirt, gently caressing my belly and side as he kissed and sucked at my ear, neck, and jaw.

I moaned. "There's nothing to talk about."

Edward brought his lips to mine and kissed me chastely. "Nothing to talk about, huh?" he whispered against them, but before I had a chance to respond, he crashed his lips against mine and started kissing me senseless. He nipped and sucked at my lips, his tongue gently caressing mine, and it was driving me crazy.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and started working his shirt up as my legs wrapped around him in hopes of pulling him closer to me. I couldn't get him close enough, and I was honestly desperate to feel him inside me.

I whimpered when I felt his proud erection press into my hot, and now very wet center, and Edward groaned, breaking the kiss, leaving me gasping for air as he pulled off his shirt. I stared at his bare chest and licked my lips. Edward chuckled.

He shook his head, reaching forward to push my shirt up, exposing my belly. I, in turn, smirked and lifted my arms to allow him to pull it off completely.

He groaned as he stared at the girls, before bringing his eyes to me. "Jesus, baby, I think they get bigger every day. I mean, shit, I just saw them yesterday …. Fuck, I saw them this morning, and they weren't nearly as big." He brought his hands up to grope them, and I winced from the discomfort.

"Yeah, well, they hurt like a bitch, so be gentle."

"Sorry, baby." He smiled apologetically, bringing his hands to the buckle of his pants. I watched what he was doing carefully, my eyes following each and every action.

"You can touch them," I mumbled. "Just don't squeeze them."

He removed his pants and my eyes zeroed in on his cock straining against his boxers. My very intrigued eyes watched as he brought his hands up and slowly pushed down his boxers, causing his beautiful cock to spring free.

I couldn't take my eyes off my new, yet old, friend, and I may have licked my lips before tucking my bottom one securely between my teeth.

Edward laughed, shaking his head as he pulled the sheet down my legs. "How'd I know I was gonna find you in nothing but a t-shirt?"

"I was horny." I shrugged, as if that was the most logical answer.

His eyebrows shot up and I could tell he wanted to laugh but he recovered wonderfully. "Were ya now?"

I nodded, lifting my legs, bending them at the knee, before I let them fall open—exposing myself completely to him. "Uh huh."

Edward wasted no time, climbing between my legs and bringing his lips to mine. He gently laid me down on the bed as I wrapped my legs around him, holding him to me while we laid there kissing, just reacquainting ourselves with each other's lips. His cock nudged the entrance of its fun house. I tried shifting my hips, but Edward had me locked firmly under him. I groaned in frustration which only made him kiss me harder.

"Edward," I groaned, breaking the kiss because I was desperately needed some air.

He trailed his lips down my neck, nipping and sucking, and then hummed, "Yeah, baby?" He started moving his cock between my wet folds, making delicious friction, but it wasn't quite what I wanted, or needed for that matter.

"Fuck me, already!" I hissed, lifting my hips. "I said I was horny. Now stop teasing me."

Edward buried his face between my neck and shoulder, trying desperately to hide his laughter, but it didn't work, of course. I felt the rumble of his chest and it only infuriated me.

I shoved him off me. "What is with you, lately?" I sneered, jumping out of bed, well, I tried to anyway, Edward was quick to grab me.

Edward shook his head, his hand holding firmly onto my wrist. "You are not walking away from me this time …. You used to be able to take a little teasing, I'm sorry." That just infuriated me more, so I yanked my arm out of his grasp, and got out of bed.

"Yeah, well, that was before I was pregnant. With fucking twins! Now, every time you touch me, I have this overwhelming urge to fuck you! And you want to _tease_ me? What the fuck?!"

Edward wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me into his lap. "I'm sorry, baby," he soothed. "I won't tease ya anymore …. Well, at least until after the babies come …. Then you're all mine, Swan."

I couldn't help the giggle. "Don't forget postpartum," I teased, but Edward just scowled at me, so I pressed my lips against his. "You know I love you, right? I'll be me again someday, quite a bit more tired, but me."

He smiled, bringing his lips to mine. "I love ya either way, so it really doesn't matter. I just have to remember you're a bit more fragile this way." I should have taken that as an insult, but his smile was really cute, so I let it slide.

Edward brought his lips back to mine as he pulled me down to the bed, both of us on our sides. He was gently nipping and sucking at my lips, carefully caressing my breast with his hand as I hitched my leg up over his thigh and locked his leg with mine, bringing his thigh to rest right against my crotch—exactly where I needed the attention.

I whimpered and moaned into his mouth, while his tongue caressed mine, his thigh giving me some much-needed friction. As if he knew that fact—which he probably did—he gripped my waist and stilled my movements. He pulled his lips back as his hand stilled on my breast.

"Edward," I groaned, clearly frustrated when he pulled his lips and hand away from me. "I am about two seconds away from going to the bathroom and finishing it myself. What the hell is your problem?"

He sighed and tossed his head back—I swear he acted as though he were a girl sometimes—but he still didn't answer me, so I tried climbing out of bed, but Edward had a firm grip on me and wasn't letting me go.

"Let me go, Edward."

"No, you're not going anywhere."

He still wouldn't look at me so that only enraged me more. "Why? You obviously don't want to fuck me, so at least let me take care of myself."

"Trust me," Edward groaned, rolling me onto my back. "I want to. I just—"

And then it all clicked. "You were going to use sex to get me to cave on letting you support us, weren't you?"

Edward didn't say anything at first; he just brought his lips to my neck and started placing open-mouthed kisses all over, occasionally sucking. "Mmm, I don't know what you're talking about, baby."

"Mmhmm, sure you don't." I was beyond over it and I'm sure the whimpers and moans escaping me told him that. "I swear to God, Edward, if you stop again, your ass is sleeping on the couch."

Edward rolled on top of me—keeping most of his weight off me—as he tangled his hands in my hair and brought his mouth back to mine for a heated kiss.

I whimpered, wrapping my legs around him and arching my back, which brought his cock right to my entrance. This excited me to no end, making me tighten my legs and instinctually lift my hips—pulling the head of his cock into me.

Edward moaned, thrusting the rest of the way in. "Jesus, baby, you're so wet."

I moaned, arching my back as he pulled out and then trusted back in. "I-I told you … _ohhh _… I told you I was … _shit, Edward _..." He pushed my legs up a bit farther and started thrusting harder and faster as his mouth worked over my neck.

"You like that, baby?" Edward panted against my ear, as he pounded into my soaked pussy.

I reached my hands up and wrapped them around the wood slits in the headboard. "Yes … shit, Edward … don't stop … please … oh, _God_, don't—"

Edward's ringing cell phone interrupted me.

"No …" I whined, but Edward didn't stop, instead, he increased his thrusts. "_Ohhh _… Edward, the phone—"

"Let it ring, baby," Edward interrupted. I whimpered, relishing in the way he felt inside me, as he brought a finger down to my clit and started rubbing fiercely.

The phone stopped ringing, and once again, the only thing that could be heard in the quiet night were my whimpers and moans. He was slamming into me, his movements quickly becoming erratic, as he sucked on my neck—marking me.

"Edward," I moaned, lifting my hips to meet his thrust. "Fuck, baby, right … oh, yeah, there …. _Ohhh _… _God …_"

"That's it, baby," Edward moaned. "Let it go." He went back to kissing and sucking at my neck and then pinched my clit.

I exploded, pulling him over the edge with me, and he collapsed to my side, pulling me into his arms, where we laid until our breathing returned to normal.

Well, until his phone started ringing, again.

"You better get that," I whispered, kissing his chest. "Before it wakes Masen."

Edward sighed, but rolled over to climb out of bed. I watched as his naked ass walked around the bed and bent over to pick up his jeans. He had an amazing ass, and watching it flex right before me had me ready to go another round. I was fucking horny …. All. The. Time.

I watched, drooling over the fine guy that was for my enjoyment and my enjoyment only, as he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it.

"It's the hospital," he informed, pressing the talk button. "Dr. Cullen …." There was a long pause, and then he continued. "Thanks for calling. I'm on my way."

He hung up and turned to look at me, but he didn't say anything, he just stood there, staring at me.

"Edward? What is it?"

****Author's Note****

**Sorry about the cliffy, but it seemed like a good place to stop. As always, I want to know what you think, so review, please :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Moonstuck Kitten and Angelnlove52 … what can I say? You both are just the best I could ask for! Thank you so much for all your continued hard work :)**

**My readers … it appears you all had pretty much the same consensus of what was going on at the hospital … let's see if you were right … And of course, thank you for your continued support of my story … stories :) I love you all so very much!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 19**

He looked around the room, seemingly lost for a moment, before he glanced to me, bending to pick up his boxers.

I glanced at the clock – 10:42, and then tried again, "Edward, honey, what is it?" He was really starting to freak me out.

He sat on the bed with a sigh. "Emmett and Rose were in a car accident …."

"And?!" I asked shuffling out of bed.

"I guess Emmett's fine ..."

I stood there staring at him, waiting for him to go on, but he didn't. "Rosalie? McKen—"

"McKenzie was staying at mom and dad's tonight," he interrupted. "Rose … she's in surgery, so I'm not sure …."

I nodded, more absentmindedly then anything, as I pulled on a clean pair of underwear. I went to the closet, trying to find something to wear as Edward tossed his clothes back on. I was just taking a sweatshirt off its hanger when Edward wrapped his arms around me, tugging me flush against him.

He buried his face in my hair. "Are you coming with me?"

I sighed, turning around in his arms. "I don't know …. I'm not real sure I want to take Masen up there …." I was really at a loss. I wanted to be with Edward, to make sure all was okay with Emmett and Rosalie, but taking Masen to the hospital in the middle of the night was probably not such a good idea.

"I was thinking the same thing," he responded, before kissing me and stepping back.

"Why don't you call your mom and see if she wants to go up there?" I asked, putting on my sweatshirt. He nodded and went back into the bedroom, leaving me to finish dressing.

Edward hung up the phone just as I walked back into the bedroom.

"She said she'd like to," he informed. "But she doesn't really want to wake Mack and alert her to anything being wrong."

I nodded—I could totally understand that. "Call her back. Masen and I will go over there."

He called his mom back while I went to wake up Masen. I hated to do it, but Esme really should be at the hospital with her son and daughter-in-law.

I had just finished packing a bag when Edward walked in. "I'll carry him to the car," he whispered. "Let's see if we can do this without waking him up."

I nodded. "I'll get his coat and boots."

Edward nodded and followed me out of the room. We both got ourselves ready to go, and then returned to Masen's room to get him. After Edward lifted him into his arms, I slipped on his boots and then his coat. We actually made it into the car and to his parent's house without Masen waking up. He stirred a little at one point but ended up going back to sleep.

"Thank you so much, Bella," Esme cried, pulling me in for a hug.

"You're welcome, but it's really not necessary, Esme," I replied, just as Edward came down the stairs from putting Masen back to bed. "This is what family does …. Please give them both my love, and kiss the baby for me." _He or she had to be okay …._

**~ Flashback ~**

_"I wonder what sort of news Rose and Em could possibly have," Edward grumped, clutching the steering wheel till his knuckles were white. "What could be so important that they couldn't possibly wait until … oh, I don't know … a day there wasn't a fucking blizzard outside." _

_Emmett and Rosalie had called on Thursday night, inviting us all over for dinner the next evening, saying they had something they'd like to share with us. I, of course, knew what they were going to tell us, though Emmett had no idea I already knew. Edward almost refused because it was his weekend to work the Emergency Room and he didn't want to spend his Friday night at his brother's house. Regardless of what he wanted, I told him we were going—there was no way I was going to miss the announcement._

_"I don't know, babe," I answered, chewing my nails to the quick. When he said it was a blizzard, he meant there was a blizzard. We couldn't see shit in front of us and the idiots on the road were really freaking me out. I trusted Edward's driving, but I didn't trust the retards who thought they were indestructible because they had four-wheel drive. Seriously, four-wheel drive isn't going to do shit for you if you hit a sheet of ice! _

_"Momma," Masen whimpered from the backseat. "I scared."_

_Edward's eyes snapped to mine before quickly returning to the road. "We're going home!" he spat, glancing at Masen in the rearview mirror. "No need to be scared, buddy. Daddy's not gonna let anything happen to you …."_

_"Edward…" I sighed—he'd done nothing but complain about having to go to this dinner since I told him we were going, no ands, if's, or buts' about it. "We're closer to their house then we are ours, so tell me, what's the sense in turning around now?"_

_He glared at me then returned his eyes to the road. "The roads are only going to get worse," he reasoned. _

_"You don't know that," I shot back at him. "It could stop snowing while we're there."_

_"Bella …."_

_"We're not turning around, Edward. We said we'd be there, so we're going." I turned slightly in my seat, giving my son my attention. "Mase, we're almost to Uncle Em's, besides, Daddy is the best snow driver there is! No need to be scared, baby." Masen nodded but didn't say anything, he just turned his attention back to his window. _

_We arrived at Emmett and Rosalie's not too much later, everyone was already there waiting on us._

_"Thanks for coming," Rose greeted, meeting us at the door. "Sorry it's so nasty …. I probably should have checked the forecast before inviting everyone over."_

_I smiled, while Edward glared, bending down to help Masen remove his snow covered gear. I watched as he took off—I'm sure in search of his cousin—and then turned my attention back to Rosalie._

_"Don't mind him," I apologized, following her into the living room where everyone else happened to be sitting. "He's been in a pissy mood since he woke up this morning."_

_"I wonder why?" Edward smirked, making me blush, and everyone else laugh. "Now can we get this shit started," he snarled, plopping down on the couch. "I'd like to get my family home in one piece tonight."_

_"Edward!" I screeched. "Stop being an ass!" I couldn't believe how he was acting._

_Alice glared at her brother, but then turned her attention to our hosts. "I'm dying here," she chirped, making Rose and Emmett both laugh._

_"Seriously, though," Esme squeaked. "What is the big news?"_

_Rosalie looked to Emmett and then around the room to everyone else, before saying, "Well, _Edward,_ we aren't going to make you stick around for dinner, so you can listen to our news and then take your family back home …." _

_I glared at Edward, ready to strangle him for acting like such a prick, but before anyone could say anything else, McKenzie came barreling into the room, yelling, "Momma's gonna have a baby!"_

_Gasps came from everyone, and all eyes were on Rose and Emmett. It was silent for a while, everyone just staring at the two, trying to make sense of what they'd just heard._

_"Um, wow …" Alice whispered, a small smile on her face as she turned to her mother. "What did you do, mom? Put something in the water …? All three of us?" _

_"No, Alice." Esme laughed. "I didn't spike the water …. This is great!" she gushed, turning her attention to Rosalie. "When did you guys find out?"_

_Emmett and Rose shared a nervous look between the two of them, and then turned back to all of us._

_"Well, um …" Emmett started, glancing back to his wife before going on. "About six months ago—"_

_"WHAT?" came from every family member, minus the children and myself._

_"Six months?" Carlisle inquired, completely stunned as he watched the two carefully. "So when exactly are you due …? And why are we just hearing about this now?"_

_Emmett was the first to speak. "Well, because we wanted to wait until we were out of the first trimester to say anything, and then it seemed like the timing just wasn't ever right …. Alice announced she was pregnant and we didn't want to rain on her parade …. Then Bella and Masen made their debut back into the family, which was almost immediately followed up with the announcement of her and Edward being back together and expecting yet another …. Then Alice and Bella found out about the twins. Tell me, Dad, when exactly would have been the best time to tell you?"_

_Everyone stared at Emmett, a little shocked by his rant, but he was completely right. When would have been the best time to announce it? _

_"We-we're sorry," Rose cried, and Esme was immediately at her side. "We weren't trying to hurt you by keeping it from you all; we just didn't want to override everyone else's news."_

_"Oh, honey," Esme soothed. _

_"Alice was so excited to announce her pregnancy," Rose went on. "I didn't want to take that away from her. She deserved to have that moment as her own …. We were so happy to have Bella back … to meet Masen … Edward was finally happy, and we most definitely didn't want to intrude on that. The timing was just always so wrong …. We really are sorry."_

**~ End Flashback ~**

After Edward and Esme left, I decided to just go ahead and go to bed. I was exhausted and Edward said he'd call when he knew anything. I checked on Masen and McKenzie and then headed up to Edward's old bedroom to find some sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke when the bed shifted. I opened my eyes, and Edward was sitting on the side of the bed with his back to me. I scooted over to give him room and looked at the clock – 5:27.<p>

"How is she?" I asked, my voice coming out deep with sleep.

"She's going to be fine," he said, lying down and pulling me into his arms. "She has a broken leg and pelvis ... they took the baby by cesarean about two—"

"How—"

"He's fine," he interrupted my interrupt. "Tiny, but fine."

"It's a boy?"

"Yeah. Michael Scott Cullen."

"How much did he weigh?"

"Four pounds, thirteen ounces …." He yawned.

"I'm glad they're okay," I whispered snuggling closer. "Get some sleep, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too," he breathed burying his face in my hair.

It was only another second or two before his breathing evened out and I knew he'd fallen asleep. I knew he was exhausted; he'd been up for over twenty-four hours, thanks to my waking him a five.

_What? I was horny._

I closed my eyes and tried to will myself back to sleep, but apparently early morning horniness was becoming as regular an occurrence as morning sickness was. I sighed in frustration and tried to think of anything other than the pleasure maker currently spooning me.

_You know, he's tired enough he might not even wake up. _

No, Bella. He needs the rest.

_He wouldn't even know!_

What if he woke up?

_Seriously? Do you really think he'd be pissed if he woke up to you riding him?_

No, he'd probably be mad he slept through it.

_Alright then, what's the hold up? Take a ride on that disco stick._

He really does need to get some sleep, though.

_And momma needs to get off._

Momma really does need to get off.

_Did he just chuckle?_

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Hmm," he hummed into my shoulder.

I smiled. "Are you awake?"

"That depends," he responded, his voice rough and raspy. "Is momma gonna take a ride on my disco stick?"

"Oh god," I groaned as Edward tightened his hold. "You heard that?"

"Mmhmm."

I broke his hold and rolled to my other side, so I was facing him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. "Because I was waiting to hear what the verdict was," he reasoned, bringing his lips to mine.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I whispered against his lips.

"You didn't," he replied, pulling my bottom lip between his, sucking gently as he rolled onto his back.

He deepened the kiss and pulled me on top of him. I could feel his cock hard under me, pressing delightfully into where I wanted to feel it the most.

"Edward," I moaned breaking the kiss. "You're tired … you don't—"

He interjected with a kiss. "Momma needs to get off," he retorted, chuckling slightly as he brought his lips back to mine.

I whimpered, grinding my aching center on his hardened member. "I-I really will be okay."

Edward laughed, probably at the way my voice cracked. "Bella, there is no way I can physically go to sleep knowing you're in any sort of discomfort …. Especially knowing I can do something to fix it. Now yes, I am fucking exhausted. So you're probably gonna have to do all the work. I apologize, but I'll make it up to you tonight."

I giggled, bringing my lips back to his. "You're sure?"

"Shut up," he smirked, pulling my head back down.

* * *

><p>I fell back to sleep after Edward let me use him for my personal pleasure, and when I woke the second time the bed was empty. I looked to the clock – 10:59.<p>

_Wow, where the fuck did the morning go … and why am I the one still sleeping? _

Halfheartedly I pulled myself from the cushy bed and put my clothes back on.

Esme and McKenzie were coming in from the garage when I came down the stairs.

"Aunt Bella," McKenzie beamed. "I has a new bwotho."

"You do?" I smiled enthusiastically. "What's his name?"

"Ichael Ullen," she replied proudly.

I smiled. "I like that name."

"Me too," she replied running off towards the back door, I'm sure in search of Masen.

"They're okay?" I asked turning to Esme.

"Yes," she replied hanging up her coat and slipping off her shoes. "Michael's really small, but he's going to be okay. Rose has a broken pelvis and leg. God, the poor girl, the car hit on her side."

"Wow. We're lucky that's all it was then," I responded following Esme into the kitchen.

"Yup."

It was silent for a few minutes while she started a pot of coffee.

"I bought you some decaf." She smiled pulling it out of the cupboard. "And it's even caramel flavored."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Edward, Carlisle, Masen and McKenzie came in the door.

"Momma," Masen beamed. "We makes Frosty."

Edward kissed my temple before I bent to help Masen with his coat.

I smiled. "You did?"

"Uh huh. Papa got a carrot for it."

I looked up to Carlisle, and he was smiling proudly. "Well that was nice of him," I replied, bringing my attention back to my son.

Masen nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "It looks just like the Frosty on T.V."

I smiled at my son's excitement while Edward took their coats and boots to the closet. "Really? I'll have to go out and see it."

"Yeah!" he yelled excitedly, jumping up and down.

I laughed standing back up.

Edward was standing by the coat closet, holding both of our coats in his hand. Obviously, Masen would be following me. I knew he'd want to go out with me, but I give kudos to daddy for knowing that as well.

"Going to see Frosty?" Edward smirked as I took my coat.

I smiled. "Of course," I retorted, kissing him chastely before I slid on my boots and followed Masen out to see his snowman. I must admit it did have a lot of resemblance to the Frosty on T.V.

* * *

><p>"Edward," I whispered into the darkness.<p>

"Hmm," he hummed, his hot breath fanning over my neck.

"I've, um …." I _really_ didn't want to concede, but I knew it was what I had to do. It was what was best for me as well as my family. "I've, uh … I've decided to go to part-time."

"What was that?" he asked, lifting his head slightly.

I sighed, rolling onto my back. "I decided to go to part-time, okay? I'm exhausted all the time, which means all I do is sleep when I'm home, and that's not fair to Masen … or to you. So I'm going to go to part-time for now."

He kissed me—roughly. "Good. We'll sit down tomorrow and figure it all out."

I nodded, cuddling into his side. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, my baby," he whispered, and then kissed my forehead. "So much."

****Author's Note****

**So it appears I may have tricked ya there didn't I? My apologies—cough cough—I promise, it won't be long before Tanya's baby makes an appearance! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten and Angelnlove52 for all your hard work! **

**My readers: Thanks for all the glowing reviews :) Please, please, keep them coming :)**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**CHAPTER 20**

"Bella," I whispered, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Honey, you gotta get up. You have to leave in thirty minutes." She didn't move or respond in anyway.

I knew I shouldn't have let her fall back to sleep after she woke me for a quick roll in the sheets at four thirty in morning, but I knew she'd have a hard time making it through the day if I didn't. It was a catch twenty-two—let my pregnant girlfriend sleep, or keep her awake so she won't be so grumpy? Obviously, I went the selfish rout.

I was elated when she agreed to cut back to part-time and let me take care of them; however, she refused to accept anything more than her pay cut. I wasn't very happy about that, but I decided shortly after we found out we were having twins that I really needed to choose my battles—she was a loose fucking cannon!

I glanced at the clock, again — 6:21. "Baby," I whispered, nuzzling her neck. "You're going to be late."

She whined, shifting in my arms. "I don't wanna go, Edward. I'm tired. So tired," she muttered into the pillow, obviously still half-asleep.

I sighed, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I know you are, baby. But your appointment with Dr. Saunders is today …. Do you think you can make it through one more day?"

I knew she was tired. She'd worked ten-hour shifts the last four days. I told her to make an earlier appointment, but she said no, she'd be fine … it was _only_ four days.

She'd been asleep on the couch when I walked through the door every night the week before. Moreover, she'd been in bed by eight. Masen was really missing his momma and I was really missing my girlfriend.

She turned so she was facing me and buried her face into my chest with a whimper. "No … I'm sooo tired." I pulled her closer and tightened my arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I just wanna sleep all day, Edward," she whined. "Can I sleep all day, please?"

I couldn't help the chuckle. "As far as I'm concerned, you don't ever have to go back to work."

"Good," she murmured against my chest. "Will you get me the phone?"

I reached my arm out and grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. She opened her eyes and looked at the phone a moment before taking it. I watched as she sat up slightly, pushing the hair out of her face before dialing the number.

She left a brief message stating she wouldn't be in, then hung up. She closed her eyes and curled back into me—five minutes later, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"You, little lady," I said with a smile. "Have another ear infection." I turned to her parents as I took off my gloves. "This is the third one in six months, right?"<p>

The Spaulding's nodded. "Yes."

"I want to refer her to—" A knock at the door interrupted me. "Sorry," I apologized to the Spaulding's, then yelled to the person knocking on the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and one of my receptionists, Carmen, poked her head in. "Sorry to interrupt, but your son's daycare is on the phone …."

I turned back to the Spaulding's. "Excuse me, please?"

They nodded and I quickly left the room. "Which line?" I asked, heading toward my office.

"Line three," she answered, a flirty smile on her face—I, of course, ignored it.

"Thank you."

This was unusual. Masen's daycare _never_ called me at work. I didn't even know they had the number, though I wasn't surprised, obviously, it was a number they should have.

"Yes, this is Dr. Cullen," I answered, picking up the line.

"Oh, um, Dr. Cullen," she stuttered. "This is Nancy, Masen's babysitter …."

"Yes, is everything okay?"

"Um, I don't know? He's … he's, um, sick? He's vomited twice since you dropped him off this morning …. I tried to call Ms. Swan, but there was no answer …."

"Yeah, she's probably sleeping," I replied, glancing at my watch – 11:55 – then to the schedule. "I'm just finishing up for the morning, but I should be there within the next half an hour …. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," she replied. "He's sleeping right now."

I hung up the phone and went back to finish up with my patient. Luckily, she was the last of the morning.

"Carmen," I said, walking into the reception area. "I have to go pick up my son and drop him off with my mother …. I'll probably be running about a half hour late. Please call and reschedule all patients from two thirty on …. I have to be out of here by three fifteen."

She nodded her understanding and I left the office. Once I was on the road, I pulled out my phone and quickly hit speed dial three. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Edward?" Mom answered. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah …" I replied with a sigh. "Actually, no, Masen's babysitter called, I guess he's sick and Bella's … well, Bella's at home passed the fuck out …."

"Okay," she chuckled. "So you need me to take Masen now, then?"

"If you could."

"Of course I can," she answered enthusiastically. "Would you like me to meet you at the office? Then you can check him out … I'm not sure what's wrong with him—"

"She said he'd been vomiting …. There's a stomach virus going around right now, which if it's that, there isn't much I can do, but yeah, if you could meet me at the office, that'd be great."

"Not a problem."

"Thanks, Mom."

Mom and I hung up and I arrived at Masen's daycare not long after. I was right in my pre-diagnosis of Masen; it was indeed a virus, and unfortunately, we just had to wait it out … and hope Bella didn't catch it.

Thanks to mom picking Masen up at the clinic, I didn't have to worry about getting behind, but I told Carmen to call and reschedule the patients anyway.

I had about fifteen minutes to kill and decided I'd better give Bella a call. The phone rang and rang and rang … I was just about to hang up when she answered.

"Hello?" she croaked. I could tell she was sleeping, and felt bad for waking her up.

"Hey, baby," I cooed. "I'm sorry I woke you …."

"It's okay," she replied with a yawn.

"I won't keep you. I just wanted to let you know Masen's at moms. Angela called … he's got that stomach virus that's going around. She's just going to keep him until we are done with your appointment …. Speaking of, I'll stop by the house and pick you up. I should be there by four."

"Um, okay?" She yawned again. "Why didn't Ang call me? I woulda gone and gotten him."

"She did call you, Bella," I replied with a light chuckle. "You must have been sleeping."

"Oh …." It was quiet for a few seconds, and then she suddenly shrieked, "IT'S ONE THIRTY?!"

I couldn't help the laugh. Yes, I know I probably should've tried harder, but she really caught me off guard with that one. However, what I said next, yeah, that … that was just fucking stupidity on my part.

_I blame that pregnant nympho chick that raped me before I fell asleep last night, as well as twice after._

"Sure is sleepy head … should I expect to find you still in bed when I get there?"

Like I said, pure fucking stupidity!

"Fuck you!" she spat just before the line went dead.

_Idiot!_

* * *

><p>Bella was sitting on the couch, completely dressed and ready to go, when I got to her house. Judging by the look on her face, she was still extremely pissed at me.<p>

_Did you really expect her not to be?_

"You asked your mom to keep Masen for the night?" she snarled getting off the couch. "What? I'm not capable of taking care of my own son now?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to fight with her. "Baby, he's sick. If you weren't pregnant I wouldn't have asked her to keep him, but you are …. I was trying to keep you from getting it."

"I took care of him—" I knew where she was going, and quickly interrupted.

"You weren't pregnant, then." She looked like she wanted to argue, but I quickly went on. "Look, I _really_ don't want to fight with you right now. I'm sorry I said what I did on the phone, it was insensitive, and I never should have said it.

"Now as far as asking mom to keep Masen, I really was just thinking of you. This pregnancy is already taking so much out of you. I thought I'd try to save you the added stress of being sick. Mom and dad are more than happy to look after him, but if you want him home then we'll go get him."

She sighed, picking up the already packed overnight bag from the chair. "No, you're right. I was just being a bitch …. I'm sorry I hung up on you … and called you a weenie."

I laughed. I really couldn't help it. "A weenie?" I asked, pulling her into my arms.

"Yes, a weenie," she replied sheepishly, burying her face in my chest. "After I hung up, I told the twins you were being a weenie."

"Okay," I laughed. "Well, how 'bout this? I forgive you for hanging up on me and calling me a … _weenie _…." Yes, I laughed like a six-year-old boy. "And you forgive me for being an insensitive ass earlier, deal?"

"Deal." She sighed, nuzzling her face into my chest. "Do you _have_ to work tonight?"

I squeezed her a bit tighter. "Unfortunately, I do. Trust me, baby, I don't like it anymore than you do."

"I know," she replied, stepping out of my arms to turn off the T.V., while I went to grab her coat from the closet.

Once we had everything, I locked the door and we headed for her doctor appointment.

* * *

><p>"You're okay with what she said?" I asked hesitantly, buckling my seat belt.<p>

We had just left Dr. Saunders' office and she had taken Bella off work.

She glared at me. "No. You knew she would do that, Edward. Why would you do that?"

Bella had been having _very_ frequent dizzy spells over the past week and it appeared she did not intend to mention them to the doctor, so I did. I knew she was going to be pissed at me, but I was thinking about my girl and our unborn babies—I could care less if Bella worked or not.

"Because she needed to know about it, Bella," I reasoned.

"Whatever!" she spat, not once looking at me.

Bella thought my reason for telling Dr. Saunders about the dizzy spells was so she would be forced to accept more money from me, but that wasn't at all the case. I wanted to ensure my girl and children would make it to term.

So needless to say, the ride to mom and dad's was filled with a very loud silence.

Bella wasn't happy when I suggested she stay in the car and _not_ go in to see Masen, but after near … all right, it was full on begging, she begrudgingly agreed. I gave him a kiss for the both of us, told mom I'd be over in the morning to get him, and then returned to Bella waiting impatiently in the car.

"How was he?"

"Sleeping," I responded, putting the car into drive.

"Is he still sick?" she snapped.

"Fuck!" I hissed, pulling back onto the road. "Yes, Bella. He is still sick. It hasn't even been twelve hours!"

She glared at me but didn't say anything.

I glanced at the clock – 6:14. "I'm gonna stop and get something to eat." I chanced a glance at her then focused my attention back on the road. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes but kept them on the road.

_She's pregnant, _I thought, trying to contain my frustration._ This is just the hormones talking._

"You're eating here?" she asked when I pulled into Burger King.

I turned to look at her. "Um, yeah?"

She didn't respond. She just crossed her arms over her chest and turned her attention back out her window.

_She's pregnant,_ I thought, again._ This is just the hormones talking._

"Should I _not_ eat here?"

She didn't say anything, just continued to stare out that damn window.

"Whatever!" I snapped, pulling back on the street.

_She's pregnant. This is just the hormones talking._

It was silent until I pulled into her driveway. She reached for the door as I put the car in park, but quickly turned to look at me when I didn't shut the car off.

"You're not coming in?" Her voice was calm, but I could still hear the irritation there.

I sighed, pulling my hand through my hair. "I don't have time, Bella. I have to be back to the hospital at seven and I still need to stop and get something to eat—"

"Then by all means," she interrupted callously, getting out of the Volvo. "Please go, get yourself something to eat … _don't bother coming back!_"

"GLADLY!" I yelled moments before the door slammed.

I reversed out of the driveway and floored it down the road.

"Fuck!" I cursed, hitting the steering wheel.

_What the fuck just happened?_

****Author's Note****

**Okay, this chapter sooo took on a mind of its own. This is not, in ANY way, the ending I had envisioned, but whatever, I went with it. Please don't be to mad at me! This is Edward and Bella we're talking about… what's the one thing their relationship lacks?**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten and Angelnlove52 for your help!**

**I know a lot of you think Bella is being too hard on Edward, and yes, she is being a super bitch, but hormones are a major pain in the ass! Give her a break, she'll learn the errors of her ways … soon.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 21**

_"GLADLY_!"

I told him not to come back, and he said, "GLADLY!"

_What the fuck just happened?_

I didn't even know what we were fighting about.

_Liar._

Fine! I knew. Moreover, I knew Edward would have no way of knowing the smell of Burger King French fries sends me to the fucking bathroom now.

_Then why'd you expect him to?_

I sighed, stripping off all my clothes before I climbed into bed.

_Because I was a bitch … and so damn tired._

* * *

><p>My aching bladder woke me out of a sound sleep. I sat up slightly and glanced to the clock, it read eleven sixteen. With a sigh, I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.<p>

I was mid-stream when Daughtry's 'It's Not Over'—Edward's ringtone—started playing in my room.

"Well, I'll try to do it right this time around, let's start over

I'll try to do it right this time around, it's not over

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground

This love is killing me but you're the only one, it is not over."

I finished my business then returned to my room to call Edward back.

He answered on the first ring. "Hey, sorry if I woke you …."

"You didn't," I replied honestly, climbing back into bed. "I woke up a couple of minutes ago. I was in the bathroom."

"Oh …. Look, about earlier—"

"Come home," I interrupted with a whimper. "I didn't mean what I said. I was just frustrated, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Me too, baby," he sighed. "I was being an ass, which I'm sure didn't help …. It's just been a really long day, not your fault I know, but—"

"I love you, Edward," I interrupted. "But you're rambling again … we're both sorry, again."

He laughed. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out … eventually."

"Haha …. So are you on your way or what?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, Bella," he chuckled. "I'm on my way …. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Good," I sighed.

"See ya in a few …."

"Okay." I hung up the phone and cuddled into his side of the bed t0 wait.

_Chocolate …_

I sat up in bed.

_Chocolate ice cream …_

I tore the blankets off and jumped out of bed. I grabbed my robe from the end of my bed and pulled it on as I made my way to the kitchen.

_Ooh, chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup … hot fudge … A HOT FUDGE SUNDAE!_

I pulled open the fridge. None. I pulled open the cupboard. Nothing.

NO!

I stood there, in nothing but my terrycloth robe, staring at the open cupboard like it was going to magically appear before me when I heard the front door open and then close.

"Edward …" I whined from the kitchen. "I want a sundae. But we don't have any hot fudge."

I heard his footsteps in the hallway and then he was standing in the doorway.

"Tanya's in labor," he murmured.

I turned around to look at him. "What?" I asked, though I was sure I heard him correctly the first time.

"Tanya's in labor," he repeated.

"Oh, um …."

_Fucking bitch probably did this just so I couldn't have my sundae._

Seriously?

"Bells?" Edward asked, wrapping one arm around my waist while the other lifted my chin so he could see my eyes. "Baby, talk to me. Please?"

"I really wanted a sundae, Edward." I pouted. Lip and all.

He chuckled shaking his head. "Really? That's all your concerned with? A sundae?"

I nodded sheepishly, making Edward laugh as he pulled me into his arms. "Then I guess we're going to get sundaes."

I smiled triumphantly. I honestly didn't care if she was in labor or not—that news meant nothing to me. The day the paternity test results came in … now that day, I may have some feelings to express … something to talk about—but right now? I wanted a sundae.

"Thank you," I responded, pulling out of his arms. "I just gotta get dressed."

Edward nodded and I went into the bedroom to try to find some clothes to wear. It was definitely time to bite the bullet and call Alice for some shopping. This momma was in some serious need of maternity clothes. After settling on a pair of leggings and one of Edward's Dartmouth sweatshirts, I was ready to go.

Edward smirked at my choice of clothes.

"Bite me," I retorted, the same smirk reflected back at him. "I'm gonna call Alice tomorrow."

"Good," he replied, getting off the couch.

I pulled on my gray mid-calf snow boots and coat while Edward put his coat back on.

"Got everything?" he asked, opening the door.

I picked up my purse, giggling lightly to myself. "Yeah, Edward. I've got everything," I replied sarcastically, walking out the door.

He closed and locked the door behind him and followed me to the car.

"Why so sarcastic?" he asked, closing the driver side door.

"You ask that like it really matters if I forgot something," I replied snapping my seatbelt. "You have a key to the house and you always pay for everything. Worst case, I don't have my I.D., but when do I ever need my I.D. … especially pregnant?"

He didn't say anything, he just shook his head and started the car. I watched him as he slid on his seat belt and backed out of the driveway, before turning my attention to the dark night passing by the window.

"I told James to call me after she's born," Edward said, breaking the silence.

I turned to look at him. Even in the dark car, I could see his green eyes staring back at me, though only for a second before they returned to the road.

"So we can get this paternity test started," he went on to say.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "James is here?"

"Yeah, he got here Wednesday night."

I nodded, again, like some damn retard, but I didn't say anything. In fact, neither of us said anything the remainder of the drive. It wasn't until we were pulling into the parking place that I decided to talk.

"If you wanna go to the hospital, Edward …" I finally said, turning in my seat to look at him. I watched as he put the car in park before turning to look at me. "We can go to the hospital. I … I don't want t—"

"Bella, honey," he interrupted, placing both his index and middle fingers over my lips. "I do want to go to the hospital. But I can promise you, I don't want to go right now. Right now, I want to get ice cream with you. Okay?"

I nodded my agreement instead of doing what I should have done.

_Which is what? Make him go to the hospital so he can watch some little girl that may or may not be his be born?_

Yes. Knowing Edward—if it is his daughter—he would kick himself for not being there for her birth …. I didn't know what to do. What was the right thing to do in a situation such as this? I wish I had someone to tell me what the right thing was.

"Good," he replied, bring his lips to mine.

I was a selfish bitch, which would be why I agreed with him. It was also the reason I responded so greedily to his kiss. He was _my _man, and I didn't want to share him with anyone … except for Masen. I'd gladly share him with Masen … and the twins … oh, and I guess with his family on occasion, but that was it. I refused to share him with anyone else, and it wasn't fair that I might have to.

"Alright." Edward smiled, shutting off the car. "Let's go get some ice cream."

* * *

><p>"Are we ever going to talk about your appointment?" he asked about halfway through our ice cream.<p>

I shook my head, taking a bite. "Nope."

"Bella—"

"No," I interrupted, putting my spoon down. "We're past it, remember?"

He sighed, shifting in his seat. "It's only two weeks. She said if no more dizzy spells and your blood pressure is normal, she'd release you back part-time. Which was what you wanted."

"It's still two weeks I _didn't need to be off_," I snapped, taking a sip of my water.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just worry about you. About the babies …. I wasn't trying to make you mad."

I knew he worried about us, but I wasn't going to stop living my life because I was pregnant with twins.

_I wonder if he'd be this neurotic with just one?_

Probably.

I sighed. "I know you worry, Edward, but I'm not going to become a couch potato because I'm pregnant. I'm not going to overwork myself. Yes, this week I pushed it, but that's only because I knew my appointment was coming up …. You have to trust me to protect them."

"I do trust you to protect them," he replied sincerely. "It's you I'm worried about. It's my job to protect you."

"I'll make you a deal?" He raised his eyebrows at me but didn't respond. "If you don't fight me on part-time right now, then I'll take the first year off and let you support us."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

I nodded. "Yes, really. I started thinking about it after we found out we were having twins. I remember how exhausting it was after Masen, I can only imagine what it'd be like having two of them waking me up every three hours throughout the night. Then to try working all day."

I shuddered at the thought.

"I have one condition," he said, grabbing my attention. It wasn't enough that I was conceding, he always wanted more.

"A condition?" I asked, not really wanting to hear what his _condition_ was.

He nodded. "Yes, a condition. I'll keep my mouth shut about you working, but if it starts wearing on you—"

"Oh, it'll start wearing on me," I interrupted. "And that's when I'll go on maternity leave, but until then, I'm working."

"Then we've got a deal."

I leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>We had just stepped off the curb when Edward's cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He hesitantly pulled it out and brought it to his ear. "Yeah—"<p>

Everything happened so fast. One second, I was standing next to Edward, the next I was laying on the sidewalk—my arms and right hip taking the brunt of the impact. A loud screech filled my ears just as my head hit the pavement but I couldn't make anything else out as the world faded to black with shiny silver spots clouding my vision.

.

.

****Author's Note****

**Sorry people! But this was necessary.**

**I look forward to reading your reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for the reviews and continued support of my stories! And of course, special thanks to Moonstruck Kitten and Angelnlove52 for all your help …. You two are greatly appreciated!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 22**

"Edward, stop," Bella half moaned, half groaned. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Hmm, is that so?" I retorted, slipping my hand between her bare thighs. She let out a whimper and shifted to give me better access as I glided my fingers between her wet folds. "So, then tell me, my love, what _were_ you dreaming about?" She moaned, bucking her hips when I slid two fingers into her hot center.

"I … oh, God …" Bella groaned while I rolled us more, giving me better access to her breast.

I gently palmed her tit while attaching my mouth to her neck—my fingers pumping rapidly in and out of her, making my girl arch her back as a throaty moan escaped her—her legs bent at the knee and spread wide as they quivered with need.

"Edward … _pleeese_, baby …."

I pumped my fingers harder and faster as I licked, nipped, and sucked at her neck. It wasn't long before I felt her starting to contract around my fingers, so I bit her neck, pressing firmly onto her clit—making my girl scream out with her release.

I lay there with my arm wrapped around her, holding her firmly against me, placing gentle kisses on her as she struggled to get her breathing under control—my fingers still stroking languidly between her wet folds.

"Make love to me, Edward …" she whimpered, turning her mouth in search of mine.

I gladly met her lips with a loving kiss as I shifted us both back to our sides, using the hand that was just between her silky thighs to line my cock with her warm wet opening. I stroked the head between her folds, coating myself with her juices when she broke this kiss.

"Edward …." I thrust into her in one swift motion, causing her to gasp—though it was quickly replaced with a moan when I started moving inside of her.

"Is that what you wanted, baby?" I cooed, pulling her earlobe into my mouth.

"Yes!" she bellowed, thrusting her ass back to meet my thrust. "Oh, God … _yeeesss…."_

I gently nipped and sucked at her neck, shoulder, and back while my hand moved to her perfectly round, though larger, breast, gently kneading it as my cock continued to move wildly inside her. The only sounds were the moans and groans coming from us, with the occasional whimper from her.

"Fuck, baby," I grunted, bring my mouth back to her ear. "You feel so good …. I'm … Fuck, Bella! I'm not gonna last, baby girl …."

"Then let it go, Edward," she panted arching her back. "I'm … oh … just let it go …." I thrusted twice more then brought my hand down and pinched her clit. She screamed out my name, while I grunted hers into her neck as we came together.

I pulled her flush against me, burying my face in her hair—just breathing her in—while our breathing returned to normal. It felt so good having her close to me, holding her in my arms as we both came down from the aftermath of our lovemaking.

"What time do you have to be there?" she finally asked, wiggling closer.

I glanced to the clock – 8:56. "Ten. I should probably get in the shower."

She rolled over to look at me with her lip tucked securely between her teeth. I waited for her to say something, but she never did. She just lay there, staring at me.

"Hey," I whispered, rubbing my thumb over her bottom lip soothingly. "What happens today doesn't matter. Regardless of where we end up, _we_ are going to be fine." She nodded but didn't say anything. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Bella nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know you love me, Edward—"

"Then that's all that matters," I interrupted. "What happens today doesn't mean anything. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, though she really didn't sound all that convinced. I wanted to stay there with her, to hold her, convince her I would do anything to make her happy. That no matter what, she and our kids were the most important part of my life. Without them, I had no life, but unfortunately, I had to get up and get around, so reluctantly, I placed a kiss on her lips and got out of bed. I was almost to the bathroom when her voice rang out behind me.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

I turned around to look at her, shaking my head. "No, I'll only be gone a couple of hours. There's a book store just up the road … by the _McDonald's_?" She nodded, affirming she knew where I was talking about, so I continued. "I doubt you'll have a problem wasting a couple hours in there?"

She blushed a beautiful shade of pink, pulling that bottom lip between her teeth again, as she shook her head saying "nope".

"I didn't think so."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Edward …." I heard the voice I wanted to hear the most. The soft, tenderness of it warmed my otherwise cold hart. Coldness surrounded me as if I were lying in a pool of ice water, leaving me shivering and in need of warmth. Nothing I did seemed to warm me in anyway … almost as if the coldness was coming from inside. Bella's voice was the only warmth I could sense coming from anywhere around me. She brought the sun.

.

.

.

.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen, thank you for coming in today," a man in his mid-fifties, with salt and pepper hair and glasses greeted pleasantly, extending his hand. "I'm Dr. Martin Fitzgerald."

I smiled shaking the man's hand but he didn't give me a chance to respond.

"Well, let me introduce you to a few people and then we can get started." He smiled, turning toward the large oval table that currently had four other people sitting at it. "Here to our left we have the Dean of Medicine, Dr. Meredith Robins …."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Please, Edward …." Her soft pleas were slowly drifting in and out of fragments of my life … nothing was making sense. Regardless of how much I tried to think of it, the coldness seeped deeper into my bones, capturing every last shred of my body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby, what time did mom say they were going to be here?" I asked Bella walking into the kitchen. I was exhausted and really wanted to get a nap in before my house exploded with people.

"Around six," she replied pulling the brownies out of the oven—my girl was having a serious brownie craving, which was quite alright with me—Bella made some mean brownies.

I nodded, swiping my finger along the edge of the bowl before sticking it in my mouth and returning to the living room.

"Don't forget Emmett and Rosalie are going to be here about five," Bella called out behind me.

"I know, baby," I answered, finding my place on the couch once again.

.

.

.

"Edward … I love … you …. _Please_?" Tears were heard in her voice … why tears for Emmett and Rose to come? Why did she sound so forlorn? What's going on? What did I miss? And why the hell is it so cold in here. No matter what I do, I can't get warm. I would have thought the brownies and oven would have helped, but it seems to have gotten worse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up to what sounded like someone beating our door down. I wondered briefly, what the fuck was going on, then hurried off the couch to the front door. When I came around the corner, entering the open foyer, I came to a crashing stop. Bella was standing there talking to two police officers. When she turned to look at me, I knew it was something major.

Bella stepped out of the way to let the officers in—her hands holding … protecting, her very swollen abdomen while I came to a stop by her side.

"Doctor Edward Cullen?" one of the officers asked.

I nodded, looking at the officers curiously. "Yes ... is there a problem?"

"Doctor Cul—"

"Edward …" Bella whimpered.

I quickly turned my attention to her. She was clutching her stomach in her hands and a look of complete pain —

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beep … beep … beep …. What is that?_

.

.

.

"Edward, honey …" I heard Bella whisper softly, though she sounded so far away.

.

.

.

.

_Beep… beep… beep …. _I tried to look around to find the cause of the incessant beeping. Everything around me started to turn a hue of orange-ish-red. Where the fuck am I? Where is Bella? And what in the hell is that noise?

.

.

.

"Edward, _pleeese _…" she whispered, again, though this time she sounded closer and I was fairly certain I heard sniffles.

.

.

.

.

She squeezed my hand tightly. "_Please, Edward _…."

.

.

"Edward, please come back to me …. I need you … _w_e need you …." What does she mean? I'm standing right next to her. Why does she sound so broken? The babies …something has to be wrong with the babies, that's why she's holding her belly like that ….

.

.

.

_Beep… beep… beep_

.

"Damn it, Edward! You can't do this to me …. I love you. I … I can't do this without you, not again …. I … I know what it feels like to live without you and I can't do it again. _Please,_ wake up. Come back to me …."

I felt the warmth of her lips as she kissed the corner of my mouth before her lips pressed against mine. They were hard and chapped. That wasn't my Bella. Her lips were always so soft and perfectly kissable. I reveled in the moments of warmth she offered.

_Beep… beep… beep_

"Edward," she whispered into my ear. "I wanna make you another deal, a better one …. Doctor Saunders released me to go back to work. I … I haven't been, yet, but, if … if you come back to me … to us … I won't go back. I'll stay home, Edward; I'll let you take care of us …. I'll never go back …. You just have to wake up. _Please, baby _… please, just wake up."

_Beep… beep… beep_

"Bella …" I murmured, my voice thick, my eyes blurry and unseeing. The cold was making me too tired to open them farther than slits, not that it allowed me to see anything anyways.

****Author's Note****

**Show me some love … give me reviews :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Just because I left you all so very confused with the last chapter :) and yes, it was a dream sequence! Thank you for all the reviews and of course, thank you Moonstruck Kitten and Angelnlove52 for all that you do!**

**See ya at the end ….**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 23**

_"Bella …"_

I pulled away instantly at the sound of my name.

_Was I imagining it?_

"Baby, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered hoarsely, it truly sounded like it hurt to talk. His face contorted in pain indicating my assumption was correct.

"Edward, oh my God," I cried, kissing every inch of his face. "Don't talk. Its okay, we can talk later. I'm just happy you're back … so happy!"

He tried to wrap his right arm around me but the cast caught him off guard.

"Bella? What's …?" He stopped talking and quickly looked around the room as I sat back with my right leg tucked under me. "What happened? Why am I here?" he asked, looking down to find his right leg casted as well.

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head. "No. I ... oh my God, baby. You're belly ..."

"I know," I grumbled, stretching my shirt out in hopes of hiding it a bit.

"Hey, don't do that," he scolded, slapping my hand away with his good hand before pulling me closer to him.

I watched sheepishly as he slipped his right hand under my shirt and felt my belly. His face was that of amazement, and then the twins did something that amazed even me—they both kicked Edward's hand. His head shot up and when his eyes met mine, they were alive with excitement, which only grew when they continued to kick wildly as he rubbed soothing circles into my protruding abdomen.

"They know it's you," I whispered, tears filling my eyes as he smiled a brilliant smile.

His eyes fluttered back to my abdomen and that's where they stayed—until I yawned. Loudly.

"Aw, baby," Edward replied solemnly, pulling his hand back. "Come here, lay down." Following his insistence, I laid down next to him, cuddling into his side on the hospital bed. "So how long have I been in here?"

"Six weeks."

"Jesus," he replied, squeezing me tighter. "How are you? The twins? Masen? Shit, please tell me you're not in financial ruins right now."

I giggled a bit into his chest. "Yup, Masen and I had to move into your place. Then child protective services—"

"Haha," he interrupted. "You're hilarious." I lifted my head up, with what I hoped was a smile that reflected exactly how happy I was he woke up.

I placed a kiss on his lips then settled back into his side with my head resting on his chest. "Your parents made sure Masen and I had anything and everything we needed … and even things we didn't. Masen and I are fine. As are the twins."

"Good."

"God I missed you," I breathed, kissing his cloth-covered chest.

"What happened, Bella?"

"Do you remember going for ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, do you remember leaving and the phone ringing?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, we took a step off the curb when the fucking cunt's brother called, you were distracted with getting your phone, and we … we didn't see the truck 'till it was too late. You pushed me out of the way … the … the truck hit you and you hit your head on the curb."

"What are they saying?" he asked, the doctor in him coming to the surface.

"They said once you woke up you'd probably have some memory loss, but you should be fine otherwise. They just didn't know when you'd wake up."

He nodded but didn't say anything. Neither did I. We laid in silence for a while before I slipped out of his arms and sat up. He looked at me curiously when I got off the bed.

"I should probably let the nurse know you're awake," I explained, gesturing toward the door. He nodded his affirmation but didn't say anything, so I left the room.

_Forget a few things in there Bella?_

"Excuse me," I said with a polite smile to the bitchy night nurse.

"_Yes?_" she sneered.

"Edwards awake." She stood there staring at me, but I didn't give her a chance to respond, I just turned around and returned to Edward's room.

It didn't take long for the room to fill with doctors and nurses, so I just sat quietly out of the way, rubbing my very pregnant belly soothingly. The twins were going crazy under my hand, kicking up a storm as I looked at my protruding abdomen. I was closing in on five months, but looked as if I were nearly seven—how the fuck was I going to make it another four months?

_Yeah, Bella, ignore my question. Avoider. That's you._

Bite me.

* * *

><p>It was shortly after five in the morning when the doctors and nurses cleared out of Edward's room. Dr. Richardson said he wanted to do a brain scan, along with some x-rays on his arm and leg, but as long as the CAT scan came back clear, he would be released sometime that afternoon—with the understanding he would follow all discharge instructions to the tee.<p>

"Come here, baby," Edward cooed, pulling the blankets back for me. "Let's get some sleep."

I didn't hesitate. I nearly ran to the bed—to his arms, sighing when he closed his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. It felt good to be held by him again … to feel his lips against me.

"I'm sorry I worried ya," he whispered against the top of my head. "I love you, Bella. I promise you, I would never leave you given the choice. And I'd fight like hell if I wasn't."

I smiled widely, nodding my head against his chest, but I didn't say anything for a long while. I just laid there, relishing the feel of him rubbing soothing circles on the exposed skin of my lower back.

Finally, I breathed out a faint "I love you, too" before drifting into a peaceful sleep—the first one in forty-four nights.

* * *

><p>I woke up sometime later to the faint whispers of Edward and Esme.<p>

".… was she, Mom? I mean, really?"

Esme sighed. "She dealt, Edward. For Masen. Had it not been for him she never would have left your room, but she pulled it together for him."

"Where is Masen?"

"With Renee and Charlie," she supplied just moments before I heard a door open then close.

"We all took turns staying with him at night, so Bella could stay up here with you. She'd leave after he went to sleep … returning before he woke up the next morning. Sunday through Thursday, your dad and I split with the Swans. We tried to keep him at home during the week. Alice and Jasper took him on Friday … Rosalie and Emmett on Saturday …. We managed."

"Wow, thanks Mom, Dad … for everything. Please, let me know how much I owe you—"

"Oh, Edward," Carlisle interrupted. "Don't worry about it." I figured Carlisle must have been the one who opened the door. "We're just happy you're okay. If taking care of our grandchild and _future_ daughter-in-law was the price we had to pay, I'd gladly pay it again. Not that I want you to go into a coma for another six weeks."

Everyone laughed, but no one said anything.

"Carlisle …" Esme finally said, breaking the silence.

"It's alright, Es. I took care of it."

"Took care of what?" Edward asked, and I figured that was my cue to wake up—plus my bladder was on the verge of exploding.

I whimpered, stretching out a bit as I nuzzled my face into Edward's chest before opening my eyes to see Esme sitting in front of me.

She smiled warmly. "Good morning, Bella."

"Mmm, it is a good morning," I replied honestly, reaching up to place a kiss on Edward's lips before sitting up completely.

I glanced to the clock – 8:03. "I better call mom, I don't want her to worry."

"I already called her, Bella," Carlisle smiled. "She's going to bring Masen up here at about ten."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

I sighed, climbing off the bed. I had to pee and then I knew it was time to talk about that fucking—Apparently, God didn't think it was time.

"Good morning, Doctor Cullen," a short little redhead greeted. "My name is Kimberly, and I'll be taking you down for the CAT scan and then over for a few x-rays."

_Thank you, God!_

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell him, did you?" Carlisle asked shortly after they wheeled him out .<p>

I shook my head. "No. It was late when he woke up and it just didn't come up."

"I get that you don't want to talk about this, Bella. But, that's not going to make it go away. You have to know that."

"She nearly killed him, Carlisle! He was stepping off that curb distracted by her phone call."

Carlisle sighed and Esme pulled me into her arms.

"It's okay, dear," she cooed warmly, kissing my head.

I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Would you like us to tell him?" Carlisle finally asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'll do it."

Carlisle nodded but didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>They rolled Edward back in about an hour later.<p>

Seeing as though I had about an hour before Masen would be there, I knew the time of avoidance had passed. Edward deserved to know, I just had to find the words and strength to tell him.

"Ed-ward," I said, sitting on the edge of his bed, my voice cracking a little at the end.

"She's mine, isn't she?"

My eyes shot up to find him staring at me, waiting. Waiting for me to confirm that yes, Tanya Denali did indeed birth his child.

"Yes … _he _is."

"He?"

I nodded, a small smile playing at the corner of my lips. "Yes, he. His name is Liam James, he has her last name right now … until you sign the birth certificate, I suppose …. He, uh, he was born on March 2nd… I should probably let Tanya tell you all this …."

He looked at me curiously for a second before turning to his parents. "Can you give us a second?"

I didn't look at either of them but assumed they agreed since I heard the door open and close before Edward pulled me into his arms. He didn't say anything at first, he just held me, which was why when he finally did talk, I was startled a bit.

He of course chuckled. "We knew this was a possibility …."

"I know … I just …I love you, Edward. So much …."

I heard his heart rate increase under my ear and his voice was tight when he spoke. "I love you, too. Just as much …. I meant it when I said it was you I won't live without, Bella, not again. So, if you can't—" I pulled out of his arms and stared at him for a minute before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward. I let her run me off before, never again. She may have had your baby, whatever …. She had to get you drunk and dye her fucking hair to get hers …. I'm not going anywhere. We are in this together, forever … I just hate her…."

He laughed.

"I seriously hate her," I replied sternly. "She almost killed you—"

"That wasn't—"

"Don't!" I interrupted through clenched teeth. "Do not stick up for her, Edward. No. She almost killed you. Her phone call almost took you away from us. Permanently. So no, you don't get to stick up for her."

He stared at me, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he finally spoke, pulling me back into his arms. "Okay, I'm sorry."

I clutched him to me and let him calm me.

"So, tell me about him," he said, breaking the silence.

"I haven't seen him," I answered honestly into his chest.

He pulled back to look at me. "Bella, are you going to be able to do this?"

I released a long gust of air then responded honestly, "I know this isn't his fault, Edward. I'm not going to say it's gonna be easy, but we'll figure it out." He didn't look convinced. "I'll be fine, Edward. I promise."

"I'm not gonna lose you—"

"You're not going to lose me," I interrupted. "Not over this …. Well, if you start banging her again then yeah—"

"God," he interrupted with a shutter. "That's not even funny."

I smiled, bringing my lips to his, and it didn't take long for that familiar tingle, or the burning need between my legs, to return. I whimpered, moving closer to him. I was almost in his lap when the door opened.

"DADDY!" Masen exclaimed excitedly.

I quickly climbed off Edward's lap and looked up to find four pairs of knowing eyes staring back at me with laughter written all over their faces.

"Masen!" Edward yelled with the same excitement his son carried.

"Yous awake!" Masen cried, crawling onto the bed with Edward and I.

"I am," Edward replied, pulling Masen into his lap.

"Good. Momma was really sad."

Edward looked to me then back to Masen. "I know, buddy. But momma's gonna be just fine now, 'kay?" Masen nodded then settled back against Edward's chest.

"When is _she_ gonna be here?" I asked after a few moments of silence. Edward squeezed my hand.

"She's not," Carlisle answered. "I told her Edward was going to be busy with tests all morning, and with luck he'd be released this afternoon …. I told her you'd call her later, Edward." Edward nodded but didn't say anything.

"Daddy?"

"What buddy?"

"When you come home?"

"Soon buddy."

"Good. You go to my house wiff momma, or my house wiff you?" I looked to Edward to gauge his reaction. I know where _I_ wanted him to stay.

"I don't know yet, Mase …."

"Nana Née says my house wiff momma is easier …." He turned his head to my mom. "Whys again my house wiff momma easier?"

Renee laughed shaking her head. "When Carlisle called this morning, I mentioned to Charlie that Bella's house being a one story would probably be easier … with the broken leg and all."

Edward nodded his understanding, but didn't say anything. Neither did I.

* * *

><p>Dr. Richardson came in shortly after one to release Edward. He said Edward's CAT scan came back clean and his x-rays revealed his fractures where healing nicely. The Doctor said he was going to have someone from the cast room come down and remove the casts and then he was going to place him in a fracture boot but his arm was good.<p>

"When can I go back to work?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'd rather you didn't push yourself …" Dr. Richardson replied, purposely leaving it there I assume.

"I'm alright—"

"I tell ya what," Dr. Richardson interrupted. "You take a couple weeks, rest… RELAX, and then we'll discuss a slow return … so long you're still doin' well, no headaches …. Deal?"

I looked to Edward, who happened to turn to me at the same time. I didn't say anything, just waited for his answer.

Finally, he turned his attention back to Dr. Richardson and replied, "That's fine."

The idea of relaxing with Edward for two weeks sounded awesome! Too bad, it wouldn't just be us.

* * *

><p>"You know your sister is going to be knocking down your door soon if you don't call her," Esme spoke as we wheeled Edward out of the hospital.<p>

"I know. I'm gonna start making calls once I get home."

My heart fluttered at that. I really hoped he'd stay with me and Masen at my house. I mean, Renee did have a point. My house _would _be easier.

The hospital valet was already waiting with my car when we reached the main doors.

"So, are we taking Masen with us?" Renee asked.

"No, he can go with us," Edward answered immediately. "And thanks again, Renee, Charlie, for helping Bella with Masen over the last few months."

"Oh, not necessary," Charlie responded. "We'll always be there if Bella needs us."

"Yeah, well, not again anytime soon I hope … no offense," Edward retorted.

"None taken."

Edward stood from the wheelchair and turned to me. "Let's go home," he said, bringing his lips to mine for a quick kiss before opening the passenger side door.

"I can still drive," he informed with a laugh, opening Masen's door. "Broken left leg."

I laughed. "Shouldn't I strap him in?"

Edward smiled, shaking his head. "Naw, I got it, baby."

I shook my head, a small but happy smile playing on my lips as I turned back to my parents, as well as Esme and Carlisle.

"We'll call you. And thanks again. I really appreciate everything you've done for Masen and me."

Renee pulled me in for a hug. "You're our little girl, of course we're gonna be there during the rough patches."

I hugged her back. "I love you, mom."

"Oh, baby, I know. And I love you, too."

I pulled back and Esme was the next to pull me in for a hug. I could hear Carlisle and Edward chuckling behind me.

"Oh dear, you're family. You always have been …." She whispered the next part in my ear, "And someday soon, you'll truly be my daughter…. Does Edward know you changed Masen's last name yet?"

"Nope," I replied in the same whisper. "Tonight."

"Oh, he's going to be so happy," she replied, letting me go.

I just nodded, turning to look at Edward as he closed the door. Masen must've been being silly, cause he was laughing and shaking his head.

_Masen's name change wasn't the only exciting news I had for him._

"Ready to go?" he finally asked, meeting my eyes.

I could see the same need in his eyes that'd been in mine since he woke up. The need to be connected ... to feel whole again.

I nodded, said my goodbyes, and then got in the car.

Edward slid into the driver seat, adjusted his mirrors, then turned to me. "Your house?"

I smiled widely, nodding.

* * *

><p>Liam James was born on March 2nd, 2010 at 12:28 am. He weighed 8lbs, 9oz and was 22inches long.<p>

****Author's Note****

**Ok, I know A LOT of you are super pissed right now, but PLEASE stick with me! This WAS the plan all along …. I promise, I will not disappoint :)**

**Please, though I am nervous, review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Few things to say before we get on with this chapter ... first and foremost, thank you Angelnlove52 and Moonstruck Kitten for all your help! Thank you to my readers for sticking with me even when I'm MIA. Now on that note, my updates are going to be random as I've been having A LOT of troubles with my laptop as of late and I really have no idea when I'll be able to get it fixed or just get a new one, but have no worries, each and everyone of my stories will be completed. Now, with that said, if you'd like to wait until the stories are complete to read that is totally understandable, THEY WILL BE COMPLETED!**

**Now about this chapter, anyone who read the original posting of this story know what is about to happen, I have not in anyway changed the plot of this story. Yes, I may have added things here and there but the plot itself has not changed. I do not apologize for what is about to happen. I'm sorry if it upsets someone, but in order for my future chapters to take place this needed to happen. Rest assured I do still promise a HEA!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 24**

The ride back to Bella's was quiet to say the least. I knew she was having a hard time accepting the reality of what was. I wanted nothing more than to console her, but I wasn't doing any better than she was.

It was total fucking bullshit! How I could have been so fucking stupid was still so very much beyond me.

I heard Bella say something when she returned to the living room after putting Masen down for the night, but I couldn't be sure what she said. I was otherwise preoccupied.

"What?" I asked, bringing my eyes up to meet hers.

"Headache?" she asked, gesturing to her head.

I shook my head. "No. Just dreading the phone call I have to make. I really wished I'd never have to do this."

"Me too," she whispered, sitting down next to me. "But, unfortunately, you do …."

"I know I have to. I just don't want to see her … not without …."

I don't know why I said that. I knew there is no way she was going anywhere near Tanya—I could never ask that of her … at least not then. It wasn't healthy for her or the babies and they were my first priority.

Yes, her blaming Tanya for my accident was a bit irrational, but considering what I'd put her through over the years and her being four and a half months pregnant, I'd gladly take the irrationality for the time being.

Shaking her head, she quickly said, "Uh uh … I can't do it, Edward. I … I can't."

"I know, baby. I didn't … I … I don't know what I meant, but I know you can't see her. And that's fine."

She didn't say anything, just nodded while I picked up my cell from the table and started scrolling through my contacts. "Do you, um … do you want me to leave?" she suddenly asked, sounding so incredibly nervous.

_Why in the world would she ask that?_

"What? No. Why would I?"

"I don't know, I just—"

"I have no secrets from you, Bella—"

"Good, but if—" I already knew where she was going with that statement, and no, I didn't want her to give me privacy—Bella and I were in this together.

"I don't," I quickly interrupted. "If you want to listen, you sit your cute, little pregnant butt right there and listen."

"My butt is anything but little," she retorted.

That was a whole other conversation in itself—one we'd definitely be having later.

"I beg to differ," I argued. "And when we see your doctor I'm sure she will too." My girl didn't say anything—she knew I was right. "That's what I thought … speaking of your doctor, when is your next appointment?"

She stuck her tongue out then replied, "May 3rd… 8:15 in the morning." I just nodded, programming it into the calendar on my phone. "Are you going to go?"

_What is with these questions tonight?_

"Of course," I replied, staring at my phone. "Why wouldn't I go?"

"I don't … I just …."

I quickly turned to her, pulling her into my arms, and spoke, "Bella, nothing between us, and I mean absolutely _nothing_, has changed …." I looked down for a moment, gathering my thoughts. Sure, I could handle this, someone else having my child, Bella was another story all together. It was easy for me to say we would make this work, but she was the one making all the sacrifices. Taking a deep breath, I jumped off the proverbial cliff. "I need you to tell me if you can't do this …. I _won't _live without you, Bella, not again."

"Edward, I can't … I can't ask you to give—"

"Baby, I want you to listen to me for a second, and really listen, okay?"

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"From the moment I saw Masen standing in that doorway, I knew he was mine. There was never any reason for me to make you say it—I was just being a dick …. I had the same pull to him the second I heard his voice as I've always had to you ... I also knew in that moment there was no way I could ever not be a part of his life. I have the same feeling, the same pull to the twins …. I don't have that with … _Liam _…."

I was having a hard enough time saying his name, let alone being his father.

"I have no pull, no feeling in me saying I'd be lost without him … you wouldn't be asking me to give up anything. Just by being with you, Masen, and the twins, you're giving me everything. Nothing else matters."

Tears were falling freely down her face as she pulled back to look me in the eye.

"Edward, I love you for that … and as much as I wanna beg you to walk away, I can't. When you were in the hospital, I thought about what I did to you … to Masen, and while I've always known it was wrong, I knew then just how big of a mistake I made …. If … if you hadn't came out of this, Edward … three months just isn't enough …. I was sooo wrong, Edward. Masen needed you in his life from the beginning, and I took that away from him … from you. I can't do that to Liam, as much as I hate his mother, this isn't his fault. He's innocent, he deserves to know his father just as much as Masen and these two do. I'm not going anywhere, Edward. I love you, and _refuse_ to live without you again … I just … I need some time to adjust, that's all."

That was understandable.

"Take all the time you need," I replied, kissing her forehead. "You tell me what you can handle and we'll go from there …."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and seemed rather reluctant.

"Okay, can you be around him? Not Tanya. Just him."

"I … I think so?"

Nodding, I said, "Okay, so we'll just take it one day at a time."

She nodded, her lip tucked securely between her teeth when suddenly a smile appeared across her face. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well, um … I guess one good thing did come out of this …."

I narrowed my eyes at her in question. "Yeah, and that would be?"

"Masen got his little brother."

It took me about two point two seconds to figure out what she was saying.

"Girls?"

She nodded, smiling widely. "Uh huh. _I_ gave you your first son and soon your first daughter … well, daughters, though one will technically be born first."

Bella giggled, and it was the best sound I'd heard since I woke up … well, right there next to my son's excited shriek when he walked through the door of my hospital room.

These two … four, are my life. As long as they're by my side, I'll be the noble man and step up.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. "Exactly as it should be," I whispered, pulling away.

She smiled and brought her lips back to mine, gently pulling my bottom lip between hers as she pulled away, sighing, "God, I missed you."

"I know, baby. But, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

She nodded, bringing her lips back to mine. Our kiss quickly became heated, and before I knew it, she was straddling me while my hands worked at removing her shirt. Reluctantly, I broke the kiss, pulling her top over her head. I was delighted to find she wasn't wearing a bra, but the size of the girls really grabbed my attention.

I ducked my head, pulling one of her fully erect nipples into my mouth, and Bella let out a whimpery moan, her head falling back as she arched her back to give me better access—her pregnant belly pressing into my chest. Talk about strange, the last time I was with Bella, I couldn't even tell she was pregnant, let alone feel the evidence, now it was kicking me in the chest.

I chuckled, pulling away from her breast. "Wow … that's … different …."

Bella laughed, rubbing her belly as she settled back on my lap. "Yeah, they seem to like you touching me. They've been doing this whenever your hands are touching any part of my body, since before we left the hospital."

I brought my hands to her belly, while she placed hers over top of mine, and they went wild under my hands. Bella giggled. I, of course, was already smiling. She had said when we were still at the hospital, they knew it was me, and it seemed she might be right.

"Shouldn't you two be sleepin' like your brother?" I cooed to my baby girls.

"Sorry daddy," Bella replied with a laugh, patting the sides of her abdomen. "But this is our playtime."

I looked up to Bella and she was all smiles. "Are they always active at night?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, though not quite like this …."

I lowered my mouth to Bella's stomach, whispering, "Well, Daddy is just as excited to feel you kicking in there, as you are to feel me, my little angels … just don't hurt Momma too bad." I placed a kiss on her bump and sat back up. I shouldn't have been surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Why the tears, baby?"

She started wiping her tears away, reaching for her shirt, which I handed to her but refused to let her off my lap.

"Bella?"

"I … I just feel bad. You never got the chance to bond with Masen, and … I just feel bad."

I was thankful as fuck she didn't end that with _Liam_. Because there was absolutely no way in hell, I was EVER going to bond with him in that way. I shuddered violently just at the thought.

"Baby, Masen and I are just fine. Our bond is fine. I am sure of that." She nodded but she didn't look convinced. "Bella, I mean it. You saw the way he reacted when he walked into that room. We're fine."

Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded again, saying, "I know you're right, Edward. He talked about you nonstop while you were … while you were in the hospital."

"See?" I replied, wiping her tears away. "Didn't we agree no more talking about the past?" I needed to get her head away from it before she put too much stress on her and our daughters.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded, not saying anything.

"We have the rest of our lives to be together, Bella. Chances are Masen won't even remember I wasn't around—"

"But pictures, Edward," she interrupted. "He'll—"

"Baby, he's three … almost four, we've got a long time before we have to worry about any of this, if we ever have to worry about it—"

"You're right," she interrupted again. "I'm sorry. I'm just being a weirdo." She placed a kiss on my lips then climbed off my lap. "You better call the skank …."

I sighed, collapsing back against the couch. "God, do I have to?"

"Unfortunately, you do," she replied, settling in next to me on the couch.

I groaned, picking my phone back up. After scrolling through the contacts, I found the one I was looking for and hit the talk button.

Tanya answered on the first ring, "Oh, Edward, thank God your okay. I've been sooo worried … nobody would tell me anything—"

"Yeah, I didn't call to talk about me, Tanya," I quickly interrupted. "But, as far as no one telling you anything, they really had no reason—"

"I'm the mother of your son," she interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. "So? Had I died you would have been informed. Now, as far as Liam, I've talked to Mr. Jenks, he's informed me he's already filed the papers with the court?"

"Yes," she hissed. "He did. Before I even had a chance to discuss—"

"What was there to discuss? I believe I was more than fair …."

"You were. That's not what I was talking about …."

"Okay, then what exactly did you wish to discuss?"

"Well …" she hesitated.

"Tanya …."

"Fine," she growled. "When we drew up the visitation order you were single—"

"You can just stop right now," I interrupted through clenched teeth. "My relationship with Bella isn't open for negotiation Tanya. She is a PERMANET part of my life. If you have a problem with that then there is no reason to continue this conversation. You'll get your support—"

I felt Bella tense up beside me and immediately pulled her hand into mine, squeezing it softly, hopefully relaying SHE has absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Oh," Tanya interrupted. "You'll just give up knowing your son—"

"Let's get one thing straight right now, Tanya!" I hissed. "While he may have my blood, I don't even know him, or he I …. I'm trying to do the right thing here, but I WILL NOT have you dictating my life! So the choice is yours really …."

"I don't want Liam around—"

"Fine," I interrupted again. "I'll have Jenks draw up the—"

"I didn't say I didn't want you to—"

"Bella and I are a package deal, Tanya. If he's with me then he's going to be around Bella …. Take it or leave it!"

She didn't say anything at first, but then huffed out, "Whatever, Edward. So when are you going to come see him?"

"I'll be _picking him up_ Friday—"

"You can't possibly think—"

"I am not coming to your house to see him, Tanya," I snapped, about finished with the damn conversation. "The agreement clearly stated—"

"I know what the agreement stated, Edward," she interrupted. "But he doesn't even know you."

"He'll be fine. I'll be there at six on Friday, have him ready and don't bother packing anything, we'll get him anything he'll need."

She didn't like my answers but agreed anyway.

I hung up the phone wondering what the fuck I just got myself into.

****Author's Note****

**I'm really not sure what to say… other than to ask you to PLEASE REVIEW! **


	25. Chapter 25

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 25**

"Daddy!" Masen exclaimed excitedly, climbing into bed with Bella and I. "I so esciteds you stay all night."

"Masen, honey," Bella groaned, scooting up and away from me. "You have to remember to watch out for Mommy's belly, baby."

"Sorry Momma," Masen replied, his bottom lip tucked securely between his teeth just as his mother had done her whole life.

"It's alright, buddy," I soothed, pulling him onto my lap before scooting up to sit against the headboard with Bella.

"Be careful," she scolded. "Your leg. You don't have the cast on …."

"I'm fine," I replied before bringing my attention back to Masen. "So, Momma tells me you have a present for me?" Masen's face lit up brighter than the tree at Rockefeller Center as he nodded wildly.

"Uh huh, can I give it to him, Momma?"

"Yeah, baby, you can," Bella replied with a smile that very closely resembled that of our son's.

Masen jumped off my lap, bumping my leg in the process. I flinched and Bella was up and off the bed pulling Masen off before I even knew what exactly happened.

"Masen!" she scolded. "You have to watch out for Daddy's—"

"Bella …" I sighed, pushing the blankets off. "Masen, why don't you go get my present for me?"

Masen nodded and ran off toward his bedroom while I moved to the edge of the bed, pulling my flannel sleep pants on before putting the fracture boot back on. Bella was standing at the corner of the bed, rubbing her belly, gnawing the shit out of her lip when I pulled her into my arms.

"My leg is fine," I soothed, cupping the back of her head. "I flinched more out of shock than anything, he honestly didn't hurt me. But, baby, we've really got to watch—"

"I got it Daddy!" Masen yelled, thrusting what appeared to be a small shirt box wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper at me.

"Well, okay," I chuckled, taking the box from him, moving to sit on the bed.

Bella settled in next to me with her right leg tucked under her, her whole body turned facing me, while Masen stood directly in front of me, bouncing around excitedly as I tore the paper from the box. I had absolutely no idea what was in the box, but it obviously excited them to no end. Their excitement caused me to be excited as hell to open it.

When I pulled the top off the box, I found a 11 sheet of tri-folded paper. "I Masen Antony Cullen now!" Masen screamed excitedly before I even got the first fold open.

I turned to Bella. She was nodding, wiping away the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. I turned back to the paper in my hand and finished opening it ...

Masen Anthony Cullen was the first thing to catch my attention, but the section that read Edward Anthony Cullen as the father was a solid second.

I looked up to find Masen staring at me, and instantly pulled him into my lap.

"This right here," I whispered, kissing the side of his head. "Is by far the best present anyone has ever given to me, Masen Anthony _Cullen_."

Masen turned his smile on his mom, and I believe took her tears as tears of sadness instead of joy.

"Momma's sad I not Swan no mowes," Masen whispered in my ear so Bella couldn't hear him. However, he failed miserably, because I heard Bella giggle a bit, at least until I narrowed my eyes at her, then she shut her mouth.

I leaned in and whispered into Masen's ear so only he could hear me. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked. Masen nodded. "Well, if Daddy has his way, Momma's not gonna be a Swan much longer herself … but you can't tell her. It's a secret, remember?"

He nodded again while I ruffled his hair, turning to see if Bella had heard me. She narrowed her eyes at me in question so I assumed she hadn't.

"What did you just tell him?"

"Uh uh, that's a father-son secret," I teased, pulling Masen closer. "Isn't it buddy?"

Masen nodded. "Uh huh. Mine n' daddy's secret."

Bella laughed as she stood from the bed. "Never trust a three-year-old to keep your secrets, Edward. Especially, when his mother knows all his weaknesses."

I wasn't worried.

"Masen," Bella called, walking into the living room after cleaning up from lunch. "Naptime."

"I not tired," Masen whined. "I wants to stay up wiff Daddy."

"I'm not going anywhere, buddy," I reasoned. "I'll still be right here when you wake back up."

"Rights hew?" he asked, biting his lip.

I chuckled, saying, "Maybe not right here, but yes, somewhere in the house."

"Come on, Masen," Bella said, extending her hand toward him. "Daddy isn't going to leave."

"Uh uh," Masen pouted, shaking his little head. "Daddy tuck me in."

"Then let's go," I replied, sitting forward on the couch, bringing Masen with me, considering he was tucked firmly into my side. Had been all morning.

Masen climbed off the couch and waited for me to follow him. My girl smiled apologetically as we walked by, but I just shrugged—if Masen wanted me to tuck him in, then I'd gladly tuck him in.

"You reads me a story, Daddy?" he asked once we entered his bedroom.

I nodded, but quickly clarified, "One."

He grabbed one of his many Curious George books and climbed into bed. I settled in next to him, and opened the book.

"Curious George at the Baseball Game," I began.

"There's the man with the yellow hat," Masen pointed out when I opened to the first page of the story.

"Yup," I agreed. "And he's holding George's hand just like your Mom and I hold your hand …."

"Uh huh," he agreed, yawning.

"This is George," I said, starting the book. "He was a good little monkey and always very curious. Today, George and the man with the yellow hat were going to the ballpark to watch a baseball game. George couldn't wait to see what it would be like."

"Why that guy give George a red hat?" Masen asked, pointing to the guy handing George a red baseball cap as I turned the page.

"To make him apart of the team," I replied, before going back to the book. "At the baseball stadium, the man with the yellow hat introduced George to his friend, the head coach of the Mudville Miners. He had arranged for George to watch the game from the dugout. What a treat! George got a Miners cap to wear. Then he sat on the bench with the players. He felt just like part of the team!"

Masen listened carefully, occasionally pointing at something on the page and asking questions as I read through the story.

"Whys that little boy sad?" Masen asked as we neared the end.

"Because he can't find his mommy and daddy."

"He misses him?" Masen asked, sitting up.

"Well, yeah …."

"I misseded yous when I couldn't find you," Masen replied matter-of-factly. "But that's when Momma took me to see you. But, I still misseded yous cause you didn't talk."

I sat there staring at my son, honestly speechless. I mean, I knew my absence affected him, but I guess I didn't really get how much until that very moment.

"I thoughts you leaved me alones again," he went on to explain. "But Momma said yous come back to us when yous could. And yous did. So that little boy shouldn't be sad, his momma and daddy will comes back too."

I blinked looking at the page Masen was pointing at before bringing my focus back to him.

"Masen, you know Daddy would never leave you if he was given any choice at all, right?" Masen nodded but he didn't say anything. "I love you, buddy."

"I love you too, Daddy," he replied looking at his book. "You finish the stowy now?"

I laughed. "Yes Masen, I'll finish the story now."

Bella was lying in bed when I finished reading Masen his story. I wasn't sure if she was actually sleeping or not, so, I decided to lie down with her and see if she started talking. She'd been unusually quiet all morning.

"How do we tell Masen?" she whispered, shuffling closer to me.

I sighed, pulling her into my arms. "I don't know, baby," I answered honestly. "I mean, I think he's a bit young to really understand ..."

"Yeah …" she whispered.

We laid in silence for a long time before I finally broke it—hoping like hell, she hadn't fallen asleep. "Bella?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" she hummed against my chest.

"I want you to tell me what happened while I was in the hospital." I felt her tense, but she didn't say anything.

Finally, she sat up. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, what happened the six weeks I was in the hospital? Six weeks is a lot of time to miss, baby. I just want to know what happened …."

She sighed, scooting back against the headboard. I followed her movement and settled next to her.

"Edward, I don't …" she began, but then seemed to reconsider because she grew quiet again.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me. "Baby," I murmured lovingly. "Just tell me what you can, okay?"

Nodding against my chest, she whispered, "Okay, but it's not going to make you happy …. In fact, I'm sure the majority of it is going to piss you off … at me."

****Author's Note****

**Well, give me some reviews :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you Angelnlove52 and Moonstruck Kitten for your help with both this chapter and the last … sorry I forgot my author's notes. And to my readers, thank you soooooo much for all the reviews, and of course for the continued support!**

**This chapter will be one large flashback done in multiple POV.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 26**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

_When I awoke to the phone ringing at nearly one in the morning, I was overcome by an instant feeling of dread. I reached for the phone just as Esme switched on the light, rubbing at her eyes in an attempt to adjust them._

_Without even glancing to the caller I.D., I answered, my voice rough with sleep. "Hello?"_

"_Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen," the voice on the other end spoke softly. I sat up a bit in bed with Esme quickly following my movements. _

"_This is," I quickly replied._

"_Dr. Cullen, my name is Samantha Clemet, I'm a nurse at Harborview—"_

"_Okay?" I asked, interrupting the poor girl impatiently as I climbed out of bed—Esme following._

"_Sir, your son, Dr. Edward Cullen …. He was brought in by ambulance—"_

"_I'm on my way!" I quickly cut her off._

_I hung up the phone just as Esme turned to me. Her face showed clear confusion, and definitely terror as she whispered, "Carlisle?" _

_I turned to my beautiful wife and had no idea what to say to her. "Esme, dear, you need to get dressed. Edward has been taken by ambulance to Harborview, I have no idea what happened, I was more worried about getting to him …."_

_Her eyes quickly filled with tears, but she ran for the closet and grabbed the first thing her hands fell on— of this I am sure, because I know my wife, and there was no way she would ever purposefully wear brown sweatpants with a purple sweatshirt in public._

"_Um, Es," I whispered, gesturing to her shirt._

_She looked down at her clothes then snapped her eyes back up to me, shrieking, "Masen! We have Masen!" Shit! "We can't take him up there, Carlisle," Esme pleaded. "I … I—"_

"_I know," I quickly agreed. "I'll call Emmett—"_

"_No!" she interjected. "Michael. Try Alice and Jasper …."_

_I nodded as I picked up the phone to call my daughter and son-in-law. My mind was definitely somewhere other than inside my head. I honestly had no clue what I was doing, what actually made sense …. I was running on autopilot, not a fucking clue as to what was really going on around me—my son was in an accident._

"_Mom … Dad?" Alice answered groggily._

_I knew she would be sleeping and I felt bad for waking her, but it was an emergency. "Yeah, honey," I replied softly. "I'm sorry to wake you—"_

"_What's wrong?" she asked, now very much alert. I sighed then explained the situation. "You don't know—" _

"_Ali, honey," I quickly interrupted. "I don't know anything."_

"_Okay," she cried. "Jas and I will be there as soon as we can."_

_**BPOV**_

"_Why … why isn't he waking up?" I hiccoughed to the EMT sitting next to me in the ambulance. "He … he should be awake by now …."_

"_I don't know ma'am," he replied solemnly, "That's why we're taking him to the hospital."_

_I just nodded, squeezing Edward's hand in my left hand as my right rubbed my belly soothingly._

Please, God, if you're listening to me tonight,_ I thought to myself._ Make him be okay. Please, make him be okay!

"_Two minutes ETA," the driver announced, while both paramedics immediately started preparing for our arrival._

_I cringed when we pulled up to the hospital. That meant I had to let go of his hand, and I didn't know if I could do it. I also knew if I wanted him to come home I really had no choice, so begrudgingly, I let go of his hand. They quickly wheeled him into the hospital while one of the emergency room doctors attended to me._

"_Ms. Swan, I'm Dr. Toner," she introduced herself. "I understand you're about two months pregnant?"_

"_Ye-yes," I stuttered, sitting in the wheel chair._

"_Okay. Well, we're going to take a peek at that baby as well as check you out," she explained as they wheeled me into the hospital._

"_Its babies," I corrected. "Twins."_

"_Okay." She smiled, but didn't really say anything else as they wheeled me through the emergency room and into a room._

_I was concerned for the twins, of course, but the only injuries I sustained were to my wrists—they broke my fall when Edward pushed me out of the way—but other than that, I had absolutely no pain or discomfort anywhere else. I was perfectly fine._

"_I'm fine, really. I'd really rather be with my … fiancé." Yes, I was totally blowing smoke out my ass, but I knew it sounded better than boyfriend did. Besides, I knew Edward wouldn't give a rat's ass. He'd probably find it funny._

"_Well, Ms. Swan—"_

"_Bella," I interjected. "Please, call me Bella."_

_Dr Toner smiled, nodding slightly. "Okay, Bella, we really should make sure you're alright. At least the babies—"_

"_Okay, look," I cut in again. "I'm not trying to be a bitch here, give me AMA papers, I'll sign them …. I promise if I start feeling any discomfort of any sort I WILL get treated immediately. I am a nurse, and I am telling you I am FUCKING fine! Now, please tell me where I can find my fiancé … Dr. Edward Cullen! He was brought in with me …."_

_She was staring at me like I grew two heads all of the sudden, as a matter of fact, the three other people in the room were also staring at me like that, but I honestly didn't give a shit. I wanted to be with Edward and if these fuckers were going to give me a problem, I'd wait until he was stable and have him transferred to Seattle Health—well, Carlisle would._

"_Um, okay," she whispered. "How about this?"_

_I gave her a look that said, "Yeah, keep talking!"_

"_You have absolutely no pain?" she questioned. I shook my head. "Any bleeding?"_

"_None … well, I haven't been to the bathroom yet …."_

"_Okay, you go to the bathroom and check yourself, while I go see if I can get some information on your fiancé. _

"_Fine!" I quickly agreed. "Where are the bathrooms?"_

"_Across the hall," she supplied, turning slightly as she pointed to her right. I nodded and started for the bathroom. "Bella?" she called out behind me._

_I glanced at her over my shoulder. "Yes?" _

"_Don't use the restroom. Your bladder will need to be full for the ultrasound."_

_I nodded in understanding and entered the bathroom. After checking myself for blood, I washed my hands and returned to the insistent doctor._

"_No blood," I announced, walking out of the bathroom._

_She was standing at the nurses' station talking with a nurse, but when she saw me exit the bathroom, she turned and headed my direction. "They just took your fiancé up for a CAT scan," she informed. "So once they get—"_

"_Is he awake?" I interrupted._

"_No." I nodded, but didn't say anything else. "How `bout we go do that ultrasound? Since he's up having a test of his own?"_

_I nodded, again—I knew he would be up there a while, and there was no way they'd let me in there while pregnant._

"_Okay," she replied solemnly, turning to one of the nurses. "Take her up for an ultrasound, and tell the tech we want a stat read."_

_The nurse nodded. "Yes, Doctor."_

_The elevator ride up was quiet to say the least, only one other person rode in the elevator with us, and no one was talking. I was actually surprised at how quickly the ultrasound tech came in, every time I had one with Masen they always made me wait—though none of those were urgent._

_I hated that this was happening to us. We didn't deserve it. Edward didn't deserve it._

_God, what if he doesn't wake up … Masen … oh, my God, my baby … he's barely had any time with his father. I did that. I did that to my child._

_This can't be happening! It just can't!_

_One thing came out of the emergent ultrasound—besides finding out the the twins were fine of course—I was also able to hear their hearts beat—which were both strong and beautiful._

_I cried. No, I bawled. Edward should have been there the first time I heard the heartbeats. It wasn't fair!_

Tanya_! A growl escaped my throat as I thought her name, the nurse taking me back looked at me curiously, but I just ignored her. _I hope that bitch fucking died in childbirth_!_

_Whore!_

_**Esme's POV**_

_My baby was in the hospital, and I knew absolutely nothing about how he was. How in the hell could Carlisle hang up the phone and not get ANY information? He's a doctor for God's sake—and his father! _

_I wanted to get to my son just as badly as he did, but would it have taken that much longer to get more information? NO! But my ass of a husband hung up on whoever it was._

_He had to be in shock or going completely insane! Either way, it wasn't good. _

_They told us Edward was up having a CAT scan when we arrived, but other than that, they really didn't have anything to tell us. My brain instantly went to Isabella. "Was there anyone with him?" I asked urgently. "Maybe brought in with him, or waiting? She's about 5'4", brown—"_

"_Isabella Swan?" Carlisle interrupted my ramblings. The woman at the desk typed the name into the computer and then asked if we were related somehow._

"_I'm her soon to be father-in-law," Carlisle growled. "The grandfather to the twins she is carrying—"_

"_I'm sorry, Sir—" she interrupted, only to have Carlisle interrupt her—I've never seen him so riled up, it was actually quite sexy … under other circumstances obviously._

"_I'd like to speak with your Chief of Emergency Medicine," Carlisle snapped. "Tell him Dr. Carlisle Cullen would like to have a word with him, please."_

"_Dr. Cullen," the nurse, or whatever she was, whimpered. "I'll get him if that's what you'd like, but it's really not necessary. Ms. Swan is in room twenty-four. Down the hall to your right, then to your left … it'll be on the left side of the hall."_

_I looked to Carlisle, then to the lady standing before us, whispering, "Thank you."_

_She smiled, nodding sadly, but didn't say anything else._

"_Yes, thank you," Carlisle finally responded despondently. "And I'm sorry—"_

"_It's understandable, Sir. And I do hope your family is okay."_

"_Thank you," Carlisle and I both replied, walking in the direction of Bella's room._

"_I really hope—"_

"_I know, dear," Carlisle interrupted, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he pulled me close to his side._

"_Why is this happening?" I cried, resting my head on Carlisle's shoulder. I didn't understand any of this—I couldn't understand why this was happening to my family …to my son. He just got his girl back, just met the son he didn't know he had—he's happy, really happy for the first time in four years, why would someone want to take it away now? I just couldn't understand._

"_I don't know, Es. I don't know."_

_Bella was fidgeting in an exam bed when we walked in. She looked like a wreck and it truly looked like it was taking every bit of her strength just to sit still._

"_Oh, Esme, Carlisle," she whimpered, and then looked around us frantically. "Please tell me you didn't bring—"_

"_He's with Alice and Jasper," I spoke softly, sitting on the bed with her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, hugging her to me as I asked, "What happened, Bella?"_

"_He … he got hit by a truck," she cried, hugging me tighter to her. "We went for ice cream, and … and … and that whore was in labor—"_

"_Tanya—" A growl escaped her little chest; her whole frame shook as she glared at Carlisle. "Sorry," he apologized. "So, she had—"_

"_I don't know!" she interrupted with another growl. "Do you want to know about your son or that whore and her—"_

"_Dr. Cullen … Mrs. Cullen?" a doctor in his mid fifties interrupted._

_Thank god for small favors._

"_Yes," Carlisle replied, turning to the doctor._

"_My name is Dr. Arnold. I'm the neurologist treating your son …. Would you like to discuss this someplace more—"_

"_ARE YOU INSANE?" Bella suddenly yelled, jumping off the bed. She walked over, standing directly next to Carlisle, but he spoke before she was able to say anything more._

"_Its fine, Dr. Arnold," Carlisle replied. "This is … well, she's my daughter in all the ways that count … so, please, go on …."_

_My little Bella was losing her patience very fast, and it wasn't good considering her state—we still didn't know how our grandbabies were._

_Dr. Arnold nodded and then went on to explain Edward's current condition. "We did a scan on his brain when he was brought in, at this point there just seems to be a lot of swelling. I'd like to monitor that—"_

"_When will he wake up?" Bella interrupted. "Please tell me …."_

"_I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't really answer that at this point. There is a substantial amount of swelling, and until that goes down, we can't really be sure of anything—" Bella collapsed, almost hitting the floor, luckily Carlisle was able to catch her before she actually hit. _

"_Nurse!" Dr. Arnold yelled, attending to Bella after Carlisle got her to the bed._

"_She pregnant," Carlisle said. "With twins."_

_**BPOV**_

_**Two days after Edward's accident ~**_

"_Bella," Carlisle sighed in frustration. "It has to be done."_

"_Carlisle," I defended. "He wanted to be there, he wanted to watch—"_

"_I will watch, better yet, we will watch as they take the swab and as they transport it to the lab, signed, sealed and delivered. I know you want to wait until Edward wakes up, but the faster we do this, the sooner we can get the results—"_

_I sighed. I knew he was right, but I really wished Edward were awake for this. "Fine," I relented. "But, I'm going to be there, watching."_

_I watched as they swabbed the inside of Edward's mouth._

"_Carlisle?" I asked as the lady placed the Q-tip looking swab into the bag._

"_Hmm?"_

"_If I established paternity, I could change Masen's last name and have Edward's name added to the birth certificate …." I asked turning to look at him. "Right?" He nodded. "I want to do it. How much does—"_

"_Don't worry about the cost," he interrupted, turning to the lab tech. "We'll get it done."_

_Carlisle and I walked with the lab tech down to the lab to watch it get checked in and sent out to the outside lab that was to perform the actual DNA test. Per Edwards request._

_Only he knew the lab it was being sent to._

_Did I mention he was transferred to Seattle Health?_

_Yeah, yesterday._

_But, anyways, the paternity test on Liam …._

_Ha! Stupid bitch didn't get his daughter!_

"… _Bella?" Esme asked, breaking into my thoughts_

"_Huh?" I asked, turning to look at her from my spot next to Edward. The place I'd remained since Dr. Toner released me._

_The twins and I were fine, just as I told her we would be._

"_Are you going home, tonight?" she asked hesitantly. "Or …."_

_I looked to Edward, then back to Esme before returning my eyes back to Edward._

_I knew I should go home to Masen, I knew he was scared, and me being gone was only making it worse, but I just couldn't leave Edward's side. The thought alone tore my heart to pieces._

"_I …." Tears were falling freely down my face. I couldn't do it … I couldn't leave him._

"_It's okay, dear …" Esme replied sympathetically, rubbing her hand down my hair._

_I nodded solemnly, but didn't look at her as she left Edward's room for the night._

_**Carlisle's POV**_

_**Four days after Edward's accident ~**_

"_Papa," Masen whimpered as I tucked him into his bed at our house. "When Momma comin' home?"_

_I sighed. I knew he was missing her. Well, both of them honestly, but especially Bella. She'd never been away from him for more than a couple of nights at a time, and it's been almost a week since he'd actually seen her—considering he got sick just before the accident. _

_He knew something was wrong. He could hear it in her voice when she talked to him, and then the way we dodged any and all talk of Edward—per Bella's request—it was obvious. I didn't necessarily agree with it, but she was his mother._

"_I don't know, buddy," I replied honestly. "Hopefully, soon."_

"_Wiff Daddy?"_

"_I hope so," I whispered, kissing his forehead. "But, right now, it's bedtime for every one named Masen."_

"_Aw, man!" Masen groaned. "What time bedtimes for papas?"_

"_Late," I replied, getting off the bed. _

"_I change my name," he replied just before a big yawn escaped._

"_I personally like Masen," I retorted with a chuckle._

_He smiled a lazy smile, rolling on his side, whispering, "Mommy gives it to me …."_

"_She did," I whispered glumly. "Good night, Masen."_

"_Good nights, Papa."_

_I closed the door slightly behind me and went down stairs to find Esme. She was sitting in the family room, drinking a glass of wine._

"_I'm going to the hospital," I explained, heading toward the closet for my coat and shoes. I'd had enough._

_Esme just nodded; she knew why I was going._

"_Give Edward a kiss for me."_

"_I will."_

**** Author's Note****

**Please review! I look forward to hearing from you :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Many thanks to all my readers, Moonstruck Kitten, and Angelnlove52 … I love you all! **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 27**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

**_4 days after Edward's accident ~_**

_Bella was cuddled into Edward's side when I opened the door to his hospital room. She lifted her head slightly, only to lay it back on his chest, saying nothing. I hated seeing her so broken, it … it just wasn't Bella._

_"Any change?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. The hospital would have called had there been any change—considering I was technically his next of kin. Bella may be the love of his life, but in the eyes of the law, she really had no say over what happened to him. I would never make any decisions regarding his health without consulting her first however; as far as I was concerned, she might as well be his wife … and I knew it was only a matter of time before she would be._

_"No," she said simply, not once making eye contact with me. I nodded, and took a seat in the chair to the right of the bed, facing her._

_"Masen misses you." I didn't come here for chitchat._

_"I …" she whispered, but seemed to hesitate for a second. "I know," she finally cried, burying her head into Edward's chest. My heart broke for her, it really did, but she needed to realize, that as much as she loved Edward and didn't want to leave his side she had a little boy at home that desperately needed his mother._

_"He doesn't understand any of this, Bella. You won't let any of us tell him what's going on, all he knows is Edward is sick and you're with him. And …." I sighed, taking a deep breath before continuing. "He's scared …."_

_"I … I know," she cried, wiping a tear away. "I just … I …." She was full on sobbing now._

_"Bella …" I said, sitting opposite her, wiping her tears away. "I know what you're going through, Bella …. Well, enough about it …." She looked at me but didn't say anything. "I'm not sure if you remember this, or not … you and Alice were so young, but when you were four—"_

_Bella gasped sitting up. "Oh, Carlisle, I'm—"_

_"Honey, it's okay …. All I was going to say is, I understand. I didn't want to leave Esme. I wanted to be right there beside her when she woke up. But, I had three very scared kids to tend to …."_

_"I …." She took in a deep breath then went on, "I don't want him to think …." I was fairly certain I knew where her thoughts were going._

_"You don't want him to think you left him." She didn't respond, so I took that as a sign of admission. "Bella, you know he'd never think that. Edward knows you love him—"_

_"I don't want him waking up alone, Carlisle," she interrupted, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Honey, that can be solved, easily. But, you really need to go home to your son. Edward wouldn't want this, Bella. You know full well he would tell you to go home if he were able. I'm not telling you you can't come back, I'm just saying you need to spend time with Masen, too … maybe explain—"_

_"I can't—" _

_"Bella," I interrupted her. "It's been four days. We don't know when he's going to wake up. It might be good for Edward to have Masen here—"_

_She glared at me incredulously, then snarled, "I am not—"_

_"Why?" I quickly interjected. "Is it better to let Masen think he just left? Because, that is what he is going to think, Bella. You know I'm right …." I wasn't trying to hurt her; I just wanted her to start thinking more rationally._

_She didn't say anything. She just lay there playing with the hem of the blanket that covered them, tears still falling randomly down her face. I hated seeing her so broken … so lost. The Bella I knew had always been so strong. I mean she raised that precious little boy virtually on her own for nearly four years, and there wasn't a doubt in my mind she would have continued to do so had things not gone the way they did on New Year's Eve. Hell, there wasn't a doubt in my mind she'd be more than capable enough to raise the twins _and _Masen completely on her own if it was needed—but that would _never_ happen, whether Edward pulled out of this or not—and God do I pray he does—she'd never be alone in this. She will always be a Cullen._

_"Like I said, it might do Edward some good having Masen visit … studies have shown—"_

_She sighed, wiping fresh tears away. "I know what studies have shown, Carlisle. I just … he's only three."_

_"Almost four … but, regardless, he understands more than we give him credit for. I think it'd help him understand why Edward's not around."_

_She stared at Edward for a moment then turned her big, sad eyes to me, relenting. "Okay. In … in the morning, please? Can someone come up around eight? I really don't want him to be alone."_

_I smiled, nodding. "Not a problem. Do you need someone to pick you up?"_

_"Yeah," she whispered, lying back down next to Edward. "I'm not even sure where Edward's car—"_

_"Jasper picked it up Tuesday morning," I interrupted. "I'll be back at eight to get you. I'm sure Alice will have no problem coming up to sit with Edward."_

_"Thank you," she whispered, a sad smile on her face. I could tell she wasn't necessarily happy, but deep down I believed she knew it was for the best._

_"You're welcome," I replied. "I told Esme I'd give him a kiss, so …." I leaned down and placed a kiss on Edward's forehead, whispering, "Come back to us, son. Your family needs you."_

_I chanced a glance at Bella as I stood back up, she smiled the same sad smile, but didn't say anything._

_"I'll see you in the morning?" I asked, heading for the door._

_"Yeah," she whispered._

_I nodded as I opened the door to exit my son's room. "Try to get some sleep." There was no response, but then again, I didn't really expect one._

_It was shortly after eleven when I arrived home. The lights were off in the house, so I quietly made my way up the stairs. After checking on Masen, who was still fast asleep, I made my way to the master bedroom. Esme was already in bed, reading, just as I figured she would be. _

_"Any change?" she asked with hopeful eyes. I shook my head solemnly. She sighed and moved on to the reason for my late night visit. "And Bella?"_

_"I'm going to pick her up in the morning at eight," I replied, pulling my pants off, placing them into the hamper._

_Esme smiled at the sentiment. "So, she's going to come home then?"_

_"Yeah," I replied, pulling my shirt off. "Though, I'm not sure for how long. We didn't really discuss that, I was more concerned with getting her here. She did request Edward not be alone, which I can understand. I personally don't want him waking up alone either."_

_"Heavens no," Esme replied. _

_"I told her I'd call Alice … have her sit with him in the morning when she leaves. I just hope I don't wake her when I call in the morning—"_

_Esme shook her head. "I'll sit with him if you're going to be here with Bella and Masen …. You don't work tomorrow do you?"_

_I shook my head. "No, but I wasn't sure we should take him to the hospital."_

_"I'll call Rose. She'll be up, I am sure of that. And, having Masen there may help her out a bit with McKenzie."_

_I nodded, shrugging my shoulders as I climbed into bed. "That works too."_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>BPOV<span>_**

_My leg bounced nervously as I sat in the chair next to Edward's bed waiting for Carlisle and Alice to arrive. I was freaking out over leaving Edward. I knew I had to—that Masen needed me, but the idea of Edward waking up without me being there, scared the shit out of me. _

_Masen came first and Edward would expect no less. Therefore, I needed to suck it up and do the right thing by my son—how I ever lost sight of that was beyond me._

_"How's it goin' lil' momma?" Emmett boomed, walking into the room with Carlisle._

_I glared at him, managing a half smile. "Definitely been better, Em."_

_"I hear ya," he replied somberly, turning to look at Edward._

_"You ready to go?" Carlisle asked, grabbing my attention. I turned to look at him, nodding slightly, before turning my attention back to Edward and then back to Emmett._

_"I won't leave him alone," Emmett vowed. "I promise."_

_Tears filled my eyes as I turned to Emmett, whispering, "Thank you."_

_"Not a problem." Emmett smiled, nodding a single nod._

* * *

><p><em>The ride to Carlisle and Esme's was quiet for the most part. I just watched out the windows as we drove through the city. All these people going on with their lives as Edward's life basically hung in the balance. Yeah, he was alive, but, he wasn't with me. And it just amazed me that all these people could just go on as if nothing had happened.<em>

They don't know him, Bella_, I thought to myself as I noticed the city starting to fade away. Before long, I noticed the tree lines that blocked the Cullen home from passerby's eyes._

_"Did you tell him?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway._

_Carlisle turned to look at me as he shook his head. "No. He was still sleeping when I left."_

_"Oh." What else was there to say?_

_"You _can_ do this, Bella," he reassured. I nodded, opening the passenger side door, but I didn't say anything—there really wasn't anything _to_ say. I honestly didn't know if I could do it or not._

_The house was relatively quiet when Carlisle and I walked in through the garage. I walked slowly and quietly down the hallway then through to the living room, along the big glass walls that looked out to the huge back patio, pool, and hot tub—taking in the smell that _wasn't_ the hospital._

_"They're probably in the kitchen," Carlisle said, gesturing for me to follow him. I just smiled and followed._

_Masen sat at the island in the center of the kitchen, and appeared to be coloring … his little tongue peeking out as he worked hard to stay inside the lines._

_"Masen …" Esme hinted, her eyes looking from him then to me._

_He turned his head to the direction Esme was gesturing, and his expression alone nearly brought me to my knees—God did I miss my little boy._

_"MOMMY!" he yelled, jumping off the stool. "You's home!"_

_"I am, baby," I cried, bending to pick him up, hugging him to me. "God, I missed you!"_

_"I misseded you too Mommy," he whispered, pulling back to look at me. "Is Daddy wiff you?"_

_I shook my head, frowning slightly as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. "No, baby—"_

_"Why?" Masen interrupted, tears falling from his little eyes. "I misseded him, too."_

_"I know, baby. Daddy—"_

_"He said he never leave me for more than a few days," Masen interrupted in full on sobs. "Nana says a few is two …Papa said Daddy been gone for—"_

_"Oh, Masen, honey," I interrupted, pulling him close to me again. "Buddy, Daddy didn't leave you. At least not …." I sighed, standing up with Masen in my arms. After placing him on the island, I stood directly in front of him and went on. "Masen, remember when I told you Daddy was sick? When I talked to you on the phone?"_

_He nodded. "Uh huh."_

_"Okay, well, Daddy is still sick, Mase. And, sometimes, when people get really sick, they have to sleep at the hospital …. You know, where Daddy works?"_

_"Will I see him again?" he asked, pulling his quivering bottom lip between his teeth._

_I chanced a glance at Esme, and Carlisle, they both smiled encouragingly._

_"Yeah, buddy," I sighed, relenting to what was probably best for both Masen and Edward. "You can. But, first, I have to tell you a few things, okay?"_

_"Two," he stated proudly._

_I giggled, genuinely giggled._

_"Masen, honey," Esme cooed with a giggle of her own. "I told you it was __**about**__ two, right?"_

_"Yeah," he sighed, rolling his eyes._

_"Masen," I scolded, though it really wasn't meant to be a scold—now wasn't the time to be scolding, if you asked me, but he needed to know it wasn't nice to roll his eyes at people._

_"Sorry, nana," Masen replied sheepishly._

_"It's okay, honey."_

_"Okay, so Masen, when you see Daddy …" I started, then glanced to Carlisle before bringing my eyes back to Masen. "He's—Well, when you're sick, Mommy makes you do what?"_

_"Sleep," he replied, his face showing pure disgust. "I not even tireds."_

_I laughed. "Yes, Masen, that's right. So, Daddy, he's going to be sleeping when we're there, okay?"_

_"Okay, Mommy. I'll be quiet so I don't wake Daddy."_

_We all laughed. I'd gladly let him run wild through the halls of the hospital, screaming bloody murder, if I thought it would wake his father up._

_"Actually, Masen," Carlisle started, coming to stand by us. "You have to be respectful to the other's that are trying to feel better at the hospital, but, you can talk to your Daddy. Play …" He glanced to me, explaining, "It might be good for him to hear everyday sounds."_

_ "But Daddy hasda sleep to feel better, Papa."_

_"You're right," Carlisle replied with a gentle smile. "But, Daddy won't wake up unless he feels better. Trust me—"_

_"Masen," I interrupted. "Daddy doesn't care if you play while he's napping on the couch at home, does he?"_

_"Uh uh."_

_"Okay. So, this is no different, baby. Daddy's just napping, okay?"_

_He nodded, but I wasn't quite sure he understood it._

_"I see him now?" he asked with hopeful eyes._

_I took a deep breath, exhaled, and said, "Yes, Masen."_

_"Yah!" Masen yelled as I put him back on his feet. Masen took off yelling something about _McQueen _as I turned to Esme and Carlisle._

_"Will you go with us?" I asked Carlisle._

_"Of course," he replied with a smile._

_"I'll get his coat," Esme offered, leaving the kitchen._

_Carlisle pulled me into a hug. "It'll be fine, Bella. He'll be fine."_

_I wasn't really sure which 'he', he was talking about, but I took it as both. "I hope so."_

_"Bella, dear," Esme cooed, walking back into the kitchen. I pulled out of Carlisle's embrace and turned to look at her, but she didn't give me a chance to respond. "I made a few calls this morning, and I think we may have a plan figured out, if you're willing to listen …."_

_"Please …" I whispered._

_"Well, Carlisle and I were talking this morning, and we thought it might be best for Masen if we tried to keep him on as normal a schedule as possible." I nodded, but didn't say anything. "I spoke with your mom, as well as Alice and Rose—we'll all sit with Masen at night so you can spend it with Edward. But, during the day you should—"_

_"Be home with Masen," I interrupted. "It's a good idea, Esme. Thank you."_

_"You know you can still go up there during the day," she replied sympathetically. "And we'll make sure he's never alone. Masen and you can go up and spend a little bit of time with him throughout the day … but, Masen really needs you …."_

_She was right. That much I knew._

_"I'm ready, Momma!" Masen yelled excitedly, as he ran back into the kitchen._

_"Well, alright, Papa," I replied, turning to look at Carlisle. "He's ready."_

_"Well, okay," Carlisle agreed turning to Esme. "Do you want to go with us?"_

_She smiled widely, nodding enthusiastically. "Oh, please. I'll be just a minute." We both laughed at her haste as she took off for her coat and shoes—she was back in two minutes flat._

* * *

><p><em>Masen was timid as we approached the hospital and when we reached the front doors, he froze.<em>

_"Masen, honey?" I asked, turning to look at him._

_"I don't wanna," he replied shakily. "I wanna go home."_

_I looked to Carlisle and Esme for a moment, then knelt down to address Masen. "Honey, do you want to see Daddy?"_

_"I wanna go home," he repeated, tears flowing down his face._

_Carlisle and Esme knelt down beside us. "Why, buddy?" Carlisle asked. "You've been here to see Daddy when he's working …."_

_Masen looked at him confused, as he wiped away his tears away. "I never see Daddy here."_

_Carlisle looked to me and then it dawned on me—we'd always gone in through the clinic side, never through the main entrance. I'm not sure why it made a difference, but it did, so I went with it._

_"The clinic," I answered Carlisle's unanswered question. "It's the long way—"_

_"Walking never hurt anybody," Esme interrupted, taking Masen's hand. "Huh, Mas?"_

_He shook his head, replying confidently, "Nope."_

_Carlisle and I both just chuckled and followed._

* * *

><p><em>Masen held my hand tightly as we closed in on his father's hospital room. It was almost as if he could sense we were getting closer—that things just weren't right. When we reached room 243, I took in a deep breath, and pushed open the door.<em>

_"Hey there, little man," Emmett cooed the moment he saw Masen. Masen didn't respond; he just walked slowly and cautiously by my side as I walked further into the room._

_"Masen, aren't you going to say hi to Uncle Emmett?" I asked, nudging him._

_He looked over to Emmett, but Emmett spoke before Masen had a chance to reply. "It's alright, little dude. I know you didn't come here to see me."_

_Masen turned his eyes on me then turned them to Edward._

_"It's alright, buddy," I reassured, taking him closer to his father. "He's just sleeping really well, remember, Mase?" He nodded, but he didn't say anything._

_"Masen?" Carlisle called from the opposite side of the bed. "Would you like to sit with him?"_

_Masen's eyes became large as looked at his grandfather—clearly unsure of what to say, or do._

_"You can, baby," I reaffirmed, pointing to Edward's right side. "Mommy's been sleeping right there."_

_He looked to me, then back to his dad. "You sleep right there?" he asked. "Wiff Daddy?"_

_"Yeah, buddy," I responded truthfully. "I do. You can sit there if you want to."_

_He stared at Edward a moment longer, then nodded. Emmett was quick to scoop him up and sit him on Edward's right side, as I sat on the edge of the left._

_I watched Masen carefully as he sat there rigidly for a moment, just staring at his father— afraid to move, and it made my hatred for that vile woman bubble to the surface again._

_"You okay, Bells?" Emmett asked from the chair next to me. I nodded, but didn't explain my outburst._

_"So, Em," Esme spoke, effectively and thankfully changing the subject. "I'm not sure if you've spoke with Rose since you've been up here …."_

_"I have," he replied. "About fifteen minutes before you guys got here. Ali's taking him tonight, Rosie and I get him tomorrow. All's good."_

_I looked over to Masen again, surprised by what I saw—though at the same time it broke my heart a tiny bit more …. Masen had curled into Edward's chest and was sleeping peacefully._

****Author's Note****

**Seemed like a good place to end it. Please let me know what you thought! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten for getting this back to me so quickly, and Angelnlove52, if you're reading this, I MISS YOU, shoot a girl an email and at least let me know you're alive ;)**

**Now my readers ... I am very sorry for the delays in posting. To my readers that haven't sent me nasty messages, made nasty comments, who have overall been patient and understanding, I give you a great big hug and THANK YOU! My life has been so unbelievably chaotic lately. I was promoted at work back in January, and the new position has been very draining with long hours, so with that plus all my motherly/domestic duties I haven't had the time nor the energy for my writing. I apologize, but there isn't much I can do to change it right now. Now with that said, I have 3 options as I see it, well I guess you have 3 options though ultimately the end result will be decision ;) ... You can happily take my updates as I am able to give them to you, stop reading the stories until they are completed as I promise they will be completed, or I can pull them all once again and re-post once they are finished. I'm done with the unnecessarily rude comments, my life will always come first and foremost!**

**Now on with the chapter :)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 28**

**_BPOV_**

**_2 weeks after Edward's accident ~_**

_It was just after one in the afternoon when Masen and I returned home from our daily lunch date with Edward. The first few days after we took him up there went just as the first, but slowly Masen got comfortable, and now he was much closer to the Masen we all knew and loved. And that was as much as we could hope for, given the circumstances._

_"Go on up to the door," I told him as he climbed out of the backseat. "I'm gonna go check the mail."_

_"Okay, momma," he exclaimed, running towards the house._

_I sorted through the mail as I made my way back to the house. It was mostly bills, but one thing did catch my attention—it was a thick white envelope, with the ARCpoint logo on it. I smiled, knowing exactly what was in the envelope, as I tore it open._

_The results read just as I knew they would._

_ Based on the DNA analysis, the alleged Father, Edward Cullen, cannot be excluded as the_

_ biological Father of the Child, Masen Swan, because they share the same genetic markers._

_ The probability of the stated relationship is indicated below, as compared to an _

_ unrelated person of the same ethnicity._

_**Combined Direct Index: 17,446**_

**_ Probability Percentage: 99.9942%_**

_Soon, Masen Anthony Swan would be Mason Anthony Cullen; and hopefully someday soon, I would share the name of my children._

* * *

><p><em>It was closing in on nine when I returned to the hospital that evening. I was really anxious to get back to him. Yes, Masen and I went back up for dinner, just as we did every night, but for some reason, I was extremely restless that night. Which I believe Masen caught on to, because he was a bit more resilient to going to bed.<em>

_The closer I got to Edward's room the stronger the tension became, which was unusual—generally, it had the opposite effect. However, the moment I opened the door to his room, I knew exactly why I was so fucking anxious to get back to him._

_Tanya._

_"Get the fuck away from him!" I hissed._

_She jumped up, turning to look at me. "I have just as much right to be here as you do," she sneered, placing her BASTARDson back into his car seat._

_"The hell you do!" I snapped. "You're the reason he's here, you fucking idiot. NOW, GET. THE FUCK. OUT!"_

_"Fuck you, Bella," she growled. "You can't keep me away from him now. Liam has every right to see his father as your fucking kid does. You're just scared he's going to leave you to raise another one all alone …. Which reminds me, the term eating for two; it doesn't mean two adults. You might want to slow it down, you're getting fat."_

_She turned her back on me, to gather up her things, or so it appeared. I however, saw red and snapped. I grabbed a hold of her hair, and dragged her out of his room—_

**{End flashbacks}**

"You did what?!" Edward growled, interrupting my account of what had taken place.

As I said, pissed off … at me.

"I … I …" I stuttered, struggling to sit up, as Edward shook with anger, trying to get out from under me.

"Let me get this fucking straight," he sneered once we were both sitting up. "You, my pregnant fucking girlfriend … with fucking twins at that … started a fucking fight … _Jesus_, Bella …."

He pulled his hand through his hair in frustration, but I didn't let him go on. "I didn't start a fight with her," I defended weakly. "I pulled her hair. Trying to remove her nasty skank ass from your room."

"Bella," he groaned, yanking his hand through his hair yet again. "So, what happened after that?"

I had a feeling that wasn't at all what he was planning to say. "A nurse and your father came running in and pulled me away from her."

He shook his head. "I'm surprised they didn't ban you from the hospital," he finally said.

_Um …._

"Yeah, uh …" I stuttered. "They tried—"

"Bella," he interrupted, but I didn't let him scold me.

"Your dad convinced them not to," I explained. "But, I had to agree to his terms …." I purposely let it trail off there.

He narrowed his eyes. "His terms?" he questioned.

"Yeah …."

"Bella?" I could hear the frustration in his voice. He wasn't at all happy, but I didn't really want to explain. The whole situation still pissed me off.

I growled, feeling the rumble in my chest before it actually escaped.

"Bella?" he questioned again.

"Fine!" I hissed—my frustrations, anger, and annoyance completely taking over. "I had to agree to let her and _Liam_ see you." I fought hard to keep that tramp away from him. I didn't care if he was his father or not. I didn't want them anywhere near him, but fucking Carlisle disagreed.

_Hey, you're the one that told him he wasn't going to abandon the little bastard,_ the little voice in my head reminded. _Yeah, bite me. Whose side you on anyway?_

"And I wasn't allowed anywhere near the hospital while she was there and vice versa."

He looked at me in shock—like he was seeing me for the first time. "Okay," he finally sighed, pulling me into his arms. "Please, tell me that was the only altercation you had with her."

I sighed in contentment and snuggled in closer to him. "Yes. Though I've thought about paying her a little visit …. After the girls come."

"Please." He chuckled, lifting my chin to place a kiss on my lips. "I'm not mad. I'm obviously not happy about it, but under the circumstances, I understand. But, please don't do anything like that again."

I placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and then smirked. "I won't—at least not while I'm pregnant, but after these two come, all bets are off." He laughed, but didn't say anything. I think he thought I was joking, but I wasn't.

We sat in silence for a long while after that, and I have to admit I was completely fine with it, especially knowing he could start talking at any moment.

"Bella?" he whispered, gently caressing my arm as I giggled a bit. "What's so funny?" he asked tickling my side.

I laughed, squirming all over. "Nothing … I was just thinking … Edward, stop …." He stopped tickling me, so I explained, "I was just thinking about how silent it was, but that I was fine with the silence now—knowing you could start talking at any minute." I giggled, again. "And then you started talking. It was funny."

He chuckled. "I was thinking about how much I hated the silence."

I laughed, genuinely laughed. Like, to the point of pissing my pants, laughed.

"Oh, god," I groaned, shifting out of his arms and off the bed. "I'm gonna pee my pants!"

Edward laughed while I retreated to the bathroom—knee dancing the entire way to the toilet. I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to piss my pants, my bladder was protesting as one—if not both—the twins kicked away at it. It took every bit of my strength just to make it to the toilet without peeing, let alone pulling down my pants and underwear.

"Better?" he asked, opening his arms when I returned to the bedroom.

I smiled, gladly climbing back to my safe haven. "Yes."

He kissed my forehead, whispering, "Good."

We lay in silence again after that, me listening to his heartbeat, him rubbing my arm and occasionally pressing a gentle kiss on my head. I was just about to doze off when he broke the silence again.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we need to talk about Masen …."

I knew it was coming—it was only a matter of time. "Wha—what about him?"

****Author's Note****

**Reviews please :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! All of you seem to be in agreement, stating you'd rather wait for updates then to have me pull the stories, so I am happy to announce I won't be pulling them. Now with that said, please be patient w/ me. Yes, this update is a treat - my way of saying thank you :) but I can not give you a posting schedule and I have no idea how long it'll be before the next update. Especially with 'His Dirty Little Secret' and 'Forever and Almost Always' - my beta for those stories has a lot on her plate right now as well, so her time is as limited as mine. I am working on the next chapters for both of the stories I just have no clue as to when they may be ready to post.**

**Thank you Moonstruck Kitten for getting this back to me so quickly!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 29**

Edward sighed, shifting slightly under me. "How are we going to tell him about Liam?"

_Oh. I was expecting a different conversation all together._

"I don't know …" I replied shakily, sitting up. I settled back against the headboard, lightly rubbing my belly—-the twins were suddenly very active. "I've been trying to figure that out for weeks now, but I can't seem to come up with a way that he'll actually understand it."

He nodded. "Well, I've been thinking—maybe we should just start by introducing him to Liam—" I started to interrupt, but Edward shook his head. "Let me explain, first." I nodded, keeping my mouth shut. "He's too young to really understand—I just don't think there's really a way of preparing ourselves for the conversation, Bella …. It's just gonna have to be one of those 'figure it out as we go' moments …."

I think he was waiting for me to say something, but I was still considering his words. I knew he was right, that Masen was too young to really understand, but I wasn't sure how I felt about going into a situation such as this without some sort of plan.

"Bella?"

I looked up and saw the fear in his eyes. "You're probably right," I whispered. "I'm just scared he's going to freak out or something."

"I don't think he—"

"Daddy," Masen mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand, as he walked into the bedroom—and our conversation was pushed to the side for the time being.

"Hey, buddy," Edward cooed warmly, as he opened his arms up to him. "Come here."

Masen scurried onto the bed and crawled into Edward's lap, burrowing his face into his neck. "I dream you gone again."

Edward's eyes popped to mine—the obvious love, pain, and concern there nearly took my breath away. "Oh, Masen," he soothed, rubbing his back. "I couldn't leave. I promised I'd still be here when you woke up, remember?"

Masen nodded against Edward's neck, but he didn't say anything. I was about to say something—anything to sooth my son's worries, but Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night' announced a call and interrupted me.

"Isn't that, Alice?" Edward asked after the second ring, turning his head slightly as Masen poked his head up and looked at me curiously.

"Yeah."

Edward raised an eyebrow curiously. "And why aren't you answering it?"

I shrugged. "I don't feel like talking to her."

"When have you ever _not_ felt like talking to, Alice?"

I glanced to Masen, before returning my attention back to Edward. "Not now, please?"

"Later?"

I nodded. "Yes." I didn't want to discuss it at all to be honest, but Edward and I didn't keep anything from each other, and I knew there was no way he was going to let this one go.

"So, what do you say to McDonald's for dinner?" Edward asked bringing his attention back to our son. "You can play in the playland."

"Yah!" Masen yelled excitedly, jumping out of his father's lap and off the bed. "I do that!"

I laughed, shaking my head as I climbed off the bed, of course Masen would agree to dinner at McDonald's—he loved playing in the playland.

"McDonald's okay with you, baby?" Edward asked, scooting off the bed.

I smiled. "Yeah, it's fine. A Quarter Pounder with cheese sounds good."

"Still craving cheeseburgers?" he asked wrapping his arms around me. I giggled, nodding sheepishly as Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Good to know—Come on, buddy. Let's go get some food!"

* * *

><p>"Nuggets or a cheeseburger, Masen?" I asked as we stood in line at the local McDonald's. Masen of course was jumping around excitedly, aching to get into the playland, in turn not hearing a word I spoke to him.<p>

"Cheeseburger?" Edward asked curiously.

_Oh._

"Yeah, he'll, um—he'll eat a cheeseburger now as long as it's plain."

"Really?" Edward asked with amazement, instead of the sadness I expected to see. "That's great, buddy."

"I like cheese buggers," Masen announced proudly, just as we were stepping up to the counter to order our food. "They my favorite."

"So you want a cheeseburger then, Mas?" I asked one last time.

Masen nodded. "And French fries."

Edward laughed, turning his attention to the cute little blonde working the counter. "Can I help you?" she asked. I'm sure I heard the double innuendo to her question, as I'm fairly certain Edward did as well.

Giving her one of his famous panty dropping smiles, he answered, "Yeah, he'll have a cheeseburger Happy Meal, I'll take a number one—large, and a Double Quarter Pounder with cheese …." He turned to me, silently telling me to give her my order.

I was still undecided. Everything on the menu sounded like a sugary slice of heaven, and the bitch staring at my boyfriend was a bit distracting. "Um …" I stuttered blankly, moving my eyes back to the menu. "A Quarter Pounder with cheese meal …."

"Small, medium, or large?" she asked, glancing between Edward and myself.

"Large," I supplied. "And actually, make it a Fish Filet instead."

She smiled, changing it on the screen. "Okay."

I bit my lip. "Um, actually, make it the Quarter—"

Edward laughed. "Give us both," he interrupted.

"And a ten piece chicken nugget," I added quickly.

I heard Edward laugh, again, and I could tell the cashier was fighting desperately with herself not to—talk about embarrassing, but I just couldn't freaking decide. It all sounded good.

"Okay." She smiled. "Would you like any sauce for the nuggets?"

"Please—sweet and sour, hot mustard, and barbeque sauce."

She giggled, glancing at my very prominent belly. _What?_ I thought to myself. _I like to dip my fries … and maybe my burger._

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Masen wheezed when he made it to the table Edward and I were sitting at. "You play basett ball with me?"<p>

"Sure, buddy," he answered, smiling proudly as he took a quick drink from his cup.

I sat and watched, munching on the three dinners I had in front of me, while Edward and Masen shot hoops. It was a fun evening—just Masen, Edward and myself, our happy little family of three … at least for the time being.

"I play basett ball when I all big like you, Daddy," Masen chirped excitedly as we made our way back to the car, Edward and I both holding his hands as he swung between us.

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor just like your daddy, Mase?" I asked, opening the passenger-side backdoor of the Volvo.

"I do. I play basett ball just like daddy when I all big," he retorted, the look on his face saying what his mouth wasn't allowed. "And be a doctor."

I laughed, buckling him into his seat. "My apologies—I didn't realize you were going to do both."

"God, Bella," Edward retorted, going all valley girl on me when I slid into the passenger seat. "You so should have, like, known that." I laughed, pulling on my seatbelt as Edward backed out of our parking place.

"Movies?" he asked pulling out onto the main road.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Anything in particular?"

"Nope."

He nodded, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>It was closing in on eleven when Edward finally made his way into the bedroom after putting Masen down for the night. I sighed, nuzzling into his side when he climbed into bed with me—I couldn't have been more content.<p>

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against the top of my head.

"I think so," I responded truthfully. "As long as I don't have to see her."

He kissed my head, again. "You don't have to see her. I was actually thinking I'd have her meet us at mom and dad's—gives them a chance to see Liam, plus it'll ease you and Masen into it. Not to mention, I don't have to be in a room alone with her."

That right there sealed the deal for me. "Sold," I responded, lifting my head so I could see him.

Edward chuckled, pressing a kiss against my lips. "I'll let mom know in the morning."

I nodded, placing another kiss on his lips before laying my head back down on his chest. It was silent for so long, I'd actually started to fall asleep when Edward spoke again.

"Bella?" he whispered into the quiet night.

"Hmm?" I hummed sleepily.

"You didn't tell me about Alice." I tensed at just the mention of her name, and I wasn't at all surprised he caught it. "Why don't you want to talk to her?" he asked me, again, and this time the concern was evident.

****Author's Note****

**Review please :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and Moonstruck Kitten, thank you for your continued help!**

**I know you're waiting patiently to find out what Bella's issue with Alice is, so I won't bore you with a long ass author's note.**

**Happy reading … this chapter gives you more than just that answer ;)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 30**

Seriously? Why couldn't he just let me go to sleep?

"Because I don't," I whined. I knew it wasn't going to fly but I couldn't really help trying.

"Don't do that," he sighed, rubbing my back lightly. "You know it just pisses me off …. I just want to know why you're fighting with my sister—your best friend."

"I'm not fighting with her," I reasoned. "I'm just not talking to her."

"Bella," he sighed in frustration.

"Fine," I hissed sitting up. "You wanna know why I'm not talking to your sister? Because, it's her fault that nasty home wreaking whore was in your room to begin with! If she would have waited another ten minutes, I would have been there and all would have been fine! But, _nooo_, that wasn't good enough—her fucking ice cream sandwich was more important!"

Edward laughed, though he did try to cover it. "What, _exactly_, is funny?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He shook his head frantically. "Nothing, I just had a tickle in my throat." I rolled my eyes, but he didn't give me a chance to say anything. "Baby, you can't blame—"

"The hell I can't!" I interrupted. "She knew better!"

He held up his hands in defeat. "Okay," he conceded. "You're mad at Alice, but not dad? He—"

"Don't even get me started on your dad. Don't think he's not on my shit list, cause he's right there next to Alice!"

He was staring at me as though I'd lost my mind, which was quite possible.

"But you're talking to dad …."

"I talk to Alice when I have to," I reasoned. "It wasn't necessary earlier."

Once again, he stared at me. "_Okay …._" He didn't continue, and I didn't feel the need to say anything more—Alice was in the wrong, not me.

"So why are you mad at dad?" he finally asked, breaking the tension-filled silence.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "You really have to ask me that?"

Edward stared at me for a while, and then it was as if a light went off. "Because he let Tanya and Liam in to see me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I could care less about Liam, Edward, but I didn't agree with his reasoning for allowing _her_ in there!" He nodded, but he didn't say anything, which quite frankly only pissed me off more. "You agree with him?" I hissed, probably louder then I needed to.

His eyes bugged a bit, but he quickly recovered. "I didn't say that—I don't even know what his reason was."

"Oh," I responded sheepishly with a yawn. After lying back down, I snuggled into his side and went on. "He said it was because of Liam, but, I don't understand why _she_ had to be the one to take him up there. I mean honestly, like Liam is ever going to remember seeing you in the hospital or you for that matter. It's not like you even knew he was there!"

I gave him a chance to speak but he didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Anyway, he said she was adamant Liam get to see you, because, God forbid, if something had happened to you, Liam would never had met his father. She actually took pictures of you with Liam while you were fucking unconscious!"

"She did?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"I'm really kind of surprised he agreed," he finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, so am I. Apparently he's getting soft—your mom said he got sick of arguing with her and just gave in." He nodded. "_She_ wouldn't agree to anyone else taking him up there."

Again, he nodded, not saying anything. "So, he let her go up there from ten to ten thirty daily." Once again, his response was only a nod. "Why do you keep doing that?" I hissed, sitting up to look at him.

"Doing what?"

"Not saying anything!" I spat. "I want to know what you think—Jesus! You talk about me doing shit that makes you mad, well that pisses me the fuck off!"

He stared at me—eyes wide open. "I don't know," he hissed. "Fuck, Bella!"

It was my turn to stare at him with wide-eyes. _What the hell was that?_

"God," he groaned, pulling his hand through his hair. "I don't know what I would have done had it been me in that situation, okay? I mean, I know how relentless she can be, so I can kind of see why he just gave in …."

I stared at him, not sure what to say. Sighing, I looked at the clock – 11:58. "I'm tired," I whined lying back down, my head resting on Edward's chest once again.

"I know, baby," he murmured, pressing a kiss atop my head. "Let's get some sleep; we can talk about all this tomorrow." I nodded against his chest, snuggling in as close as I could get, while he reached over to switch off the light.

I'm not sure how long I lay there next to him, just trying to fall asleep, but the position I was in definitely wasn't allowing me to find it. I wasn't comfortable, and until I found the right position, I wasn't going to have any luck falling asleep. Therefore, I shifted my leg up a bit and moved so I was resting more of my weight, and me, on top of him.

_Why can't I get comfortable? _I pondered briefly as I began burrowing my body into his—feeling for the first time, his semi-hard erection resting under my thigh. Suddenly, the fire that hadn't burned in over six weeks was roaring and ready to go and I couldn't wait to have the man I loved so dearly inside me.

I moaned, nuzzling my face into his bare chest, just as he expelled a strangled groan and hardened even more under me. I didn't know if he was asleep or not, but I honestly didn't care, I needed him, and I needed him now, so I moved the hand that was resting on his hip over to his boxer-clad cock, and squeezed slightly. Edward hissed, bringing his hand to rest on top of mine—urging me to continue. Happy to oblige, I began kissing, sucking, and licking my way up his chest, as my hand slid through the opening of his boxers. Taking his cock in my hand firmly, I started stoking his hard length.

"Fuck, baby." He groaned, tangling his hand in my hair. "I can feel how turned on you are." He pulled my hair, lightly tugging my head back. "You're so fucking wet!"

He crashed his lips against mine, as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up his body. I whimpered in his mouth when he positioned me over his erection, and began moving his hands up my sides, pushing my nightgown up.

"Edward," I groaned when he broke the kiss to discard my nighty. "Your leg … I don't—"

"My leg's fine, baby," he interjected. "You're fine." His eyes roamed over my half-naked body, making me shiver in delight. "You're way more than fine." I gasped when he ripped my barely there panties from my body.

I bit my lip, batting my eyelashes innocently. "I really liked those panties."

He smirked, lifting me up slightly so he could pull his cock through the hole in his boxers. "I'll buy you a new pair."

"Technically, you bought those," I retorted with a smirk of my own. "Well, your dad—"

Edward belted out a laugh as I clasped my hand over my mouth. "Baby, I'm not sure how I feel about my dad buying you panties." I started laughing, then one or both our girls decided to kick the shit out of my bladder, and suddenly I couldn't get to the bathroom quick enough.

"No! Don't make me laugh!" I squealed climbing off Edward. I heard him hiss behind me, and I assumed I probably bumped his leg in my haste, but I didn't stop to check and see if he was okay. "Sorry, baby!" I yelled, running into the bathroom.

"It's … okay," he panted.

_And, queue the tears._

I quickly finished my business in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom to find Edward sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands. "Oh, my god," I cried, running to his side. "I'm so sorry! How bad did I hurt it?"

He looked up with tears in his eyes, which only made mine fall faster. "You—shit!" he panted. "You didn't get my … leg. You got my—you got me in the fucking nuts!"

I busted out laughing—I couldn't help myself.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" he hissed in disbelieve. "This shit hurts!"

I calmed my laughs to the occasional giggle, and wrapped my hands around his head, bringing it to rest on my—well, on my baby bump. "I'm sorry, baby. I know it hurts—"

"Bella!" he exclaimed, pushing away from me. "Seriously, I hope you don't want any more babies, cause you just killed my shit!"

I laughed, watching him ease back into bed. "Really, Edward? More babies? Don't you think you've got enough?" He looked at me in shock, and I really couldn't blame him—I regretted it the moment the words left my mouth. "I'm sorry, Edward." I climbed onto the bed, moving to straddle him, again. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, baby," he replied moments before pressing a kiss against my lips—reigniting the fire once again. Edward chuckled, breaking the kiss just as I was starting to deepen it. "Sorry, babe, but I really don't think that's happening tonight."

I stared at him in disbelief, before shrugging and climbing off his lap. "Fine." I smirked. "I'll just take care of it myself."

Edward gasped. "You wouldn't," he whispered incredulously as my hand disappeared beneath the blankets.

****Author's Note****

**Um, yeah … I actually had fun with this chapter, lol.**

**Next chapter we finally meet Liam.**

**Review :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks a million for all the reviews and continued support! I love you all :)**

**I'd like to welcome booklover484 aboard, and give her a special thank you :D Sadly enough I had to say goodbye to the amazing Angelnlove52, at least for now, but I'm very happy to have booklover484 join me! She's wonderful and amazing :)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 31**

**EPOV ~**

I woke up to music playing loudly in the other room and an empty bed. I glanced at the clock; it was already close to eleven.

I threw the blankets back and sat up. "Shit!" I cursed as I scooted my way to the edge of the bed.

_Fuck!_ I thought climbing out of bed. _I'll be glad when this shit heals._ Once I was dressed, and had the fracture boot in place, I made my way into the bathroom. I really had to piss.

The music was so much louder when I opened the bedroom door, but the sight before me when I walked into the living room ... now _that_ was priceless. Bella and Masen were dancing around the living room to _Teenage Dream _by _Katy Perry_. It appeared as if they had been originally attempting to clean, but it seemed as though they were a bit sidetracked.

I chuckled—okay, I laughed, though, I tried very hard to keep it at bay, I really truly did.

"Daddy!" Masen squealed, while Bella stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned to look at me; her hair was a wild, sexy as fuck mess, and that beautiful blush that I've always known and loved, quickly covered her face and neck.

"Masen!" I exclaimed, scooping him up into my arms as I smirked at Bella.

"What?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

I smiled. "I thought you couldn't dance?" I asked as she grabbed the remote to turn down the music.

Bella scowled at me, before heading into the kitchen. "Masen, you need to finish picking up your toys …in both the living room and bedroom, please."

"Uh oh," I scolded playfully. "You better do as she says." I shrugged. "If you want to go to Papa and Nana Cullen's, that is."

Masen screeched excitedly. "Weally?"

"Yup, but only if you pick up your toys first. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, daddy."

I sat him down, and he took off running to his bedroom. I thought, briefly, about stopping him and having him pick up his toys in the living room first, but the mess wasn't too bad. It'd take me ten minutes max to clean up.

"Edward!" Bella yelled when I started picking up the toys that were scattered around the living room. I stood up, and turned to look at her. "He made the mess; he needs to clean it up _by himself_. We can't keep doing everything for him. He starts preschool this year―"

"He's picking up his room," I reasoned. "I didn't―"

"I bet you he's not," she interrupted smugly. I raised my eyebrows at her in challenge. "Go check. Twenty bucks says he's not cleaning his room. In fact, fifty says he's making an even bigger mess."

"Fine." I smirked. "But, if he is cleaning his room, no more self-pleasure—that was just cruel."

She giggled and that beautiful blush, that I happened to love, returned. "Hey, you had your chance." She shrugged. "And besides, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it just as much as I did."

"I would have enjoyed it more if you would have let me help."

_I still cannot believe she laid there next to me, getting herself off, and wouldn't let me help._

"Yeah, well, will you turn me down again?"

"Daddy," Masen mumbled as he walked back into the living room. "I need hewp. I dwopped a toy behinds my toy box, and I can't weach it."

I chuckled, turning my attention to the pouty child in front of me. "Okay, buddy." I extended my hand to Masen as I turned back to Bella. "And the answer to your question—no, I most definitely will not."

"Then it served its purpose."

I laughed, bringing my focus back to Masen. "Let's go get that toy."

He smiled. "Okay, daddy."

"So, were you getting your room all picked up, buddy?" I questioned as we made our way down the hallway that lead to his room.

Nodding, he said, "Uh huh. I pick up all my toys."

I turned slightly, smirking at Bella. She just huffed and stomped after us. "Good boy."

He had indeed picked up the toys in his bedroom. Was everything in its correct place? No. The majority of his toys ended up in the toy box instead of on the correct shelf or in the correct bin, but hey, at least he tried. I turned to Bella—she just glared at me before turning her attention back to Masen. "Good job, Mas," she praised, before smirking slightly at me. "Daddy's going to finish cleaning up the living room, so you can play while mommy gets ready to go."

"Yah!" Masen exclaimed, while Bella turned and walked out of his bedroom—leaving me standing there looking like a fish out of water.

_What the fuck just happened?_

"Are you mad?" I asked following her into the bedroom.

She whipped around. "Why would I be mad? You got him to clean his room—I've only been trying to do that for the last month." She turned to walk away from me, but I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Stop. You are not walking away from me." She glared at me and yanked her arm out of my grasp, before walking into the bathroom; closing, and I'm sure locking, the door behind her. While I just stood there, staring at the door, wondering what the hell was going on with her.

_Seriously, what the fuck just happened? _I asked myself once again. There is no way _that _was over Masen cleaning his room. Knowing that I wouldn't get any answers until she decided she wanted to talk, I returned to the living room to pick up the rest of Masen's toys—toys he just so happened to be playing with.

I had just plopped down on the couch when Bella yelled my name. It wasn't a 'something's wrong' yell, but clearly a, "Edward, get your ass in here now!" yell, so groaning in frustration, I got off the couch and headed back towards the bedroom—tempted to throw back a "yes, dear" but I didn't want to add any fuel to an already blazing fire.

She was standing inside the bedroom door, wearing only a bathrobe as she stood there biting the shit out of her bottom lip. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me the rest of the way in and closed the door. "I'm sorry," she cried.

I pulled her against me and wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay, baby. I get it, trust me." I placed a kiss on her lips. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm afraid of how Masen will handle it. I mean, he seems to be okay with Michael and McKenzie, but Liam's going to be coming home with us … a lot."

I sighed and took a step back. After taking her hand in mine, I lead her to the bed. "I know, baby. I am too. Trust me. I think he'll be okay, but it's really hard to say."

She nodded, as tears fell from her eyes. "I hate her," she whispered. "Why is this happening to us?"

I knew there was something more to this—something more than just her worry about Masen. "I know, baby. But I don't know what to say…."

She didn't say anything; she just sat there staring straight ahead, not really focusing on anything.

"Bella?" She turned to look at me, and as soon as I saw her tear-stained face, an instant feeling of dread washed over me. "Bella?" I asked again. "Baby … can _you_ do this?"

She stared at me, tears streaming down her face. "I—I _don't know?_"

"Okay. We …." I sighed, trying to find the right words, as I pulled a hand through my hair. "We'll figure this out, Bells. I mean―"

"No, Edward." She shook her head. "I mean, I don't know if _I_ can do this. I—I can't ask you―"

"You're not!" I interrupted adamantly. "Bella, I _will not_ live without you, not again. I refuse. So if _you_ can't do it, _I _can't do it_."_

Masen knocked on the door. "Daddy?"

"Just a second, buddy," I replied before turning back to Bella. "Go take your shower. We'll talk about this when you get out."

She nodded and got up to take her shower while I went to see what Masen wanted.

"I can'ts open it." He was holding out a can of Play-doh as an explanation when I opened the door.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen right now, Masen." I took the Play-doh from him, wondering where the hell he got it from in the first place.

"I wanna pay wiff my ice cweam shop," he explained, following me back into the kitchen to put the Play-doh away.

"Not right now, Mas. We're going to Papa and Nanas in a little bit. You don't need to make any more of a mess then you already have."

"Pwease?" he begged.

"No," I responded firmly, placing the Play-doh in the cupboard with the rest of them. Masen ran back to the living room with a pout on his face, while I went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, though I was pretty tempted to grab the bottle of Corona, instead. I had just sat down on the couch when Bella called for me again.

_Is she seriously already done with her shower?_ I asked myself, getting off the couch.

"Be right back, little man," I told Masen, who was sitting on the floor, watching some cartoon show on T.V. He just nodded in response.

I walked into the bedroom, and Bella was just standing there wearing a towel.

_Damn that was the quickest shower she's ever taken._

"I didn't shave my legs," she explained.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, lying down on the bed, with my legs still touching the ground.

She sat on the bed next to me. "Say what out loud?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that was the quickest shower you've ever taken, then you said you didn't shave your legs."

She nodded, but didn't say anything for a second. "I can't really shave anymore. I mean, I can, it's just, certain _areas,_ are harder to get to."

_Okay, I was sooo not expecting that._

I looked at her face; she was as red as a damn tomato.

"Okay … baby, you know I don't really care if you're—well, if you can't shave …." She started to interrupt, but I just kept going. "But, if you'd like me to, uh … help? Or, if you want to go to a salon …. I don't know, baby …."

Fuck, I was sweating. What was she looking for when she brought this up? _Fuck!_

"You'd really help me?" she asked sheepishly, not once looking me in the eye.

I sat up, turning her face so she was looking at me. "Yes, Bella, I would help you. If that's what you want." She just nodded, not saying anything in response. "Okay," I whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "So, does this mean you're not leaving me?"

She pulled back, and stared at me, before pressing a kiss against my lips. "I could never leave you, Edward. I'm just … I'm scared of what she's going to do. I don't think she's ever going to stop trying to get you, and I—I can't take any more misunderstandings."

_And I'll make damn sure you don't have to, baby girl, _I thought, pulling her into my lap.

"There won't be any more, Bella. I _can_ promise you that! Mom and Dad already said they'd act as the buffer for us, so―"

"Really?" she interrupted, happily, leaning back on my knees. Her towel covered absolutely nothing, due to her very pregnant belly, which meant I had a perfect view of everything—except her glorious tits.

"Yes, really," I chuckled.

"So you won't have to see her today?" I could tell she was nervous, the lip tucked securely between her teeth told me as much.

I shook my head. "No―"

"Oh!" Bella laughed. "She's gonna be pissed … this is great!"

I laughed while she climbed off my lap.

"Feeling better?" I asked, as I stood to go to the bathroom.

She sighed turning to look at me from the closet. "I still don't like it, but it definitely makes it easier for me to deal with."

I nodded with a small smile on my face as I walked into the bathroom.

_God, please? Don't let that stupid bitch take her away from me, not again._

****Author's Note****

**Okay, so I know I said you were going to meet Liam in this chapter … but I felt this needed to take place first :)**

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Please read my authors note at the bottom!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and continued support! I love you all! And especially to booklover484 for all your help :D**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 32**

**EPOV ~**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bella hissed when we pulled into the drive of my parent's house. I groaned and tightened my hold on the steering wheel. This cannot be happening.

I did chuckle a bit though, when the garage door opened, exposing an empty bay. I, of course, drove right in. Bella turned around in her seat, watching the door close behind us. Luckily, it hit the ground just as Tanya got to it.

Bella giggled, shaking her head as she opened the car door. "What is she waiting for?" she asked, closing the door behind her. Suddenly, the door that leads to the house opened, and my dad walked out.

"She's refusing to leave before she talks to you," he explained. "I threatened to call the police, but she didn't even flinch."

I groaned, while Bella opened the back door and let Masen out.

"You should have called the police," she retorted, before turning her attention to Masen. "Come on, buddy. I think Nana might have some yummy snacks we don't have at home." Her voice was higher, and more enthusiastic as she spoke to our son.

"I'll call them, if that's what you want," Dad responded, looking to me. "But, I personally think you should speak with her. Maybe you can set her straight … well, try to set her straight."

I glanced to Bella, as her and Masen made their way towards the house. She just smirked, saying, "Good luck with that."

I groaned, pulling my hand through my hair. _This cannot be fucking happening_. I did not want to talk to that crazy ass woman. Not now—not ever to be honest—but unfortunately, my father was right; I _did_ need to speak with her.

"Whatever," I finally grunted, walking towards the door that led outside.

"You're doing the right thing, son."

I just nodded, pulling the door open.

"—see!" I heard my mother hiss from the front door.

Tanya spun around when she heard the door close, ran off the porch and down the walkway. I met her at the car that I was now paying for, and the anger bubbled to the surface once again—the bitch better be looking for a fucking job, because I am not supporting her lazy fucking ass, too.

"You really thought you could tell me to meet you here, and not even talk to me?" she hissed, as she came to a stop right in front of me.

I nodded. "That's pretty much what the deal was, Tanya. I have no need, nor interest, in speaking with you. You can relay any and all information to my parents, and they'll make sure I'm informed."

"This is because of that little—"

"Watch yourself!" I hissed, stepping closer, only inches separated our faces as I spoke firmly. "This is because I have no desire to see your scheming, conniving, fucking ass again. You cost me my relationship once before, and I'll be damned if I let it happen again. Now, please. Leave."

I took a step back, and then moved to walk around her, while she just stood there, staring at me, with her mouth hanging wide open. I made it about halfway up the walkway before she yelled at me.

"This isn't fair!" she screeched.

I whipped around. "Yeah, well, you getting your fucking ass pregnant on purpose wasn't—"

"I didn't—" she started to interrupt, but I wasn't having it.

"Yeah, and I shit roses! The truth is life isn't fucking fair, Tanya! I suggest you get used to it! Dad will call and let you know when you can pick him up." With that, I turned and walked away, refusing to turn around again.

She was hollering something at me as I retreated up the steps, but I didn't turn around. Instead, I yelled, "Go home, Tanya. I won't hesitate to call the police!" as I pulled open the door.

"That went well," Bella speculated from the foyer's window. I chuckled as I closed the door behind me. I wasn't at all surprised to find her watching.

"Yeah. For some reason, she hasn't quite figured out that life isn't fair. She's about to have a rude lesson in that fact." I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her pouty lips. "You okay?"

She nodded, picking at an invisible piece of lint on my shirt.

"Bella," I sighed, lifting her face so I could see her eyes, but the sound of a car starting pulled both of our attention to the window.

"She's leaving …" Bella whispered with a hint of amazement in her voice. We watched as she pulled out of the driveway, and accelerated towards the stop sign. I turned my baby's face back to mine, but before I was able to say anything to her, the cries of an actual baby rang out around us.

Bella's eyes were watery, when she whispered, "Someone's waiting to meet you."

I'll say I was more than a little surprised when she took my hand in hers, and led me towards the den. She slid open the pocket doors, and stepped to the side a bit, letting me enter first. Mom and dad were the only ones in there with Liam, which made me question where my other child was.

I turned to Bella. "Where's Masen?" I asked.

"Emmett's outback tossing a ball around with him," Dad explained. I nodded, turning my attention back to my other child, while Bella pulled the doors closed behind us.

"I thought maybe it best if you …" she explained hesitantly. "Ya know, first?"

I nodded again, slowly making my way over to the couch my father and mother were sitting on, and took a seat next to them. Liam was staring at me, cautiously watching my every move, as he sucked, happily, on his bottle.

The room was silent as I sat there; staring at my _son_, a little boy I truly thought and hoped wouldn't belong to me. My son. Who thankfully, didn't look anything like his mother, but resembled greatly his big brother.

I brought my eyes up in search of Bella. The one person I wanted next to me during this. The one person, who I needed to support me through this; the one person I wasn't so sure would support me.

She was standing behind my father, hiding if I was to take a guess, but when her eyes met mine, she pulled her lip between her teeth and stepped around him. Her eyes never once left mine, as she walked forward, and came to sit on the couch beside me.

I heard her take in a deep breath, before placing her hand on my back, silently telling me I had her support. Every muscle in my body instantly relaxed, and I found myself exhaling a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

_We really were going to be okay._

"Come here, little guy," I murmured, pulling him out of my mom's arms and into mine.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Edward," Bella whispered, snuggling into my side, after Mom and Dad had left us alone with Liam.<p>

I turned to look at her, but she had her eyes focused intently on Liam. "For what, baby?" I asked, quietly, seeing as Liam had dozed off in my arms as soon as I took him from my mother.

"For taking this away from you," she murmured, her eyes still focused on Liam. "It was selfish, and stupid … and—" she finally met my eyes "—wrong. I was mad, and I was hurt, but I never should have done what I did. I knew you'd want him, Edward. I never doubted what your choice would have been. I knew you loved me, even after all that, and I knew you'd love Masen. I just—it hurt, Edward, so much. Just thinking about being around you after what you did … well, what I thought you did. I just couldn't … like I said, it was selfish, and I am sooo sorry."

"Hey," I soothed, nudging her in the chest with my shoulder. "I thought we weren't going to dwell on the past anymore … we're thinking towards the future, remember?" She smiled a half smile, but she didn't say anything. I sighed. "Yeah, okay, I missed a lot with Masen, but compared to the rest of the years I'll have with him, it doesn't even compare—baby, you have to let this go. Just think of it this way, I'll have double the first's when the girls are born."

She giggled at that. "That's true."

It was silent for a few more minutes, and then she started giggling again. I turned my head to look at her, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"I was just thinking about how much fun you're going to have when you have three toddlers to chase after—oh! And don't forget the midnight feedings … ooh, and diaper changes …."

I shook my head, a small smile on my face. "Haha, you're too funny."

She smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, you're a pediatrician—"

A knock at the door, followed by mom sneaking in, interrupted her.

"How's it going?" she asked, hesitantly, as she sat in my dad's office chair.

"He's still sleeping." I chuckled, looking down at him.

She turned her attention to Bella, who didn't even wait for her to ask. "I'm fine. _We're_ fine." I'm not sure if she was reassuring my mother, or me, but I gladly took the reassurance.

Mom nodded her understanding. "Well, Masen's getting antsy. He's wondering where you're at …."

I turned to Bella. She had her lip between her teeth, and tears in her eyes once again, as she looked back at me. She nodded slightly, and I turned back to mom.

"You can bring him in."

She was only gone a second, before she reappeared in the doorway, with Masen in tow. Bella got up instantly and went to Masen, extending her hand to him.

"I fought you weave," Masen whimpered as he took her hand.

"Never," Bella replied, walking him to the couch. "But, why don't you come over here for a minute, so Daddy and I can talk to you."

He eyed Liam suspiciously, as he came to stop in front of me. "Dat not baby Mikeww."

"No, buddy, it's not," I replied. "This is Liam."

He looked at Bella. "Wiam?" he questioned.

Bella nodded, wiping a stray tear away. "Yeah, Masen."

Masen brought his eyes back to Liam, and then up to mine. "My daddy?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice, and tears quickly filling his eyes.

I sat up and leaned forward, wanting to comfort my son. "Yeah, buddy …." I turned to Bella, wanting to ask her to take Liam, but not sure she was ready for that.

"Here," my mom whispered. I looked up and she was standing in front of me, holding her arms out for Liam. I didn't even realize she was still in the room. "I'll take him."

"No," Bella whispered. "I'll take him." I turned my attention to her, just as Masen let out a painful sob.

_Someone fucking take him!_ I thought seconds before Bella took Liam out of my arms.

I wasted no time pulling Masen onto my lap. "Hey," I soothed, rubbing his back with one hand, and wiping his tears away with the other. "I will always be your daddy, buddy." I lifted his little face up so I could see his eyes. "No matter what happens, that will never change. I promise you that, Masen. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere." I pressed a kiss against his cheek, just below his ear, and whispered, "You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me, Masen Cullen—Daddy would be lost without you."

He nodded, sniffling slightly, as Liam started to fuss in Bella's arms, bring Masen's, and I's attention to them.

Bella started bouncing him lightly in her lap, moving the pacifier back and forth in his mouth trying to get him to latch on to it. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, never had I ever found her sexier than I did at that very moment. Granted, yes, the child wasn't technically hers, but either way, she was a wonderful mother, and her motherly instinct was there regardless of whose child it was. I couldn't help but feel lucky to have her as mine, to have her as the mother to my children. The vast majority, that is.

Masen was staring at her intently, and I quickly realized this was just our little boy staking his claim. I'm pretty sure our child sensed Liam was going to be around a lot.

"Masen," Bella murmured once Liam started sucking on the pacifier. "You know how sometimes Daisy's big brother Gavin comes to stay all night with her, and then goes back to his other house?"

I knew she was grasping at straws, but using their next-door neighbor who are his playmates, as an example, was pretty freaking genius. Masen nodded, pulling his thumb into his mouth as he snuggled against my chest.

"Well, Liam will be staying at our house sometimes with us, and then he'll go home with his … _mommy_." Her eyes glanced to mine, and I knew it was a struggle for her not to throw 'fucking skanky ass' in front of it. I winked at her; she just shook her head and turned her attention back to Masen.

"Why?" Masen asked, curiously, still sucking his thumb.

Bella's eyes shot up to mine, silently asking for help. I took a deep breath, pressed a kiss on the top of his head, and whispered, "Well, because you're his big brother."

Bella brought her eyes to mine once again, before focusing them back on Masen. Masen sat up, slowly pulling his thumb out of his mouth, he leaned forward and poked Bella's belly. I saw his brow crinkle before he stuck his thumb back into his mouth, and sat back against my chest.

"But, Momma still have baby in her belly."

Bella and I both chuckled, and we weren't the only ones. We looked over to find both Mom and Dad standing silently in the doorway. I however paid them no mind, and brought my attention back to my family.

"Yeah, buddy, she does, but Liam here … he needs a big brother." Bella looked at me curiously, but she didn't say anything. "I personally think you would make an excellent big brother. What do you say, Masen? Will you be his big brother?" I finished with an encouraging tickle on the side.

He giggled, squirming in my lap. "Okay, daddy … I do it … stop … daaaddy …." I stopped tickling him, placing a kiss on his temple, as I glanced back at my parents. They were both smiling proudly as they backed out of the room.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, grabbing my attention.

She was looking at Liam, lightly brushing her index finger around his mouth, teasing him. "Let's go home," she whispered, bringing her eyes up to mine, a genuine smile covering her face. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled, and happily returned her kiss.

"I'll let them know, so they can call … her. Come on, buddy, let's go find papa."

"Okay, daddy!" Masen exclaimed, jumping off my lap and running out of the den. "PAPA!"

I chuckled, shaking my head as I slumped back against the couch. "He's got him."

Bella laughed. "Yeah."

"You're sure about this?" I asked, turning to look at her, and then to Liam, who was clutching her finger tightly in his hand, trying to bring it to his mouth.

She glanced down at Liam, and then back up at me. "He's a part of you, Edward—"

Dad and Masen walked into the room. "Did you need something?" he interrupted.

I smiled at Bella, and then turned to look at my father. "Yeah. We're going to head home. Tell her she can pick him up Sunday at six."

Dad nodded, a proud smile on his face. "Will do."

* * *

><p>It was shortly after ten when we finally got both kids bathed and to bed. Bella was stretched out on the couch, eating chocolate ice cream with gummy bears and what appeared to be <em>Lays Potato Chips<em>, perfectly content, when I collapsed on the couch next to her and pulled her legs into my lap.

"Bite?" she asked, holding out a spoonful of ice cream and gummy bears—thankfully there were no chips mixed in.

"Uh, _no thanks_."

She giggled; bring the spoon to her mouth. "Suit yourself, it's yummy."

I looked at the weird concoction again, shaking my head. "Yeah, I'm just gonna taking your word for it, baby."

A knock at the door echoed loudly through the house. I looked at Bella; she just shrugged, pulling her legs off my lap. I got off the couch, and went to the door, with Bella right behind me.

Another obnoxious knock echoed throughout the house.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I grunted, reaching for the door handle, turning to Bella. "Jesus, you'd think it was the fucking police."

****Author's Note****

**I'm looking for a few beta readers to add to my team, not just for this story, but for all of them. I say a few, because I'm looking for someone that can do the obvious (grammar, punctuation, tense shifts, etc) as well as someone that is good with adding substance to the story. Someone that isn't afraid to get in there and make suggestions when something is lacking, as sometimes I have a hard time coming up with great detail, descriptions. I tend to get stuck, so someone that is creative and can point me in the right direction would be great! Send me a message if you are interested :)**

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for all the reviews and offers! I appreciate every one of them, as well as your continued support, it really does mean the world to me. You're all absolutely wonderful :) **

**Thank you booklover484 and MeantforMore for all that you've done with this chapter :D**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 33**

**EPOV ~**

"What the fuck—"

"Jake?" Bella interrupted.

"Yeah," he replied, hesitantly. "Sorry to bother you, but, uh—you know some crazy chick just dumped a bunch of shit in your driveway, and slashed up your tires, right?" He looked straight at me as he said it. I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to wrap the words around my brain.

"Wh-what?" Bella stuttered, breaking me out of my reverie. I stepped outside to see the slashed tires on the car.

"Fuck!" I hissed, pulling my hands through my hair. "You have got to be kidding me!" Bella started to step outside, but I didn't think it was a good idea for a pregnant woman to be outside barefoot when the weather was cold and rainy. "Come on," I said, attempting to turn her around and urge her back into the house. My stubborn girl of course refused to listen to a word I said, so it was only expected that she pushed passed me, and walked outside.

"Wha … she … _no _…." Bella walked down the walkway to the driveway—Jake and I hot on her heels. She was standing at the edge of the driveway, her hands stroking back and forth over her swollen abdomen as she stared at the mess lying in the middle of her driveway.

She whipped her head around to look at me. "How—?" I shook my head, but didn't say anything. I had no answers for her.

"Yeah, I'll, uh— leave you to it." Jake walked away, glancing once more at Bella, as I made my way down the walkway, and pulled her shaking form into my arms. I couldn't tell whether she was vibrating from anger or if she was just upset with the situation.

"How—Edward, I don't understand," she sobbed, into my chest. My arms tightened around her, hoping to provide some form of comfort for her.

"I don't know, baby," I whispered, brushing the hair away from her face. "But, you really need to get into the house, Bella. You're barefoot, pregnant, and it's cold and rainy."

She nodded, but turned to look at the mess again. "We can't leave this here, Edward."

I pulled her forward, urging her to go back into the house. "I know. I'll get it."

"I can help," she stated, following me into the house.

"If you get shoes on, yes, but I should probably make some phone calls first," I responded, walking into the house.

"It's starting to rain, Edward. You can't leave it sitting out there."

"Fine," I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Go put some clothes on at least."

She looked down, and blushed slightly, realizing for the first time that Jake had seen her in nothing more than a thigh high, summer maternity nightgown that covered nothing.

I know you're probably wondering why _I _let her out of the house looking like that? Well_, I was a little bit distracted at the moment. _I would never allow anyone but myself to see her like that ever again.

Once Bella changed, we went back out to the driveway. It was indeed raining, much harder than I had anticipated.

"We should probably put it in the garage," she suggested, biting her bottom lip. "Let it dry for a bit?" I nodded, looking around the driveway, pulling forcefully at my hair.

_What the fuck was she thinking?_

* * *

><p>"I'll get Emmett to come by, and take it to my house tomorrow," I sighed, sitting on the couch. She didn't say anything, though a strange look crossed her face briefly, as she cuddled into my side on the couch.<p>

We sat in silence for a while before I reached into my pocket and pulled my cell out. Bella didn't say anything, she sat there completely still in stony silence, while I hit the number five to call my father.

"Edward?" he answered after three or four rings, sleep was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, uh, sorry to bother you, but, um—have you heard from Tanya?"

I heard fabric ruffling, and then a shuffling sound. "No, not since I called her to let her know you were going to keep Liam for the weekend. Why, is everything alright? Is it Liam?" He asked with worry lacing his voice.

"Liam's fine," I sighed, pulling my hand through my hair. It had become a common occurrence in the last few hours. I was stressed to the max with all of this crap with Tanya.

"Okay, well, what is it then, Edward? It's late—"

"She just slashed my fucking tires," I interrupted. "And left all of Liam's belongs in Bella's driveway—all of it, Dad."

It was silent for a few seconds, before he spoke. "Did you call the police?"

I sighed. "Not yet, but I'm going to when I hang up with you. I just wanted to see if she contacted you first."

"I haven't heard from her," he replied. "I called right after you left, but I got her voicemail. I left her a message, saying you'd be keeping Liam for the weekend after all—she never called back, but I didn't really expect her to either. I can try calling her again?"

"No, that's alright," I sighed, glancing to Bella. "I'll do it."

"I'd still call the police," he suggested. "This was obviously—"

I knew where he was going, and interrupted, "I know, Dad." I said with a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I know you're an adult, I just …."

"I get it."

"Alright, well, call us if you need anything."

"I will."

* * *

><p>"Why did she do this, Edward?" Bella whispered into the darkness.<p>

After the police, who took both our statements, left we turned off all the lights, locked up the house, and went to bed.

"She's not stable, baby." I squeezed her and rubbed my hand up and down her upper arm.

"She left her son, Edward," she whispered, lifting her head a little to look at me. "I mean, I assume that's what she did." I just nodded—that was my assumption as well. "She got pregnant on purpose, but then just ups and leaves him? I just—I don't get it." She yawned, lying her head back down on chest.

I sighed, brushing the hair back away from her face. "I know. I don't get it either, Bells. I mean—she's just not stable, baby." I really didn't know what else to say, because the truth of was, I wasn't all that surprised. She got pregnant in hopes of trapping me, and after she realized that wasn't going to happen, she quickly figured out motherhood wasn't for her. Now poor Liam had to suffer as a result of her sins. I know Bella will love him like he's hers, but it would still hurt to find out one day that your mother abandoned you when you were still drinking from the bottle.

"I know." She yawned, again.

"Baby, you need to get some sleep," I cooed, kissing her forehead. "We can talk more about this in the morning." She didn't say anything; just nodded as she nuzzled her face into my chest. "I love you, Bella."

She placed a kiss on my bare chest. "I love you, too," she whispered. I sighed, squeezing her once more.

It didn't take Bella long to doze off, I however, wasn't that lucky. I laid there most of the night, staring at the playpen nestled next to my side of the bed, thinking about what this meant for Liam—what this new turn of events, would mean for my relationship.

****Author's Note****

**So, um… yeah… lol…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all the reviews and continued support—I appreciate each and every one of you, especially my wonderful beta's booklover484 and MeantforMore :) You're all the greatest!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 34**

**BPOV ~**

Groaning, I pulled the blankets back, and got out of bed. My bladder felt like it was about to burst; apparently the girls thought it would be fun to use it as a punching bag. Though that wasn't what woke me out of a deep slumber at two in the morning, it was the faint sound of Liam's wailing that finally forced me out of my nice warm, _empty _bed.

Once I was finished in the bathroom, I padded barefoot across the plush carpet and opened my bedroom door. Liam's hysterical cries assaulted my ears immediately—it was definitely louder in the hallway than it was in my bedroom.

_How is Masen sleeping though this?_ I thought, walking down the hall, and into the living room. Edward wasn't there, so I headed for the kitchen. He was standing in front of the stove, holding Liam.

"—almost done, Liam," Edward cooed, bouncing the wailing baby in his arms.

I smiled, walking up behind him. "I'll take him, babe."

He whipped around to look at me, his eyes big and weary. "Holy, shit, baby," he stammered, shaking his head, as he shifted Liam into my arms. "You scared the shit out of me."

I laughed, pulling Liam into my arms. "Sorry," I apologized.

He shook his head. "Did he wake you?" he asked, shifting his attention to the still wailing baby.

"He did," I answered honestly. "But it's okay." I turned my attention to Liam, tickling him beneath his chubby little chin, as I cooed, "Are you hungry, little guy?"

Edward wrapped his arm around me, and pulled us into his side. "I love you so much, Bella."

I looked up at him, smiling softly. "I know you do," I replied, then looked down at Liam. "I love you, too." He kissed me on the forehead, and then pulled Liam's bottle from the warmer.

"Look at that," I murmured, pointing at his bottle. "Daddy's got your bottle all ready, baby boy."

Edward tested the bottle, making sure it wasn't too hot, and then reached for Liam. I turned, refusing to hand him over. Edward stared at me, a small smile covering his face as he handed me the bottle.

Cradling Liam in my left arm, I brought the bottle up and he instantly latched on, sucking greedily as I followed Edward into the living room. We settled onto the couch, and I couldn't help but smile at him. He really was a cute little boy, who thankfully looked nothing like his mother, but exactly like his father.

"So…?" I started, my eyes still focused on Liam. "What are you going to do?"

Edward sighed. "I'm gonna call Jenks first thing in the morning." I nodded, my eyes never leaving Liam. "Bella," he whispered, turning my face to look at him. "Please tell me what you're thinking."

I looked back down to Liam, and then back to Edward. "You can't let her take him back, Edward."

"I have no intentions of it," he replied with certainty. "She basically left him on our doorstep, granted, yes, he was already here, but the—shewalked away, she's not coming back as far as I'm concerned."

I nodded, looking to Liam, again. "Good."

I didn't understand how she—how any mother for that matter—could just walk away from their six-week-old baby. I mean, the bitch got pregnant on purpose. She had to of considered at some point during her pregnancy, or even during the planning stage that the plan wasn't going to work. That Edward was never going to be with her, and she'd ultimately end up raising this child on her own. She consciously made the decision to get pregnant, and then she consciously made the decision to walk away.

_But why?_

It didn't make any damn sense to me.

* * *

><p>It was almost six in the morning when Liam woke up again, and Edward, being the oh-so-perfect father that he was, got right up and pulled him from the playpen. I reached my arms out, silently asking for him, and Edward looked at me curiously.<p>

"I'll take him," I explained. "You go get his bottle."

He nodded, smiling softly as he placed him in my arms. "I'll be right back." He placed a kiss on my lips, Liam's forehead, and then left the room, leaving Liam and I alone.

I stared down at him, lightly caressing my fingers over his chubby little cheeks, while he settled down and stared back at me. "Don't you worry, little guy," I cooed, tears filling my eyes. "You won't even know what you're missing, I promise." He chased my finger, as I lightly ran it over his pouty bottom lip.

"You're going to be such a happy and loved little boy—and not just by your daddy and all his family, but by me, and Masen … and in a few short months, you'll have two little sisters who will look up to you—who will adore you."

I wiped my tears away, and then pulled him closer, placing a kiss on his cheek. Edward walked in few seconds later, a sad, yet happy smile on his face, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he walked over to his side of the bed, and crawled in, handing me the bottle.

I knew he heard me, and I really didn't care that he did, but I appreciated him not saying anything. I leaned over, placed a kiss on his lips, and then brought the bottle to Liam's mouth. He ended up falling asleep in my arms, while Edward held us both in his. I'm not sure how long we sat there; silence surrounding us, while Liam slept peacefully, but eventually Edward placed him back in his playpen.

"We really need to get something better for him to sleep in," I mused. "That thing isn't meant for long term use—he needs a crib." Edward nodded, sliding in next to me.

"Yeah, I thought we'd go shopping today," he agreed. "He's gonna need all kinds of stuff."

I nodded my agreement, snuggling into Edward's chest, while he ran his hand over my bare upper back, the other dropping down to caress the exposed thigh resting between his legs. An instant fire ignited in me from his touch alone, and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped as I moved more on top of him.

"Bella," Edward warned, threading his hands in my hair, when I started nipping at his bare chest. "Liam." He didn't go on, as if that were some sort of explanation. I lifted my head, cocking it at him in confusion.

"What about Liam?" I questioned.

He looked at me as if I'd suddenly flew the coup or something. "He's right there."

"So…?" I didn't understand the problem.

"Bella—"

"He's sleeping, Edward," I quickly interrupted. "And even so, he's six weeks old. He has absolutely no clue what it is we're doing." He didn't look convinced.

"Oh, my god," I blurted, sitting up. "You can't be serious, Edward. We won't be the first parents to have sex with their child sleeping in the room, and we most definitely won't be the last." I moved to straddle him, cupping his face in my hands, as I brought my lips to his.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around me, lightly caressing my back, as I moaned in his mouth and deepened the kiss, grinding my heated center into him.

"Oh, _please_, Edward," I whimpered, breaking the kiss. "It's been to long—I need you."

"Jesus, baby," Edward moaned, pulling my nighty over my head. "Like I could ever tell you no."

I squealed, moving off him long enough to discard my panties, and him to lower his boxers. It took me all of three seconds to climb back on top of him, his cock nudging my entrance, as my lips attached onto his. I moaned in his mouth, lowering myself on his cock for the first time in almost seven weeks. It felt amazing having him inside of me again. I felt complete … secure again.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned, breaking the kiss as I moved myself on his glorious manhood.

"Fuck, baby," he groaned, lightly sucking on my neck. "You feel so good … you're so wet!"

I whimpered, arching my back; thrust my chest into his face, silently asking him to give the girls some attention, and he gladly fulfilled my request. I moaned loudly, but quickly bit my lip when Edward pulled a nipple into his mouth, his hands on my hips, guiding my movements

"Oh, god," I cried, grinding harder on his cock. "Edward, I'm—I'm gonna come."

"Let it go, baby," he grunted, moving to the other nipple. I moaned, and started moving faster on his throbbing member. I was so close, and as if he knew it, Edward bit my nipple and pushed me over the edge. He came a few thrusts later, and I collapsed against his chest.

"God, I've missed that," I panted against his neck, before placing a kiss on his pulse point.

* * *

><p>"Baby," Edward called from the doorway to Masen's room. "I'm gonna call Emmett, see if he'll let me use his truck today."<p>

"Okay," I replied, looking up to meet his eyes. "We're just about ready to go. You've got Liam dressed?"

"Yup, he's already to go." I nodded, and he turned to walk out.

"Momma?" Masen asked, looking down at his shirt. "What this says?" He was referring to the words written on his shirt.

"It says, 'I dig my dad'," I answered helping him button his jeans—he looked so cute in his little Oshkosh carpenter pants and Carter's blue plaid tee shirt.

"Ready to go?" I asked, standing up from his bed. Masen nodded, and took my hand, leading me out of his bedroom.

"Emmett said we could use it," Edward declared when we walked into the living room. "I thought we'd go get it, come back and pick up all that crap, drop it off at the house, get some lunch, and then go shopping."

"You know you don't have to hurry on my account," I replied helping Masen with his shoes. "You should probably go through it all—wash it. I mean, it was out in the rain."

He studied me for a second before nodding. "You're right. We'll go through it tonight?"

I smiled, slipping on my shoes. "Of course. Masen, you need a coat!" I exclaimed as he took off for the front door. He stopped, and turned around, looking at me sheepishly.

Edward chuckled and picked up Liam's car seat. I helped Masen with his coat, slipped mine on, and then grabbed Liam's diaper bag.

"You've got the bottles?" I asked, walking towards the door.

"Yes, Bella," he retorted. "I've got the bottles."

* * *

><p>"Edward?" I whispered nervously, turning to look at him.<p>

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, glancing at me, and then back to the road.

"Are you …." I let it trail off there because I was nervous—afraid of his answer. "Are you going to move back into your place?" His eyes did the same rotation: to me, then to the road, back to me, and then back to the road again.

"You're place would be easier," he replied cautiously. "No stairs. Cast and infant, not sure—"

I shook my head frantically, as I interrupted, "That's fine, Edward. I don't—really, it's fine, Edward. I was just checking." He stared at me for a second, looking like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't, he just averted his eyes back to the road, and we arrived at Pottery Barn for kids a few minutes later.

****Author's Note****

**Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I apologize for the delay, my internet was down for nearly 2 weeks, and then RL got a bit out of control. Thanks a million for the continued support and reviews, and a special thank you to booklover484 and MeantforMore for all that you've done with this chapter!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 35**

**BPOV ~**

It'd been six weeks since Tanya left Liam's things on my doorstep, six weeks since anyone's seen or heard from her—James included. Edward thought about hiring a private investigator to track her down, but after a few lengthy discussions with the family, which yes, did include me, we decided to let her stay in hiding. We really had no desire to have her back in our lives, or Liam's, so we all gladly agreed to let her stay missing. Edward, however, did go down to the police station and file abandonment charges against her, as well as petitioned the court for sole custody of Liam, which they granted him. He also changed his name from Denali to Cullen.

On the way home from our shopping trip Edward decided to make a stop at the apartment he had rented for Tanya. To say I wasn't prepared for that trip would have been a drastic understatement.

**{Flashback}**

"_I agree that we should check it out." I glanced to the backseat, before saying, "But I don't think we should take them. I mean, what if she's there?" I whispered the last part; Masen was like a human sponge these days. He absorbed everything he heard, often repeating it later on._

_He looked at me, and then back to the road. "Call mom,"__he__suggested._

_I pulled out my cell and called Esme. She, of course, agreed to babysit, so after dropping the boys off with her, we headed for Tanya's apartment complex. Edward had a key to her apartment – since he was paying for it – so we went right up. After knocking a good five minutes, Edward placed the key in the lock and opened the door. _

_He walked in first – cautiously, seeing as the woman was bat crazy – and then I followed._

"_What the fuck?!" Edward hissed the moment we entered the living area. I gasped, taking in the room._

_There were dirty diapers, dirty clothes, half-eaten boxes of pizza, and rotting fast food bags strewn all over the living room, while dirty bottles and dishes with food still on them covered the kitchen counter. The apartment was disgusting and the smell was astounding._

_The girls apparently agreed with my observation of the smell. "I'm gonna be sick!" I exclaimed looking around for the bathroom._

"_Right there," Edward answered, pointing to the open door on my left. _

_I ran for it, emptying the contents of my lunch into the toilet. Once I was done, I stood, taking a good look at the bathroom, and vomited again. There was black nasty shit all over the inside of the toilet bowl, dirty towels and clothes all over the floor, and the sink—don't even get me started on the sink._

_I gagged again, turning to walk out of the bathroom._

"_There isn't a single _clean_ diaper in this place," Edward hissed when I returned to the living room. "Nor a clean fucking bottle. I've yet to find the formula." I looked at him incredulously, he couldn't possibly be thinking of taking the formula with us. The place needed to be condemned if you asked me, and there was no way in hell anything in there was going back to my place._

"_I'm assuming there isn't any," he explained, sensing my confusion. _

_I nodded, turning to take in everything. "This is bad, Edward. How could she live like this?" It was uninhabitable. _

"_Fuck if I know!" he hissed grabbing my hand. "But let's get out of here. This shit is giving me the creeps!" I giggled, following him out of the apartment. He couldn't get me out of there fast enough, I'd seen more than enough, and I didn't even look at the bedrooms._

"_You should have seen his fucking sheets," Edward growled once we were back on the road. "They were covered in what looked like spit up—and I don't mean, he spit up a little in the night, and she just hadn't gotten to it yet. I don't think they've been changed since she brought him home."_

_I shuttered in disgust, thanking god for making the vial woman so unstable. Liam would have been a fucking mess if that skank had stuck around. Though I didn't really know her reasons for leaving, I'd say she did one thing right, at least by Liam._

"_You can't let her get him back, Edward," I sputtered, wiping the tears off my face._

"_Fuck no!" he hissed._

**{End flashback}**

After what we saw in the apartment, Edward decided to donate all the belongings she left in the driveway. He wanted to throw them in the trash, but I thought they were perfectly acceptable for the millions of people out there who could really use them. I mean, once we cleaned them all up, they were actually pretty nice.

Now I know what you're thinking, if they were still nice, why get rid of them? Well, honestly, because they were hers. Sure, they belonged to Liam, but she picked everything out for him, and I didn't really want any sort of reminder for—well, for any of us. The bitch was out of our lives—at least for the time being.

"Hey, baby," Edward called, walking into the bathroom. "I'm gonna go fill up the Volvo. Liam's sleeping … Masen's gonna go with me."

"Okay," I yelled from the shower. "I'll be ready when you get back."

"Uh-huh," he retorted leaving the bathroom.

"Whatever," I called out behind him, though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"I heard that," he yelled back. "Love ya, baby!"

I giggled. "I love you, too!"

It was Memorial Day weekend, and we were getting ready to join the Cullen's at the family beach house in Ocean Shores. Masen was ecstatic to be spending three whole nights with the Cullen clan, especially McKenzie; those two were like two peas in a pod, and I couldn't have been happier. He needed kids his own age to play with, especially since he wasn't going to daycare anymore.

Boy, that was another fun conversation, but I refused to back down, especially after the stunt he pulled with my checking account.

**{Flashback}**

"_What the hell is this?" I hissed walking in the front door. Edward was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some show on the T.V., when I walked into the living room. _

"_What's, what?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the T.V._

"_This!" I snapped, shoving the 8 ½ by 11 inch paper into his face. He took it from me, stared at it for a minute, and then turned his attention to me._

"_Looks like your bank statement," he answered so matter-of-factly._

"_Yeah," I retorted, snatching it back, out of his hand. "Care to explain how I went from less than two hundred dollars in my checking account, to … this?" I stared at him, waiting for him to say something, anything, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He preferred to avoid any type of confrontation, at least when it was someone against him._

"_Edward!" I hissed, following him into the kitchen._

_He stared at me, with a stoic expression on his face. "It's fucking money, Bells—" _

"_I know _what_ it is, Edward!" I screamed. "I mean, why in the hell is it in my account?"_

_Edward groaned, pulling his hand through his hair. "Can we _please_ not argue about this? I'm trying to take care of—"_

_I interrupted him again. "That is more money then I make in a freaking year, Edward!"_

"_You said you wouldn't fight me on this shit anymore!" His frustration was clear, but I was beyond pissed. "In the hospital—"_

"_I said, 'take care of us', Edward!" I screamed, interjecting once again. "This is—"_

"_Me taking care of you!" he bellowed. "Please, can we not fight about this?"_

_I stared at him, the six long weeks he was in a coma flashed before my eyes, reminding me of the many promises I'd made during that time, not only to Edward and myself, but to the man upstairs as well._

"_Fine," I conceded. "But no more putting money in my account without my knowledge, got it?"_

"_Yeah, I got it. You know I wasn't trying to piss you off. And the reason it's so much? The accident was just a reminder that life can change in a matter of minutes, Bella, and I don't want you to ever be in that position again—but I promise, I won't put any more money in your account without discussing it with you first."_

_I gave him a sad smile, tears streaking my face. "I appreciate everything you've done, or are trying to do, Edward, and I promise not to fight you on it anymore, as long as you keep me informed. No more going behind my back, kay?"_

"_Okay," he cooed, pulling me into his arms._

**{End Flashback}**

I hurried out of the shower, determined to be ready when Edward got back. I quickly toweled off then went to pick out my clothes. After slipping on my matching bra and panty set, I pulled on my blue cotton Capri's, and the matching striped tank top. I knew Alice would have a coronary, but I really didn't care. The drive was almost two and a half hours long, and that was without the added stops due to my overactive bladder. Throw in the unexpected things that could happen with the kids, and we could be looking at more like three to three and a half hours. I was definitely dressing for comfort—screw fashion.

I'd just finished pulling my hair into a messy bun when Edward and Masen walked into the bedroom.

"Mommy," Masen exclaimed. "Daddy buy me lots a bug juices." I looked at Edward, who was currently retreating out of the bedroom.

I smiled at Masen. "He did, did he?"

"Uh-huh," Masen responded with a nod, following me out of the bedroom. "He say it's for vdation—what's vdation?"

I laughed, looking down to Masen. "You mean, vacation?"

Masen nodded. "Uh-huh. What's that?"

"Uh—"

"It means, we get to eat lots of junk food," Edward informed, cutting me off. "Stay up really late—do all sorts of fun things." I glared at Edward, as Masen jumped up and down.

"Yah!" he exclaimed. "I stay up late wiff Kenzie!" He was hyped up now thanks to his father.

I shot Edward one last scathing glare, and then went to the dining room table where the over abundant diaper bag sat.

"I hope you're planning on staying up with him," I stated as he headed into the kitchen to water up some bottles. "Because I plan on relaxing this vacation—and that doesn't mean chasing after kids all night long."

Did I mention that Edward went back to work about two weeks after Tanya came up missing?

**{Flashback}**

"_I talked to mom today," Edward announced, climbing into bed._

_I laid the book I was reading over my baby bump, and turned to look at him. "Yeah?"_

"_Yeah …" he hesitated. "Uh, since Doctor Richardson released me to go back to work …" Again with the hesitation. "She's gonna watch Liam until I can find someone to watch him permanently."_

_I narrowed my eyes, though he couldn't see that because he was looking anywhere but me. "You're mother is going to watch Liam while you work? Is there any particular reason you don't want me watching him—"_

"_Hey," he cooed, pulling me into his arms. "I didn't know if you'd want to, Bella. I don't want to push you into too much, too quickly."_

"_You're not pushing me, Edward," I replied honestly. "I know I didn't carry him, but—"_

"_That has absolutely nothing to do with anything," he interrupted, his voice coming out firm. "I'm willing to bet, you've been more of a mother to him in the past two weeks then she ever was." Edward wiped the tears I didn't even realize I was shedding away. "He'd be lucky to have you as a mother, Bella."_

_I nodded my acknowledgement, before resting my head against his chest. "I want him here, with me, Edward."_

_Edward nodded, rubbing soothing circles on my arm. "Mom said you'd say that," he admitted. "She also said she'd take both of them a couple of days a week, to give you bit of a break—"_

"_I don't need a break—" I started to interrupt, but he quickly cut me off._

"_You're four months pregnant with twins," he retorted. "You most certainly do need a break, and I'm sure the farther along you get, the more you'll agree."_

_I nodded, but didn't say anything. He was right—I just wasn't ready to admit it._

**{End Flashback}**

Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "Hey, a half hour is late for Masen. And yes, you will definitely be relaxing on this vacation." He ran his hands over my large belly. "You'll be like a momma bear in hibernation … only in the summer."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You know that really made no sense, right?"

"Whatever," he retorted letting me go. "You know what I meant." He smacked me on the ass, and loaded the bottles into the diaper bag.

"Masen," I called, trying to grab his attention away from whatever video game he was playing. "Did you pack all of your Leapster 2 and DS games?"

"Uh-huh." I could tell he wasn't listening to me, because his eyes never left the game.

"We're leaving," I exclaimed. "Please put your game back in your bag, and put your shoes back on." He didn't listen. "Masen." Still nothing, so I turned to Edward, who was putting the video camera battery back into the case.

Edward glanced at me then turned his attention to Masen. "Masen!" he barked, getting his son's attention immediately. "Your mother asked you to put your shoes on, so put your shoes on." Masen only seemed to listen to Edward these days, completely ignoring anything I say to him. It was starting to aggravate me, but I couldn't allow myself to stress out over it.

"Fine," he snipped jumping off the couch.

"Watch it," Edward warned watching him put his game back into his travel bag.

I headed for the hallway. "I'll get Liam."

****Author's Note****

**Please review :) Next chapter will be fun … for the most part ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, and to those that just started reading, thank you for joining my little adventure :D **

**As always, special thanks to booklover484 and MeantforMore, you both are wonderful!**

**For everyone reading 'His Dirty Little Secret' – a update is coming SOON!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 36**

The drive to Ocean Shore took close to four hours, though we only stopped three times. Liam wasn't feelin' the ride, which made it very difficult to keep him entertained, add that to Masen's whining over Liam's whining—yeah, the four-hour ride was a load of fun.

I tried telling Edward not to let him take his morning nap, but he swore he'd sleep in the car, because don't you know, _all babies sleep in the car_. I wanted to point out that no, not all babies sleep in the car, especially if they're not tired in the least. Some babies, apparently those that carried Edward's genes, didn't particularly find the car tiring.

Masen never slept in the car either, especially after just waking up from a nap.

"It's about time, good God," Alice grumbled when we walked through the door.

"Alice," Edward warned, taking in my irritated expression, while Masen took off in search of McKenzie.

"No, babe, it's okay." I smiled, pulling Liam from his car seat. The poor baby was sweating to death; you'd think he was dressed in wool, instead of a simple onesie. "She'll figure it out soon enough."

Alice's expression softened greatly. "I'm sorry," she sighed, pulling Liam out of my arms. "I'm being a bitch, again."

I laughed. "It's okay—I of all people get it."

She giggled, her head bobbing up and down as she nodded frantically, but Edward spoke before she had a chance to say anything else. "I'm going to get the bags." He didn't wait for a response before walking back outside. Alice and I both laughed and headed into the house, in search of everyone else.

"Oh, good," Esme squealed coming down the stairs. "You made it."

"Yeah," I replied, sitting in a chair in the living room, next to Rosalie. "Liam wasn't really feelin' the ride."

"He didn't sleep?" Rose asked, while Alice and Liam sat down on the couch, quickly followed by Esme.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Edward let him take his morning nap."

Esme laughed, shaking her head. "That must have been a fun ride."

"Oh, it was a blast. His screams are still echoing in my head." Everyone busted out laughing. We were still laughing when Edward came in the door, suitcases and Carlisle in tow.

He stopped to my right, turning to Carlisle. "Downstairs?" he asked.

"Yeah," Carlisle supplied. "We set up the nursery in your old room, moved you guys to the back—"

"I go swimmin?" Masen bellowed coming up the stairs with Emmett, Jasper, and McKenzie.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Emmett assured, before turning to his wife. "Is her suit still packed?"

"Yeah," Rosalie replied, as she stood to take McKenzie back downstairs to change.

"I go swimmin?" Masen asked again, this time standing right in front of me. "Pwease?" he tried again, this time pleading with his eyes.

I looked to Edward; he just shrugged and walked down the stairs. "I don't care," I answered, turning back to Masen. "But you better listen to Uncle Emmett—go ask your Dad to get your trunks out."

"Okay," he squealed, running down the stairs after Edward.

"Uh, Bells?"

I turned my attention to Alice, and nearly fell out of my seat when I saw the look on her face. "What?" I giggled, already knowing what she wanted.

"I think he might need to be changed." She gagged, pushing Liam into my arms when I stood up.

"Seriously, Alice?"

"What? That shit stinks. It smells like rotten eggs."

Esme and I both laughed, but Esme was the first to talk. "Better get used to it, dear; I'm sure theirs won't smell like roses."

Alice started gagging again, this time getting up off the couch and backing away from Liam and I.

"I'm going." I laughed. "Do you have a poopy butt?" I cooed, looking down at Liam as we headed down the stairs. He just smiled, kicking his little feet happily.

Alice was right; it really did smell like rotten eggs.

"Ohh, _Daddy_," I called, walking into the bedroom. "I think someone needs a diaper change."

Edward was standing by the bed, his hand in his hair while a naked Masen stood next to him, clothes spewed all over the bed.

He narrowed his eyes, preparing to say something, but I didn't give him the chance. "What's wrong?"

"Are these, his swim trunks?" Edward asked, holding up a pair of red, Lightening McQueen, swim trunks.

"Um, yeah?" I asked, a bit confused by the question. Did they not look like swim trunks? They're obviously not his, so that'd make them Masen's, right?

"No!" Masen cried, shaking his head. "I want Nemo!"

_Ahh, now I understand._

"Masen, honey, your Nemo trunks don't fit anymore," I reasoned. "You like McQueen."

"I want Nemo," he whined again.

Edward took Liam out of my hands, laying him on the bed to change his diaper, while I turned back to Masen. "Honey, we don't have your Nemo trunks, so if you want to go swimming you're going to have to wear McQueen, or Thomas."

"Thomas?" Masen and Edward both asked.

I nodded, going over to Masen's open suitcase. They weren't there. "I know I packed them," I said, looking around the mess. "There—under Liam, well, under his head."

Edward grabbed them, and handed them to Masen; he of course took them and put them on.

"I thought I'd take Liam in," Edward said, unsnapping Liam's onesie. I nodded, but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"No," Masen snipped. "He not go swimmin. He too little."

"Yes, Mas," Edward replied, while I turned around to look at Masen. He was scowling at his father and brother. _Oh, joy._ "He is _little_, but that doesn't mean we can't take him in the water—we just have to hold him."

"No," Masen shrieked. "You hasda pay wiff me."

Edward bowed his head in defeat, wiping Liam's little butt. "Masen, you'll be playing with McKenzie … and I will play with you, I promise."

"No," Masen whined. "I don't want Wiam to go in da water."

"Masen," I said. "Liam is going to go in the water with your dad. You wanted to go in to play with McKenzie—you didn't even know Daddy was going to be going in. Now, he said he'll play with you, and he'll play with you, but I will not listen to this all weekend, Masen Anthony. I mean it."

Masen nodded his pouty head, and walked solemnly out of the bedroom. I felt bad scolding him, but it was really getting tiresome. I knew he was having a hard time adjusting, but he was becoming quite the handful these past few weeks—I could only imagine what it would be like once the girls came.

Edward and I telling him that Liam would only be around some of the time really bit us in the ass, but how were we to know the psycho, that is Liam's mother, would just up and abandon the child she schemed and connived to get?

**{Flashback}**

"_When he go home?" Masen asked about six days after Tanya came up missing._

_He had just gotten into trouble for screaming at some cartoon on T.V., after being asked multiple times to keep it down so his father could get a cranky baby to sleep. Liam was sucking greedily on a bottle in Edward's arms and his eyes were extremely heavy. He was seconds away from falling asleep, and about the time he would start to doze off, Masen would scream, causing Liam to jump and start crying._

_It was getting tiresome._

"_Uh …" Edward stuttered, turning to look at me. _

"_Masen," I said, going to sit on the couch, opposite Edward. "Honey, come sit down for a minute."_

_Slowly, Masen made his way to the couch, cautiously watching the two of us as he climbed between Edward and me. _

"_We, um … actually Masen, Liam will be staying with us … all the time, now?" I knew it came out as more of a question, but I was really at a loss for words._

"_Why he not go to his house?" he asked, furrowing his brow._

_I pulled him onto my lap, and gently ran my fingers down his cheek, as I spoke, "Because, honey. Daddy is his daddy too, and he's going to live with daddy now."_

"_He's my Daddy," Masen whimpered, turning to look at Edward and Liam. "I don't wike Wiam. He can't have my daddy."_

"_Masen, honey," I scolded, though my voice wasn't at all harsh. He didn't ask for any of this, nor did he understand it. "That's not very nice. Your daddy will always be your daddy, just like he's always going to be their daddy." I was touching my abdomen when I said the last part. _

_Masen crossed his arms over his chest, furrowed his brow, and pouted like it was nobody's business. I would have laughed at him had we not needed to deal with it._

"_Aw, come on, little man," Edward said, then looked up to me. "Baby, can you take him, please?" I nodded, shifting Masen off my lap. _

_After giving Liam to me, Edward pulled Masen onto his lap. "Why don't you like Liam?" he asked, rubbing Masen's back lovingly._

"_Cause you don't pay cars wiff me no more," Masen explained. "You says—"_

"_Okay," Edward said, cutting him off as realization dawned on him. "I said we couldn't play cars then, Masen, and I did play cars with you, last night before bed, remember?"_

_Masen nodded. "But I wanna pay cars now," he whined._

_Edward looked to me, cocking his eyebrow before turning his attention back to Masen. "Did you ask to play cars, Masen?"_

"_No, I was watchin Scooby," he retorted, matter-of-factly. "But I wanna pay cars now."_

_Edward shook his head, chuckling a bit. "We can play cars, Mas, but you have to remember, we can't read your mind."_

_Masen squealed, jumping off Edward's lap._

"_Masen!" I called getting his attention. He was halfway down the hall already. "Come back here, please?" He came back, stopping directly in front of me. "Daddy's going to play with you now, but you have to remember that just because we may tell you no, not right now, that doesn't mean we're not going to, it just means, not right now. Okay?"_

"_Okay, momma." Masen nodded. "Can I get my cars, now?"_

"_Are you going to be nicer to your brother?" He nodded, again. "And stop making your dad feel bad all the time?" He nodded. "Then yes, you can go get your cars."_

_He didn't need to be told twice, he took off like a bat out of hell toward his bedroom._

"_Thanks, Bells," Edward said, bring my attention to him. _

_I smiled, nodding slightly. "I doubt we've seen the last of this."_

"_Oh, I'm sure we haven't—I can only imagine how it'll be when these two come."_

**{End Flashback}**

"You gonna go in, baby?" Edward asked once Masen took off.

I shook my head, crawling onto the bed. "Nuh uh, I'm gonna take a nap."

Edward chuckled. "Okay, but you do know you could nap by the pool, right?"

I furrowed my brow, considering his suggestion.

_Why not?_ I thought getting back off the bed.

I shrugged. "Okay."

Edward chuckled, again, as he picked up a freshly diapered Liam. "There ya go, little guy."

I smiled, placing a kiss on Edward's lips and Liam's head, before turning to rifle through our suitcase to find my bathing suit.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God, that is sooo cute!" Alice squealed when Edward, Liam, and I walked into the pool area. I looked around, trying to figure out what she was talking about.<p>

"Your cover up," she clarified, as I walked in the direction of the girls, Edward joining the boys in the water.

"Uh, thanks? I got it at Motherhood," I said, looking down to my plain brown cover-up.

"You went shopping without me?" she asked.

_Oh, boy, here we go,_ I thought, setting my bag on the chaise lounge next to Alice.

"When I went to pick up some clothes for Liam," I answered. "I decided to stop into Motherhood."

"Why didn't you call me?" she pouted, crossing her arms over her pregnant belly.

"Because I wasn't shopping, Alice," I answered, sitting down. "I had both boys, and I just needed to pick up a few things—quick in, and out."

Alice huffed, but didn't say anything else. Neither did I. Instead, I adverted my attention to Masen, who was splashing away in the waiting pool with McKenzie.

Carlisle and Esme have owned the beach house since we were all children, our families used to vacation there all the time while we were growing up. Edward and I spent a lot of time there when we dated the first time—when we were in Washington that is.

They designed it to be kid friendly, so the pool had a shallow end, as well as a little waiting pool. Though the waiting pool was new, I imagine they added it when McKenzie came along. They've done some minor updating throughout the years, but for the most part the house has remained the same.

I liked the enclosed pool; it was nice to be able to swim regardless of the weather outside. The pool was heated, as was the pool house, so you could swim when it was too cold to be swimming in the ocean.

There was a large outdoor kitchen on the upper level deck, which had an awning over it to protect it from the elements. There was also a large eating area, with a huge outdoor dining table, and lots of loungers spread about.

And the ocean…Oh. My. God. The view was spectacular.

I absolutely loved going to Ocean Shore.

* * *

><p>"Bells … baby?" Edward whispered, lightly caressing my cheek.<p>

_I must have fallen asleep,_ I thought opening my eyes, smiling softly at Edward.

"We're heading in," he explained, placing a kiss on my lips. "Everyone's going out for dinner. You up for it?"

I stretched out, extending my arms high above my head. Damn did it feel good to stretch. "Yeah, what time is it?" I asked looking around to find the pool house was empty.

"Almost four," he supplied, helping me sit up.

"Are you serious?" I asked, shoving my stuff back in my bag. "Why'd you let me sleep all day?"

"Because you needed it," he answered, taking my hand in his, leading me back into the house. "And we're on vacation, if you wanna sleep, I'm gonna let you sleep."

"Thank you," I sighed, locking my arm with his and snuggling into his side.

"Not necessary, baby," he retorted, kissing my forehead.

"Where's Masen and Liam?" I asked, walking into the bedroom.

"Liam's taking a nap," he stated, closing the door behind us. "And Masen's down at the beach with mom, dad, and McKenzie." I nodded, just as Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Care to join me in the shower?" he whispered, gently nipping at my neck. I whimpered when he moved his hands slowly up my sides, to my breasts, gently kneading them in his hands.

"Ye-yeees," I moaned out, when he shoved his hands down the top of my suit, tweaking my sensitive nipples.

"Fuck, baby. Does that feel good?" he grunted against my neck, while his hands did wonderful things to my breasts.

I whimpered out my response, letting my head flop back against Edward's shoulder. There I was, standing in the middle of the bedroom, moaning and groaning like a dog in heat, totally at the mercy of my boyfriends very talented hands—and I couldn't have been happier.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned, pushing my chest further into his very capable hands.

He pinched and pulled at my nipples, while his mouth continued to pay homage on my neck and shoulder. I was a whimpering mess of need, the pregnancy was definitely doing strange things to my body, because I was on the verge of falling over the edge any second—and he hadn't even touched my hoo-ha, yet.

As if sensing my pending release, Edward pinched my nipples, hard, as he twisted them.

"Oh, fuck!" I belted out, finding my release.

I was so caught up in my release, I didn't even realize we were moving, or Edward's hands leaving my top and entering my bottoms.

"Jesus, baby," he moaned, nipping at my shoulder. "You're so fucking wet—I can just imagine sliding my dick inside you." I whimpered, thrusting my ass against his trunk covered cock, in need.

"Oh, please do, Edward. Please, fuck me."

Edward groaned, pulling my swimsuit cover over my head. My top and bottoms were the next to go, followed by Edward's swim trunks. He wasted no time getting me into the shower, and situating me against the back wall.

My body was arched at a very awkward angle because of my belly, while both my hands and my right cheek were laying flush against the shower tiles. His lips were nipping and sucking at my wet skin, and the water was spraying all around us. Yes, it was semi-uncomfortable, but whatever, I was about to get fucked, so I went with it.

"Edward," I moaned, pushing my ass back, urging him to move forward.

He wrapped one arm protectively around my stomach, his hand resting on the top of the roundness to keep me stabilized, while his other hand held me firmly in place by my hip.

"You ready, baby?" he asked, the head of his cock nudging my entrance. I nodded fiercely, and he thrusted forward, burying himself deep within me.

"Oh, shit … Edward …."

"Fuck, Bella!" he grunted against my back, my second orgasm quickly flooding my body. "You're wetter then I imagined, baby—and the way you're tightening around my cock right now … Fuck! Your tight pussy's gonna milk me for everything I've got, ain't it, baby?"

Something else that occurred over the past few weeks—my libido was out of this fucking world, and it seemed the dirtier he talked to me, the wetter I became. I may have even had an orgasm, or two—or maybe four—off his words alone, though he didn't need to know that. I didn't want to inflate his head anymore than it already was, and that would definitely give him a big head.

I moaned, pushing back with his thrust forward. Taking the hand that was resting on my belly; I placed it on my breast, which was another thing that was quite different this time around, my tits were almost as sensitive as my clit was—almost.

Edward of course took initiative, and started kneading and groping the sensitive mound in his hand, occasionally pinching and pulling at my nipples. I could feel my third orgasm quickly approaching as Edward continued to piston in and out of me, the force of his thrusts getting harder and faster with each and every one.

"Are you close, baby?" he grunted against my neck, before taking the supple flesh between his teeth, eliciting a moan from me.

"Oh, yes, Edward … I'm … oh, God …." Edward dropped the hand that was on my hip, to my clit, and started rubbing, while his other hand continued to work over my breast.

"Fuck!" he hissed against my ear, his lips brushing against it, causing more erotic energy to pulse through me, in turn making me explode all around him—indeed milking him for everything he was worth.

* * *

><p>We ended up going to a local pizza place, <em>Dugan's Pizza<em>, for dinner. We ordered six large pizzas, a few pitchers of beer, along with a few pitchers of water and pop, and had a great time. The girls sat around the big table just shooting the shit, while the guys and kids played video games.

It was close to ten by the time we got back to the beach house, and the kids were more than ready for bed. Masen had been getting whinier by the minute, while McKenzie was just turning into a brat. Typical McKenzie. I love the kid to death, but she could definitely be a handful. She was 100% her mother's child.

"Daddy and I will be right down stairs," I told Masen, tucking him in for the night. "The monitor is on, so all you have to do is talk—just like at home, okay?"

Masen nodded. "Okay, momma," he said, followed by a yawn.

"I mean it, Masen, you go to sleep. If I hear you talking or playing, you're going to be sleeping downstairs with your dad and me, for the rest of the weekend. Understood?"

"Yes, momma." He yawned again.

"That goes for you, too, McKenzie," Rosalie added, standing up from the edge of McKenzie's bed.

Esme re-did McKenzie's room at the beach house to accommodate both her, and Masen. Meaning it was now suitable for either a boy or a girl, and the kids could share without the other being over powered with too much girl, or too much boy.

She didn't do this because there wasn't enough room in the house, but, because it was pretty much a given that, if McKenzie and Masen were going to sleep in the same house, they were going to sleep in the same room.

She also decorated two nurseries for Liam and Michael, both only being separated from the given parent by a bathroom. It was actually kind of nice, and very convenient. Another thing that was nice about the house was the privacy you got. All of the bedroom's were separated out, and had adjoining bathroom's—it was pretty much like having your own hotel suite, but with added comfort of being close to family.

Once Rose and I finished tucking in the kids, we both headed to our own rooms, to change and check on the sleeping little ones. The grown-ups were going to be watching a movie in the state of the art theater, and I was most definitely going to be comfortable for that—and Rose, well she just didn't like clothes. She was a lot like me in that sense, I'd much rather be in my yoga pants and a t-shirt if I was chillin' at home.

"You cold, baby?" Edward asked, when I walked into the theater room wearing a pair of plaid pink flannel pajama pants, and a gray long sleeved t-shirt.

"No," I answered, cuddling into his side on one of the white over-sized chairs. "Not yet."

"I brought a blanket, Bells," Edward retorted, lifting the blanket that lay across his legs. I just shrugged, not saying anything in return because the movie was starting.

We ended up watching the movie, _New Moon_, from the _Twilight _Saga, because Alice was _craving_—her words, not mine—a shirtless Taylor Lautner. Pregnancy does some strange things, just sayin'. It was an all right movie, I guess. The lead character, Robbie Pat's character, didn't have nearly enough scenes for my liking. I was greatly disappointed, but luckily, my Robbie Pat look alike took it upon himself to distract me from the disappointment that was _New Moon_.

By the time we made it to our room that night, I was sopping wet and more than ready for Edward. I ended up riding him nice and slow, while his hands roamed freely over my naked body. Caressing, and loving my supple skin with his touch alone. After finding our releases, we fell asleep, perfectly content, and sated, in each other's arms—right where we both belonged.

It was a good day, and an excellent way to begin the first of many holiday weekends together. I had never been happier or surer of my decisions then I was in that very moment. Edward loved me, and at the end of the day, _that_ was all that matter. As long as we had each other, we could survive anything. Of that, I was positive.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning the wind was high when we got up, so we went to <em>The Cutting Edge Kite Shop<em>, and headed down to the beach.

It was fun, walking along the beach, hand in hand with Edward. Liam was strapped across Edward's chest, taking in the scenery, while Masen ran about with McKenzie. The rest of the family was there, but they kept to themselves. It was a nice way to spend the morning, and I found myself excited as I envisioned the twins running about these beaches, their big brothers, and cousins chasing after them.

I couldn't help the content sigh that escaped, or the smile that was covering my face, and of course, Edward noticed, though I wasn't trying to hide it.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked, nudging me with his shoulder, making Liam jiggle about a bit, in turn, making him laugh.

"This," I answered as if it was the most obvious answer. "I never thought he'd see this, Edward—and to think that not only will he have years and years of summer fun here, he'll have all this family. _His_ family to enjoy it with—sisters and a brother, all these cousins, his grandparents … you … I'm just so happy, Edward. I never thought we'd be here …."

"Baby," Edward soothed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. I took Liam's chubby little foot in my hand, lightly caressing the bare skin with my thumb as we walked.

"I always hoped we would," he continued, kissing the side of my head. "But I never really thought we would either—at least I didn't until I saw you in the bar that night, I don't know, I think I knew then we'd find our way back to each other. The truth is, Bella, I've loved you for, well, I can't ever remember not loving you, so—I'm happy too, baby. I can't imagine my life without you or Masen in it … and Liam, now."

I looked up to him, he was looking down at Liam, and he looked so … _sad._

"Hey," I said, stopping, pulling Edward to a stop as well. "Don't feel bad about that, you didn't know, and under the circumstances, I don't think anyone would ever look down on you for it, and if they do, fuck 'em! You didn't run from your responsibilities, Edward. You faced them head on, and at the end of the day, you love that little boy. He will never, ever, know any different. I promise you that."

Edward actually had tears in his eyes, when he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. "Thank you," he whispered against them. "For everything, but mostly for being you. You have been absolutely wonderful through all of this, and I don't think I could have done it without you. So, thank you."

I smiled, shrugging. "I love you, and as far as I'm concerned there was never any other choice. I wasn't any better about this then you were." I knew I didn't need to clarify exactly what _this _I was talking about. "But the truth is, Edward, I love him like he's my own. _I _can't picture life without him in it."

Liam chose that moment to grab my nose, making Edward and I both laugh, as well as effectively breaking our little moment.

"I love you," Edward whispered as we made our way over to the rest of the family.

I smiled, leaning into him a bit. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>After dinner, which was a family barbeque on the expansive deck, we decided to go down to the private beach, and build a bonfire to watch the sunset and fireworks. Emmett brought his Jeep down and took the kids out for rides. He and Edward were like little kids themselves when you got them on the beach in a four-wheel drive vehicle. I'm not sure what the excitement was, considering it's a beach, but they'd done it since they were old enough to drive.<p>

I was a little apprehensive about having Liam down there for the fireworks, especially since he and Masen seem to be so much alike, and Masen hated loud sounds as an infant, but Liam loved the shit out of them. At first, he'd jump and whimper a bit with the first initial **BOOM,** but once he saw the pretty colors in the sky, he was all smiles and coos.

Sharing the moment with Edward set forth a wide array of mixed emotions for me. On one hand I was happy he was able to experience it, and even more happy that Tanya wasn't. Yet so much happier she didn't get to experience it with either of them. It also saddened me that he didn't get to witness the freak out of all freak out's that was Masen's first fireworks show—and he was nearly a year old at the time.

I tried not to dwell on it too much; I tried to think of all the positives. Like the fact that he was able to experience it with him tonight, and they really seemed to be enjoying themselves. Masen would "ooh" and Edward would "ahh" at all the right spots, and if you were an outsider, looking in, you'd never even know they'd only technically known each other for a little less than six months, and yet they're father and son. No, no one could ever tell. The love, devotion and admiration in both of their eyes was blinding, and they're bond was never ending, never dying—an eternal flame.

Once again, it was enough to put a smile on my face, and I found myself no longer saddened—no longer burdened by the past. I found myself happy and hopeful for the future. Edward was right; we couldn't continue to dwell on the past. We can't fix it, and we can't change it. All we can do is learn from it, and that's exactly what I did. I learned from it. I would never doubt Edward's love and devotion to me again, and I most certainly wouldn't make assumptions; because we all know what they say about assumptions—_they make an ass out of you and me, _and I was definitely an ass in that situation.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, Edward and I spent the day with Masen, while Liam spent the day with Esme and Carlisle. It was a good day, we started out down at the beach building sandcastles, which Masen thought was the coolest thing ever.<p>

Masen was staring intently at his castle. "It needs a oat."

"An oat?" Edward asked, furrowing his brow.

"Uh huh." Masen nodded. "A oat."

Edward turned to look at me, his hand in his hair. "An oat?"

I shrugged, turning to Masen. "Honey, what's an oat?"

"It has water—"

"Oh," Edward laughed, cutting him off. "A moat …."

"Yeah, a oat," Masen repeated, obviously annoyed that we didn't know what he was talking about.

"We can definitely build a moat, little man," Edward said, going back to work as I supervised, because, well, it was next to impossible to get off the ground once I was there.

After we were done with sandcastles, we hit the Pacific Paradise Family Fun Center for some mini golf. That was an adventure itself. I'm positive, that had Masen not been with us, Edward would have taken me at some point while we were there.

I'm not sure what it was, but once we got there, neither of us could keep our hands or mouths, off the other. We were definitely border lining what they considered appropriate PDA in front of a small child. Luckily, we didn't have many people around us, so we didn't hear any snide comments coming from strangers, only the occasional, "EW!" from Masen.

After our little display at the mini golf course, we decided we should probably treat the kid to some ice cream. He, of course, was over the moon excited at the prospect of ice cream, and I'm not too proud to admit I was just as excited.

We ended up going to _Murphy's Homemade Ice Cream & Fudge_, it was my favorite ice cream place in the area, and I made sure I went there at least once when I was in Ocean Shore. I got the _Chocolate Rainforest_ — chocolate, caramel and cashews — a pregnant woman's wet dream. The only thing that would have made it better would have been to add a pickle. Edward said I was crazy — he ended up getting _White Licorice_ ice cream, while Masen got plain ol' chocolate.

We also got some Fudge, both chocolate and peanut butter, to take with us.

All in all, the day—_weekend_ was perfect, and I'm looking forward to many more to come.

****Author's Note****

And, sigh … well; you know the drill … let me know what ya thought!


	37. Chapter 37

**As always, thanks for the reviews, and of course, thank you booklover484 and MeantforMore for all your help! I appreciate everything :D**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 37**

**BPOV ~**

"Momma," Masen mumbled groggily, climbing into Edward's king size bed.

"Yeah, baby?" I whispered, my voice still thick with sleep, as I pulled him as close as he could get with my pregnant belly.

"Wiam won't stop cwyin'," he complained, scrubbing his hand over his face. I raised my head, glancing to the nightstand on Edward's side of the bed. The baby monitor was off. I groaned. Edward must had forgotten to turn it back on before he left this morning.

"How long has he been crying, baby?" I asked Masen, getting out of bed.

"He woke me up," Masen whined, burying his face into his father's pillow. I shook my head, walking out of the bedroom.

Liam was wailing, kicking his little legs while his arms flailed all over the place. His face was red and blotchy from all the crying. I hoped he hadn't been at it too long.

"Hey, little guy," I cooed walking towards his crib. "What's all this fuss about?" I pulled him into my arms, and felt the fever immediately. "Oh …."

Cradling him against my chest, I began unsnapping his pajamas. "Someone not feeling well?" I whispered, kissing his forehead before laying him on the changing table. I quickly changed his diaper and then pulled him back into my arms, leaving him in just his diaper.

After checking his temperature – 101.4 – I gave him some _Infant Tylenol_ and then brought him in to lay down with Masen and me. _He's probably teething,_ I thought crawling back into the bed.

It was barely eight in the morning, and apparently neither of my kids were really ready to get up, because Masen was snoring happily while Liam snuggled his little head into my side and fell back to sleep. I was fairly certain Edward fed him a bottle before he left, so he shouldn't have been ready for breakfast yet.

I smiled, looking at both boys; it really was surreal how much they actually looked alike. Liam was definitely his big brother's twin, and the two of them were the spitting images of their father.

* * *

><p>I woke up, what felt like only minutes later, to a crying baby kicking me in the belly, while Masen was nowhere to be found. I reached out, placing my hand on Liam's forehead, which was cool thankfully.<p>

"Are you cutting teeth, baby boy?" I asked, scooping him up into my arms after getting into a sitting position. He whined, scrunching up his little face in response. "Hungry?"

Liam and I made our way downstairs, the theme song from Yo Gabba Gabba echoing throughout the open foyer as I hit the bottom step. I cringed the closer I got to the kitchen slash family room, the T.V. was blaring through the surround sound and Liam just wasn't feeling the noise.

"Masen!" I exclaimed walking into the large open room. "Turn that down, now!" Masen jumped at my tone, but made quick work of turning down the T.V. "There is absolutely no reason that T.V. needs to be that loud."

"Sowwy, momma." He didn't even glance at me as he said it; his eyes were trained on the large flat screen T.V. I just rolled my eyes and headed into the kitchen to make Liam a bottle and some cereal, as well as a bowl for Masen.

Momma just didn't feel like cookin', and the smell, hell, just looking at eggs was nauseating, so we ate a lot of cereal … unless Edward was home to cook.

"Masen," I called out, sitting Liam in his highchair. "What kind of cereal do you want?" He didn't answer me. "Masen?" I called again, my voice laced with impatience this time.

"What?" he barked, his eyes still focused on the T.V. He was beginning to irritate me with his attitude as of late.

I looked up from mixing Liam's Gerber cereal. "Watch your tone, Masen Anthony," I scolded, which in turn got him to finally look at me. "Now, what type of cereal would you like?" I asked him kindly.

"I have waffalls?" he asked, his eyes bouncing between me and the T.V.

I nodded. "That's fine, but I'm going to feed Liam first. Would like an apple to hold you over?"

"Yeah!" Masen exclaimed, jumping of the couch.

I placed the blue bowl I had mixed Liam's cereal in on the island next to where I was going to sit, and grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket _I_ had sitting on the counter. Edward never kept much food here before we started staying on a regular basis, and even now, if it weren't for me he'd still have no food in the house.

After cleaning and slicing the apple, I placed it in a bowl and gave it to Masen, along with some apple juice. "Juice stays on the island," I informed, as I handed him the cup.

"Okay, momma," Masen agreed, taking a gulp of his juice.

Liam didn't really eat much of the cereal, nor did he really take in much of his bottle. I was concerned by this, but I remembered when Masen was teething he didn't really eat or drink much either, so I didn't dwell on it for long, and began making waffles for Masen and I. They actually sounded pretty good to me as well.

It wasn't until Masen and I were about halfway through our breakfast that I started getting really concerned about Liam. He vomited all over himself and the hardwood floors in the living room, and when I say vomit, I mean projectile vomit. It was really freakin' gross.

"Eww," Masen exclaimed, watching me clean up the mess. Have I mentioned I no longer have much tolerance for vomit or other bodily fluids? Yeah, I was gagging the whole time, as Masen and Liam giggled at me.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," I cooed, pulling Liam out of his onesie and diaper to get him ready for a bath—the poor baby had vomit in his hair.

"I hewp?" Masen asked following me up the stairs.

"Of course you can," I exclaimed, watching my son soar past me and continue up the stairs.

Once I made it up the stairs, I went to the linen closet and grabbed a clean towel and washcloth, before heading into the bathroom. Masen was standing in the middle of the room, patiently waiting for me, when I entered. I smiled at his enthusiasm, grateful he seemed to be taking to his brother a bit better, and pulled the infant tub down from the hook Edward had it hanging on.

I turned on the water, adjusted the temperature just right for his sensitive skin, and then placed him into the water. He whimpered at first when his skin first touched the water, but then started kicking and squealing in excitement. Masen stood next to me, watching intently as I cleaned the vomit out of his brother's hair. I was pretty much done when he threw up again.

"Really, Liam?" He smiled a big cheesy smile and kicked his legs, effectively spreading the vomit around his bath water, making me gag in the meantime. I quickly turned around, barely getting my own breakfast into the toilet.

"Why he sick?" Masen asked when I turned around to pull Liam out of the water.

"I don't know, buddy," I responded honestly, wondering if it was indeed his teeth. "Hand me his towel, would ya, Mas?"

"Okay, momma." He quickly grabbed the towel off the vanity and handed it to me.

I smiled, taking the towel from him. "You really are a great little helper, baby." He smiled, but he didn't say anything, though I didn't really give him a chance to say anything either. "Thank you, Masen."

He nodded, smiling proudly. "You're welcome, Mommy."

I decided I needed to call Edward, at least let him know Liam wasn't feeling well—to see if he took a bottle earlier that morning.

So after bathing Liam yet again, I wrapped him up in his green and blue baby duck towel, and carried him into his bedroom. After laying him on the changing table, I powdered his little butt and then put a clean diaper on him. I dressed him in a baby blue onesie with a blue plaid giraffe on it, and then checked his temperature – 100.7. I gave him some more Tylenol, and we headed back downstairs. I placed Liam in his baby swing and went to grab the phone.

Edward answered his cell on the second ring. "I'm kinda busy right now, Bells. Can I call you back in a minute?"

"Uh…I guess?" I stuttered, kind of taken off guard by his greeting.

"Everything okay, baby?"

"Yeah, well Liam's thrown up a couple times," I answered.

"He has?" he asked, seconds before I heard a door close.

"Yeah…did he take his bottle this morning?"

"About half of it…is he running a fever?"

"Yeah, 100.7," I replied, sitting on the couch. Masen was watching some cartoon or another on the T.V., and Liam was on the verge of falling back to sleep.

"Did you give him some Tylenol?" he asked.

"Yeah," I supplied. "He just got out of the bath, too."

Edward was silent for a minute, but then asked, "Will you bring him in? I just want to check him out."

I glanced to Liam again. "Yeah…"

"I'm sure he's probably teething," he retorted. "But I'd feel better checking him out."

"Its fine, Edward…do you want me to bring him in now?" I asked, glancing to a now sleeping Liam.

"Just a second, baby," he said seconds after I heard a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"Sorry to bother you, doctor," I heard a female say. "But Mr. Ryan from CPS is here."

"Alright," Edward answered. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, Sir." I heard a door close mere seconds later.

"Baby?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…"

"Could you bring him in after lunch?" he asked, followed by a shuffling sound.

"Yeah," I said, looking to Liam again. "He just fell asleep, so…"

"Alright, baby, I'll see ya in a little while, then?"

"Yup…"

"Alright, love ya, Bell's."

"I love you, too," I responded seconds before Edward disconnected.

* * *

><p>After getting both boys dressed for the day, Liam wearing a navy blue and white striped romper, and Masen in a brown pair of shorts and a brown and white shirt that said 'Surf Monkey' on it, we finally piled into the car.<p>

Liam only slept for about a half an hour after I hung up with Edward, and then when he did wake up, he woke up cranky and pulling at his ears. I decided to go early. The crankiness was really grating on me, and Edward better make time for his sick child.

"Hi, can I help you?" the cute little brunette at the emergency room reception desk greeted.

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Cullen."

"Okay, did you need to be seen?" she asked.

"No," I answered, looking down to Liam. "His son does."

"Oh," she retorted, a bit embarrassed, though she had no reason to be, she had no way of knowing who I was. "Okay, I'll let him know you're here, but in the meantime I'll have a nurse put you guys in an exam room."

I nodded my head just as a blonde, a fake blonde, walked up. "I'll put them in a room, Nancy."

"Thank you, Jess," Nancy responded, picking up the phone.

"Follow me." Jess smiled and we followed her down a hallway.

"Momma," Masen asked as we walked down the hall. "I fought we see daddy."

I looked down to Masen, and smiled. "We are going to see daddy, buddy." Masen furrowed his brow at me in confusion, so I explained. "Daddy's working here today, buddy…remember, he works in the office and at the hospital."

"Right here," the nurse said with a smile, gesturing to the door in front of her. Masen and I walked into the room she was gesturing too. "If you want to put him on the scale, I'll go ahead and do his vitals while you wait."

I nodded my head, and placed Liam on the infant scale. I really could have done all this myself, but it was her job, and she seemed nice enough.

Liam weighed in at 13 pounds 9 ounces, and 24 inches long. He was advancing wonderfully, and I could help but feel proud of this fact.

"So, um…" Jess started to say, writing out Liam's stats, as I pulled him back into my arms. "I'm really sorry about…well, that day…I didn't, well, I didn't know about you." I stared at her in complete shock, but I didn't have a chance to respond, not that I really think I could have anyways.

"Hey," Edward cooed wrapping his arm around me from behind, lightly rubbing my belly with his hand as he kissed me on the cheek. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"I'll um…go," Jess stuttered, walking towards the door. "I, uh, took his vitals for you, doctor."

Edward stepped back, turning to look at Jess, totally professional now. "Thank you."

"Uh huh," she mumbled quickly scurrying out the door.

I turned around, staring out the door behind her, still completely in shock. Did she really just apologize to me?

"Bells?" Edward asked, grabbing Liam out of my arms.

I blinked my eyes, shaking my head a bit, as I handed Liam over, but I didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking out the door, where my attention had been trained just seconds before.

"Is that…that was _her_?"

Edward took in a shaky breath, pulling the hand that wasn't holding Liam though his hair. "Uh, ye—" He cut himself off, shaking his head a bit. "Can we _please_ talk about this later?" I stared at him, shaking my head, trying to clear the visuals that had popped into my head from that dreadful day.

"Baby, _please_," he pleaded stepping forward, wiping away tears that I had shed. "We'll talk when I get home tomorrow, I promise."

"I—"

"Yes," he cut me off, lifting my face to look at him. "It was her, but Bella, she knows about you, and she knows we're together now…can we _please_ talk about this later?" His eyes flashed to Masen and then back to me.

I looked to Masen, who was watching us intently, and nodded my head. "Okay," I whispered, stepping back, wiping away my tears in the meantime.

"Bells?" he asked, watching me carefully.

"It's fine, Edward," I said, smiling a small, unconvincing smile. "Just tend to Liam. I think it might be his ears."

He looked at cautiously, but dropped it, thankfully. "His ears?" he asked, turning his attention back to Liam.

Nodding my head, I said, "Yeah, when he woke up he was pulling at his ears…I don't know." I shrugged a bit at the end.

"Hmm…" Edward said, setting Liam on the exam table. "Let's take a look at your ears, little guy."

Liam did have an ear infection, and after getting a prescription for an antibiotic, the three of us left. Edward was left there with his bleach blond, blow job giving tramp of a nurse. I'm sure I'll be sleeping wonderfully tonight.

Thank you, Jess!

****Author's Note****

**Well, let me know what you thought, please?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you MeantforMore and booklover484, and especially to my readers! I appreciate the continued support and reviews :D**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 38**

**BPOV ~**

I'm not sure what time it was when I heard the bedroom door creek open—I had my back to it, but I knew it was Edward. Every nerve ending in my body was on high alert, patiently awaiting his arrival, and the moment he finally entered the bedroom it was almost as if I could feel his very presence inside of me.

I rolled over slowly, and watched as he quietly moved around the bedroom, opening and closing dresser drawers, before pulling his shirt up over his head. I watched in awe, as his perfectly toned back came into view, but I was quickly startled out of my ogling when he suddenly turned around.

"Bells?" he whispered, slowly walking towards the bed.

I hummed a response as I struggled to sit up a bit, but my man being the gentleman, was quick to extend his hand in offering. "You okay?" he asked. I looked at him curiously, not really getting the question. "You whimpered."

I blushed profusely. "I'm fine," I whispered sheepishly.

Edward leant down and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad you're still here," he whispered, his lips lingering a bit longer than usual.

My head snapped back at his statement, my eyes instantly filling with tears. "I … I …" I sniffled, wiping away my tears. "I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise, but I will always be here, Edward. I love you."

He exhaled a large gust of air and settled on the bed next to me. "I love you, too," he assured, wrapping his arms around me. "And you didn't. It was just my own insecurities." I knew my past actions were the reason for his insecurities, and that made me feel horrible. I would never again leave him, and definitely not without some sort of conversation.

I love Edward and desperately want us to be a family, but regardless of what our future may bring, it will never affect his relationship with our kids. I would never take them away or keep him from seeing them. I made a huge mistake four years ago, and while I can't change it, I can learn from it.

"Edward," I cried. "I love you, but whatever our future holds, whatever obstacles we may face, I will _never_ walk out on you. I promise." I wiped my tears away as more continued to fall. "You deserve a conversation … to know where your kids are."

He smiled, wiping my still falling tears away. "Baby," he whispered. "There will never be a reason for a conversation like that. I love you so much … way too much to ever risk losing you."

I nodded my understanding, as I laid my head on his chest, but neither of us said anything. In fact, it remained silent for quite a while. Edward and I just lying there, wrapped in each other's arms, as his hand lightly caressed my back. I was almost back to sleep when he did start talking.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jessica," he whispered into the quietness surrounding us.

I lifted my head off his chest, smiling a small smile, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips—I'm sure taking him by surprise. "Yes, I wish you would have told me," I admitted. "But the truth is I have no reason to be mad about what happened that day. Well, besides Masen seeing it. I was jealous, both then, and yesterday at the hospital—"

Edward chuckled, effectively cutting me off, and I narrowed my eyes. "You actually admitted you were jealous," he explained with the same damn chuckle in his voice. "That doesn't happen very often."

I smirked. "Ha-ha." I pressed another kiss to his lips, and went on. "We both know I'm a jealous bitch when you're involved, why must I admit it?" Edward laughed, but he didn't say anything; instead, he brought his lips back to mine for a heated kiss.

I whimpered, pulling myself closer, as my tongue fought for dominance with his. My belly was seriously getting in the way, but I wasn't backing down, and I believe Edward may have sensed it, because he eventually broke the kiss with a laugh.

"I don't think you're gonna get any closer, baby." He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I narrowed my eyes, and slapped him on the shoulder. Edward laughed and brought his lips to back to mine. "We're okay?" he asked, suddenly very serious, and since my hormones were blowing my emotions all out of proportion, my eyes filled with tears as I nodded.

"We're okay," I assured. "I may be jealous, Edward, but I trust you." I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. "I can't guarantee I won't act like a crazy bitch from time to time, especially with you working with that—"

He silenced me with another kiss. "She _is not_ going to be a problem, baby. I promise you that." I narrowed my eyes, but he quickly went on before I could say anything. "She knows we're together—"

"Tanya knew we were together," I interrupted.

"Jess isn't Tanya," he defended.

_Are you seriously defending your bleach blond whore?_ I thought, narrowing my eyes at him, again.

"I'm not defending her," he retorted, because I apparently said it aloud. "All I'm saying is Jess and I may have—"

"I don't need specifics," I interrupted, again. "I saw enough."

"Yeah," he retorted. "But what you didn't see, was her slapping me across the face after you and Masen left."

I could feel my eyes falling out of my face. "She slapped you?"

He laughed. "She went all ape shit on me because she thought I was cheating on you. I guess her ex-husband cheated on her for years, and she swore she'd never do that to another woman. I told her we weren't together, but I don't think she believed me."

"Wow," I laughed, placing my hands on either side of his face. "I like her spunk."

Edward laughed, again, just as there was a soft knock on the door. "Momma?"

Edward and I just looked at each other, chuckling softly. "Yes, Masen?" I answered in a singsong voice, as I climbed off Edward's lap.

The door opened slowly, at least until Edward came into his view; then it flung wide open, hitting the wall. "DADDY!" Masen exclaimed excitedly as he ran towards the bed.

"Masen!" Edward exclaimed, opening his arms up for a launching Masen.

It literally took our son a matter of seconds to clear the room and jump in his father's arms. Edward and I both laughed, but he was the first to talk. "Did you miss me that much?"

Masen nodded as he turned to look at me. "Momma did too," he informed. "She was sad."

Edward looked at me, but then returned his attention to Masen. "I know, buddy, but momma's better now." He glanced to me, again. "Isn't that right, mommy?"

I nodded, smiling brightly. "I am."

Masen looked at me carefully, before smiling a bright smile and turning back to his father. "Momma's gonna taking me shopping for your burfday pesent."

Edward eyed me skeptically. "Oh, she is, is she?"

I smiled. "Yup. Masen wants to pick out your present all by himself, don't ya, Mase?"

He nodded excitedly. "Uh-huh. I gonna buy you—"

"Masen, honey," I interrupted with a giggle. "Remember what I told you last night? It's a secret surprise."

He nodded, biting his lip slightly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, daddy." Edward laughed, hugging Masen to him, as he kissed him on the top of the head.

"It's okay, Mase," he assured. "I like surprises." Edward turned his attention on me again, cocking his eyebrow slightly. I just smirked—Edward didn't like surprises anymore than I did.

I tickled the bottom of Masen's bare foot. "It's a bit early for you to be awake," I pointed out. It was just after seven in the morning, and considering it was closing in on one in the morning when I made him turn the T.V. off and go to sleep, he should have slept another three hours _at least_.

He pouted his bottom lip out and looked to his father. "I not tired." He wasn't at all convincing, considering he followed his words up with a yawn.

Edward chuckled, but I was the one to speak. "Well, that was one heck of a yawn for a little boy not tired. Sorry, buddy, but back to bed."

"Mommy," he whined.

"Hey," Edward soothed. "You need to be well rested if you're gonna go shopping with Momma later, and besides, I'm going to sleep for a little while."

"I sleep in here?" he asked, once again pouting his bottom lip. "Please?"

Edward and I both laughed. "I suppose," he relented, while I pouted a bit internally. I was hoping to get a little action before he fell asleep—my hormones were completely out of control.

"Yay!" Masen cheered.

Edward chuckled as he moved Masen off his lap and slid off the bed. "Get comfy," he instructed pointing to his side of the bed.

Masen scooted to his father's side of the bed, squirming his way beneath the blankets, as I watched Edward slip off his dress slacks and replace them with a pair of sleep pants. Masen had his back to us, cuddling his father's pillow, as Edward crawled over my legs and slid in between the two of us.

I had just cuddled into his side when Masen rolled over and pouted—lip and all. "Daddy, you cuddle wif me?" Edward lifted his arm, silently gesturing for Masen to snuggle in, but that wasn't enough for our son. "I can't sweep wike this," he explained. "I hasda face that way."

Edward sighed in defeat, before placing a kiss on top my head and rolling over to cuddle our master manipulator. I loved my child deeply, but he's become quite possessive of his father lately, and while he deserves Edward's attention, so did his brother and I. I could only image how things would be when the girls arrived.

I understood he was trying to make up for lost time, and quite possibly trying to cram a lifetime of daddy and Masen time into the now, but Edward wasn't going anywhere. Esme suggested some one-on-one therapy for Masen, as well as some family sessions after Edward's accident, and I was really starting to consider it. It was a really hard time for Masen, and while Edward and I have done everything in our power to help him understand, it hasn't seemed to have helped. Add that to Liam's arrival and the impending addition of the twins, it leaves a very insecure almost four year old.

It didn't help that I was overly hormonal and haven't spent more than a few minutes with my boyfriend in nearly four days, and what time I did get to spend with him was ruined by his little—_Jessica_. Yes, I believed Edward, and her apology did seem sincere, so I didn't really foresee her causing any problems, but I still didn't like that she'd been _intimate_ with him—that he'd been _intimate_ with anyone during our split. Irrational I know.

Tears started filling my eyes as the past began to invade me, and try as I may; I wasn't able to keep them at bay. I didn't want to wake Masen or Edward with my crying, so as carefully and quietly as I could, I slid from the bed, grabbing the baby monitor as I did, and made my way downstairs.

Liam woke up just before six for a bottle, which meant I had a few hours before he would be stirring for the day; therefore, I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and sat down with my back against the armrest. I laid my head on the back of the couch and just let the tears fall. I didn't necessarily know what I was crying over—the mistakes of my past, Edward's torrid affair that resulted in a love child, or was it the completely stupid and totally unnecessary jealousy I was feeling toward my son? Yes, I know how idiotic that sounded, but the hormones where causing some irrational thoughts and feelings.

"Bella," Edward whispered breaking into my thoughts as he entered the family room. "Baby, you should be sleeping. What are you doing down here in the dark?"

I wiped my tears away as he made his way to the couch. "I just couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you or Masen."

He lifted my legs, draping them over his lap, as he sat down next to me. "Are you crying?"

I shook my head. "No, I just—"

"Don't lie to me," he interrupted, lightly brushing my tears away. "Why are you crying?"

I scooted closer to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder. "It's stupid," I whispered, as he slipped his hand beneath the blanket and my nightgown, and gently started rubbing my thigh.

"Bella," he murmured against my forehead. "Baby, please talk to me." I nuzzled my face into his shoulder as he sighed. "Is it Jessica? Are you …?"

I lifted my head to look at him when he trailed off. "What? No. It's not—well, not …." I sighed. I didn't know how to explain how I was feeling. "It's a combination of things, Edward. I'm pregnant remember? I cry over everything." I could tell he wasn't buying it. He wanted an answer. "I just … I missed you."

That seemed to appease him, because he placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and then whispered, "I know, baby. I missed you, too. I hate being away from you for so long. Trust me; I'd change it if I could."

I nodded once and gave him a small smile. "I just … I hoped …."

Edward waited a moment before he spoke; I'm sure waiting to see if I was going to continue. "You just what, baby? What did you hope?" I felt my face flush with unnecessary embarrassment, as I burrowed in between his shoulder and the back of the couch. He nudged me with his elbow. "Bella?" he coaxed.

"I was hoping we could … it's been awhile …." I answered sheepishly.

Edward chuckled, as he lifted my chin so he could see my face. "It's been a few days, hasn't it?" He brought his lips to mine, sucking lightly on my bottom lip before he pulled away. "I fully intend to make it up to you."

I shivered, as the twins started kicking and moving around like crazy. I couldn't help the giggle—they were notorious for going nuts when their father paid _special_ attention to me.

He laughed, pulling the blanket off me. "They're in there going nuts, aren't they?" he asked, pushing my nightgown up, before placing his hands on my bare belly. I nodded as he brought his lips to my stomach and placed a kiss on each side. I couldn't help the smile; I loved it when he lavished my belly with attention.

I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair. "Of course we are daddy."

He lightly ran his fingers around my baby bump, and whispered, "Good morning my little angels."

Both girls started kicking, and Edward smiled brightly, bringing tears to my eyes. I always wondered how it would have been if Edward had been around during my pregnancy, so seeing him coo and kiss my belly—the fact that he was so attentive to my wants and needs—tore my heart to shreds. Then I wondered had he been around during my pregnancy with Masen, would things be this way now?

_Of course, they would,_ my subconscious chided. _You're talking about Edward remember?_

"Daddy can't wait to meet you," he murmured against my belly. "To hold you in my arms—kiss your precious little cheeks, but in the meantime, be gentle on your momma. She's a tiny little thing."

I laughed. "I'm far from tiny, Edward."

He pressed another kiss against my belly and then brought his lips to mine. "Sorry, my love," he whispered. "But you aredefinitely tiny." His lips were back on mine before I had a chance to protest, and I couldn't have been happier. I missed his kisses.

I whimpered, attempting to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss and lightly moved his hand up and down my left side, softly caressing my pebbled skin. I was suddenly desperate for skin-to-skin contact and broke the kiss, panting with need.

"Edward," I moaned, grinding my thigh against his erection as he moved his lips over my jaw. "Make love to me, please? I need you."

"Gladly," he breathed against my neck, before pressing a kiss against it and pulling back. He quickly stood up and extended his hand to me. I looked at him curiously, but he didn't give me a chance to speak. "Not here. I want you comfortable, and every inch of your body easily accessible." I gasped, but Edward just smirked.

I placed my hand in his and allowed him to pull me from the couch. He led me through the house and back up the stairs to the guest bedroom. The moment the door closed behind us, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and griped my nightgown in his hands. Quickly, he pulled it over my head, tossing it to the side, before moving on to my panties.

Edward waited until I was completely naked, before he turned me around to face him. Yes, he'd seen me naked recently, but I still blushed with embarrassment. The room was bright as the sun shone in, lightening it up, as I stood before him in all my pregnant, naked, glory, and his eyes trailed over every inch of my pink skin.

He chuckled as he stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of my face. "You are absolutely gorgeous," he whispered, as his hands slid from my face, trailing slowly down my body to rest on my stomach. "Especially like this—pregnant with _my_ babies."

Edward pulled me into his arms, as the sincerity of his words brought tears to my eyes. "I mean it, Bella. You've always been beautiful, but the way you glow when you're pregnant …." His words trailed off as he brought his lips to mine. "I love you," he whispered breaking the kiss. "So much, baby."

I relished the feel of his arms wrapped around me and nuzzled my face into his chest. "I love you, too," I whispered, before placing a kiss on his chest and following it up with a gentle nip. Edward moaned, spurring me on, as he gripped my ass in his hands and I repeated my actions.

The whimpers and moans filled the room around us, as we slowly made our way to the bed—his hands groping and kneading my ass, while I continued to pay homage to his chest. There was no doubt I was leaving my mark, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was so incredible horny, and he tasted divine; therefore, I continued to nip and suck my way around his chest.

"You about done marking your territory?" he asked bringing me out of my lust induced haze.

I felt my face heat up immediately as tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered trying to pull away, but Edward wasn't allowing it.

He gripped my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him. "Don't be," he murmured bringing his lips to mine for a quick kiss. "I was just wondering when it was gonna be my turn."

He spun us around quickly, and I found myself standing between his legs, as he sat on the edge of the bed. The sudden movement brought forth some dizziness, and I gripped his shoulders to stabilize myself; luckily, he had a firm grip on my hips.

"Whoa, baby," Edward chuckled pulling me into his lap. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Just got a little dizzy," I explained, pulling my lip between my teeth as I moved to straddle his thighs. "Now, you said something about _marking your territory_?"

Edward growled, and before I knew it, his lips were against mine, kissing me with just enough passion and severity, as his hands moved frantically up and down my sides, his thumbs occasionally brushing over my nipples, while I ground my heated center against his hardened member.

I was panting with need and lack of oxygen, when Edward broke the kiss and trailed his lips down my neck, gently nipping and sucking, as he moved his hands to my hips and started guiding my movements. When he descended on my chest, I arched my back and cried out, rocking harder and faster on his cloth-covered cock.

"Jesus, baby," Edward groaned against my skin. "I can feel how wet you are … you're ready for me, aren't you?" He trailed his mouth to my breast, and pulled a nipple into his mouth, as he moved his left hand off my hip and skimmed his fingers over my throbbing clit, before dipping them into me to test his theory.

Edward started pumping his fingers, slowly, in and out, as he worked over my nipple. He was alternating between gently nipping, licking, sucking, and circling it with his tongue, add that to the antagonizingly slow movement of his fingers, and it was no wonder I was on the verge of insanity.

I threaded my fingers into his hair, to keep him where I wanted him, and bucked my hips greedily. "Oh, Edward … I am. Baby, please?" Edward moved his attention to my other breast and quickened the rhythm of his fingers.

I was teetering on the edge of my orgasm—it was literally just out of reach. "_Oh_, right there, Edward! _Ohhh, God_," I cried finding my release. "Yes!"

Edward continued to stroke me, in and out, as I straddled his thighs and came down from my high. My head was resting on his shoulder, the rest of my body sagging against his, as he rubbed my back with his other hand. I was utterly spent, but I was not anywhere close to being done with him. Yes, the finger fucking I'd just received was far more action then I'd gotten in nearly four days, but I desperately wanted him to make love to me.

"Edward," I whimpered lifting my face to meet his. By this point, both of his hands were on my hips, and he was rubbing small circles against them—I'm sure my lip was between my teeth, and if I wasn't already the brightest shade of red there was, I'm positive I would have been.

Edward brought his lips to mine and kissed me chastely, before breaking the kiss and lifting me off his lap. I pouted, lip and all, but all he did was smirk. I watched carefully as he stood and removed his sleep pants and boxers in one swift move. His cock sprang free and I felt myself becoming wet all over again. I couldn't wait to have him inside of me.

He chuckled. "See something you like?" he asked, bringing my attention to his face, because I was apparently ogling his glorious cock. I pulled my lip between my teeth and nodded sheepishly.

Edward laughed and pulled me to straddle his thighs, again. "Well, since you're already naked," he murmured, as his hardened member slowly started filling my wet center. I moaned, because it felt so fucking good to have him _home_ again, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as I could with my pregnant belly.

He slowly started moving me on his cock. "Edward," I whimpered, before lightly sucking on his pulse point, careful not to leave a mark, as I moved my lips down his neck. "Oh, God … you feel …."

I started moving on my own accord, as Edward guided my movements and breathed hot against my neck. "I know, baby … so do you," he muttered in my ear. "So fucking good!"

Slowly, I unlocked my arms, leaving my hands on his shoulders, as I increased my movements and started moving harder and faster on his member. I was a whimpering mess of need when Edward brought his hands to my breasts and gently started fondling them, occasionally rolling my nipples between his fingers.

I rolled my hips, and Edward hissed, ducking his head to pull a nipple into his mouth, making me cry out in ecstasy. It felt so good having him buried so deep inside of me, as I continued to bounce around on top of him. I was on the verge of falling over the edge when Liam's faint cries seeped into the guest bedroom.

Edward brought his finger down to my clit and started rubbing earnestly when I groaned in disappointment. "Come on, baby. Come for me!" he breathed, pinching my clit, making me cum just as he pumped his load into me.

Liam's cries had subsided, but as much as I wanted to sit there wrapped in his arms, I knew it wasn't possible. Our little boy was probably hungry, and it was only a matter of time before his brother would be waking up for the day.

"I'll get him," Edward whispered, kissing me softly on the neck. I shivered, making Edward laugh, as I stood and started looking for my panties and nightgown.

"I'll get his bottle ready," I affirmed, pulling my nightgown over my head, as Edward pulled his sleep pants back on.

Edward gave me a sweet smile and wrapped his arms around me. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he breathed, before pressing a kiss against my lips. I, of course, returned the kiss and then stepped out of his embrace.

I smiled, glancing at him as I exited the bedroom. "As much as I love you," I supplied. "If I had to guess."

"Damn straight!" he assured, pulling me in for another quick kiss. We went our separate ways, me going downstairs to make a bottle and start breakfast, while Edward went in to collect and change a wet Liam.

****Author's Note****

**Please review?!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you to booklover484 and Broken Summer for all your hard work, and to my readers, of course, thank you! Please do keep up with the reviews! **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 39**

Shopping. I hated shopping. I especially hated shopping with an indecisive almost four year old, when I happened to be six and a half months pregnant with twins. I was thoroughly exhausted by the time Masen and I returned home.

After dropping what few bags I had brought in with me by the door, I made my way to the couch, while Masen ran past me, and up the stairs to his bedroom — his daddy's birthday present in hand.

"Awe, baby," Edward chuckled pulling my shoes off. "Did he wear you out that much?"

I laughed. "You have no idea." He laughed just as Liam's cries rang out through the baby monitor. Edward made way to get up, but I quickly stopped him. "I'll get him."

He cocked his head at me and raised his eyebrows. "You're sure?" he asked.

I nodded hurling myself off the couch. "I haven't seen him all day. I missed his chunky little cheeks. Besides, Masen would have a hairy canary if you saw what he got you before your party."

"Party?" he called out behind me. "I don't remember agreeing to any party!"

"Sorry, my love," I laughed making my way up the stairs. "Your son has spoken."

* * *

><p>Liam had his toes in his mouth, whimpering, when I walked into the nursery. I couldn't help the giggle as I made my way to his crib. "Are those toes that tasty?" I asked leaning over the edge.<p>

He started kicking his little legs, and flailing his arms around as his squeals filled the room. I couldn't help my smile; it seemed he was genuinely happy to see me.

_Of course, he's happy to see you, Bella,_ my subconscious chimed in. _You're the one that has cuddled him, fed him, changed his dirty diapers, and loved him for the past three months. You've been his mother for all intent and purposes._

I pulled him into my arms and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sure there's a bottle down stairs that would taste a heck of a lot better than those toes do."

He smiled as I laid him on the changing table and made quick work of changing his wet diaper. I was definitely enjoying all the bonding moments Liam and I were experiencing, but knowing it was only a matter of months before I would have three infants to care for was a bit terrifying. Edward had said something about getting a nanny a few months ago, and I was honestly considering his suggestion. No, I didn't particularly like the idea of someone else raising our children; but when I really thought about it, it was actually a good idea, considering I didn't intend to go back to work. They would only be there to help me, _assist me_, just as Edward would be doing in the evenings and on his days off.

"Hey, buddy," I called, peeking into Masen's bedroom. "Do you need some help?" Masen met my eyes, and his face was all red and blotchy, quickly grabbing my attention.

"I can't make it purdy," he cried, as I made my way into his room. "I sucks!"

"Masen," I semi-scolded, while taking in the crinkled up tissue paper that currently resided all over his bed and floor. "You don't suck. Even mommy has a hard time making presents pretty."

"Your presents always purdy," he mumbled as I sat on the bed beside him. "I can'ts do it, Momma."

"Hey," I murmured, lifting his chin just as Liam screeched excitedly and grabbed a handful of tissue paper off the bed. Masen hurriedly moved the remainder of the paper out of his bothers reach, but shockingly didn't throw a fit over the paper he had managed to get his hands on.

"How about you and I make it look extra pretty tomorrow while daddy is at work?" I went on to say. "You can even help me with the rest of the gifts."

Masen nodded, as a big, bright, smile covered his cute little face. "Okay, Momma."

I returned his smile, before kissing him on the forehead. "Why don't you get this all picked up, so daddy doesn't see it when he tucks you in tonight." Masen nodded, while I briefly turned my attention to the paper in Liam's hands. "Just put it in your closet," I went on to tell Masen as I pried the _wet_ paper away from his brother.

* * *

><p>Edward was sitting on the couch watching some sort of sports channel when we walked into the family room. He glanced at me momentarily, before returning his attention to the T.V.<p>

"Liam was trying to eat his toes when I walked into the nursery," I murmured settling in on the couch. "I'm not a doctor or anything, but I don't really think he got much nourishment out of his toes."

I met Edward's eyes with a smile; he greeted me, however, with a smirk. "He has eaten today, believe it or not." Just as Edward finished his comment, Liam once again bent down and pulled his toes into his mouth. I couldn't help the laugh that fell out of my mouth; Edward of course, belted one out too. "You're making me look bad here, kid. Making momma think I've starved you."

I smiled, pressing a kiss against Liam's forehead, as Edward got up and placed a kiss on top of Liam's head, followed by mine. "Momma knows daddy didn't starve you," I murmured as I grabbed a hold of his tiny foot and brought it to my mouth. "Those toes are just way to tasty to pass up."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Masen exclaimed excitedly when Edward walked in from the garage. "Yay! Your home! We go to Nana and Papa's now!"<p>

Edward chuckled, as he placed a kiss on my lips. "Can I change first, little man?" Masen pouted a bit, but nodded his agreement as his daddy ruffled his hair, and said, "I promise I'll hurry."

I giggled a little, though it was quickly replaced with a low throaty moan. Edward was making his way through the kitchen and my eyes had fixated on his glorious ass—reigniting the sexual desires, I'd been experiencing since Liam interrupted our sexy time that morning. To say I was horny would have been a drastic understatement.

Edward turned around and met my eyes with a wink. "Tonight," he mouthed, making my girly parts go all ape shit. "I take it this is a formal dinner?" he went on to say, gesturing to Masen's attire and mine.

I smiled, nodding slightly, when Masen piped up, and said, "Momma says I look handsome." Edward nodded, but before he could say anything, Masen added, "And she made me clean behind my ears."

Both of us busted out with a laugh, but he was the first to speak. "Yeah, she makes me clean behind my ears, too." I snorted, as I shook my head. "You do look mighty handsome, though,"

The party was Masen's idea, but the _formal_ dinner party was all Esme. I mentioned Masen wanted to throw a party for his father's birthday; that I was thinking of cooking a nice family dinner at Edward's house, but Esme insisted on having it at their house. Had I known she was going to make my intimate family gathering into a royal dinner party I never would have allowed her to take over.

However, I must admit, my boys did look very handsome all dressed up. I had picked up semi matching outfits for Masen and Liam, when Masen and I went shopping for Edward's birthday, and they both looked so cute in their little suits.

They both had blue sweater vests, dark blue shorts, blue bow ties—the only difference was the plaid dress shirt Liam was wearing, while Masen was wearing a plain white. They both looked so damn adorable.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Edward called out as he entered the great room. I looked up just as Masen clicked off the T.V., and raced into the kitchen. Edward met my eyes with a smile before he finished fastening his cufflinks.

He looked so damn handsome. I found myself almost sweating as I stood there staring at him. Masen was going on about something, but I honestly couldn't tell you what it was. My mind had drifted towards the dirtiness of the upcoming night. Grandma and Grandpa Cullen were angels sent to me by the sex Gods. I was over the moon when Esme called and told me to pack the boys an overnight bag. I couldn't thank her enough.

"Bells," Edward chuckled, placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "Just a few more hours, baby, and then it's just you and me." I placed my lips over his, lightly sucking on his top one, the moment he stopped talking. Masen caught my attention out of the corner of my eye and I quickly stepped back—totally forgetting we were standing in the middle of the kitchen, moments away from walking out the door.

"They're full, daddy," he exclaimed proudly.

"Awesome job, buddy," Edward praised taking the bottles out of Masen's hands and putting them into the diaper bag.

I kissed him on top of the head. "Such a great little helper." He smiled widely, before jumping away, saying something about a stuffed dog.

Edward laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. "You are such a great mother, baby. I just love watching you with them." I smiled and rested my head against his chest.

"I can say the same thing about you. You're a wonderful father, and I'm honored to be the one to share it with you."

"No one else ever stood a chance, baby." I flashed him a genuine smile, just as Masen ran back into the room carrying his Nintendo dog. I knew our conversation was over, at least for the time being, so I placed a quick kiss on his lips and stepped out of his embrace.

"I'll get Liam," I informed, placing the infant carrier on the kitchen island before turning to address Masen. "Buddy, why don't you help your dad put the bags in the car?"

Masen nodded enthusiastically, and quickly grabbed the large gift bag containing his father's birthday presents. "I'll carry this one," he informed, while Edward and I both chuckled.

"You're sure?" Edward asked, observing Masen's obvious struggle. "I promise I won't snoop."

Masen nodded. "Yes, I's sure. Momma will help me, if I need help. You can carry those, daddy."

"If you insist," Edward laughed, as he grabbed the boys' overnight bags.

* * *

><p>The driveway was full by the time we got there, so Edward drove around to the back of the property and parked by the pole barn. We still had a little bit of a walk, but it wasn't as much as it would have been had we parked out front.<p>

I had just pulled Liam out of his car seat, when Masen screeched, "Auntie Alice!" Liam and I stood to face _Auntie Alice,_ just as Edward closed the trunk.

"Exactly how many people did she invite?" he snarled.

I had shared with Edward my original idea for his birthday, so to say he was a little pissed off at this _royal_ event would have been a drastic understatement. I think the _only_ thing keeping him from flying completely off the handle, was that the party had been Masen's idea. He genuinely appreciated the gesture; he just wished his mother hadn't made it into such a fiasco.

"50 give or take," Alice chirped.

I chanced a glance at Edward, just before Masen said, "Auntie Alice, will you help me carry daddy's presents? I don't want him to snoop."

"Masen?" Edward squeaked, clearly surprised by what his son said. I however, laughed, because it most definitely didn't surprise me. Masen was always to the point, and he never held anything back.

Masen's eyes were huge when he looked up to his father. "I sorry, Daddy," he quickly apologized.

Edward shook his head, as he ruffled Masen's hair and a small smile covered his face. "It's cool, buddy, Auntie Alice can help you." I watched as he grabbed Liam's diaper bag and the boy's overnight bag, and then turned back to us with a bright smile. "Let's go party!"

* * *

><p>Liam was bouncing around in my arms, squawking and squealing happily, when we made our way through the gate following his diaper change. Edward had since immersed himself into the sizable crowd milling around his parent's spacious backyard, while Masen weaved in and out of the crowd with McKenzie.<p>

It was surreal. All these people, family and friends of the man I was in love with, welcoming me back in with open arms—literally. I honestly couldn't keep track of all the hugs, warm smiles, and handshakes I had received since we arrived. It had been years since I'd seen any of them, so that alone was enough to put me on edge, but when you add in the fact that I hated crowds and the obvious elephant in the room, it was no wonder why I was freaking the fuck out.

The party was definitely alive with excitement, while the yard was crisscrossed with fairy lights I could only imagine to be beautiful when they were lit later in the evening. Esme had really outdone herself, but despite the loveliness of the party, and the warmth of the day, I couldn't help but freeze in place, nerves preventing me from moving. I hated the panic I was suddenly starting to experience.

"Bella, baby, what are you doing over here? Come meet my friends." I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice, and felt my cheeks flush immediately. I couldn't help the weak smile I gave him in response as I shifted Liam to my other hip. All I got from him was an amused huff, before he grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me after him into the crowd.

I had only spent maybe an hour in the backyard the entire evening. I was honestly looking for reasons to avoid the backyard, and that saddened me. I loved Edward so much, and all I wanted was to be by his side, to feel him touch me, because let's face it, he was always touching me—and boy did I love it, but I just couldn't push myself to face anyone.

"Baby," Edward interrupted my internal ramblings by bringing my attention back to him. "You remember James, and this is his fiancée Victoria."

I offered a polite smile just as Liam started fussing in my arms. Edward reached for him, just as James asked if he could hold him. Edward, of course, agreed. James smiled nervously when I placed Liam in his arms. If I had to guess, I'd bet he didn't have any children, because he truly looked like a fish out of water—out of his element.

"Try holding him a bit closer, baby," Victoria suggested. "He won't break."

Edward chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and placed his hands on my pregnant belly. The twins had been moving around like crazy, but once Edward started rubbing my stomach, they seemed to settle down a bit, and soon moved on to pressing some tiny little body part against his hands. I couldn't help the giggle that fell from my lips.

"How far along are you?" Victoria asked as Edward pressed a kiss against my temple.

I smiled, unconsciously placing my hand over his. "Six and a half months."

She returned my smile. "Do you know what you're having?"

I nodded, but Edward was the one to supply the answer. "Girls."

"Twins?" she squealed excitedly.

I couldn't help the giggle I released. I mean, the girl didn't even know me, but before either of us could reply, Liam started fussing—apparently, he lost interest in the chain around his uncle's neck.

At first, it was just a few frustrated cries, as he stretched his arms and legs out stiff, but then he started whimpering, squirming around in his arms, twisting and turning all around as real tears started to fall.

Edward stepped into his view, just as I placed my hand on his back, and whispered, "Liam, baby, what's the matter?"

He jerked his head around and belted out an ear-piercing screech when he heard my voice, but the moment he saw my face, he nearly fell out of his James' arms reaching for me. His father already had his arms extended; ready to take him, but Liam wasn't having any of that. He was grunting and groaning, bouncing all over the place trying to get to me.

"What's all this fuss about?" I whispered pulling him into my arms. I could hear him whimpering as he burrowed his face into the junction between my shoulder and neck, and it nearly brought tears to my own eyes. I truly did not care that he was not mine biologically, because I honestly loved him no differently. Still to this day, it tears my heart to pieces whenever Masen cries, Liam is no different, and I'm sure it will be the same with the twins. They are my babies.

Liam turned his head, nestling his little cheek into my shoulder as he brought his thumb to his mouth and I lightly rubbed his back, swaying back and forth to calm him. I wasn't paying any attention to anything else going on around me; I was busy watching Liam suck his thumb.

"He's with her all day, and sometimes all night," Edward said pulling my attention back to the now. "My work schedule can be straining at times. I'd be lost without her."

I smiled, bringing my eyes to his, but before I could say anything, James started speaking, "You are really good with him. Thank you." I cocked an eyebrow, but he quickly went on. "I mean, I know this couldn't have been easy, considering, well, you know … so thank you."

I smiled as I shook my head. "It was hard until I saw him. I mean, really saw him." I looked down to find Liam staring up at me. I couldn't help the smile. "Then it was easy," I whispered.

After placing a gentle kiss on Liam's forehead, I met James' eyes. "Your nephew is innocent, and he definitely shouldn't have to suffer for the mistakes his mother made."

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, once again, this time placing them over mine. "I love you, _so much_, baby. You just … you have no idea …" he trailed off, placing a kiss on my left temple before placing one atop Liam's head.

I shook my head, turning to meet his eyes. "I do know."

"Daddy!" Masen yelled running toward his father. "You open presents now!"

* * *

><p>It was closing in on midnight by the time we pulled into Edward's garage, and to say I was exhausted would have been a major understatement. I actually dozed off on the short drive home, but woke just as the car came to a stop inside his garage. It was a major feat just trying to get out of the car, luckily my sexy strong doctor was there to catch and save me.<p>

Edward held me tight against his side as he helped me through the garage and toward the house. I could barely keep my eyes open, regardless of how hard I tried, and it pissed me the fuck off. It was Edward's birthday; the kids were fast asleep at Grandma and Grandpa Cullen's, and I was really looking forward to Edward fucking me.

I was literally fuming at how tired I was one second, while the next my eyes were clenched tightly closed, lips attached to his, and my hands laced through his soft hair. I couldn't believe how quickly I went from being drop dead tired, to horny and ready to go. Now I wasn't even sure we were going to make it past the kitchen—hell, the mudroom.

Edward managed to unlock, open, and lead me through the garage door without our lips ever separating. I couldn't help the whimpers and moans escaping me, nor did I really want to. I loved the way his lips felt against mine, the way they fit so perfectly together, and the way he caressed my tongue with his. I wanted him to _hear_ how he was making me feel, and I could guarantee he _wanted_ to hear me.

I whined when he broke the kiss and placed his hands on my cheeks, but he just smiled. "Bella, I love you so much." He brought his lips to mine, again, and kissed me gently. "Tonight was absolutely amazing, baby."

I started to say something, but he shook his head, as he lightly ran his thumb over my bottom lip and silenced me. "Just one thing and it would be absolutely perfect."

He placed his lips over mine before I could respond, and when he finally broke the kiss and pulled back, I was gasping for breath as the room around me spun.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring aimlessly into the dimly lit space surrounding me, before the reality of what was actually happening sunk in. I quickly moved my eyes to the area in front of me, before I slowly turned around to face Edward.

"Isabella Swan …"

****Author's Note****

Ok, so I truly am dying to hear what everyone has to say … please give me a review :D


	40. Chapter 40

**I'd like to start by saying thank you to my beta, Broken Summer, and to my readers, thank you for the continued support and reviews … please keep them coming. **

**This chapter is short in comparison, but please do enjoy :D**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 40**

I gasped, and immediately brought my hands up to my face. I couldn't comprehend what it was I was seeing. It just didn't make any sense. The dim, candlelit great room that was overcome with dozens of pale pink roses, the rose petals at my feet … it just didn't make any sense.

_I mean, when could he possibly have had the time to accomplish all of this?_

"Baby," I heard him whisper, but my brain was still trying to process the sight before me.

_I have to be dreaming_, I thought wiping away my newly fallen tears, as I continued to move my eyes frantically over all that I could see. _This can't possibly— he can't possibly …._

"Baby," he tried, again, this time taking my hand in his. I forced myself to look at him, to really focus my attention on him.

"I love you, _so much_," he murmured, while I stood there, staring at him with large, tear-filled eyes. I was literally shaking, and the tears just wouldn't stop coming. I think a part of me may have been in shock, because I honestly couldn't believe what was happening.

_Was it something I wanted to happen? _Absolutely.

"I've _always _loved you, Bella, and I always will. I know we haven't been back together all that long, but it doesn't change the way I feel, or what I've always known."

I sniffled, and used the hand not currently in Edward's to wipe away more of my tears. I was still shaking, and the tears didn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon. I'm sure I looked like a blotchy, blubbering idiot, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"I knew the first time my lips touched yours, nearly nine years ago, that I was going to grow old with you and it really pisses me off that we lost the four years we did. If I could go back and change what happened that dreadful day, I would do it in a heartbeat, but I can't."

I nodded as I remembered the day I caught him in the "arms" of another woman. Oh, how angry I was at myself for not trusting in my relationship, in my _man_. I mean, it _was_ Edward, and I knew even then how much he loved me. I had _never_ questioned or even came close to questioning Edward's feelings for me until that day, and I just cannot comprehend why I didn't trust in that and give him a chance to explain.

"I asked you something six years ago today," he went on to say, completely bringing me back to the present. "Something I kind of wish I could take back." My eyes went large, as I remembered the moment he was referring to, and I honestly couldn't believe I was hearing him correctly, considering.

Edward lifted my chin so he was looking into my eyes. "And replace it with what I _really _wanted to ask you that night." My eyes grew large, again, but he went on before I could say anything. "I can't help but to wonder, if I had asked you then, would what happened with Tanya still have happened?"

I stared back at him, completely speechless, but Edward just smiled and knelt down onto one knee. "I love you, Isabella Swan. Will you do me the honor of becoming my—"

"Abso-freakin-lutely!" I cried interrupting him. "Oh, my God! Edward, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes—"

He interrupted me with his lips, while his hands moved to my cheeks. I loved the way his lips felt against mine, so naturally, I moaned, and attempted to get closer, but my belly once again got in the way.

Edward laughed when I broke the kiss with a growl, but he quickly rethought his response when he saw my face and realized I wasn't at all amused. "Aw, baby," he cooed moments before placing one last chaste kiss on my lips. "Maybe this will make it a little less frustrating?"

He was holding a tiny box that all of America had come to know and love, a tiny blue box that was crowned with a white ribbon, and I couldn't help the audible gasp that fell from my lips. _Did he really go to _Tiffany & Co._?_

I watched as Edward tipped the blue box upside down and out came a small black satin ring box, which held the most gorgeous square cut diamond ring I'd ever seen. It was absolutely beautiful, and totally something I would have picked out, though I probably would have gone with a little bit smaller stone, but this was Edward and the size really _didn't_ surprise me.

I finally met his eyes, though my vision was once again blurred by my tears. "It's beautiful, Edward. I … I can't …." His eyes went wide but I quickly shook my head and continued. "No, I meant, I can't believe this is really happening.

"That you …." I looked at the ring, but before I could meet his eyes again he was already pulling the ring from the box.

"Can I, baby?" he asked, as he gently ran his thumb over the length of my ring finger.

I nodded, and then watched as he smoothly slid the gorgeous ring into place. I could literally feel my lip quivering from its place _between_ my teeth. I was still shaking, and the tears were full on sobs by this point, but instead of being repulsed by it, Edward embraced it and showered me with love. He was quick to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me as close as I could possibly get with my very pregnant stomach.

"It's perfect," I whispered, as he gently kissed my newly ringed finger. "It really is, Edward. It's so beautiful. I love it."

He moved his hands to my hips, as he flashed me his famous smile, and murmured, "I love you."

I, of course, couldn't help the giant smile that immediately covered my face. "I love you, too," I supplied, before pushing up onto my tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. A kiss Edward was eager to return and deepen.

"Thank you," he panted when we finally separated for a much needed breath. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, as I gasped for air, but he explained before I had a chance to ask him to clarify.

"It's just my past few birthdays weren't that good," he said. "But you two made this one so much more than I ever could have wished for. The night was absolutely perfect. I'll admit I was upset at mom for making it into such a large to-do, but it actually ended up being a really good night."

I smiled. "You deserved it, Edward," I assured before placing a quick kiss on his lips. "You're an amazing father and partner, and for once, I'm not scared of what the future may hold. I'm actually excited, because I know whatever it throws at me; I don't have to face it alone anymore."

I was doing everything I could to hold back any new tears, but to my dismay, one managed to find its way out, and I watched as Edward smiled and then reached out to wipe it away.

"I'm such a lucky girl," I gleamed, flashing him a big bright smile.

He laughed. "I keep telling you, baby, it's me that's the lucky one." I was tempted to tell him he was correct, that he _was_ the lucky one, as most girls would have said peace out the moment they found out about the baby mamma, but I decided _now _probably wasn't the best time for smart remarks.

"I mean, look at you, you're obviously out of my league," he went on to say, as his famous panty dropping smirk graced his glorious lips. "Thankfully, all the brainwashing I did as a child seemed to be permanent, so you're stuck with me now."

I giggled a little bit, before I flexed my left hand and blatantly admired the gorgeous diamond. "Yes, thankfully," I murmured.

Edward chuckled as he kissed my temple, and whispered, "It's a perfect addition." I shivered as his hot breath swept over my ear, and he began trailing his lips down my neck.

The room around me was smoldering, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't aroused once again. Edward had since found purchase in my neck—I was certain there was going to be a mark there in the morning, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care.

"Let's go to bed, baby," he whispered against my ear.

I moaned, as I nodded my agreement, but the moment he stepped away from me, and I could no longer feel him touching me, I whined. I wasn't generally so clingy, _or needy,_ but it was something I seemed to becoming as of late. I just prayed it was temporary, I mean, I _was_ both tired and hormonal. That has to be the reason for my irrational thoughts and actions, right?

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. "I have to blow out the candles," he explained placing a kiss on my forehead. "The house burning down would put a huge damper in my plans for the night."

I shivered, as he took my hand in his and led me around the room to blow out candles. I felt like a child. "I'm sorry I'm so clingy, Edward. I really don't know what my problem is."

"I do," he chuckled placing his hand on my stomach. "You're pregnant with twin _girls_, baby. Luckily, you're in the home stretch now." I met his eyes and nodded, as another tear slid down my cheek.

Edward softly wiped it away. "It's okay, Bella." He ran his thumb over my cheek once more, before he moved onto my bottom lip. "I can promise you, I _don't _mind." I smiled as a soft laugh fell from my mouth.

"I love you, Edward. So much. I … I don't … I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am." The tears were once again falling. "I have wanted this day to happen for as long as I can remember, and now that it's actually happening … I'm … I honestly can't wait to become your wife."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. "Me neither, baby." I whimpered a little bit when his lips touched mine, but I responded instantly to his kiss. It was both needy and wanton, but when his hands trailed down my lower back and landed on the curvature of my ass, I moaned and buried my hands in his hair.

Edward broke the kiss, and did a quick look around the large great room, as we both panted for breath. "Looks like those are the last of them," he said gesturing to the candles on the mantle.

I nodded as I did a quick glance myself. "Looks like."

He led me to the mantle and blew out the remainder of the beautifully lit candles. I still hadn't asked him exactly how he had managed to accomplish all that he had, but I wasn't particularly looking to talk at the moment either, so I chose to save that question for later.

I had butterflies in my stomach by the time we made it up the stairs. I was honestly so ready for him to make love to me, that I nearly ran to the master bedroom. I had just lifted my hand to turn the handle when he wrapped his arms around me and stepped so he was flush against my backside. I moaned at how hard he was and then stood dormant as he trailed his hands over my stomach. I was a whimpering hot mess, and my brain seemed to be frozen, as any and all thoughts outside of his hard erection pressed against me was gone.

Edward placed a kiss on my neck, and then whispered, "Open the door, baby."

I felt my face heat up with unnecessary embarrassment, before I reached out and opened the bedroom door. The flicker of candle light caught my attention right away, and I gasped once again. _How _did_ he do it?_

He was urging me to enter the bedroom, his glorious mouth lavishing the exposed skin of my neck and shoulder area, as my eyes moved frantically around the room. "Edward," I whispered, when they landed on the bed covered in rose petals.

"Wha—" He turned me around to look at him, completely taking me off guard.

"I was determined to make this a night to remember. I mean, it's supposed to be one of those _once in a lifetime _kind of moments, isn't it?"

I nodded, as a very large, bright smile covered my face. "And it has been, Edward. You've definitely made _our_ once in a lifetime moment perfect."

Edward returned my smile, as he brought his lips to mine, kissing me gently before lightly nipping on my bottom lip. I moaned when his hands descended on my ass and he gently squeezed. I was so stinking horny, I really needed him to fuck me, and soon.

"You like that?" he asked, squeezing my ass once again.

It wasn't that I liked him squeezing my ass necessarily; it was him _really_ touching me that made me tingle with desire _there_. "Edward, I … I really need you. I need you to make love to me. Please, baby?" I begged.

"Like I could ever tell you no," he murmured, reaching out to pull my shirt over my head. "Or would want to for that matter. You're absolutely beautiful, baby."

My heart skipped a beat when he lifted my chin, and brought his eyes to mine. "I love you so much, you just … you don't even know, baby. You are my world, my life, and I would be lost without you. I _was_ lost, and I don't _ever_ want to go through that again—"

I shook my head, interrupting him, as I said, "You won't. I love you too, Edward. Just as much if I had to guess, and I refuse to live without you again. I won't do it, but thankfully we don't have to.

"I mean, as the traditional vows say, 'til' death do us part …."

Edward smiled, and whispered, "Til' death do us part …" as his lips descended on mine.

****Author's Note****

**Please review!**


End file.
